Magia Oscura
by Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon
Summary: Jasper es el más poderoso, una leyenda incluso entre los de su propia raza. Durante mucho tiempo ha vagado solitario, cada vez más cerca del lado oscuro y convertirse en un vampiro. Su única posibilidad es encontrar a su compañera eterna, pero Alice, la elegida, ha renunciado a su raza y prefiere vivir entre humanos. [ADAPTACIÓN] [SECUELA DE EL PRÍNCIPE OSCURO]
1. Chapter 1

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche estaba viva latiendo con el pulso de incontables multitudes. Caminó entre ellos, sin ser visto, indetectable, moviéndose con la fluida gracia de un depredador de la jungla. Su esencia le invadía la nariz. _Ropa perfumada. Dulce. Champú. Jabón. Alcohol. Drogas. SIDA. El dulce e insidioso olor de la sangre._ Había mucha en esta ciudad. Ganado, oveja, presas. La ciudad era el coto de caza perfecto. Pero se sentía bien ese día, aunque la sangre le susurraba, tentándole con la promesa de fuerza y poder, el seductor frenesí de la excitación, se abstuvo de satisfacer sus deseos.

Después de tantos siglos de caminar por la tierra, sabía que las promesas susurradas estaban vacías. Ya tenía una fuerza y poder enormes, y sabía que el frenesí, aunque podía ser adictivo, era la misma ilusión que proporcionaban las drogas en los humanos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El estadio de esta moderna ciudad era enorme, con miles de personas aglomeradas dentro. Caminó pasando a los guardias sin dudar, con la seguridad de que no podrían detectar su presencia. El espectáculo de magia que combinaba escapismo, desaparición y misterio estaba casi finalizando, y conteniendo el aliento un silencio de anticipación había caído sobre la multitud.

Sobre el escenario una columna de niebla rosa surgió desde el punto donde, un momento antes, la maga había estado en pie.

Se mezcló entre las sombras, su mirada gris pálida recorrió el escenario. Entonces ella emergió de la niebla, la fantasía, el sueño de todo hombre, de cálidas y húmedas noches. De raso y seda. Mística, misteriosa, una mezcla de inocencia y seducción, se movía con la gracia de una encantadora.

El espeso pelo negro azulado caía en cascada formando ondas hasta sus delgadas caderas. Un vestido blanco de estilo Victoriano cubría su cuerpo, moldeando sus altos y turgentes pechos, así como su delgado tórax y la estrecha y diminuta cintura. Pequeños botones de perlas bajaban por la parte delantera del vestido, abiertos a partir de los muslos, revelando incitantes vistazos de piernas bien formadas. Gafas oscuras de fabricación especial ocultaban sus ojos, pero atraían la atención a la lujuriosa boca, los dientes perfectos, los pómulos clásicos.

_Alice Cullen_, una de las más grandes magas del mundo.

Él había soportado casi mil años de negro vacío, sin alegría, sin rabia, sin deseo, sin emoción. Nada, excepto la bestia agazapada, hambrienta, insaciable. Nada más que la oscuridad, la mancha que se extendía por su alma. Sus pálidos ojos se deslizaron sobre la pequeña y perfecta figura, y la necesidad le invadió. _Dura. Hambrienta. Dolorosa._

Su cuerpo se inflamó, se endureció, cada músculo se tensó, caliente y doloroso. Sus dedos se cerraron lentamente alrededor del respaldo de un asiento del estadio, hundiéndose profundamente, dejando las impresiones visibles de los dedos de un hombre en el metal.

La transpiración bañaba su frente. Permitió que el dolor pasara sobre él, a través de él. Lo saboreó. Lo sintió. Su cuerpo no sólo la quería. La exigía, ardía por ella. La bestia elevó la cabeza y la miró, marcándola, reclamándola. El hambre surgió brusca, peligrosa, ferozmente.

Sobre el escenario, dos asistentes empezaron a encadenarla, tocando con sus manos la suave piel de Alice, sus cuerpos la rozaban. Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su garganta; sus ojos brillaron de un fiero rojo.

En ese momento mil años de autocontrol explotaron, liberando a un peligroso depredador. Nadie estaba a salvo, mortal o inmortal, y él lo sabía. Sobre el escenario, la cabeza de Alice se alzó y giró alrededor examinando el escenario como si estuviera olfateando el peligro, un pequeño cervatillo atrapado en una trampa, corriendo hacia la tierra.

Sus entrañas se tensaron. Sentimientos. Oscuro deseo. Cruda lujuria. Una profunda y primitiva necesidad le poseyó. Cerró los ojos e inhaló bruscamente. Olió el miedo de ella y le complació. Habiéndose considerado perdido por toda la eternidad, no le importaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan intensos que bordearan la violencia. Eran genuinos y estaba disfrutando la capacidad de sentir, sin importar lo peligroso que fuera. No tenía importancia haberla marcado injustamente, que ella no le perteneciera legítimamente, que hubiera manipulado el resultado de su unión incluso antes de su nacimiento, haber roto las leyes de su gente para tenerla. Nada de eso importaba. Sólo que era suya al fin.

Sintió su búsqueda mental; le rozó como las alas de una hermosa mariposa. Pero era uno de los ancianos, poderoso y conocedor más allá de los límites de la Tierra. Era ese del que su gente hablaba en susurros, con temor, con miedo, con terror. _El Oscuro_.

A pesar de su premonición de peligro, ella no tenía oportunidad de encontrarle hasta que él lo permitiera. Sus labios se retiraron con un silencioso gruñido cuando el asistente rubio pasó una mano por la cara de Alice y dejó un beso en su frente antes de encerrarla, encadenada y maniatarla dentro de una bóveda de acero. Los colmillos surgieron de su boca, y la bestia dirigió al hombre la fría mirada sin pestañear de un asesino.

Deliberadamente enfocó la garganta del rubio permitiéndole sentir durante solo un momento la agonía del estrangulamiento. El hombre se sujetó la garganta y tropezó, después se recuperó, llevando aire a sus pulmones. Echó una rápida y nerviosa mirada alrededor, intentando en vano ver algo entre la audiencia. Todavía sin aliento y alarmado, retrocedió para ayudar a bajar la bóveda a una cámara inundada de agua.

El depredador invisible gruñó su advertencia suavemente, un sonido mortalmente amenazador que sólo el rubio podría oír. El hombre sobre el escenario palideció visiblemente y murmuró algo al otro asistente, que sacudió la cabeza rápidamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Mientras la vuelta de sus sentimientos divertía al antiguo, la pérdida de su control era peligrosa, incluso para él. Volvió la espalda a la actuación y salió del estadio, cada paso que le alejaba de Alice era doloroso. Aún así, aceptaba el dolor, regocijándose en su capacidad de sentirlo.

Sus primeros cien años habían sido una salvaje orgía de sentimientos, sensaciones, poder, deseos e incluso bondad. Pero lenta e implacablemente, la oscuridad que amenazaba el alma de un hombre de los Cárpatos sin compañera le había reclamado. Las emociones se marchitaron, los colores desaparecieron, hasta que simplemente existió. Experimentó, encontró conocimiento y poder, y pagó el precio por ellos. Se alimentó, cazó y mató cuando lo juzgó apropiado. Y siempre la oscuridad se espesaba, amenazando con corromper su alma para siempre, con convertirle en uno de los condenados, un no-muerto.

Ella era inocente. Había risa en ella, compasión, bondad. Era la luz para su oscuridad. Una amarga sonrisa curvó su boca sensual, marcada de crueldad. Sus fuertes y nervudos músculos se tensaron. Se echó hacia atrás el espeso y negro pelo. Su cara se volvió dura e implacable, tal y como él era. Sus pálidos ojos, que fácilmente controlaban a los mortales, que los sostenía, los embrujaba, se convirtieron en los ojos de la muerte, el plateado relució como acero frío. Incluso en la distancia sintió el estruendoso aplauso que agitó la tierra, el rugido de aprobación que señalaba la escapada de Alice de la bóveda inundada.

Se confundió en la noche, una sombra siniestra imposible de detectar para los humanos o para su gente. Su paciencia era la de la tierra, su impasibilidad la de las montañas. Permaneció en pie sin moverse en medio de la locura de las multitudes que se vertían alrededor del estadio y dentro de sus coches en los aparcamientos, creando el inevitable atasco de tráfico.

Sabía dónde estaba ella en cada momento, había asegurado su vínculo cuando era todavía una niña. Y ni siquiera la muerte podría romper el lazo que había forjado entre ellos.

Ella había puesto un océano entre los dos, huyendo lejos hacia el país de nacimiento de su madre, América, y en su inocencia había pensado que estaba a salvo.

El paso del tiempo significaba poco para él.

Inhaló profundamente, bebiendo su esencia. Se estiró, una pantera acercándose furtivamente a su presa. Podía oír su suave risa, baja, musical e inolvidable. Estaba caminando con el asistente rubio, vigilando como sus cosas eran embaladas y cargadas en los camiones. Aunque los dos estaban todavía en el edificio y a gran distancia de él, podía oír su conversación sin esfuerzo.

\- Me alegro de que la gira haya terminado finalmente. - Dijo Alice con voz fatigada en el muelle de carga, bajando las escaleras, y observando como los hombres elevaban la bóveda de acero dentro del enorme camión. - ¿Hemos ganado tanto dinero como pensaste que ganaríamos? - Fastidió gentilmente a su asistente.

Ambos sabían que a ella no le importaba el dinero y nunca prestaba la mínima atención al lado financiero de las cosas. Sin Peter Schim para hacerse cargo de los detalles, probablemente habría quebrado.

\- - Más de lo que pensé. Podemos decir que ha sido un éxito. - Peter sonrió abiertamente hacia ella. - Supongo que San Francisco es una ciudad fabulosa. ¿Por qué no pasamos unas vacaciones aquí? Podemos hacer todas las rutas turísticas en coche, el Golden Gate, Alcatraz. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad, puede que nunca volvamos de nuevo.

\- - Yo no. - Declinó Alice, apartándose un poco cuando Peter se aproximó un paso hacia ella. - Estoy poniéndome al día con el descanso. Puedes contarme como es todo eso.

\- - Alice... - Suspiró Peter pesadamente.

\- - Te estoy invitando a salir.

Ella se sentó recta, quitándose las gafas oscuras, y mirándole directamente.

Pesadamente, enmarcados por largas pestañas negros, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul, casi violeta, con estrazas vetas de plata irradiando a través de ellos como estrellas.

Como siempre, cuando le miraba directamente, Peter sintió una extraña desorientación, como si estuviera cayendo, ahogándose, perdido en el brillo de las estrellas de sus ojos.

\- Oh, Peter. - Su voz era suave, musical, hipnotizadora. Era una de las cosas que la habían conducido al estrellato tan rápidamente. Podía cautivar a una audiencia sin esfuerzo solo con su voz. - Todo nuestro sexapil y el coqueteo en el show es sólo una actuación. Somos amigos, y trabajamos juntos, y eso es todo para mí. Durante mi niñez, lo más cercano que tuve nunca a un mejor amigo fue un lobo. - No agregó que todavía pensaba en la piel enmarañada del lobo cada día. - No voy a arriesgar una relación que valoro por intentar hacer de ella algo más.

Peter pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza para aclararla. Ella siempre sonaba tan increíblemente lógica, tan convincente. Siempre que lo miraba, era imposible estar en desacuerdo con nada de lo que decía. Podía robarle el alma tan fácilmente como robó su aliento.

\- ¿Un lobo? ¿Uno de verdad?

Ella asintió.

\- - Cuando era joven, vivíamos en una parte muy remota de las Montañas de los Cárpatos. No había niños con los que jugar. Un día un pequeño cachorro de lobo vagó fuera de los bosques cercanos a nuestra casa. Jugaba siempre conmigo y nunca estaba sola. - Había un débil dolor en su voz ante el recuerdo de su perdido amigo animal. - Parecía saber cuando le necesitaba, cuando estaba triste o solitaria. Siempre era gentil. Incluso cuando le salían los dientes, solo me mordía algunas veces. - Se frotó el brazo recordando, las yemas de sus dedos dibujaron las marcas con una caricia inconsciente. - Cuando creció, se volvió mi compañero constante; éramos inseparables. Nunca tuve miedo en los bosques por la noche porque él estaba siempre allí para protegerme. Era enorme, de piel negra y espesa, e inteligentes ojos grises que me miraban como si me entendiera. Algunas veces tenía un aspecto tan solemne que parecía cargar el peso del mundo a su espalda. Cuando tomé la decisión de venir a América, fue duro dejar a mis padres, pero me rompió el corazón dejar a mi lobo. Antes de partir, lloré tres noches seguidas, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nunca se movió, ni una vez, como si entendiera y estuviera lamentándose también. Si hubiera habido alguna forma, me lo hubiera traído conmigo. Pero necesitaba ser libre.

\- - ¿Me estás contando la verdad? ¿Un lobo de verdad? - Preguntó Peter incrédulo.

Aunque podría creer que Alice pudiera domar a un hombre o bestia fácilmente, estaba asombrado por el comportamiento del animal.

\- Pensé que los lobos eran tímidos con la gente. No es que haya conocido a muchos de ellos, al menos de la variedad de cuatro patas.

Ella sonrió fugazmente.

\- Era grande y podía ser fiero, pero mi lobo era de todo menos tímido conmigo. Por supuesto, no estaba nunca en realidad cerca de nadie más, ni siquiera de mis padres. Galopaba a los bosques si alguien se acercaba. Aunque, permanecía vigilando de lejos hasta estar seguro que yo estaba a salvo. Podía ver sus ojos reluciendo en el bosque, observando, y haciéndome sentir a salvo.

Notando que ella había logrado distraerle, Peter deliberadamente apartó la mirada de ella, apretando los puños con determinación.

\- - No es natural, la forma en que vives, Alice. Te aíslas a ti misma de cualquier relación íntima.

\- - Nosotros somos íntimos. - señaló ella gentilmente. - Te apreció mucho, Peter, como a un hermano. Siempre quise tener un hermano.

\- - No lo soy, Alice. Ni siquiera nos das una oportunidad. ¿Y a quién más tienes en tu vida? Yo te escolto a las fiestas y entrevistas. Superviso la contabilidad y arreglo las citas y me encargo de que se paguen las cuentas. La única cosa que no hago es dormir contigo.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó amenazador a través de la noche, enviando escalofrío en espiral bajando por la espina dorsal de Peter. La cabeza de Alice se alzó, y miró cautelosamente a su alrededor. Peter se puso en pie, escudriñando hacia los camiones que se apartaban del muelle de carga.

\- ¿Has oído eso? - Extendió una mano hacia abajo para poner en pie a Alice, sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente en cada sombra. - No te lo conté, pero ocurrió la cosa más rara durante el show. - Estaba susurrando como si la misma noche tuviera oídos. - Después de ponerte en la bóveda, se me cerró la garganta. Fue como si algo tuviera sus manos alrededor de mi garganta, algo muy poderoso. Sentí una furia asesina dirigida directamente hacia mí. - Se pasó una mano por el pelo y rió nerviosamente. - Mi estúpida imaginación, lo sé. Pero oí exactamente el mismo gruñido en mi cabeza. Es una locura, Alice, pero sentí como si estuviera advirtiéndome que me alejara de ti.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Exigió ella, con miedo en los ojos.

Sin advertencia las luces de la zona de carga se apagaron, dejándoles en total oscuridad. Los dedos de Alice se apretaron sobre los de Peter, y él tuvo el claro presentimiento de que estaban siendo observados, incluso cazados. Su coche estaba a una gran distancia, el estacionamiento estaba cubierto por la oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias de seguridad?

\- Peter, tenemos que salir de aquí. Si te digo que corras, hazlo, y no mires atrás, pase lo que pase. - Su voz era baja y exigente, lo suficiente como para que por un momento no pensara en nada más que en complacerla.

Pero su pequeño cuerpo, tan cercano al suyo, estaba temblando y la caballerosidad ganó.

\- Quédate a mi lado, cariño. Tengo un mal presentimiento con esto. - Advirtió Peter.

Como todas las celebridades, Alice sufría su cuota de amenazas y perseguidores. Se había ganado unos pocos millones, eso sin mencionar la misteriosa y sexy imagen que exhalaba. Alice tenía un efecto extraño e hipnotizador en los hombres, como si su recuerdo los atormentara por toda la eternidad.

Alice gritó una advertencia un latido de corazón antes de que algo golpeara a Peter con fuerza en el pecho, sacando el aire de sus pulmones y arrancando su mano de la de ella.

Gruñó, su pecho ardía, sintiéndose como si una tonelada de ladrillos le hubiera aplastado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alice y pudo ver el terror en ellos. Algo enormemente fuerte le cogió, tirando de él treinta pies hacia atrás, sacándole el brazo de su sitio, rompiendo los huesos como ramitas. Gritó, sintiendo un aliento caliente en el cuello.

Alice susurró su nombre, cubrió la distancia entre ellos de un sólo salto, y se lanzó sobre su atacante. La golpeó tan fuerte en la cara que salió volando como una muñeca de trapo por el muelle de carga hacia el asfalto del aparcamiento. Aunque se retorció ágilmente en medio del aire y aterrizó sobre sus pies como una gata, su cabeza estaba aturdida y danzaban puntos blancos ante ella. Antes de que pudiera recobrarse, la bestia atacó a Peter hundiendo los colmillos en su garganta, rasgando y desgarrando, después engulló la rica sangre que brotaba de la terrible herida.

Peter se las arregló para volver la cabeza, esperando un lobo o al menos un enorme perro. Unos ojos rojos relucían hacia él malignamente desde una blanca y esquelética cara. Peter murió con agonía y terror, con el temor y la culpa de que falló al proteger a Alice.

Con un bajo y venenoso silbido, la criatura tiró descuidadamente a un lado el cuerpo de Peter, que aterrizó a unos pocos pies de Alice, la sangre formaba una espesa piscina, extendiéndose lentamente a través del asfalto. La bestia levantó la cabeza y giró hacia ella, sonriendo horriblemente, revelando triunfantemente sus puntiagudos dientes. Ella retrocedió, su corazón latía de miedo.

Apresada por el dolor tan bruscamente que durante un momento no pudo respirar. Peter. Su primer amigo humano en sus veintitrés años de vida. Muerto por su culpa. Observó al delgado extraño que lo había matado. La sangre de Peter manchaba su cara y dientes.

Obscenamente, su lengua se extendió hacia a fuera y lamió las manchas rojas de sus labios. Sus ojos ardieron hacia ella, mofándose.

\- - Te encontré primero. Sabía que lo haría.

\- - ¿Por qué le has matado? - Había horror en su voz.

El rió, lanzándose por el aire y aterrizando a unos pocos pies de ella.

\- - Deberías intentarlo alguna vez; todo ese miedo fluyendo por el riego sanguíneo con la adrenalina. No hay nada como eso. Me gusta que me mires, sabiendo lo que va a pasar.

\- - ¿Qué quieres? - Nunca apartaba sus ojos o su mente de él, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y preparado, perfectamente equilibrado.

\- - Seré tu marido. Tu compañero. - Había una amenaza en su voz. - Tu padre, el gran Edward Cullen, tendrá que revocar la sentencia de muerte que pronunció contra mi. El largo brazo de su justicia no lo es lo bastante como para alcanzar San Francisco, ¿verdad?

Ella alzó la barbilla.

\- - ¿Y si digo no?

\- - Entonces te tomaré de la forma dura. Podría ser un cambio divertido después de todas esas simples mujeres humanas, marionetas que suplican por complacerme.

Su depravación la enfermaba.

\- No te suplican. Les quitas su libertad. Es la única forma que en la que podrías conseguir una mujer. - Puso todo el aborrecimiento y desprecio de lo que era capaz en su voz.

La asquerosa sonrisa se marchitó en sus insustanciales rasgos, dejando una fea caricatura de hombre, una criatura salida de las mismas entrañas del infierno.

Su aliento escapó en un largo silbido.

\- Pagarás por esa falta de respeto. - Arremetió contra ella.

Una sombra oscura se movió surgiendo de la noche, músculos tensándose como acero bajo una elegante camisa de seda. La sombra se deslizó delante de Alice como un escudo, obligándola a permanecer tras él. Una larga mano le rozó la cara donde su atacante la había golpeado.

El toque fue breve, aunque increíblemente tierno, y el contacto momentáneo pareció llevarse el dolor con él cuando los dedos del recién llegado resbalaron lejos de su piel. Sus ojos pálidos y plateados se hundieron en la esquelética criatura.

\- Buenas noches, Tiago. Veo que has cenado bien. - Su voz era agradable, culta, suave, incluso hipnótica.

Alice contuvo un sollozo estrangulado. Instantáneamente sintió un revoloteo en su mente, un flujo de calidez, el sentimiento de unos brazos sosteniéndola a su fuerza resguardo.

\- Jasper. - Gruñó Tiago. Sus ojos brillaban con ansias de sangre. - Había oído rumores sobre el peligroso Jasper, el Oscuro, el hombre murciélago de los Cárpatos. Pero no te temo. - Era una bravata, y ellos lo sabían, su mente corría buscando frenéticamente una salida.

Jasper sonrió, una pequeña mueca sin humor, que trajo un indistinto destello cruel a sus ojos.

\- Obviamente nunca has aprendido modales en la mesa. En todos tus largos años, Tiago ¿qué más has fallado en aprender?

El aliento de Tiago escapó en un largo y lento silbido. Su cabeza empezó a ondular lentamente de un lado a otro. Sus uñas se alargaron, convirtiéndose en garras como afiladas navajas de afeitar.

_Cuando ataque, Alice, sal de este lugar. _Fue una imperiosa orden en su mente.

_Fue mi amigo a quien mató, yo la que fui amenazada._ Iba contra sus principios permitir que algún otro luchara sus batallas y quizás fuera herido o muerto en su luchar.

No dejaba de pensar por qué era tan fácil y natural hablar con Jasper, el más temible de los ancestrales Cárpatos, por una senda mental que no era la senda común de comunicación de su gente.

_Harás lo que te digo, ma petite_. La orden fue dada en su mente con el mismo tono calmado impregnado de indelegable autoridad.

Alice contuvo el aliento, temiendo desafiarle. Tiago podía pensar que estaba preparado para enfrentarse a un Cárpato tan poderoso como Jasper pero ella sabía que ella no lo estaba. Era joven, una novicia en las artes de su gente.

\- No tienes derecho a interferir, Jasper. - Exclamó Tiago, sonando como un mimado y petulante chiquillo. - Ella no ha sido reclamada.

Los ojos pálidos de Jasper se entrecerraron reluciendo fría plata.

\- Es mía, Tiago. La reclamé hace muchos años. Es mi compañera.

Tiago dio un cauteloso paso a la izquierda.

\- - Vuestra unión no ha sido oficialmente aceptada. Te mataré y ella me pertenecerá.

\- - Lo que has hecho aquí es un crimen contra la humanidad. Lo que habrías hecho a mi mujer es un crimen contra nuestra gente, nuestras preciadas mujeres, y contra mí personalmente. La justicia te ha seguido hasta San Francisco, y la sentencia que nuestro Príncipe Edward pronunció sobre ti será ejecutada. El golpe que asestaste a mi compañera por si solo haría ganar tu destino. - Jasper nunca elevó la voz, nunca perdió su débil y burlona sonrisa.

_Vete, Alice. _

_No permitiré que te haga daño cuando es a mí a quien busca._ La suave risa de Jasper resonó en su cabeza.

_No hay posibilidad de que eso ocurra, ma petite. Ahora haz lo que digo, y vete._ Quería que se fuera antes de presenciar la casual destrucción de la abominación que se había atrevido a golpear a una mujer. Su mujer. Alice ya le temía bastante.

\- - Voy a matarte. - Dijo Tiago en voz alta, fanfarroneando para reunir coraje.

\- - Entonces no puedo hacer nada más que permitirte intentarlo. - Replicó Jasper complacientemente. Su voz cayó un octavo más abajo, haciéndose hipnótica. - Eres lento, Tiago, lento y torpe, demasiado incompetente para alguien con mis habilidades. - Su sonrisa era cruel y levemente burlona.

Era imposible evitar escuchar la cadencia de la voz de Jasper. Encontraba su camino hasta el interior del cerebro y nublaba la mente. Inmóvil, alto y poderoso con una muerte fresca, lleno de lujuria y de la necesidad de conquistar, Tiago se lanzó hacia Jasper.

Jasper simplemente ya no estaba allí. Había empujado a Alice tan lejos de ellos como era posible, y como una mancha borrosa despectivamente marcó la cara de Tiago con cuatro profundos surcos, marcándole en el punto exacto que en había magullado la cara de Alice.

La suave y burlona risa de Jasper envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Alice. Podía oír los sonidos de la batalla, los gemidos de dolor mientras Jasper fría, implacablemente y sin piedad cortaba a Tiago en pedazos. La pérdida de sangre debilitaba a la criatura. Comparado con Jasper, era torpe y lento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice se apretó los nudillos contra la boca y retrocedió varios pasos, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la cara pétrea de Jasper. Era una máscara implacable, con su sonrisa débil y burlona y los pálidos ojos de la muerte. Nunca cambiaba de expresión. Su asalto era la cosa más fría e implacable que ella hubiera presenciado. Cada cuchillada deliberada contribuía a la debilidad de Tiago hasta que estuvo literalmente cubierto de miles de cortes. Ni una sólo vez fue capaz Tiago de poner una mano o garra sobre Jasper.

Estaba claro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, que Jasper podía dar el golpe mortal en cualquier momento.

Ella miró hacia Peter, sin vida sobre el asfalto. Había sido un gran amigo para ella. Le había amado como a un hermano, y ahora yacía insensatamente muerto.

Alice finalmente huyó horrorizada cruzando el aparcamiento, refugiándose en los árboles que lo rodeaban. Se sentó en el suelo.

_Oh, Peter. _

Esto era culpa suya. Había pensado que había dejado el mundo de los vampiros y los Cárpatos atrás. Inclinó la cabeza, su estómago se revolvió en protesta por la fría brutalidad de este mundo. Ella no era como esas criaturas.

Las lágrimas se enredaron en sus pestañas y corrieron por su cara. Repentinamente un relámpago estalló y danzó, un látigo blanco azulado cruzó el cielo. Una luz anaranjada de pronto acompañó a un crujido de llamas. Alice se cubrió la cara con las manos, sabiendo que Jasper había destruido el cuerpo de Tiago completamente.

Su corazón y su corrompida sangre tenían que ser reducidos a cenizas para asegurar que el vampiro no pudiera levantarse de nuevo. Y ningún Cárpato, ni siquiera uno convertido en vampiro, debía ser expuesto a una autopsia realizada por un médico humano. Las pruebas físicas de su existencia en manos de los humanos serían peligrosas para toda su raza.

Apretó sus ojos cerrados e intentó apartar el olor de la carne quemada. Peter también tendría que ser incinerado para esconder la terrible herida abierto en su garganta, evidencia de la presencia del vampiro.

Hubo un gentil revoloteo del aire a su lado. Entonces los dedos de Jasper se curvaron alrededor de su brazo y tiró de ella para ponerla en pie. De cerca parecía incluso más poderoso, completamente invencible.

Su brazo le rodeó los hombros y la arrastró contra la sólida pared de su pecho. Con el pulgar tocó las lágrimas sobre su cara; con la barbilla acarició la parte alta de su cabeza.

\- Lo siento llegué demasiado tarde para salvar a tu amigo. Para cuando fui consciente de la presencia del vampiro, había ya atacado. - No añadió que había estado demasiado ocupado redescubriendo sus emociones y manteniéndolas bajo control para sentir a Tiago inmediatamente.

Era su primer desliz en mil años, y no estaba preparado para examinar la razón demasiado de cerca. ¿Culpa, quizás, por la química manipulada que tenía con Alice?

La mente de Alice tocó suavemente la suya y encontró genuino pesar por su dolor.

\- - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- - Siempre se dónde estás en cada momento. Hace cinco años dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, y te lo dí. Pero nunca te he dejado.

\- - No hagas esto, Jasper. Sabes cómo me siento. He creado una nueva vida para mí misma.

Su mano, gentil sobre el pelo de ella, la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

\- No puedes cambiar lo que eres. Eres mi compañera, y es hora de que vengas conmigo.

Su voz mantuvo la convulsión de suave terciopelo cuando susurro compañera, reforzando su indebido toque con naturalidad. Por más que lo dijera, por más que Alice no lo creyera. En realidad, de repente veía en colores y sentía emociones porque había encontrado a su compañera.

Pero Jasper también sabía que había programado su química para que fueran compatibles antes de que naciera; ella nunca había tenido ninguna posibilidad.

Los dientes de ella mordían su labio inferior a causa de la agitación.

\- No puedes tomarme contra mi voluntad, Jasper. Va contra nuestras leyes.

Él inclinó su oscura cabeza, su cálido aliento envió un escalofrío de calor que se enrolló en el fondo de su estómago.

\- Alice, me acompañarás ahora.

Ella levantó la cabeza, el pelo negro azulado cayó en todas direcciones.

\- No. Soy lo más cercano a una familia que tenía Peter. Me encargaré de los arreglos para él primero, después lo discutiremos. - Se estaba retorciendo las manos, traicionando su nerviosismo, sin notarlo.

La mano más grande de Jasper cubrió las de ella e inmovilizó el desesperado retorcer de dedos.

\- No estás pensando con claridad, ma petite. No puedes ser encontrada en la escena. No tendrías forma racional de explicar lo ocurrido aquí. Prepararé las cosas para que cuando su cuerpo sea encontrado e identificado, ninguna sospecha caiga sobre ti o ninguno de los nuestros.

Ella tomó un profundo aliento, odiando que tuviera razón. No podría atraerse ninguna atención sobre su especia. Pero no tenía que gustarle.

\- No iré contigo.

Dientes blancos relucieron hacia ella, la sonrisa de un depredador.

\- Puedes intentar desafiarme en esto, Alice, si sientes que debes.

Ella tocó con su mente la de él. Diversión masculina, implacable resolución, calma absoluta. Nada afectaba a Jasper. Ni la muerte ni ciertamente su desafío.

\- Llamaré a seguridad. - Amenazó ella desesperadamente.

Los dientes inmaculadamente blancos relampaguearon de nuevo. Los ojos plateados relucieron.

\- ¿Deseas que los libere de las órdenes que les di antes de que lo hagas?

Ella cerró los ojos, todavía temblando a causa del shock y el miedo.

\- No, no lo hagas. - Susurró derrotada.

Jasper estudió la tristeza tan transparente en su cara. Algo se arrastró hacia su corazón, algo irreconocible para él pero no obstante fuerte.

\- - El alba estará sobre nosotros en un par de horas. Necesitamos salir de este lugar.

\- - No iré contigo. - Insistió ella obstinadamente.

\- - Si tu orgullo te dicta que debes luchar conmigo, puedes intentarlo. - Su voz, con su cadencia y la formalidad del Viejo Mundo, fue casi una oferta.

Los ojos de ella pasaron a un profundo púrpura.

\- - ¡Deja de darme permiso! Soy la hija de Edward e Isabella, una Cárpato como tu mismo y no sin poderes propios. ¡Tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones!

\- - Si te complace pensar así. - Sus dedos se cerraron fácilmente alrededor de la delgada muñeca, pero ella podía sentir su enorme fuerza.

Alice empujó con fuerza, poniendo a prueba su resolución. Jasper aparentemente no notó su forcejeo.

\- - ¿Deseas que haga esto más fácil para ti? Temes innecesariamente. - Su hipnotizadora voz era increíblemente tentadora.

\- - ¡No! - El corazón se le cerró de golpe dolorosamente en el pecho. - No controles mi mente. No me conviertas en una marioneta. - Sabía que era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo y eso la aterrorizaba.

Dos dedos capturaron su barbilla firmemente y la alzaron para que su mirada fuera atrapada por la plateada de él.

\- No hay peligro de que ocurra tal atrocidad. No soy un vampiro. Soy un Cárpato, y tú eres mi compañera. Te protegeré con mi vida. Siempre buscaré tu felicidad.

Ella tomó un profundo aliento para controlarse, después lo dejó escapar lentamente.

\- - No somos compañeros. Yo no elegí. - Se agarró a este hecho, su única esperanza.

\- - Podemos discutir esto en un momento más oportuno.

Ella asintió débilmente.

\- Nos encontraremos mañana entonces.

La silenciosa risa de él llenó su mente. Baja. Divertida. Frustrantemente masculina.

\- Vendrás conmigo ahora. - Su voz bajó un octavo, volviéndose cálidamente dulce, acogedora, hipnótica, tan hipnotizadora que era imposible luchar.

Alice apoyó la frente contra los músculos del pecho de él. Las lágrimas estaban ardiendo en sus ojos y garganta.

\- - Te tengo miedo, Jasper. - Admitió dolorosamente. - No puedo vivir la vida de un Cárpato. Soy como mi madre. Soy demasiado independiente y necesito mi propia vida.

\- - Conozco tus miedos, ma petite. Conozco cada uno de tus pensamientos. El vínculo entre nosotros es lo bastante fuerte como para cruzar océanos. Nos ocuparemos de tus miedos juntos.

\- - No puedo hacer esto. ¡No quiero!

Alice se agachó bajo su brazo, emborronó su imagen, y se lanzó a una velocidad deslumbrante. No importaba de qué forma se retorciera o girara, no importaba lo rápido que corriera o regateara, Jasper estaba con ella a cada paso del camino.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, estaba en el extremo más alejado del estadio, las lágrimas se vertían desenfrenadamente por su cara. Jasper estaba a su lado, sólido, cálido, invencible, como si realmente conociera cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada uno de sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera.

Sus brazos de enroscaron alrededor de su cintura, levantándola completamente de los pies y apresándola.

\- Por permitirte tu libertad, te expuse al peligro de renegados como Tiago. - Por un momento dejó caer su cabeza para enterrarla en la espesa masa de su sedoso pelo.

Entonces, sin advertencia, se lanzó al aire, un enorme pájaro de presa con enorme fuerza, el pequeño cuerpo de Alice presionado firmemente contra él. Ella cerró los ojos y permitió que el pesar por Peter la consumiera, alejando todo conocimiento de la criatura que atravesaba el cielo con ella, llevándola a su cubil.

Sus puños se apretaron alrededor de los músculos fuertes como el acero. El viento llevaba el sonido de sus sollozos hacia las estrellas. Sus lágrimas brillaban como joyas en la noche. Jasper podía sentir su dolor como si fuera propio. Sus lágrimas le conmovían como nada más podía. Su mente se extendió hasta el caos de la de ella, encontrando el aplastante pesar y el terrible miedo a él.

Deliberadamente la rodeó con calidez y confort. Acarició su mente, aliviando sus nervios. Alice abrió los ojos para encontrarse fuera de la ciudad, sobre las montañas. Jasper la colocó gentilmente en los escalones de una enorme y confusa casa. Se adelantó a ella para abrir la puerta, después retrocedió cortésmente para permitirle entrar.

Alice se sintió pequeña y perdida, sabiendo que si daba un paso para entrar en su guarida, estaría colocando su vida en las manos de él.

Sus ojos se encendieron con un fuego blanco azulado, como si hubiera capturado una estrella y estuviera atrapada para siempre en sus profundidades. Alzando su barbilla desafiantemente caminó hacia atrás hasta que la barandilla del porche la detuvo.

\- Me niego a entrar en tu casa.

La risa de él llegó entonces, baja, divertida y enloquecedoramente masculina.

\- - Tu cuerpo y el mío eligieron por nosotros. No hay otro hombre para ti, Alice. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Puedo sentir tus emociones cuando los hombres, humanos o Cárpatos, te tocan. Te repulsa; no puedes soportar su toque. - Su voz se hizo más bajo todavía, una oscura caricia mágica que pareció enviar calor que se extendía a través de ella como lava fundida. - No como mi toque, ma petite. Ambos lo sabemos. No lo niegues, o me veré forzado a probar mis palabras.

\- - Solo tengo veintitrés años. - Señaló ella desesperadamente. - Tú tienes siglos. No he tenido una vida en absoluto.

Él se encogió de hombros casualmente, músculos ondeados, sus ojos plateados sobre la hermosa y ansiosa cara de ella.

\- - Entonces disfrutarás los beneficios de mi experiencia.

\- - Jasper, por favor, entiéndelo. No me amas. No me conoces. No soy como las otras mujeres de los Cárpatos. No quiero ser una yegua de cría para mi raza. No puedo ser tu prisionera, no importa lo amorosa e indulgente que sea.

Él se rió suavemente y ondeó una mano displicente en el espacio entre ellos.

\- - Eres joven, niña, si crees lo que estás diciendo. - Había una gentiliza en su voz que volvió su corazón a pesar de todos sus miedos. - ¿Es tu madre una prisionera?

\- - Mis padres son diferentes. Mi padre ama a mi madre. Incluso así, algunas veces pisotearía sus derechos si pudiera. Una jaula dorada sigue siendo una jaula, Jasper.

Tenía ese aire divertido de nuevo, que caldeaba el frío acero de sus ojos. Alice sintió que su temperamento se alzaba. Tuvo el impulso ingobernable de abofetearle la cara.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, un desafío sutil. Señaló la puerta abierta.

Ella lanzó una risa forzada.

\- - Podemos quedarnos aquí fuera hasta el amanecer, Jasper. Estoy deseándolo ¿sabes? - Él apoyó la cadera perezosamente contra la pared. - ¿Piensas desafiarme?

\- - No puedes forzarme contra mi voluntad sin violar nuestras leyes.

\- - En todos los siglos que he existido, ¿crees que nunca he roto nuestras leyes? - Su risa suave no estaba desprovista de humor. - Las cosas que he hecho harían parecer tu rapto tan insignificante como un común crimen humano.

\- - No obstante impartiste justicia a Tiago, incluso aunque San Francisco es el territorio de caza de Felix Cudmore. - Señaló ella, nombrando a otro de los poderosos hombres Cárpatos que seguía el rastro y destruía a aquellos de ellos que se convertían en vampiros. - ¿Lo hiciste por mi?

\- - Eres mi compañera, la única cosa que se interpone entre mi y la destrucción de mortales e inmortales por igual. - Estableció calmadamente, como una verdad absoluta. - Nadie te tocará o intentará interponerse entre nosotros y seguir con vida. Te golpeó, Alice.

\- - Mi padre podría...

Él sacudió la cabeza.

\- No intentes meter a tu padre en esto, chérie, aunque Edward es el Príncipe de nuestra gente. Esto es entre tú y yo. No quieres una guerra. Tiago te golpeó; esa era razón suficiente para que muriera.

Ella le tocó con la mente de nuevo. No había rabia. Sólo resolución. Creía en lo que decía. No estaba disuadiéndola o intentando asustarla. Quería sinceridad entre ellos.

Alice se presionó el dorso de la mano contra la boca. Siempre había sabido que este momento llegaría.

\- Lo siento, Jasper. - Susurró desesperadamente. - No puedo ser lo que tú quieres. Elegiré enfrentar el amanecer.

Los dedos de él acariciaron su cara con increíble gentileza.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero de tí. - Sus manos le sostuvieron la cara, los pulgares acariciaron la piel satinada sobre el pulso que latía frenéticamente en su garganta. - Sabes que no puedo permitirte tal elección, ma petite. Podemos hablar de tus miedos. Ven adentro conmigo.

Su mente estaba invadiendo la de ella, una cálida y dulce seducción. Sus ojos, tan pálidos y fríos, se caldearon hasta asemejar mercurio fundido que parecía arder dentro de la mente de ella, amenazando su misma esencia.

Los dedos de Alice se clavaron en la barandilla mientras se sentía ahogar en calor líquido.

\- ¡Detente, Jasper! - Gritó bruscamente, decidida a romper su garra mental.

Era un dulce tormento, un crescendo de calor y seducción tan peligroso que se lanzó a si misma hacia la entrada de la casa para huir de su oscuro poder sobre ella. El brazo de Jasper detuvo el precipitado vuelo.

Su boca se movió al oído de ella. Su cuerpo, agresivamente masculino, duro y fieramente despierto, acarició el de ella.

_Dilo, Alice. Di las palabras_. Incluso el susurro en su mente era terciopelo negro.

Su boca, perfecta y sensual, tan caliente y húmeda, vagaba bajándole por la garganta. La realidad de su carne era incluso más erótica que su seducción mental. Sus dientes le rozaron ligeramente la piel.

El cuerpo de él se tensó, y pudo sentir el monstruo despertando en él, hambriento, ardiendo con una necesidad nada gentil, no un amante ideal sino un hombre de los Cárpatos completamente excitado.

Las palabras que le ordenaba decir casi estrangulaban su garganta y las expulsó tan bajo, que fue imposible decir si estaban hablando en voz alta o si eran meramente un eco en su mente.

\- Voy contigo por mi propia voluntad.

La soltó instantáneamente, permitiéndole tropezar para cruzar el umbral por si misma. Tras ella, su enorme forma llenó la puerta. Permanecía en pie elevándose sobre ella, con los ojos plateados irradiando calor, poder, intensa satisfacción.

Jasper cerró la puerta con el pie y la alcanzó. Alice gritó e intentó evadir su toque, pero él la alcanzó con su fuerza casual, acunando el cuerpo que luchaba contra su pecho.

Su barbilla acarició el pelo sedoso.

\- - Quédate quieta, infante, o terminarás haciéndote daño a ti misma. No hay forma de luchar contra mí, y no puedo permitir que te hagas daño.

\- - Te odio.

\- - No me odias, Alice. Me temes, pero por encima de todo, temes lo que eres. - Replicó con calma.

Se estaba moviendo a través de la casa con largas zancadas, llevándola al sótano, después bajó aún más hasta la cámara cuidadosamente oculta en las profundidades de la tierra.

Su cuerpo ardía por él, y, tan cerca de su calor, no había alivio.

El hambre aumentó bruscamente, y algo salvaje en ella alzó su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! **

**Pidieron secuela… ¡Y habemus secuela! (porras y vitoreos) jajajajajaja En la historia de ¡Contratada! Pero solo una semana (por cierto, si no la han leído, les invito que lo hagan jajaja) hubo comentarios acerca de que es BellaxJasper (mi pareja no canon favorita), y dijeron que Jasper debía estar con Alice… (personalmente no me gusta mucho esta pareja… lo que hago por ustedes) pero aquí lo tienen people!**

**Así que denle amor!**

**Espero tener muchos comentarios(:**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el momento en que Jasper la dejó sobre sus pies, Alice, corrió lejos de él. De un solo salto puso la distancia de la habitación entre ellos. El miedo era una entidad viva y creciente, mezclándose con su salvaje naturaleza. Jasper podía sentir su corazón latir, y el suyo propio se sintonizó a sí mismo para igualar el latente ritmo del de ella. _Su sangre le llamaba._

Tomó la esencia en sus pulmones, en sus venas, en su propia sangre ardiente y surgió con un feroz y ardiente deseo. Tomó aliento por los dos, luchando por controlar al rugiente demonio en él, luchando por la calma que necesitaba para evitar hacerle daño, para evitar que se hiciera daño a sí misma.

Parecía lo que era, joven, salvaje, hermosa, sus ojos profundamente violetas parecían estrellas, enormes por el miedo. Se acurrucó en la esquina más alejada de él, todos sus pensamientos eran tan caóticos que le llevó unos pocos momentos ordenar sus confusas emociones.

_Pesar_ y _culpa_ por su amigo perdido. _Disgusto_ y _humillación_ porque su cuerpo pudiera traicionarla, porque no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él. Temía que él pudiera lograr su meta, hacerla su compañera, controlar su vida. Temor de que le hiciera daño con su fuerza, con su propio deseo ardiente. Ante la necesidad de escapar de esa visión; estaba dispuesta a luchar a muerte.

Jasper la enfrentó sin expresión, sin mover un músculo. Buscó una forma de relajar la situación. Nunca permitiría que Alice muriera. Lo había arriesgado todo por ella. Había arriesgado su propia cordura, su misma alma. No lo perdería todo ahora por su propia torpeza.

\- Lamento verdaderamente la pérdida de tu amigo, Alice. - Dijo Jasper tranquila y amablemente, su voz baja, un susurro de música hipnótica. Las pestañas de ella temblaron. Parpadeó. Las palabras de él eran claramente inesperadas. - Debería haber estado allí mucho más rápidamente para salvarle. - Admitió él suavemente. - No te decepcionaré de nuevo.

Ella se humedeció los labios y tomó aire.

Parecía invencible, implacable. Parecía un hechicero, exudando oscura tentación por cada poro. Su pura sexualidad era sobrecogedora. Su voz amable y en perfecta calma se contraponía con el toque de sensual crueldad de su boca, el intenso ardor de sus pálidos ojos, y la implacable máscara que siempre llevaba.

\- No soy un monstruo que te atacaría mientras tu pesar y temor son tan afilados. Relájate, pequeña. Su compañero puede ser un demonio para los otros, pero tú estás a salvo. Sólo deseo confortarte. - Sintió el tentativo toque de ella en su mente, buscando la verdad de sus palabras.

Raramente permitía a nadie la intimidad de un vínculo mental. Con ella, la mezcla añadía profundidad a su dolor físico, el remolino de las poco familiares emociones. Pero también le dio placer. _Intenso placer._ Todo lo que Alice podía detectar era su necesidad de ofrecerle confort.

Su mente parecía serena, una clara y fresca piscina sin una onda. Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, la mente de él calmaba el caos de la suya. _¿Por qué fue a Jasper al que respondió?_ Como él había dicho, el toque de cualquier otro hombre la hacía sentir repulsión. Él solo tenía que estar cerca de ella, y su mente y cuerpo gritaban por él.

Se frotó la cabeza. Pequeños martillos parecían estar acampando en su cráneo. Jasper se movió fácil y casualmente hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama. La mirada de ella se pegaba a la de él, su cara pálida, con fantasmales sombras en sus ojos. Él aplastó hierbas en un cuenco de cristal, la fragancia aliviadora instantáneamente llenó la habitación.

\- Ven aquí, ma chérie. - Su voz fue baja e invitadora. El sonido la lavó como agua clara. - Casi amanece.

La mirada de ella se apartó incómoda de la cama cuando notó su entorno por primera vez. La habitación era grande, espacioso, antigua. Las velas iluminaban el interior, haciéndola brillar suavemente. La cama era grande, pesada de cuatro postes tallada elaboradamente con rosas y retorcidas ramas de hojas. Era hermoso, gótica... y _aterradora_.

Se aclaró la garganta y frunció el ceño inciertamente.

\- Me gustaría disponer de mi propia recámara.

Los pálidos ojos flotaron sobre ella posesivamente.

\- - No te alejarás de mi lado.

\- - ¿No? - De repente pareció desesperadamente cansada, le dolía la cabeza, sus piernas temblaban, y se sentó bruscamente en el suelo.

Una mano se deslizó a través de su espeso pelo negro azulado, empujándolo lejos de la cara en un gesto inconscientemente femenino. Parpadeó, y con rapidez Jasper estuvo de pie sobre ella. Cerró los ojos cuando extendió una mano hacia ella. Era fuerte, enormemente fuerte, alzándola como si no fuera más que una niña. Enterró la cara contra su pecho, incapaz de reunir fuerzas para luchar con él.

Jasper saboreó la sensación de Alice entre sus brazos, su suavidad acunada contra sus firmes músculos, la seda de su pelo rozando eróticamente su piel. El dolor corrió a través de él como lava fundida; el hambre se elevó. La dejó sobre su cama, donde pertenecía.

Su primitiva naturaleza, el cazador, el depredador en él, exigió que la tomara inmediatamente, uniéndola irrevocablemente a él para siempre. _Le pertenecía_. Él sabía exactamente lo que era, un demonio sin corazón, sin Alice estaba sentenciado a una interminable y solitaria existencia.

Había caminado sobre la tierra durante siglos, un poderoso sanador, nadie era más grande que él, pero completamente muerto por dentro. Había estado tan solo. _Siempre solo_. _Interminablemente sólo_. Pero ahora tenía a Alice. Y destruiría a cualquiera que intentara apartarla de él, cualquiera que la amenazara.

Su mano volvió a acariciarle el pelo, un masaje calmante en su cuero cabelludo. Su hipnótica voz asumió un canto de sanación, alejando el dolor de sus sienes, reemplazándolo por paz. Se estiró a su lado, su enorme y pesada forma empequeñeciendo la de ella.

Instantáneamente su cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía. Estaba ardiendo, el deseo ardía en su sangre, sus músculos, cada fibra de su cuerpo. Aceptó el dolor, agradecido de poder sentirlo. Mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, se maravilló de la perfección de alguien tan pequeño y frágil.

Ella estaba temblando tanto que podía oir el castañeteo de sus dientes.

\- Sé lo que soy, Alice, un monstruo tal que el mundo humano no puede concebir. Pero he tenido siempre honor, integridad, y un talento para sanar. Puedo hacerte dos promesas. Nunca habrá falsedad entre nosotros, y te protegeré con mi vida. Tengo que decir que no tomaré lo que es mío esta noche. Tenemos tiempo para calmar tus temores.

Ella enterró la cara en su camisa de seda, donde podía sentir el firme latir de su corazón, el calor de su piel. Era imposible para él esconder su feroz excitación, y no se molestó en intentarlo, en cambio fijó el cuerpo de ella en la dura longitud del suyo.

Alice estaba demasiado agotada por los acontecimientos de la noche para continuar luchando. Tendida entre sus brazos, exhausta, encontró paz en el mismo que la amenazaba.

\- Crees que soy como las otras mujeres de los Cárpatos, Jasper, pero no lo soy. - Dijo suavemente, sin estar segura de si le estaba ofreciendo una disculpa o una explicación.

La boca de él rozó la parte alta de su cabeza, la más leve de las caricias; su pulgar acarició el punto donde Tiago la había golpeado.

\- - Sabes lo que ocurre a los hombres de nuestra especia, Alice; tu padre no habrá sido negligente al educarte en algo tan importante. No puedes correr por ahí sin ser reclamada. Hay otros como Tiago, salvajes, peligrosos, conducidos a la locura por la falta de una compañera.

\- - Él tenía la mitad de tu edad. ¿Por qué se convirtió en un renegado y tú no? - Giró la cabeza para encontrar los pálidos ojos de Jasper.

Un escalofrío corrió a través de ella ante la falta de piedad que vio allí, ante la severa posesión que ardía en las heladas profundidades plateadas.

\- - ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué hay tan pocos de nosotros?

\- - Por supuesto. Solo porque no elija emparejarme no significa que no piense en los problemas que enfrenta nuestra gente. Jasper, no deseo ser la compañera de nadie. No hay razón para tomarlo como algo personal.

Jasper le sonrió, su perfecta boca era sensual e invitadora.

\- Sé que tienes miedo de mí, Alice.

Decida a no proponer una discusión que no pudiera ganar, ella volvió a un tópico seguro.

\- La razón de que haya tan pocos Cárpatos es porque hay pocas mujeres y ninguna niña. Incluso los niños raramente sobreviven a sus primeros años. - Alice involuntariamente se movió más cerca de la calidez de él.

Parecía tan fuerte, haciéndola sentir extrañamente a salvo y cómodo en la peor noche de su vida.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con los hombres? ¿Te has preguntado realmente porque tan pocos sobreviven sin convertirse en vampiro? - Sus manos acariciaron el pelo de ella. - ¿Alguna vez te has sentido sola, Alice, realmente sola?

Cuando era niña había vivido en aislamiento, excepto por sus padres, consagrados como estaban el uno por el otro, todavía la mimaban y adoraban. Su lobo, también, había sido extraordinario, llenando cada lugar vacío en su vida. Nunca se había sentido sola hasta que puso un océano entre ella y el suelo sanador de su tierra natal.

Alejarse de sus padres, el lobo, e incluso de sus opresivas obligaciones como mujer de los Cárpatos la había dejado con un agujero abierto en el corazón. Estar rodeada de gente, incluso el afecto que sentía hacia Peter y los miembros de su personal, no aliviaba el creciente vacío que la consumía.

Sin querer compartir sus secretos con Jasper, sin embargo, no respondió.

\- - Nosotros los hombres no podemos sobrevivir a la creciente oscuridad sin nuestra pareja, Alice. Nuestra naturaleza es agresiva, depredadora, posesiva, incluso entre los de nuestra raza. Somos destructivos y poderosos, hambrientos de sangre. Necesitamos un contrapeso. La mayoría de los hombres empiezan a declinar después de varios siglos, cuando ya no ven colores, no experimentan verdaderos sentimientos, y sólo pueden confiar en la fuerza de su voluntad para mantener nuestras leyes. Algunos eligen terminar su existencia antes de que sea demasiado tarde, caminando en el amanecer, a la luz del día, y permitiendo a la tierra reclamarlos. Otros muchos eligen abrazar la oscuridad, entregando sus almas, cazando a la raza humana. Abusan de mujeres y niños, cazan y matan por el placer momentáneo, por el poder y el ansia. No puede permitirse.

\- - Mi padre y tú sois los más viejos. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

\- - Tu padre y yo pasamos nuestros años de lujuria de sangre en medio de las guerras que recorrieron Europa. Podíamos canalizar nuestras energías en salvar a otros de ejércitos asoladores. La caza de vampiros los proveía de más oponentes. Entre nosotros hicimos un pacto para buscar el amanecer antes de convertirnos completamente. Tu padre tenía la responsabilidad de nuestra gente para mantenerle cuerdo, y más tarde encontró a tu madre, una humana con un extraordinario talento psíquico y tanto coraje y compasión que era capaz de aceptar nuestra vida.

\- - ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- - Lo mejor que puedo decir de mí mismo es que nunca abusé de una mujer o un niño, y que pasé siglos aprendiendo las artes sanadoras. Pero tengo la naturaleza de un depredador, Alice, así como todos los hombres de nuestra raza. Porque tengo siglos de antigüedad, la bestia es fuerte en mí. - Suspiró suavemente. - Los cinco años que te permití de libertad han sido un infierno para mí y peligrosos para todos los que entraban en contacto conmigo. Estoy muy cerca de convertirme, y es demasiado tarde para que busque el amanecer. Era necesario para la seguridad de todos los involucrados que viniera por ti ahora. - Sus manos se enredaron en la seda de su pelo, apretando mechones en los que enterraba la cara, inhalando su fresca esencia. - No puedo esperar más.

La admisión le desgarró su alma. No podría permitirse el lujo de darle la única cosa que ella le pedía... su libertad. Aunque era Jasper, el Oscuro, el más poderoso entre los Cárpatos, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla. Debía convertirse en la compañera del único Cárpato al que todos los otros temían. Y era demasiado joven.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es para las mujeres de nuestra raza, Jasper? ¿Saber que en nuestro decimoctavo cumpleaños debemos dejar la protección de nuestro padre para entregarnos a algún extraño? - Esta vez abrió su mente a él completamente, convocando el recuerdo de hace cinco años para ambos.

_Como cualquier niña-mujer en edad de emparejarse, Alice había encontrado una excitación temeraria en saber que era hermosa y tenía poder sobre los hombres de su especie. Estuvo complacida cuando su padre convocó a todos los varones disponibles para conocerla. Ignorando la preocupación de su madre, había coqueteado entre ellos, inocente de los estragos que estaba causando. Sin embargo, en algún momento durante la reunión se había vuelto consciente de la peligrosa atmósfera, la presión de los cuerpos masculinos contra ella, el hambre en sus ojos, el olor de su excitación. _

_Ninguno de ellos, notó, la conocía o le importaba ella o le importaba saber que sentía o pensaba. La deseaban, aunque no era realmente a ella a la que deseaban. Se sintió sofocada, asqueada, temerosa. Ninguno de ellos la hacía sentir las cosas que se suponía que debía sentir. _

_Alice había escapado a su habitación y se había mojado la cara con agua fresca, sintiéndose enferma y de alguna forma sucia. Cuando se giró, Jasper, el Oscuro, estaba en su habitación con ella. Su poder emanaba de cada poro de su cuerpo. Lo llevaba de forma casual, de la misma forma que llevaba su enorme fuerza. _

_Era totalmente diferente a los otros... mucho más aterrador, mucho más poderoso. Los demás parecían jóvenes cachorros en comparación._

_Sus pálidos ojos se movieron sobre ella posesivamente, y la piel de ella ardió ante el simple roce de su mirada. Le robaba el aliento convirtiendo su cuerpo en calor líquido, haciéndola desear cosas con las que nunca había soñado. El miedo se cerró de golpe en ella entre el conocimiento de que él podía fácilmente robarle su voluntad, hacerla suya tan irrevocablemente que haría cualquier cosa por estar con él. _

_Me perteneces, a ningún otro. _

_Las palabras estaban en su cabeza, el vínculo era tan familiar y fuerte, era terrorífico. La senda mental no era la común de los Cárpatos sino la de un vínculo privado e íntimo. Él se movió, un simple ondear de músculo, y el corazón de ella latió con anticipación. Los dedos de él rodearon la parte superior de su brazo de forma que ella fue totalmente consciente de su enorme fuerza. Era casi imposible respirar. _

_Los dedos de él se deslizaron a lo largo de su brazo para rodear su frágil muñeca como un brazalete. El contacto fue como una lengua de fuego deslizándose por su piel. Cada célula de su cuerpo súbitamente inmovilizada; contuvo el aliento, esperando. Sólo esperando. _

_La arrastró hacia él, cerca, tan cerca, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo impreso para toda la eternidad en el de él. Muy gentilmente, él le alzó la barbilla y su boca se cerró sobre la de ella. En ese instante su vida entera, su misma existencia cambió. La tierra se movió, el aire chirrió, y su cuerpo ya no le perteneció. Se sentía necesitada, ardiente, dolorida por él. Cuerpo y mente, su misma piel, se unió con la de él. No había Alice sin Jasper ni Jasper sin Alice. Necesitaba sus manos sobre ella, le necesitaba dentro de ella, de su corazón, su mente, su misma alma. Cuando la soltó, se sintió abandonada, experimento un terrible vacío, como si él le hubiera robado una enorme parte de ella y la hubiera dejado convertida en una simple sombra. _

_La idea la aterrorizó. Un extraño, alguien que no la amaba o conocía, era capaz de llevarse su vida. Súbitamente le pareció peor que entregarse a alguno de los otros. Ninguno de ellos la controlaría nunca o le arrebataría su vida entera. Si ninguno de ellos podía nunca amarla, al menos no la poseerían en cuerpo y alma. _

_Aterrorizada, había suplicado a Jasper que la dejara marchar, que la dejara vivir su propia vida. Los ojos de él se oscurecieron de pena y se caldearon con algo más, la había soltado, había estado de acuerdo con darle más tiempo. Alice, sin embargo, había planeado huir de su poder para siempre. _

Lo peor era, que después de volar a Estados Unidos, Alice nunca se había sentido completa de nuevo. Jasper le había arrancado una parte de ella con un pequeño beso. Nunca había salido de su cabeza. Cuando cerraba los ojos por la noche, todo lo que podía ver era a él. Algunas veces, si se concentraba lo suficiente, incluso podía oler su salvaje e indomable esencia.

Rondaba sus sueños y la llamaba en sus sueños. Claramente, el riesgo de que poseyera su misma alma era demasiado enorme para permitirle lo que estaba exigiendo ahora.

La mano de Jasper acunó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, después la deslizó a su nuca.

\- Podemos hacer frente a tus miedos, ma petite. No son insuperables. - Su voz, como siempre, fue calmada y monótona.

El corazón de Alice se hundió. Nada le conmovía, ni siquiera compartiendo uno de sus más privados y aterradores recuerdos.

\- No quiero esto. - Susurró ella, las lágrimas ardían en su garganta.

Estaba humillada por haber admitido tanto y que significara tan poco para él.

\- Descansa ahora, pequeña. Lo arreglaremos más tarde.

Ella se calló, pareciendo aceptar su orden tranquilamente. Pero Alice tenía unos pocos trucos bajo la manga; después de todo, era considerada una de las mejoras magas del mundo. Jasper podía ofrecerle un indulto temporal, pero cuando se despertaran, su apetito sería feroz. Dudaba de que ni siquiera su enorme autodominio la salvara entonces. Tendría que hacer su más atrevida y más importante escapada.

\- - ¿Alice? - Los brazos de Jasper la apretaron firme y, posesivamente contra él. - No intentes dejarme. Lucha conmigo, discute, pero no intentes dejarme. Camino en el límite del autocontrol. No siento nada por nadie excepto por ti. Sería muy peligroso.

\- - Así que tengo que dar mi vida para que la tuya pueda continuar. - Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el dorso de su propia mano.

\- - No puedes existir sin mí, de todas formas, Alice. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que crezca el vacío que te consume. - Se llevó la mano de ella a la boca y tocó con su lengua las lágrimas, saboreándola. Entonces su voz cayó un octavo, volviéndose pureza en sí misma. - No lo niegues. Lo siento creciendo en ti. La terrible y dolorosa soledad.

El corazón de Alice saltó ante el áspero terciopelo de la lengua de él raspando sus nudillos desnudos. No permitiría que su natural sensualidad la sedujera, no importaba como su propio cuerpo respondiera a la llamada prohibida.

\- - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo hasta entonces, Jasper? ¿Un siglo o dos? ¿Cinco? ¿Más? No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Porque a ninguna de nuestras mujeres se les permite elegir su propio destino. Yo no debería ser responsable de tu vida más de lo que tú deberías ser responsable de la mía.

\- - Somos Cárpatos, ma petite, no humanos, a pesar de la formar en que tu madre te ha criado. Soy responsable de tu vida, como tú de la mía. Es la costumbre de nuestra gente, y la única cosa que protege a los humanos de nuestra oscuridad. Nuestras mujeres son apreciadas, protegidas, tratadas con respeto, guardadas como el tesoro que sabemos que son. - La sombra oscura sobre su barbilla frotaba en la parte alta de la cabeza de ella en un gesto curiosamente consolador. Pequeños mechones de pelo se recogieron en un manojo, ondeando juntos. - Tu madre tiene mucho de lo que responder, por llenar tu cabeza con tonterías humanas cuando debería haberte preparado para tu verdadero destino.

\- - ¿Por qué lo llamas tonterías? ¿Porque deseaba que fuera capaz de elegir por mí misma lo que deseaba? ¿Por construir mí propio destino? ¿Por saborear la libertad? No quiero ser propiedad de nadie.

\- - Ninguno de nosotros puede elegir, Alice. - Sus brazos se tensaron brevemente, y su cálido aliento encontró la oreja de ella. - Los compañeros nacen el uno para el otro. Y libertad es una palabra que puede significar muchas cosas diferentes. - Su voz era tan hermosa y gentil, chocando con sus palabras de hecho-consumado. - Duerme, y escapa de tu miedo durante un rato.

Ella cerró los otros mientras sentía sus labios acariciándole la oreja, después se deslizaron hacia el cuello. Saboreó su toque, lo tomó en su cuerpo y se odió por ello.

\- Duerme tú, Jasper. Quiero pensar.

Unos dientes rasparon su piel, justo sobre su pulso latente. Después la lengua acarició, aliviando la aguda sensación.

\- No quiero que pienses más, ma petite. Haz lo que digo o te haré dormir yo mismo.

Ella palideció.

\- ¡No! - Como cualquier Cárpato, Alice sabía lo vulnerable que sería cuando el sol se alzara y el sueño tomara su cuerpo. Si Jasper le ordenaba entrar en el profundo sueño de los Cárpatos, estaría completamente en su poder. - Dormiré. - Deliberadamente ralentizó su respiración, ralentizó su corazón.

A su lado, Jasper se concentró en las entradas de su guarida, sellándolas con hechizos ancestrales. Después se concentró en las verjas de las perreras de los lobos. Se abrieron, soltando a los lobos híbridos para que vagaran y guardaran las estancias altas y los terrenos de la casa. Alice todavía pensaba escapar de él. Pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo poderoso que era realmente. Y porque se había prometido a si mismo que siempre le diría la verdad, no podía decir las palabras bonitas y vacías que podían aliviar sus temores.

La adquisición de conocimiento le había ayudado a mantener su cuerpo y mente fuerte en los interminables años de vacía oscuridad. Había esperado por Alice, su compañera, desde antes de que naciera. Desde el momento en que había tocado a la mujer de Edward, Isabella, sanando las terribles heridas que había sufrido a manos de algunos desencaminados asesinos de vampiros, dándole su sangre pura y poderosa para ayudarla a salvar la vida, había sabido que le proporcionaría a su compañera. Esa niña creciendo en su interior sería suya. Y había hecho todo lo que podía para asegurar ese resultado.

Cuando los cazadores humanos intentaron matar a Isabella Cullen, Jasper la había salvado y a la niña en su interior, sellando el vínculo entre él y la mujer recién concebida con su propia sangre poderosa. Se había asegurado de que no pudiera escapar de él, susurrándole, aliviándola, incitándola a permanecer en su mundo a pesar de las heridas en su frágil cuerpecito. Habiendo llegado a tales extremos para ligar a su compañera a él antes incluso de que hubiera nacido, nunca le permitiría irse ahora.

Empujó el cuerpo de Alice tan cerca de él como era posible, fijando su gran cuerpo alrededor del de ella de forma protectora.

Tiago viajaba con un grupo de renegados Cárpatos, ahora vampiros, matando, rasgando, creando marionetas humanas sin cerebro para servirlos. Si habían seguido todos a Alice hasta aquí a San Francisco, la ciudad se convertiría pronto en su campo de matanza. Jasper tenía que mantener a Alice a salvo, pero sabía que no dejaría a los humanos de la ciudad enfrentarse a la amenaza solos.

Felix Cudmore, un poderoso Cárpato, estaba en esta región, y cazaría a los renegados y los destruiría. Felix era un cazador capaz, temido por los no-muertos.

Jasper acarició el pelo de Alice gentilmente.

Por ella, deseaba poder darle la libertad que tanto deseaba, pero era imposible. En cambio, estaría encadenada a su lado por toda la eternidad. Suspiró, después ralentizó su corazón y pulmones preparándose para dormir.

Como antiguo, había con frecuencia llevado la justicia de los Cárpatos a los renegados, del mismo modo que habría esperado que Edward se la llevara a él si había esperado demasiado para reclamar a Alice y salvarse a sí mismo de su propia oscuridad. Pero seriamente dudaba de que nadie, ni siquiera Edward, el Príncipe de su gente, pudiera superarle si se convertía en un vampiro. No podía afrontar el riesgo. Alice debía seguir siendo suya.

Tomó un último aliento, tomando la esencia de ella en su cuerpo y manteniéndola allí mientras su corazón cesaba de latir. El sol se elevó sobre las montañas, rayos de luz ardían a través de las ventanas de la enorme y solitaria casa. La madera de roble pulida relucía. Los azulejos de mármol brillaban. El único sonido que se podía oír eran los suaves pasos ocasionales de los lobos mientras patrullaban el primer y segundo piso y el sótano. Fuera, también, más lobos se movían impacientemente atravesando los terrenos, a lo largo de la alta y pesada vaya que los encerraba en la propiedad. La valla era más para la protección de cualquier humano vagabundo que para evitar que los animales merodearan por el campo.

Su vínculo con Jasper era fuerte, su labor era afianzar y preservar la finca. Los lobos nunca le dejarían por propia voluntad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol batallaba con una espesa capa de nubes y, valientemente extendía rayos dorados a través de la tarde. El viento empezó a recoger y arremolinar hojas en pequeños montículos sobre el suelo. Bajo tierra, la enorme cámara estaba en silencio. Después en ese silencio un corazón empezó a latir.

Una ráfaga de aire llenó unos pulmones. Alice exploró sus alrededores, probando la naturaleza de la prisión de protección de Jasper. A su lado, Jasper estaba tendido tan inmóvil como si estuviera muerto, un brazo se enroscaba posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. Alice permitió que el alivio inundara su cuerpo. Ella tenía un secreto que nadie más que su lobo sabía. La mayor parte de los niños de los Cárpatos no sobrevivían a su primer año. Durante el período crítico cuando sus cuerpos exigían más que leche, pero rechazaban toda comida y sangre, su madre, que había sido una vez completamente humana e incapaz de alimentarse de su propia gente, le había dado sangre de animal diluida.

Aunque Alice era pequeña y frágil comparada con la mayoría de los Cárpatos, había crecido con la mezcla de su madre. Y, decidida a vivir una vida lo más normal posible, Alice había seguido con su inusual dieta durante sus años de crecimiento, esperando poder aumentar su diferencia con los otros Cárpatos y ser capaz de olvidar su propio futuro.

A los dieciséis, Alice había empezado a experimentar con la posibilidad de salir al sol. Su madre le había contado tantas historias de la vida en el sol, cruzando el océano, historias de libertad y viajes. Alice, a cambio, esperanzadamente contaba cada una de ellas a su compañero, el lobo. Osadamente, empezó a despertarse más y más temprano, lentamente exponiendo su piel al sol, esperando construir una inmunidad que los Cárpatos no tenían, que los obligaba a ir a la tierra a la luz del sol y volver a la vida durante la noche. Algunas veces el dolor era demasiado para que lo soportara, y detenía sus incursiones durante unos pocos días.

Pero Alice era tenaz cuando se le metía algo en la mente, y quería caminar al sol. Aunque nunca fue capaz de tolerar la luz del sol más allá de las once de la mañana o antes de las cinco de la tarde en los meses de verano, su piel se había ajustado a los rayos del sol. Tenía que llevar las gafas de sol más oscuras durante el día y bajo las brillantes luces del escenario, pero por otra parte parecía escapar del terrible letargo que la dieta de sangre humana causaba a los Cárpatos.

Había sacrificado algo de la velocidad y fuerza de su raza, pero tenía la libertad de caminar a la luz, como su madre había descrito.

Alice cerró los ojos, recordando la vez que había salido a escondidas mientras sus padres dormían profundamente en su cámara subterránea. El sol estaba todavía alto, y, sintiéndose particularmente complacida consigo misma, Alice se abrió paso a través del profundo bosque sobre los acantilados.

Empezó a escalar, intentando mejorar su velocidad y fuerza. Pero había vacilado casi en la cima, resbaló y perdió pie. Se aferró de cara a la roca, trepando en busca de un asidero, excavando ranuras profundas en el precipicio con las uñas encorvadas como garras.

Cayó, pero se dio la vuelta en medio del aire con toda la agilidad de un gato, esperando aterrizar sobre sus pies. Pero falló al ver una raíz de árbol rota sobresaliendo de la cara del precipicio y como una estaca afilada. Sus gafas oscuras cayeron de su nariz hasta el suelo del bosque de abajo.

Alice gritó de dolor, la sangre manaba de su herida. Durante un momento se sostuvo allí; después la raíz cedió bajo su peso y aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo de roca. Al principio no pudo respirar, el aire golpeó en sus pulmones. Manteniendo sus ojos firmemente cerrados contra la terrible luz, apretó los dientes, presionó ambas manos sobre su herida y envió fuera una angustiosa y desesperada llamada a su lobo.

Después, se preguntó por qué no había dudado en llamarle, no había pensado en llamar a sus padres.

Él respondió inmediatamente, oleadas de seguridad que inundaban su mente. El lobo estaba lejos, pero estaba llegando rápidamente en su ayuda. Mientras esperaba, Alice excavó con los dedos la rica tierra, mezclándola con saliva de su boca, y cubriendo la herida. Hacía daño, rivalizaba con las astillas de cristal que la luz del sol clavaba en su cráneo a través de sus desprotegidos ojos.

_¡A prisa!_ urgió, débil por la pérdida de sangre.

El lobo surgió del bosque, con sus propios ojos entrecerrados hasta finas aberturas. Dio dos increíbles saltos para llegar a su lado, evaluando la situación y trotó hacia sus gafas. Los recogió cuidadosamente en la boca, y las tiró en su regazo. Después su lengua lamió la herida en un gesto curiosamente consolador. El brazo de Alice se deslizó alrededor del lustroso cuello, y enterró su cara en la espesa mata de suave piel, buscando fuerzas.

Por primera y única vez en su vida, pidió alimentarse, sabiendo que no sobreviviría sin sangre. Estaba agradecida por el fuerte vínculo que tenía con el lobo, que la capacitaba para explicar su necesidad sin palabras. El lobo expuso su garganta sin dudar.

Tan gentil y reverentemente como fue capaz, Alice había hundido sus dientes profundamente en el lobo, mientras su mente se esforzaba por calmarle. Su esfuerzo demostró ser innecesario. En todo caso, el lobo la había calmado a ella, entregándose libremente, sin reservas. Estaba atónita de no sentir repulsión de alimentarse directamente del animal en lugar de la taza que su madre le daba.

Después se tendió con los brazos alrededor del lobo mientras él continuaba lamiendo gentilmente su herida. Podía haber jurado que el lobo había entrado de alguna forma en su cuerpo, junto con su sangre, y de algún modo alivió la terrible herida en su pierna. Sintió calor, luz y energía extendiéndose a través de ella, sanándola. No sintió miedo, rodeada por el protector e incondicional cuidado del lobo. Su herida había sanado milagrosamente rápido, y nunca había mencionado el incidente a sus padres porque sabía que estarían furiosos por sus experimentos, con su intención de salir al sol.

Supo que ellos estarían furiosos con sus experimentos, con sus salidas al sol. Se habrían espantado antes los riesgos que estaba corriendo. Pero ella nunca lamentó su decisión de evitar tomar sangre humana o exponer su piel a los rayos de sol. Conducía a la libertad, la libertad que estaba permitiéndole escapar ahora.

\- Lo siento, Jasper. - Susurró suavemente. - No puedo poner mi vida en tus manos. Eres demasiado poderoso para que alguien como yo intente vivir contigo. Por favor encuentra a alguien más y se feliz. - Sabía que ella nunca lo sería, pero no tenía elección si no quería que este poderoso antiguo Cárpato se hiciera cargo de su vida.

Sus dientes mordisquearon el labio inferior. A pesar su resolución, se encontró extrañamente renuente a dejarle. Si no se iba, él tomaría el control de su vida; no podía evitarlo. Era verdad que permanecería sola. No podía volver a casa o ni siquiera buscar a su lobo. Estaría condenada a caminar por la tierra sola. Pero algo en ella, fuerte y orgulloso, no permitiría que este hombre la dominara, elegía vivir por ella, dirigir ella.

Él había tenido razón; sabía lo que era el vacío, estar totalmente sola en medio de una multitud. Ella era diferente. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Alice nunca sería humana, y nunca sería una mujer de los Cárpatos. Sabía, aunque nunca lo admitiría a nadie más que a su lobo... ella había confiado la verdad al animal... que nunca podría posiblemente estar con ningún hombre excepto con Jasper. Pero estaría sola durante una eternidad antes de pertenecerle a él.

Entendía que nunca desearía a otro hombre como lo hacía con Jasper; su alma estaba ya realmente en su poder. Y quería explicarle las cosas, hacerle entender. Pero Jasper no era un hombre que considerara otra lógica que la suya propia.

Jasper era uno de los antiguos, el más poderoso, el más sabio. _El Oscuro_. Era un asesino mortal, un verdadero hombre salvaje de los Cárpatos. Los siglos no habían suavizado sus actitudes de macho o cambiado sus creencias. Creía absolutamente en su derecho sobre ella, creía que le pertenecía. La protegería con su propia vida de todo daño, velaría por cada una de sus necesidades y confort.

Pero la controlaría absolutamente.

\- Lo siento. - Susurró de nuevo e intentó sentarse.

Un enorme peso en medio del pecho evitó que se moviera. Su corazón se tambaleó incómodamente. Aterrada de que hubiera perturbado el letargo de Jasper, Alice le miró. Permanecía inmóvil y silencioso, sin dar señales de vida. Alice tomó un profundo aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente para calmarse.

Esta vez se deslizó cautelosamente de lado como si saliera de debajo de lago. Instantáneamente una venda se apretó alrededor de cada tobillo. Cuando Alice miró a sus pies, no había nada allí, nada sujetándola, aunque no podía moverse. Algo la anclaba en su sitio. Durante un breve momento consideró que algún otro hombre de los Cárpatos... o vampiro... los hubiera rastreado hasta la guarida. Pero ningún Cárpato se atrevería a perturbar a Jasper.

De algún modo, en su profundo sueño, Jasper estaba controlándola. Fácilmente. Casualmente. Tan seguro de su propio poder, tan poco preocupado por su desafío, que podría dormir sin problemas. No había duda en su mente de que era Jasper el que le impedía escapar. Se tendió inmóvil y permitió que su mente se concentrara sobre sus tobillos, buscando un sendero, algo que le diera una pista de cómo funcionaban los asideros invisibles y como podía escapar de ellos.

_Dormirás. _

La orden llenó su mente, bajo, compeliendo, hierro de terciopelo. Instantáneamente su mente se nubló, y su corazón se ralentizó.

Alice luchó, alarmada, y luchó con el deseo de obedecer su orden. Era humillante que pudiera controlarla incluso mientras dormía. Si era de verdad tan poderoso, ¿cómo sería vivir con él cuando estaba completamente despierto y consciente? Una baja y burlona risa llenó su mente.

_Duerme, ma petite. Es peligroso que me pongas a prueba de esta manera. _

Ella giró la cabeza. Jasper estaba tendido como muerto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? Ni siquiera su padre, Edward, el Principe de la Oscuridad, poseía tal poder. La voz de Jasper era hipnótica, magnetizadora. Alice cerró los ojos, exhausta después de lugar con él. Estaba agobiada por la desesperación.

_De acuerdo, Jasper, tú ganas... esta vez. _

_Todas las veces, ma petite. _

No había presunción, ni triunfo, sólo amable calma.

Fue su calma lo que la hizo creer que Jasper era mucho más peligroso de lo que había nunca imaginado. No la amenazó, chilló o rabió. Lo declaró todo bastante monótonamente o, peor, parecía divertido. Un olor familiar llenó sus pulmones cuando inhaló un último aliento. El lobo, su lobo, llenó su mente con amabilidad, suave piel frotándose contra su brazo, su mejilla. Alice mantuvo los ojos firmemente apretados, temiendo destruir la ilusión.

_Te he echado de menos._ Unió su mente con la del lobo. _Desearía que estuvieras realmente aquí justo ahora. _

_Yo siempre estoy contigo._ La mente del lobo la aceptó, la envolvió, abrazándola con calidez. La mente era tan familiar, como si hubiera caminado en ella mil veces.

_Desearía que fuera real, que estuvieras aquí conmigo realmente._ La salvaje esencia era fuerte en sus fosas nasales.

Durante un momento, Alice contuvo el aliento, no atreviéndose a respirar. Después, lentamente, alzó las pestañas. A su lado, el lobo se estiró, la piel negra y lustrosa se frotó contra su piel. El lobo volvió la cabeza, revelando sus inusuales e inteligentes ojos grises. El corazón de Alice se cerró de golpe contra su pecho. Un gemido de negación escapó. Esto no era una ilusión sino algo real.

Jasper con todos sus poderes, podía cambiar de forma. _Él era su lobo_. Que arrogante había sido al asumir que era la única que había perfeccionado el arte de caminar bajo el sol. Había pensado que era capaz de resistir los rayos solares porque se alimentaba sólo de sangre animal. Si simplemente se lo hubiera consultado a sus padres. ¿Por qué había mantenido al lobo como su secreto?

Había todo parecido tan inocente y divertido, tener un maravilloso secreto que guardar a sus padres. Pero debería haber reconocido esos ojos. No grises, sino de brillante plata. Y al lobo le había contado todos sus miedos, todos sus deseos, todos sus sueños. Conocía sus pensamientos más secretos y profundos. Peor aún, habían intercambiado sangre, la había alimentado, había lamido su herida.

El intercambio no fue, quizás, como exigía el ritual marital de los Cárpatos, pero su vínculo mental era fuerte, inquebrantable. _¡Había sido tan estúpida! Un lobo ordinario nunca habría sido tan inteligente, tan capaz de comunicar calidez y seguridad, tan capaz de confortarla._ Jasper había forjado un vínculo entre ellos desde su temprana niñez.

_Estabas sola. _

_No tenía ninguna oportunidad, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera cuando era una niña. _

_No desde el momento en que fuiste concebida. _Sin remordimiento, solo esa calmada e implacable resolución.

Se apartó incómodamente la pesada caída de su pelo, sabiendo que debería reconocer el sacrificio de esos largos años. Deseaba estar enfadada con él, furiosa. No deseaba sentir preocupación e instintos protectores por su carcelero. No deseaba que se le acelerara el pulso, la deliciosa calidez que se extendía a través de ella ante la idea que él había estado con ella todos esos años, para asegurar un vínculo, su seguridad y felicidad.

Su explicación era tan seca y el hecho consumado. Estaba sola. Era así de simple para él. Ella necesitaba, el proveía. El código de los hombres de los Cárpatos.

_Lamento que te hicieras daño por mi culpa. _

Escondió sus pensamientos cuidadosamente, no deseando que él leyera sus confusas emociones. Inmediatamente sintió la sensación de una mano rozando hacia abajo por su pelo, la gentileza de una caricia.

_Tenemos una larga noche por delante mañana. Necesitas el sueño reparador. _

Esta vez su orden se zambulló en el profundo sueño que los Cárpatos necesitaban para rejuvenecer. Jasper había enviado una afilada y eficiente orden, no una amable sugerencia sino una que no podía rechazar. Ella se deslizó veloz, sin pensarlo, sin miedo o conocimiento de lo que él había hecho. Tenía que atar en corto sus aventuras e independencia.

Aun ahora su pesar por su amigo humano y su terror a él y a su raza le había pasado factura. No podía creer que le hubiera permitido rebelarse contra su auténtico destino. Había simplemente algo en él que se fundía cuando estaba en la mente de ella, en su presencia.

Tuvo el terrible presentimiento cuando su cuerpo se unió al de ella, de que perdería todo su buen juicio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! La verdad Alice me desespera mucho en este cap.**

**En fin, no olviden dejar su comentario jeje**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Sol se puso lentamente, deslizándose más y más bajo en el cielo antes de desaparecer tras las montañas siendo engullido por el mar. Rojo y naranja explotaron cruzando el cielo, reemplazando dramáticamente su azul por el color de la sangre. Lejos bajo la tierra, el corazón de Jasper y sus pulmones empezaron a funcionar.

Automáticamente exploró los alrededores para asegurarse de que todas las salvaguardas estaban en su lugar y su guarida no hubiera sido perturbada. Sintió hambre en sus lobos, pero no alarma. A su lado, Alice débil todavía descansaba. Enroscó un brazo posesivo, protectoramente, alrededor de su cintura. Su pierna estaba cruzando el muslo de ella, cortando todo posibilidad de escapatoria. El hambre creció, voraz, rabiosa, tan afilada que estaba cerca de la lujuria. Jasper flotó hasta el nivel de sótano, necesitaba distanciarse de la tentación.

Alice estaba finalmente aquí con él en su guarida. Podía estar luchando con él y consigo misma a cada centímetro del camino, pero él estaba en su mente, leyéndola fácilmente. Buena parte de su temor hacia él provenía de su atracción hacia él. El deseo de los Carpatos que todo lo consumía, ligando totalmente, y dando solamente un único compañero. Uno raramente sobrevivía al otro. Mente, cuerpo, corazón y alma estaban unidos juntos por toda la eternidad. Los lobos convergieron hacia él ansiosa y jubilosamente. Saludó a cada uno de ellos con el mismo paciente y mesurado entusiasmo. No sentía favoritismos. De hecho, había sentido sólo vacío hasta que Alice había llegado, hasta que había una vez más tocado su mente con la de ella. Mientras alimentaba a los lobos, Jasper se permitió a si mismo recordar ese negro momento en las Montañas de los Cárpatos cuando Alice había contado a su lobo que tenía que huir del Oscuro, huir a América, la tierra natal de su madre, escapar de Jasper y de la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Había utilizado cada onza de autodominio que poseía para permitirle dejarle. Se había retirada a la más alta y remota montaña que conocía. Había viajado por los bosques de Europa como un lobo solitario, se había enterrado en las profundas entrañas de la tierra durante largos períodos, saliendo solo para comer. La oscuridad en él había crecido hasta que Jasper no pudo engañarse más a sí mismo.

Dos veces había estado cerca de asesinar a su presa, y aunque eso debía haberle sacudido, apenas había causado una oleada de preocupación. Fue entonces cuando supo que ya no tenía elección. Tenía que reclamarla, que poseerla. Había venido a América y esperado su llegada a San Francisco. Alice no entendía que si no lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera en cambio buscado el alba, o su naturaleza oscura prevaleciera y se volviera un renegado, convirtiéndose en el temido vampiro, la estaría condenando a ella a una existencia insufrible y yerma de la más absoluta soledad y vacío.

No sobreviviría.

La madre de Alice no había captado completamente la compleja relación entre el hombre y la mujer de la especie de los Cárpatos. Nacida como humana, ni siquiera comprendía el peligro que un hombre de los Cárpatos tan poderoso como Jasper representaba. La madre de Alice había querido que su hija fuera independiente, no comprendía que un Cárpato no tenía más elección que encontrar a su otra mitad.

Isabella Cullen no había hecho a su hija ningún favor al darle la ilusión de independencia. Pero por primera vez en su vida, Jasper estaba indeciso. Hasta que oficialmente la reclamara, cualquier hombre de los Cárpatos, incluidos los vampiros, estarían alterados, pensando que podían usurpar su posición y reclamarla para ellos mismos. Para protegerla, necesitaba completar el ritual uniéndolos por toda la eternidad. Para proteger a mortales e inmortales por igual, tenía que reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo. Había esperado un tiempo peligrosamente largo. Aunque, odiaba forzar a Alice a hacerlo cuando era tan remisa. Jasper deslizó una mano a través de su espeso pelo, y rondó por la casa como una pantera enjaulada. El hambre le corroía, elevándose bruscamente con cada paso.

Paseó cruzando el suelo del balcón y alzó la cabeza para inhalar la noche. El viento llevaba la esencia de la caza. Conejos, ciervos, un zorro y, débilmente, mucho más lejos, humanos. Envió su llamada a la noche, conduciendo a su presa hacia él con la facilidad casual de un maestro. Era a veces tan difícil recordar que estos humanos eran seres con intelecto y emociones cuando era tan sencillo controlarlos.

Jasper saltó desde el balcón del segundo piso, aterrizando suavemente sobre la punta de sus pies. Se movió fácilmente, sin apresurarse, sus músculos se movían con la sutil indiferencia del inmenso poder y fuerza que era una parte tan grande de él. Ninguna piedra rodó bajo sus pies; ni una simple ramita se rompió o crujió. Podía sentir los sonidos de la tierra, los insectos y las criaturas de la noche, el agua corriendo como sangre bajo el suelo. La savia en los árboles llamándole; los murciélagos lanzándose en picada y chillando en reconocimiento.

Jasper se detuvo en la valla de la verja. Inclinando sus rodillas ligeramente, saltó erguido, con facilidad los ocho pies. Aterrizó al otro lado, agachándose. Ya no un hombre elegante y bien formado, sino una peligrosa bestia despertando. Los ojos pálidos empezaron a brillar salvajemente. El hambre atrapó y arañó sus entrañas. El instinto lo poseyó, los viejos instintos de un depredador que necesitaba sobrevivir.

Olfateó el viento, entonces se giró en la dirección de su presa. Su llamada había atraído a una joven pareja. Podía oír sus corazones latir, el correr de la sangre en sus venas. Su cuerpo ardió buscando alivio. El peligroso e insidioso susurro del vacío de su alma se extendió sobre él. Una mujer. Tan fácil. El hombre, casi echado a un lado por la bestia, luchando en la oscuridad. En su presente estado, podía tan fácilmente asesinarla. La chica era joven, veintitantos, el hombre no mucho mayor. Esperaban por él, con las caras ansiosas, como si esperaran a un amante. Mientras Jasper se aproximaba, la chica extendió los brazos hacia él, sonriendo alegremente. El hambre quemó rojo y crudo, su cuerpo gritaba de necesidad.

Con un gruñido bajo, Jasper se aproximó a ella, incapaz de luchar contra el poder de la bestia. Mientras arrastraba a la mujer rudamente hacia él, oyó un sonido susurrante. Luminoso. Rítmico. Rápido. Con un gruñido gutural, dejó a la mujer a salvo alejándola. Esperaba un niño. Jasper alargó una mano y extendió los dedos por la ligera protuberancia de su estómago. Era un niño. Tan pequeño, tan necesitado de protección. Abruptamente se deslizó alrededor y sujetó al hombre. Luchó por controlarse, por mantener al joven compañero tranquilo y deseoso. Escuchó durante un momento el reflujo y flujo de sangre, de vida, entonces inclinó la cabeza y bebió. En su estado de excitación, el ansia le golpeó fuerte. El sabor del poder le volvió a la vida, llenándole. Necesitaba, quemaba, suplicaba. Se alimentó hambrienta y vorazmente, desesperado por llenar el terrible vacío. Las rodillas del hombre se doblaron, trayendo a Jasper de vuelta a la realidad. Durante un momento había luchado con la bestia, feliz de consumir una rica vida, casi corrompiéndose con el poder de la vida y la muerte. Tuvo que esforzarse por recobrar alguna semejanza de control antes de agotar al hombre. Era tan tentador, tan atrayente. Llamando, insistiendo. En la roja neblina que le consumía y crecía en él, su cuerpo ardía y rabiaba, un solo pensamiento se deslizó en su interior.

_Alice. _

Al momento estaba oliendo el aire nocturno de nuevo, oliendo su limpia y fresca esencia. Podía sentir la brisa en su piel caliente como el toque de los dedos de ella. Podía ver las ramas de los árboles deslizándose gentilmente, vio sus hermosos y conocedores ojos mirando fijamente el interior de su negra alma. Con un juramento, Jasper cerró la herida en la garganta del hombre y lo dejó en el suelo, apoyándolo contra el ancho tronco de un árbol. Agachándose, Jasper saltó con un impulso. No acudiría a Alice con muerte en sus manos. Había pensado darle tiempo para ajustarse a él, a su relación, pero era ya demasiado peligroso e impredecible en el estado en que estaba. La necesitaba en su interior, conduciéndole de vuelta desde los límites de la locura. El hombre se sentó con la piel cenicienta, y la respiración trabajosa. Con descanso y cuidados, sin embargo, estaría bien.

Plantando un accidente creíble en la cabeza de la pareja que explicara la debilidad del hombre, los dejó tan rápidamente como había venido, corriendo como un relámpago a través de los espesos árboles, esquivando fácilmente leños caídos y estrechos hilos de agua. Una vez recuperada su compostura, disminuyó el paso a un paseo perezoso y una vez más envió una llamada en la noche. La pareja necesitaría ayuda, así que condujo a una familia a que fuera a pasearse por allí. Oyó sus jadeos de alarma y convenio incluso aunque le separaban millas de ellos, y su boca se curvó con satisfacción.

Solo cuando Jasper saltó al balcón, sintió la primera punzada de intranquilidad, de advertencia. Sus ojos se deslizaron de vuelta al cielo nocturno mientras se confundía con las sombras. Este lugar, remoto, inhóspito, todavía salvaje era todavía un lugar de poder, atraía la atención de cualquier renegado Cárpato. Los vampiros serían incapaces de resistir la llamada de la tierra, el influjo de los lobos. Podrían incluso sentir su terrible forcejeo, uno de los cazadores tan cerca de convertirse, tan cerca de volverse uno de su clase, condenado por toda la eternidad. Había sido alcanzado en el momento de alimentarse, había escondido su presencia a cualquiera de los de su raza que pudieran estar cerca, sin otro signo de lo cerca que había estado de perder su alma.

Jasper tocó las mentes de sus lobos para tranquilizarlos y prepararlos para un sondeo. Ya podía sentir a los vampiros aproximándose en cerrada formación, como enormes murciélagos. Estaban buscando tocar las mentes de humanos y animales por igual. Dentro de la casa, los lobos dieron vueltas, pacíficos, soportando la búsqueda mental, pero Jasper se afirmó en ellos, su calma los tranquilizaba. Los vampiros recogerían solo los instintos de animales salvajes vagando, y buscando comida. Los dientes blancos de Jasper relucieron.

Si él hubiera sido uno de los que buscaban, nadie habría sentido su presencia a menos que lo permitiera. Y ningún bloqueo hubiera sido lo bastante fuerte para resistir su sonda. _Alice._

Los renegados probablemente la buscaban, ciertamente Tiago la había encontrado y secretamente la había alejado de ellos. El pícaro no había tenido tiempo o fuerzas al final para enviar una advertencia a sus cohortes. Buscarían en todas las áreas remotas por supuesto.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza antes tanta estupidez. Alice era la hija de Edward. Edward era el Príncipe de su gente, un anciano, su sangre era poderosa. Alice podría haber disminuido su fuerza rechazando la sangre humana, pero cuando eligiera alimentarse, sería peligrosa más allá de lo que imaginaban. Se volvió con otra sonrisa sin humor, cruel y burlona, hacia el cielo. Los que buscaban estaban dirigiéndose al sur, hacia la ciudad rebosante de vida.

Jasper no se detuvo a pensar en los estragos que los vampiros podían causar, en las víctimas que podrían tomar antes de que Felix Cudmore, el cazador de la zona, los rastreara. Confiaba el trabajo a Felix y se sintió justificado dejando a otro Cárpato la tarea de encargarse de los vampiros en el área de la Bahía a su debido tiempo.

El tiempo no significaba nada y lo significaba todo para Jasper. Estaba al límite, un interminable estiramiento de yerma soledad. Durante siglos había soportado el aislamiento severo y horroroso del varón de su especie. Sus emociones habían muerto, dejándole frío, capaz de inconmensurables crueldades. Pero después de años de estar solo, de ser casi un no muerto, estaba despertando una vez más a los olores, colores, luz, oscuridad. La forma en que su cuerpo ardía, lo sensible que era a la percepción de su pelo, de su cuerpo contra el de él, sólo su visión. ¿Era eso suficiente, o era demasiado tarde? ¿Sobreviviría al asalto, al diluvio de poderosas emociones, o le llevarían más allá del límite al mundo de la locura?

Jasper había sobrevivido durante siglos porque, como Edward, había sido meticuloso con sus planes, nunca olvidaba los detalles minúsculos. Su primer error durante cientos de años había sido fallar al mantenerse alerta a la posible presencia de otros Cárpatos o no-muertos en el aparcamiento del estadio durante el show mágico.

Hacía un momento había pasado lo mismo. Todo porque estaba distraído necesitando tanto a Alice y habiéndola esperado tanto…

Volvió a entrar en su casa y bajó las escaleras con los pies desnudos. Una vez dentro de la cámara de la cama, encendió velas y preparó un baño caliente en la enorme tina hundida en el mármol. Después dio a Alice la orden de despertar. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, incomodo por la urgente necesidad, pero su glotonería al alimentarse había ayudado a poner límites a su lujuria de sangre. Observó su cara mientras su corazón empezaba a latir y sus pulmones empezaban a expandirse por el aire. Supo el momento preciso en que ella exploró mentalmente los alrededores y sintió la amenaza, el peligro inmediato, sintió su presencia. Alice le sorprendió sentándose lentamente, empujando su pelo sedoso alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos se fijaron sobre los de él, enormes, hermosos. Su lengua salió, tocando sus labios con aprensión. Si era posible, el cuerpo de Jasper se tensó incluso más.

Él tenía un aspecto poderoso e intimidante, su cara severamente sensual, Alice fue consciente de el con excitación. Sus ojos ardían de furia, tocándola, devorándola. Y a pesar de su resolución, a pesar de sus miedos, podía sentir como su cuerpo volvía a la vida por sí solo. El calor se extendía despacio a través de ella, trayéndola un dolor tortuoso y un hambre rabiosa. Podía oler su esencia masculina. El bosque salvaje se aferraba a él, dejándole secretos. Sus ojos relampaguearon, estrellas chispeantes en medio del violeta.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir con el perfume de otra mujer aferrado a ti?

Una sonrisa débil apareció en su boca, aliviando la dureza de su cara.

\- Sólo me alimenté, ma petite.

Alice era la mujer más hermosa y sensual que había conocido nunca. Podía pensar que estaba asustada de él, pero ciertamente no tenía problemas para reprenderle. Le miraba fijamente, su largo pelo salvaje, sus pequeños puños apretados.

\- Llámalo como quieras, Jasper, pero mantente lejos de mí mientras huelas a ella. - Estaba furiosa con él. Insistía en que era su compañero, intentaba forzarla a aceptar una eternidad en el infierno con él, ¿y se atrevía a venir oliendo a otra mujer? - Vete y déjame en paz. - Por alguna inexplicable razón se sentía casi al borde de las lágrimas ante la idea de que él la traicionara.

Los ojos plateados se caldearon hasta un acariciante mercurio y se colocó posesivamente acercándose a su delgada figura. Un ceño fruncido tocaba su cara.

\- - Estas débil, Alice. Puedo sentirlo cuando nuestras mentes se funden.

\- - Mantente fuera de mi mente. Ciertamente no has sido invitado. - Sus manos volaron hasta las caderas. - ¡Y sólo para que conste, tu mente necesita ser lavada con jabón! La mitad de las cosas que piensas que vamos a hacer nunca van a pasar. Podría no verte nunca más.

Él rió. En voz alta. En realidad, una risa auténtica. Surgió inesperadamente y emergió baja y cascada, con genuina diversión. Jasper casi saltó la distancia entre ellos y la arrastró a los brazos, agradecido más allá de lo imaginable. Ella le tiró una almohada a la cabeza.

\- Sigue y ríete, arrogante presuntuoso. - Deseó tener el doble o cuádruple de habilidad.

Las cejas de él se crisparon. Otra nueva experiencia. Le había llamado muchas cosas, pero presuntuoso no era una de ellas. Su preocupación por el bienestar de ella se sobrepuso a su intriga, sin embargo. Se impuso a la bestia agazapada dentro de él preparada para poseerla.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan débil, ma petite? Esto no es aceptable.

Ella dejó su preocupación a un lado.

\- ¿Es aceptable que juegues por ahí con otras mujeres? - No se paró a pensar porque esto la enfurecía, pero así era. - He estado cuidando de mi misma durante cinco años, Jasper, sin tu ayuda. No te necesito, y no te quiero.

Alzándose, veloz y aguda, la bestia en su interior rugió buscando alivio. Cinco años. Le había dado esos cinco años. Que Dios les ayudara a los dos si había esperado demasiado.

\- El baño está listo. Puedes hablarme de esas reglas mientras nos relajamos en su tibieza.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- - ¿Nosotros? No lo creo. Puede que para ti sea un hábito bañarte con mujeres, pero puedo asegurarte que yo no me baño con hombres.

\- - Eso alivia mi mente. - Replicó él secamente, con una sonrisa divertida en su mente, pero la urgencia de su necesidad crecía. - Nunca me he bañado con una mujer, Alice, así que será una nueva experiencia para los dos.

\- - Ni en tus más salvajes sueños

\- - No hay necesidad de ser tímida. Ambos pertenecemos a la tierra.

\- - Ahórrate esa basura, Jasper. No voy a bañarme contigo, y punto.

Sus cejas se alzaron. De repente la miró como el depredador que era. Sin esa perezosa diversión, sin indulgencia, sino como un cazador con los ojos fijos sin pestañear sobre su presa. Él corazón de Alice se detuvo alarmado, empezó a apretarse incómodamente en su pecho. Lo peor de todo era que él podía oírlo. Sabía que la había asustado. Eso la enfureció todavía más. ¿Tenía que ser tan intimidante? Los hombres de los Cárpatos eran todos enormemente fuertes; no necesitaban aparentarlo. No tenía necesidad de lucir ese enorme pecho y esos brazos musculosos y grandes como robles. Había empezado con valentía, decidida a no ser intimidada, pero él era el poder personificado.

\- Estoy leyendo tu mente. - Mencionó él suavemente.

Ella odió su cuerpo traidor, la forma en que se disolvía ante su visión y el sonido de su acariciante y aterciopelada voz.

\- - Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de mi mente.

\- - ¿Es un hábito, ma petite?

Lanzó otra almohada hacia él.

\- - No te atrevas a traer al lobo. Estoy segura que de nuestras leyes prohíben algo como eso. Eres un sinvergüenza, Jasper, ni siquiera lo lamentas.

\- - Quitate la ropa, Alice.

La suave orden hizo que su mirada corriera a encontrarse con la de él. Retrocedió, se tambaleó, y habría caído si él no se hubiera movido con sorprendente velocidad para cubrir la distancia entre ellos. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de ella y la apretaron contra él, sus ojos plateados se clavaron sobre ella.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan débil?

Ella empujó la pared de su pecho en un vano intento de escapar de su interrogatorio mental. Sería capaz de extraer cualquier información que deseara bastante fácilmente.

\- Sabes que nunca toco la sangre humana. Cuando era una niña parecía no importar mucho, pero en los últimos años, ha habido... - Buscó la palabra. - ... repercusiones.

Permaneció en silencio, su mirada fija inmóvil, compeliéndola a explicarse. Y era una compulsión. No podía resistirse a la orden de sus firmes ojos. Alice suspiró.

\- Estoy débil la mayor parte del tiempo. No puedo cambiar de forma sin que me pase una tremenda factura. Por eso mis shows se han hecho tan escasos. Difícilmente puedo arreglármelas para convocar niebla para escapar y después materializarme de nuevo. - No añadió que no podía ya colocar salvaguardas adecuadas mientras dormía, pero podía decir por el súbito brillo de acero de sus ojos que había captado el eco de su apresurado pensamiento prohibido.

Su mirada plateada se volvió acero, y sus brazos se tensaron, amenazando con aplastar el cuerpo de ella contra la dura fuerza del suyo.

\- ¿Por qué no remediaste la situación? - Su voz, una suave amenaza, envió escalofríos a través de ella.

Ella era demasiado consciente de su enorme fuerza.

\- Lo intenté con Peter una vez, cuando estaba realmente en baja forma. Era dócil, pero no pude a penas obligarme a tomar su sangre.

No quiso admitir que la razón real era que pensaba que su inusual dieta la capacitaba para caminar bajo el sol.

\- Esto se acabará. Prohíbo que continúe esta estupidez. - Le dio una pequeña sacudida, mientras sus dientes blanquísimos se apretaban con irritación. - Si es necesario, Alice, te obligaré a obedecer.

No estaba fanfarroneando; en su voz no había burla o desafío. Simplemente estableció un hecho. Ella sabía que la estaba amenazando no con fuerza física sino con compulsión mental.

\- Jasper -Se esforzaba para que su voz sonara calmada y razonable. - sería una equivocación que me impongas tu voluntad.

La puso en pie, sujetándola cuidadosamente con una mano, mientras la otra iba hacia los botones de su blusa. Alice contuvo el aliento en su garganta. Con sus dos manos se apresuró a atrapar la de él.

\- - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- - Quitándote la ropa. - No parecía ser consciente de que las manos de ella luchaban por controlar las de él.

Los bordes de su blusa se apartaron, revelando su torso, la suave hinchazón de sus pechos en un sujetador casi transparente. La bestia salió a la superficie durante un momento, queriendo desgarrar, comer, reclamar. Era casi imposible controlarla, y por primera vez realmente temió haber esperado demasiado para venir por ella. Podía estar en auténtico peligro si él se deslizaba por el borde hasta la locura. La necesidad se cerró de golpe sobre él, dura y poderosa, pero tomó un profundo aliento, luchó, y venció. Su mano fue firme cuando quitó todo rastro del sujetador, dejando sus pechos llenos a la vista. Sus dedos acariciaron la sedosa piel sin que pudiera detenerse, su pulgar acarició sus pezones convirtiéndoles en duras crestas.

Murmuró algo, Alice no sabía lo que fue, antes de bajar su boca para saborear la cremosa ofrenda. Al primer toque de su boca, del roce de sus dientes, las piernas casi le fallaron. Su cuerpo se volvió líquido de deseo. Él le lanzó el húmedo calor de su boca, haciéndoles arder a ambos.

Los dedos de Alice se enredaron en su pelo espeso y negro como la medianoche con la intención de tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás, pero las llamas lamían su piel, prendiendo un fuego en su interior.

_Sólo por una vez, saborea lo prohibido. Sólo una vez. _

Era tal su placer que no sabía si era su pensamiento o el de él que la tentaba. Su mano le bajó por el estómago, encontrando la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Alrededor de ellos, los colores giraban y danzaban, el aire crujía, la tierra se movía bajo sus pies. Un gemido de desesperación, de deseo, escapó de su garganta. El sonido de sus corazones, el rugido de su sangre, era música en sus oídos. Llamando a algo salvaje en ella. El olor de él, masculino y despierto, el olor de su sangre, provocando su hambre, aguda y exigente.

\- ¡No! ¡No haré esto! - Alice, desesperada por escapar a su mágico y oscuro deseo, se echó hacia atrás.

Le quería más que ninguna otra cosa, más que a su misma alma, y la intensidad de su necesitad le asustaba mortalmente. Los brazos de Jasper la apretaron tanto que cayeron juntos, flotando hasta el suelo, su inmenso cuerpo cubriendo el de ella. La cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, el olor de la sangre de él era fuerte, su pulso latía y latía ante su resistencia.

Las manos de él se engancharon en la cinturilla de los vaqueros y los arrancaron de su cuerpo con facilidad, tomando después el trozo de encaje que pasaba por ropa interior. Sus manos la acariciaban por todas partes, encontrando cada cavidad y grabándola en su memoria, dejando una estela de fuego a su paso.

Alice encontró su piel caliente y salada bajo sus labios. Su lengua encontró el pulso tocándolo con una caricia. Él se estremeció de placer; sus brazos se tensaron como bandas de acero alrededor de ella. Su aliento era cálido contra el cuello de ella, contra su oreja.

\- Toma de mi lo que necesitas, Alice. - Susurró suavemente, una negra seducción aterciopelada. - Me ofrezco libremente como en el pasado ¿Recuerdas como sabe? - Era pura tentación, el diablo incitándola.

_¿Recuerdas? _

Dejó la palabra en su mente. Alice cerró los ojos. La esencia de la sangre era todopoderosa, llamándola, susurrando su hechizo. Estaba tan débil. Alimentarse sólo una vez y ser fuerte de nuevo... podría durar mucho tiempo. Sería tan fácil permitirse saborearle. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la sola idea, todos sus instintos clamaban por la supervivencia.

Él deslizó la mano sobre su muslo, enviando un escalofrío a través de su sangre. Su lengua se deslizó fuera de nuevo, atacando, languideciendo. Los dedos de Jasper encontraron calor húmedo, acariciando, demorándose. Sus dientes le rozaron la piel, después pellizcaron. Él controló la urgencia de impulsar sus caderas y poseerla. Ella estaba sólo medio perdida, con la mente confusa, rabiosamente hambrienta y su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Él alimentó ese calor, sus dedos se introdujeron más profundamente, explorando, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse, sus caderas empujando contra él, buscando alivio.

_Hambre. _

Él lo pensó, lo alimentó, permitió que lo consumiera. El cuerpo de él estaba dolorido, deseoso, caliente y duro. La mente de ella buscó la suya, mezclándose ambas hasta que fue imposible separar una de la otra.

_Hambre. Recuerda. El sabor._

_Sólo una vez más, su sabor._

Alice no podía pensar claramente. Había tanto deseo, tanta hambre. Una parte de ella podía sentir su piel desnuda contra la de ella, su cuerpo agresivamente masculino, pero lo que la conducía a la locura era el firme y fuerte latido de su corazón. Los dedos de Jasper se introdujeron profundamente en su interior, y las llamas saltaron en una respuesta de fuego, calor blanco, relámpago azul. La voluntad de ella se disolvió y sus dientes se hundieron profundamente, en su cuello. Jasper gimió roncamente y explotó con un placer tan intenso que fue casi estático.

Era puro erotismo, su boca moviéndose, alimentándose, tomando su vida en el interior de su cuerpo. Había esperado tanto. Su mente se nubló, convirtiéndose en una niebla roja de penetrante necesidad, y acercó sus delgadas caderas con fuerza, manteniéndola inmóvil durante su invasión. Ella era una vaina de fuego aterciopelado y se enterró en ella tan profundamente como pudo, rasgando la delgada barrera de su inocencia, ardiendo, deseando, decidido a marcarla por toda la eternidad. Su grito de dolor quedó perdido contra el pecho de él, embozado bajo él. Era tan pequeña, tan firme y ardiente, estaba perdido en pura sensación.

_Sentimiento. Puro sentimiento. Sentimientos reales. No fantasías que él mismo había creado para soportar la oscuridad, la soledad, sino verdaderos sentimientos. _

El dulce y cobrizo olor de la sangre estaba sobrepasándole, llamándole con su seducción implacable. El olor de la sangre de ella, mezclado con la combinación de esencias, alimentaba la neblina roja, haciéndole perder el control, y activando cada uno de sus instintos depredadores, agresivos, bestiales. Alice automáticamente cerró la herida en su pecho con una caricia de su lengua, ya luchando salvajemente.

Estaba haciéndole daño con su enorme fuerza, su cuerpo forzaba el de ella, rasgando su inocencia brutalmente. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, sus dientes continuaban. Bajos gruñidos de advertencia retumbaron en su garganta mientras ella luchaba contra él. Jasper levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban rojos, peligrosos, fuera de control, inhumanos, perdidos al límite de la locura. Cuanto más luchaba Alice más brutal se volvía él, un animal salvaje buscando dominar, buscando su propio placer.

Un ardiente dolor blanco se deslizó a través de ella cuando sus dientes agujerearon la vulnerable hinchazón de su pecho. Ella lloró en protesta, pero él la sujetó fácilmente bajo el peso de su cuerpo, manteniéndola atrapada y vulnerable mientras tomaba su placer. Mientras su sangre entraba en él, su cuerpo se enterraba en el de ella una y otra vez, más profundo y más duro. La sangre caliente entraba a raudales en su boca. Nunca había conocido un sabor igual, posiblemente no podría tener bastante. Fluía en su cuerpo como néctar, ardiente aunque calmante. Nunca había sentido tal éxtasis como el que ella le daba. Quiso que durara para siempre.

El poder se deslizaba a través de él, arrebatándole totalmente. Su cuerpo era salvaje, buscando más y más, marcando el frenético alimentarse de su boca. Jasper ya no existía; el animal rabioso que ocupaba su lugar estaba agotando la sangre de la vida de Alice, utilizando su cuerpo sin el cuidado de un tierno compañero. Alice aceptó su muerte inminente, pero se preocupaba por su padre, que estaría desprevenido contra este, el más hábil y más fuerte de todos los Cárpatos.

Jasper sintió un débil revoloteo en su mente, no frases sino impresiones, estaba luchando por volver de la locura para ayudarla, su único pensamiento ahora era para ella. Sintió un profundo pesar por haber esperado demasiado y haberla puesto en tal peligro.

_Mátame, chérie. Cuando esta cosa que te está tomando acabe estará débil, perezosa, saciada. Mátala entonces. Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte en esto. _

La culpa la inundó. Jasper se había sentenciado a su mismo a cinco años de infierno por darle la libertad que había deseado. Durante ese tiempo había caminado muy cerca de la locura, aunque había aguantado por ella. Sus mentes estaban fundidas, y podía tocar el sufrimiento que había soportado en su beneficio. Ahora estaba dispuesto a morir para salvarla. Alice cerró los ojos y obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, a volverse suave y dispuesto.

_Jasper. _

Él pensaba que su alma estaba perdida, que se había convertido en un auténtico vampiro sin que le importara el bien o el mal. Una bestia salvaje sin credo, con enorme poder, peligroso más allá de lo imaginable. Había resistido tanto contra el aplastante vacío negro, que ahora estaba perdido, atrapado en un vórtice de violencia y pasión, poder y placer. Ella lo había llevado a este maldito final. Su temor, su juventud, eran los responsables de haber reducido su grandeza al estúpido salvajismo. Los dedos de Alice encontraron la nuca de él, y obligó a apartar el dolor de su mente, intentando no sentir la brutal amenaza que pendía sobre ella.

_Jasper. El Oscuro. Salvaje. Sin ley. Siempre solo. Siempre intocable, completamente aislado. Temido. _

Ningún Cárpato estaba cómodo en su presencia, aunque había sanado a muchos de los de su raza, cazado a sus asesinos, impartiendo justicia cuando más duro era el deber, manteniendo a su gente a salvo. ¿A quién le importaría ahora esta bestia salvaje? ¿Quién sentiría gratitud por lo que había sacrificado por todos ellos? ¿Quién incluso se atrevería a acercarse lo suficiente para localizar al hombre del interior? La compasión inundó a Alice, y algo más que no se atrevió a examinar más atentamente. No podía permitir que tal destino cayera sobre un gran Cárpato. No lo permitiría. Su determinación estaba más allá de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

Sus manos acariciaron su melena salvaje y le acunaron la cabeza contra su pecho, entregándose libremente, sus pensamientos calmados en el ojo de la tormenta, ofreciéndole su vida sin reservas.

_Tómame libremente, Jasper. Mi vida por tu vida. _

Era lo menos que podía hacer, no menos de lo que él había hecho por ella, por todos los de su raza.

_Estoy aquí para ti, Jasper. Te ofrezco lo que necesitas libremente. _

Lo decía en serio. No permitiría que se convirtiera en un no-muerto. No lo dejaría en este mundo desalmado.

_¡Alice! _

Parecía un poco más fuerte, o quizás ella simplemente tenía la esperanza de que el hombre estuviera venciendo a la bestia.

_Debes sobrevivir. Mátame. _

Su voz era un feroz y suplicante gruñido en su cabeza. Su propia mente respondió.

_Siénteme, mi cuerpo está unido al tuyo. Te pertenezco y tú a mí. Siénteme a tu lado. Vuelve a mí. No dejaré que te vayas. Donde quiera que estés, yo estoy contigo. Donde quiera que vayas, te seguiré. Ofrezco mi vida libremente por la tuya. No puedes tomar a la fuerza lo que te estoy dando. No has hecho nada malo al tomarlo. _

Las caderas de él continuaban sumergiéndose en ella, pero con más cuidado, como si estuviera lentamente volviendo a la conciencia. Animada, Alice movió su cuerpo para encontrarse con él, marcando su furioso ritmo, su corazón, sus pulmones, hasta que estuvieron en perfecta sincronía. Un cuerpo, un corazón, una mente. Ella intentó reducir la velocidad, conminarle a un ritmo más lento, al ritmo más gentil de ella.

_Alice. _

Su nombre fue una súplica esta vez, todavía lejos pero más decidido. La boca que trabajaba tan ferozmente en su gentil pecho.

_Sálvate a ti misma. _

Jasper estaba luchando por ella como ella estaba luchando por él.

_Sólo hay un nosotros._

Ella estaba tranquila ahora, sus manos se movían tiernamente sobre los tensos y rígidos músculos de la espalda de él.

_Ni yo, ni tú. _

Estaba débil, vacía, un extraño letargo la invadía.

_Sólo nosotros. _

¿Su voz había temblado un poco?

_No te dejaré, no permitiré que la oscuridad te aleje de mí. _

Alice estaba tendida bajo él, casi en el mundo de los sueños. Repentinamente, como si se diera cuenta de que ella estaba alejándose de él, la bestia alzó la cabeza, sus ojos rojos, plateados, mirándola fijamente, en un momento feroz, al siguiente tiernos.

Sangre caliente goteaba hacia abajo por el pecho de ella. Pestañeó para enfocarle de nuevo. El cuerpo de él estaba estremeciéndose, derramando su semilla profundamente en su interior. Una larga caricia de su lengua cerró la herida en el pecho de ella y siguió las gotas de sangre hacia su estómago.

_Te reclamo como mi compañera. _

Las palabras fueran apagadas en su mente. Su voz siguió, ronca, como si el terrible conflicto por su alma le hubiera pasado factura.

\- Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. - La voz se hizo más fuerte, más como la de Jasper, una hermosa caricia aterciopelada, mientras recitaba el antiguo ritual Cárpato que los uniría por toda la eternidad. - Te doy mi protección, mi lealtad, mi corazón, mi alma, y mi cuerpo. Tomo los tuyos de la misma forma para guardarlos. - Cogió la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella en la palma de su mano, abriéndose una herida cerca de la garganta, y presionó su boca contra el corte. Estaba débil, casi demasiado débil para beber bajo su compulsión.

_Bebe, mon amour, por la vida de ambos. _

La obligó a obedecer sin remordimiento. Sin su sangre, no sobreviviría la siguiente hora. Después de todo lo que había sufrido para salvarle no sería para nada. Porque sin ella no tendría razón para sobrevivir. Acarició su pelo tiernamente, su cuerpo se movió gentilmente dentro del de ella. El ritual se había completado previniendo que este terrible peligro se repitiera para ella. La necesitaba residiendo en su interior, iluminando la oscuridad con su luz. Sería un largo camino de vuelta, pero ella era fuerte, lo había arrastrada de vuelta del negro vacío de su naturaleza bestial con su confianza. Terminó el ritual suavemente.

\- Tu vida, tu felicidad y bienestar estará por encima de la mía propia. Eres mi compañera, unida a mí por toda la eternidad y siempre a mi cuidado.

Su cuerpo podía sentir el éxtasis de la combinación del ritual, de que se alimentara con el cálido terciopelo de su vaina femenina. Empujó a un lado el placer, sabiendo que ella no se estaba sintiendo como él. En el momento en que estuvo seguro de que tenía suficiente sangre para sobrevivir, se permitió a sí mismo un segundo de relajación. La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás sobre su frágil cuello, como una flor en su tallo. Estaba tan pálida, su piel parecía casi traslúcida. Jasper le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca, sus ojos plateados se movieron sobre su cara, notando las sombras y huecos que no habían estado allí antes.

Mientras la miraba, algo en su interior se volvió suave y tierno. Se acomodó saliendo de su cuerpo, mirando abajo hacia su delgada forma, y se quedó inmóvil, asustado, horrorizado, casi incrédulo. Cardenales, arañazos, y mordiscos marcaban su piel. La sangre y el semen goteaban por sus piernas, y debió buscar en su interior para recordar como tomó su inocencia. Un sonoro y crudo gemido, rasgó su garganta.

_¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo tan brutal e imperdonable? ¿Cómo podría ser nunca perdonado? _

Alice se las había arreglado para guiarle de vuelta del negro vacío al que estaba condenado. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que creía, le decía que esto era un milagro. Pero ella había pagado un terrible precio.

Jasper llevó su cuerpo flácido al baño humeante, agradecido de que el agua caliente pudiera ayudar a aliviar sus dolores hasta que pudiera enviarla al profundo y rejuvenecedor sueño. En su tierra natal, el rico suelo le habría dado la bienvenida, ayudándola a sanar. Aquí, en esta tierra extraña, estaba sólo Jasper y sus poderes sanadores. Podía obligarla a dormir hasta que las heridas estuvieran completamente sanadas. Podía borrar todo recuerdo de su brutalidad, implantando una hermosa historia de amor. Aunque le había dicho que nunca habría más que sinceridad entre ellos, si le cambiaba la memoria, toda su relación desde este día en adelante se convertiría en una farsa. Alice estaba tendida inmóvil, pálida y desvalida.

Jasper echó hacia atrás su pelo de ébano, su corazón sentía más dolor del que hubiera sentido si una mano lo hubiera estrujado, arrancándolo de su pecho. La cruda verdad era que la mentira sería para sí mismo, y no se lo merecía. La valentía de ella le había traído de vuelta.

_Si podía hacer frente al demonio en él, él no podía hacer menos. _

\- Y si tengo que tenerte alrededor, vamos a tener unas reglas que deberán ser seguidas.

Su boca se estiró, pero sus entrañas de tensaron ardientemente, su cuerpo estaba tan duro que dolía.

_Hambre. _

Su actitud machista o cambiar sus creencias. Creía absolutamente en su derecho a ella, creía que ella le pertenecía. La protegería con su vida de todo daño, miraría por cada una de sus necesidades y su confort. Pero la gobernaría absolutamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Recién acabo de terminar una tarea y pensé que sería buen momento de subir un cap de esta linda historia. No diré mucho porque se me cierran mis ojitos de sueño, solo denle amor a la historia y no olviden dejar su comentario.**

**¡Los amo! Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan. Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice se despertó lenta y somnolienta de su sueño. El conocimiento llego primero cuando intentó moverse.

El don Cárpato de la exquisita sensibilidad, la habilidad de ver, oler, oír y saborear tan vívidamente, la fenomenal y apasionada naturaleza de cuerpo y mente que les permitía encajar tan íntimamente, era una maldición cuando llegaba el dolor.

Los Cárpatos sentían dolor tan aguda y claramente como veían y oían, sin agentes químicos que entorpecieran la sensación. Un gemido escapó antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Instantáneamente una mano consoladora descansó en su frente, acariciando su pelo hacia atrás.

\- No te muevas, ma petite.

Una débil sonrisa curvó la boca de ella.

\- ¿Tienes que hacer de todo lo que dices una orden? - Sus pestañas se alzaron para revelar sus ojos azul violáceos.

Jasper esperaba censura, rabia, disgusto. Sus ojos estaban nublados de dolor, un poco adormilados, y mantenían un deje de miedo que intentó con fuerza ocultar, pero nada más. Él era una sombra en su mente, así que no podía ocultarle sus pensamientos. Estaba interesada principalmente por él, pero la terrible lucha que había mantenido por su propia cordura, por las cicatrices en su alma. Se sentía culpable y con una sobrecogedora sensación de tristeza porque su juventud e inexperiencia le hubieran forzado a tales elecciones. No notó que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que los dedos de ella alisaron sus labios. Su toque le sacudió. La forma en que lo miraba hacía que le diera un vuelco el corazón, fundiéndose cada borde afilado.

\- Te arriesgaste terriblemente, Alice. Podría haberte matado. La próxima vez que te de una orden, síguela.

Ella le lanzó una mueca lívida, después apresuradamente se serenó cuando ella se humedeció los labios hinchados. Estaba terriblemente débil, necesitaba sangre. El olor subió para fastidiarla con recuerdos que necesitaba desesperadamente evitar justo ahora.

\- En realidad no soy muy buena siguiendo órdenes. Supongo que simplemente tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso. - Alice intentó sentarse, pero él lo hizo imposible con una gran mano extendida sobre su corazón.

Podía haber escapado con su intento de sarcasmo excepto porque sus mentes eran tan fácilmente accesibles al otro, deslizándose y mezclándose adelante y atrás sin pensarlo o sin esfuerzo. Él captó los bordes del nerviosismo, el eco del miedo. Ella era muy, muy consciente de la palma de su mano descansando sobre la fina sábana sobre la hinchazón de su pecho. Alice estaba intentando ignorar la tensión sexual que se arqueaba entre ellos. Él se inclinó, rozando tiernamente su boca a lo largo de la frente de ella.

\- Te agradezco tu intervención. Salvaste mi vida. Y lo que es más importante, mi alma.

_Nuestras vidas. _

\- No intentes esconderme tus temores, ma petite. No hay necesidad.

Un suspiro escapó, y las pestañas velaron los ojos de ella.

\- Puedes ser extremadamente irritante, Jasper. Estoy intentando con fuerza cargar con esto, y podría tener un poco de ayuda. Para ser honesta, estoy asustada de muerte. En realidad, no quiero pensar en ello ahora mismo. - Se mordió el labio, después hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le dolió la boca.

Hizo un sutil movimiento de retirada, esperando que el movería su mano. Era tan consciente del su toque, de su corazón. El conocimiento acompasó ambos, el dolor del su cuerpo que el toque inducía y el terrible miedo en su mente que no tenía esperanza de superar. Jasper no movió ni un músculo, permaneciendo tan inmóvil como una estatua tallada en granito.

\- Me empujaste fuera de la oscuridad, de las puertas del infierno. Con todos los derechos, por cada ley que tiene nuestro pueblo, deberías haberme destruido por lo que te he hecho. - Su voz era baja y afilada por la pena. - Con toda honestidad, no tengo ni idea de que semejante auto sacrificio, y semejante rescate, fuera posible.

Alice no deseaba volver a repetir la experiencia nunca más en su vida. Pero de algún modo, tan asustada como estaba, tan herido como estaba su cuerpo, sabía que Jasper estaba de lejos mucho más atormentado que ella.

\- Supongo que no estás tan agradecido como para considerar vivir lejos de mi durante un tiempo ¿no? - Preguntó esperanzada, cerrando los ojos durante un momento para bloquear el recuerdo de la lucha por el alma de él.

No podría enfrentar el recuerdo y la realidad, la persona intimidante al mismo tiempo. Durante un momento algo fluctuó en la profundidad de los ojos de él, sacudiendo su mente, la mente de ella, después se desvaneció. Dolor. ¿Le había ella hecho daño? Alice no estaba segura de que quisiera saberlo.

\- El ritual está completado, ma petite. Es demasiado tarde. Ninguno de nosotros sobreviviría a una separación. - Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de ella, aplastando mechones sedosos como si no pudiera conseguir tocarla lo suficiente.

Alice recordó haber oído que los compañeros no podían vivir separados. Pero eso significaba que tenía que encontrar una forma de resolver sus conflictos internos y el miedo a su relación en seguida. ¿Era eso siquiera posible?

\- - ¿Y eso que significa? - Desafió ella. - Os he oído a mi padre y a ti decirlo. Lo he oído toda mi vida ¿Qué significa?

\- - Necesitarás tocar mi mente, mi cuerpo, el intercambio de nuestra sangre, y yo necesitaré los tuyos. Ocurrirá con frecuencia, y la necesidad es tan poderosa, que uno de nosotros no puede existir sin el otro. - Mantuvo su voz neutral, baja, una cadencia consoladora.

Si era posible para ella ponerse más pálida, lo hizo. El corazón de ella saltó salvajemente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con miedo. ¡Nunca! Nunca podría, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pasar por eso de nuevo. El sexo era una pesadilla, el intercambio de sangre dolorosamente sobre valorado. Giró la cara lejos de él en un intento de ahorrarle su miedo. Su mente estaba trabajando furiosamente, intentando encontrar una solución. Ella se lo había buscado. Si sólo... pero si hubiera hecho cualquier cosa diferente, Jasper podría estar muerto... o peor, ser un vampiro completo, y de algún modo, incluso con la amenaza de repetir la experiencia, Alice no podía soportar esa idea. Su humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, sintió la hinchazón, dando evidencia del asalto de él.

\- Pero ya no hay posibilidad de que te conviertas en un vampiro ¿correcto?

El corazón de Jasper notó la pequeña duda en su voz.

\- - No hay posibilidad de que entregue mi alma a la oscuridad, Alice, a menos que deba perderte. No te mentiré, ma petite. Nuestra vida será difícil al principio. No tengo ni idea de las profundas emociones que eres capaz de crear en mí. Te llevará algún tiempo ajustarte. Si te estás preguntado si te haré daño de nuevo físicamente, la respuesta es no.

\- - ¿Estás seguro? - Esta vez había un temblor evidente en su voz, y su mano tembló cuando la alzó para echarse el pelo hacia atrás.

El movimiento te causó una mueca de dolor, y Jasper sintió esa mueca, ese temblor, a través de su cuerpo entero como la hoja de un cuchillo.

\- Estas en mi, Alice, una luz para guiarme a través de la oscuridad de los tiempos. - Quiso envolverla en la seguridad de sus brazos, albergarla por toda la eternidad contra su corazón.

¿Pero estaba diciendo la verdad? Sentía que en su alma que lo hacía, pero había hacía mucho tiempo manipulado la naturaleza. ¿Aguantarían las salvaguardas contra su violencia?

\- Necesito tiempo.

Ella odiaba la nota de súplica en su voz. Pero su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Y Peter. Que Dios la ayudara, nunca se perdonaría a si misma por la muerte de Peter.

\- Roberto no estaba solo.

Era fácil leer sus pensamientos. Alice probó con cautela su habilidad para moverse. Cada músculo pareció chillar en protesta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La mano de él se movió sobre su hombro, su toque fue posesivo. Una sacudida de miedo la golpeó con fuerza. Estaba desnuda bajo la sábana. Instantáneamente se sintió vulnerable, su mirada azul violácea saltó a la pálida de él como si esperara que le crecieran cuernos.

Jasper suspiró suavemente y movió su peso sobre la cama.

\- - No te haré daño, mon petit amour. No puedo con el ritual completado.

\- - ¿Entonces por qué dices que nuestra vida será difícil? - Los dedos de ella estaba aferrándose a la sábana hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos.

La mano de él se colocó gentilmente sobre la suya, recorriendo con la punta de un dedo cada nudillo tenso. Cada roce de sus dedos enviaba una inesperada sacudida de electricidad a través de ella.

\- - No puedo perderte después de esperarte durante siglos. Sé que soy un hombre difícil, y no encontrarás fácil convivir conmigo. Ambos necesitaremos hacer ciertos ajustes.

\- - Si, como que pierdas esa actitud de macho. - Murmuró ella por lo bajo. Dijo en alto. - Quiero sentarme, Jasper. - Se sentía en una desventaja evidente, echada sobre su espalda y desnuda bajo la sábana. - Si vamos a discutir nuestro futuro, me gustaría participar.

Durante un largo momento los ojos plateados se movieron sobre la pálida y magullada cara de ella, estudiándola atentamente, claramente debatiéndose entre si permitirlo o no. Una tormenta empezó a formarse en los ojos de ella, y con renuencia se echó hacia atrás dejándole espacio.

\- Fácil, pequeña. - Dijo suavemente, deslizando un brazo alrededor de ella, con su cálido aliento sobre su cuello.

La sensación del pelo áspero de él, de su brazo de hierro envolviéndose alrededor de su piel desnuda enviaba un escalofrío que bajaba por su espina dorsal y colocaba un cálido remolino en el fondo de su estómago. Detestaba esa calidez, la forma en que su cuerpo se ajustaba a si mismo al de él, la forma en que su mente luchaba por ignorar su firme resolución y buscaba tocarle.

_Era el ritual. _

Podía decirse a sí misma eso, pero no acababa aborreciéndose a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía su cuerpo desear un toque tan brutal? ¿Era una especie de masoquista? El temblor empezó profundamente en su interior, avanzó progresivamente a través de sus músculos hasta que cada diente castañeteó. Alice se aferró a la sábana y se sentó rígidamente contra el apoyo del brazo de él.

\- Creo que esto iría mucho mejor se tú te sentarás allí. - Apuntó a una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

Las manos de Jasper enmarcaron su cara, los pulgares acariciaron la delicada línea de su mandíbula.

\- Mírame, Alice. - Su voz era terciopelo negro pero una orden no obstante. La mirada de ella saltó hacia él, pero apresuradamente apartó los ojos, las pestañas se deslizaron hacia abaja protectora mente. Bajo la yema de su dedo pulgar el pulso de ella corría. - ¿Vas a luchar conmigo a cada paso? Te estoy pidiendo algo muy pequeño, mírame, soy tu pareja.

_¿Lo es? Es decir, puedes manejar a cualquiera con una mirada. _

La risa de él fue suave, jugando sobre la piel de ella como el toque de unos dedos.

\- Puedo hacerlo sólo con la voz, chérie. Alice, necesito que me mires.

Renuente ella fijó su mirada en la de él. ¿Por qué había pensado que sus ojos eran fríos? Eran charcos de mercurio fundido, calentándola, calmándola para que el temblor se aliviara y algo de su temor se disipara lo suficiente como para empezar a relajar sus músculos.

\- No te haré daño de nuevo. La forma en que te tomé no fue por elección, y cargaré con la vergüenza y la culpa por mi falta de control todo el tiempo. - Sus manos encontraron el pelo de ella y se llevó un sedoso mechón a los labios. - Sé que me tienes miedo, Alice, y te he dado buenas razones, pero te ofrezco mi mente libremente para que puedas ver que digo la verdad.

Lo estaba arriesgando todo. Su pasado era oscuro, a veces incluso negro. A su tierna edad ella era incapaz de entender semejante historia, la frialdad de la existencia que había llevado hasta ese momento. Pero conocería cada hecho, cada implacable acto. También sabría lo lejos que había llegado para asegurarse de tenerla como su compañera. Era la única forma que conocía de asegurarle que decía de corazón lo que dijo. Si abría su mente completamente, ella sabría que decía la verdad. Nunca podría amarle, pero él no esperaba su amor.

Alice estudió su cara durante un largo momento.

\- Es suficiente con que hayas hecho la oferta, Jasper. Mis miedos no se irán incluso sabiendo que eres incapaz de hacerme daño. El miedo no funciona de esa forma. - Era innecesario que él sacrificara su orgullo, que confesara cada oscuro y feo hecho. Su vida había sido difícil, y lo había hecho lo mejor que podía. Ella no tenía derecho a juzgar sus actos. - Quizás podamos reducir la velocidad de todo esta y trabajar en conocernos el uno al otro.

Él soltó el aliento lentamente, siendo consciente de que había estado conteniéndolo.

\- - ¿Estás segura? - Ante su asentimiento, la soltó.

\- - ¿Que quisiste decir con que Roberto no estaba solo? - Deliberadamente ella cambió de tema, intentando aliviar la tensión entre ellos.

\- - Viajaba con un grupo. Convirtieron Europa en un matadero. Tu padre fue duro cubriendo la evidencia y protegiendo a nuestra gente. No ha pasado mucho desde que los asesinos recorrieron nuestra tierra natal y mataron a nuestra gente.

\- - ¿Cuantos hay en este grupo?

\- - Cuatro más.

La mano de ella fue a su garganta. Parecía tan joven e indefensa, deseaba arrastrarla a la protección de sus brazos. Estaba haciéndolo cosas que no entendía, pero ningún precio era demasiado alto para pagar por ella.

\- ¿Vinieron aquí por mi? Roberto dijo que me encontró primero. Pensé que quería decir antes que tú. ¿Los conduje aquí?

Deseaba mentirle... ¿no le había causado ya suficiente dolor?... pero no pudo obligarse a hacerlo, así que no dijo nada. Alice sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

\- Ya veo. - Estaba todavía débil y aturdida por la pérdida de sangre debido a la voracidad de él al alimentarse. - ¿Dónde está mi ropa? Estoy demasiado débil para fabricar nada.

Las cejas de él se arquearon.

\- - ¿A dónde piensas que vas?

\- - Tengo que hacer los arreglos para el funeral de Peter. Probablemente todo el mundo me estará buscando, y el personal debe estar devastado por la muerte de Peter y preocupados por mi. Después de ocuparme de todas esas cosas, tengo intención de unirme a ti en la caza de esos renegados.

\- - ¿Crees que permitiré cosas tan peligrosas?

Los ojos de ella crecieron tormentosos.

\- No puedes darme órdenes, Jasper... dejemos eso bien claro ahora mismo.

Jasper sacó su cuerpo de la cama y se estiró como un perezoso gato de la jungla. Alice se encontró con los ojos pegados a él. Se deslizaba silenciosamente, músculos ondeando bajo su elegante camisa de seda. Aplastó hierbas de dulce aroma en varios cuencos pequeños de agua, encendió velas bajo cada contenedor. Instantemente la habitación se llenó de una consoladora y seductora esencia que pareció abrirse camino en el cuerpo de ella, en su mismo riego sanguíneo. Recogiendo un cepillo de la mesita de noche, Jasper rodeó la cama y volvió al lado de ella.

\- Por supuesto que te daré órdenes, Alice. Pero por favor no te preocupes. Puedo asegurarte, que soy bastante bueno en ello.

Ella estaba sorprendida. Jasper, ¿el Oscuro, burlándose de ella?

Se sentó tras ella, teniendo cuidado con sus cardenales, y empezó a alisar los enredos de su pelo. Se sentía bien, el cepillo moviéndose sobre su cuero cabelludo, bajando por la longitud de su pelo, sus manos deslizándoos en largas caricias, una especie de magia.

\- Muy gracioso. No nacía en el siglo catorce o en esos estúpidos y atrasados tiempos en los que naciste tú. Soy una mujer moderna te guste o no. Fue tu elección atarte a mí. Darme ordenes, no importa lo bueno que seas en ello, está descartado.

Había hechicería, seducción, en el toque de sus manos, en el terciopelo de su voz, la pequeña nota burlona que ella sabía ahora que igualaba a la suya propia. Los dedos de él rozaron su nuca, enviando calor en espiral a través de su sangre.

\- Soy del Viejo Mundo, pequeña. - La calidez de su aliento contra su oído. - No puedo hacer otra cosa que proteger a mi mujer.

_Supéralo._ Le sugirió dulcemente. _Nos llevaremos mucho mejor de ese modo._

\- Nos llevaremos espléndidamente, ma petite, si nunca te opones a mi voluntad. - Su voz, cada vez más baja, era una tentación en si misma.

El aire de la habitación estaba cargado con la esencia de las hierbas, invadiendo sus sentidos, su voz la hipnotizaba. Giró la cabeza para mirarle sobre el hombro desnudo, sus ojos violetas ardiendo sin llama. Sus ojos plateados la miraban, con diversión en sus profundidades.

\- Contrólate, Jasper. Estás perdiendo la cabeza. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que necesitaría ropa, verdad? - Intentó sonar dura; no le haría ningún bien permitirle seducirla cuando tenía la guardia baja.

Pero estaba muy soñolienta, su cabeza daba vueltas con la esencia de las hierbas y la sensación de las manos de él en su pelo.

\- No es difícil conjurar tales artículos. - Le recordó él, inclinando la cabeza para acariciar con su lengua consoladoramente un cardenal particularmente feo en la parte baja de su espalda.

La saliva sanadora trabajaría más rápido mezclada con su tierra natal, pero era todo lo que tenía. Alice saltó cuando la aterciopelada aspereza de su lengua se movió eróticamente a lo largo de su cadera. La pesada esencia de las hierbas la invadió, induciéndola a un lánguido adormecimiento. Los dedos de Jasper echaron su pelo a un lado, colocándole la larga melena sobre el hombro para exponer ante él su espalda. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente hacia ella, su propio largo y oscuro pelo se deslizó sobre la piel sensible de ella. Pronunció un sonido de protesta e intentó moverse lejos de él, pero aterrizó yaciendo sobre su estómago, con las manos atrapadas bajo ella.

\- Quédate quieta, Alice. Esto debe hacerse. - Su boca contra las caderas de ella, en la peor parte de los cardenales.

El miedo clavó sus garras en ella, arremolinándose en su cerebro. La hacía sentir completamente vulnerable, desvalida. Iba a ocurrir de nuevo, su brutal posesión. Las lágrimas ardieron bajo sus párpados, y un gemido surgió de su garganta. Él encontró su miedo intolerable. No debería haberle importado. Sabía que no iba a hacerle daño... justamente lo contrario, estaba sanándola... pero su miedo le devoraba, volviéndole loco. Él, que había pensado que no tendría amabilidad en él, la tocaba con extraordinaria ternura.

\- Si trajera a tu lobo, Alice, ¿aceptarías sus cuidados? - Ofreció amablemente.

La lustrosa piel negra ondeó a lo largo de sus brazos, y los huesos crujieron y se estiraron para acomodarse a su cambio de forma. La piel de Alice era tan intolerablemente sensible, que incluso el roce de la piel fue doloroso. A través de su miedo captó un destello de dolor, como si molestara a Jasper que ella prefiriera el animal al hombre.

\- No, por favor no lo hagas, Jasper. No traigas al lobo. Déjame sanar naturalmente. - Suplicó, incapaz de soportar su dolor.

Cerró los ojos mientras los músculos tensos ondeaban una vez más bajo su piel. La lengua de él encontró la marca oscura de sus dedos sobre su redondeado trasero, trazando cada línea púrpura.

\- No eres mortal, ma petite. Esto es natural para nuestra gente. - Sintió placer por su elección, aunque se preguntaba porque lo sentía.

Las manos de Jasper recorrieron su cuerpo, encontrando cada arañazo, cada cardenal. Su boca era cálida, húmeda, dejando caricias a lo largo de sus costillas, su cintura, sus caderas y trasero. Alice jadeó cuando él insertó una mano entre sus piernas, obligándola a darle acceso a sus largos y terriblemente arañados muslos.

La herida estaba en la parte de atrás de la cara interior de su pierna. Áspero terciopelo acarició gentilmente, insistentemente, una herida rabiosamente roja, en un íntimo y erótico toque.

Alice apenas podía respirar. Su toque era como una droga, invadiendo su cuerpo, caldeando su corriente sanguínea, aliviando cada dolor. Era tan fácil para él controlar su mente, su cuerpo, como si no hubiera Alice sin él. Necesitaba tan completamente su toque que lo odiaba. Incluso el aire de la cámara lo favorecía, las insidiosas hierbas consoladoras, la dejaban soñolienta.

Jasper le dio la vuelta gentilmente, su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Nunca había notado lo hermoso que era realmente el cuerpo femenino. Orgullo y posesión ardían en sus pálidos ojos mientras su mirada se deslizaba por la piel desnuda de ella, entonces se movió a su delicada cara. Las lágrimas brillaban como joyas, atrapadas en sus largas pestañas.

Él murmuró algo que no pudo captar, sus dedos rozaron las lágrimas en la punta de sus pestañas de forma que las gotas cayeron en la palma de su mano. Cerró la mano alrededor de ellas, soltando su cálido aliento a través de los dedos, y abriendo la mano. Tres diamantes perfectos descansaban en su palma abierta. Incluso aunque ella era una maestra de la ilusión, los ojos de Alice se abrieron de par en par maravillándose de la hazaña de Jasper, y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de la muñeca de él. El corazón de Jasper dio un salto mortal antes el toque de los dedos de ella, su mezcla del temor reverencial de una niña ante su magia y el miedo severo a lo que su toque íntimo le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo.

Todo Cárpato con algún mérito podría realizar la ilusión de lágrimas que parecían diamantes, pero las gemas de Jasper eran reales, sólidas. Había usado su enorme fuerza y el tremendo poder de su mente para hacer lo imposible para ella, para convertir la ilusión en realidad.

Tomando su mano, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, Jasper permitió que los diamantes cayeran en la palma de su mano, una lluvia de gemas. Muy cuidadosamente cerró sus dedos alrededor del regalo. Sus ojos todavía sostenían los de ella, su lengua acarició su magullado puño. Una vez, dos, tres. Dardos de fuego recorrieron su corriente sanguínea. Su cuerpo se estremeció, se calentó en el fresco aire nocturno.

Un pequeño ruido escapó cuando él inclinó la cabeza para encontrar una mancha oscura en la comisura de su boca. En su cabeza, débil, lejano, podía oír un canto en la suave y consoladora voz de él, el lenguaje de siglos de antigüedad. Sus pestañas bajaron. Fuego y hielo. Dolor y placer. Áspero terciopelo acariciando su maltratada boca, llevándose el escozor. Alice cerró los ojos contra el tormento de la belleza masculina, la ternura tallada en sus sensuales rasgos. Su lengua se movía sobre sus caderas, después se deslizaba para bañar un corte en su boca. Se sentía tan bien.

Él se inclinó sobre su cuello, su garganta, su lengua tuvo gran cuidado sobre la carne atormentada. Las marcas de los dientes sobre su hombro por donde la había sujetado bajo él requirieron un lento y perezoso remolino de su lengua, largas y suaves caricias para quitar el dolor y reemplazarlo con un tortuoso calor. El cuerpo de Jasper respondió a cada centímetro de la satinada piel de ella, el sabor y la sensación de ella, la vista y el olor de ella, pero esta vez sería todo para ella. No tendría oportunidad de hacerle daño; estaba decidido a reemplazar cada cardenal, cada arañazo, cada mal recuerdo por placer reparador.

_Es suficiente, Jasper. _

Su mente unida a él encontró su hambre y despertar, que igualaba al suyo, sin miedo que la enturbiara. El aliento le llegaba en cortos jadeos en algún lugar entre el placer y el terror.

\- Cada cardenal, mon petit amor, no importa lo pequeño que sea. - Deliberadamente susurró las palabras, su cálido aliento contra la redondez de su pecho.

Se tomó su tiempo, desfrutando de su trabajo, recorriendo la suave plenitud, acariciando, fastidiando, y sanando. Nunca tendría suficiente de ella, nunca superaría la sensación y perfección de ella. Tampoco el hecho de que ella se había negado a condenarle, que había intentado protegerle del terrible crimen que había cometido contra ella. Parecía imposible que pudiera importarle lo suficiente, que, a cualquiera, y mucho menos Alice, después de lo que le había infringido, pudiera importarle lo suficiente como para hacer lo que ella había hecho. Seguirle a las profundidades del infierno y arrastrarle de vuelta a ella.

Gimió solo de pensarlo, dolía por dentro, llorando silenciosamente por haber cometido semejante acto horrendo contra su mujer, la única mujer con el coraje suficiente para seguirle y arrastrar su alma desde el infierno a la luz de ella.

Los dedos de Alice se enredaron en la espesa melena de él, tejido una magia propia.

_Deja de atormentarte, Jasper. Conocías el riesgo, y aun así me diste mi libertad. Esos cinco años de libertad fueran preciosos para mí. Los agradezco. _

Jasper cerró los ojos. Le estaba volviendo el mundo al revés, fundiendo sus entrañas, su frígida existencia, con la belleza de su naturaleza. Ella era todo lo que él no era. Compasión, perdón, luz y bondad, ahora casada con un demonio que no conocía las cosas que la hacían ser lo que era. Si era amor por ella lo que estaba creciendo en él, era una poderosa y peligrosa emoción.

_Ahora me das miedo. _

Su tormento estaba en su mente.

Ella se movió ligeramente para que él pudiera atender la cara inferior de sus senos. Él sintió el estremecimiento de respuesta ante el gentil toque de su lengua, y calor que se apresuraba a través del cuerpo de ella, la presión que crecía lentamente.

_Siempre te temo, Jasper, temo tu poder sobre mí, temo lo que representas, la pérdida de mi libertad. Temo a un ser tan poderoso y como me haces sentir. Incluso si esto no hubiera pasado, todavía te temería. _

La boca de él se movió todavía más abajo, sobre su estrecho torso, y el pequeño tramo de su cintura. Se demoró sobre los cuatro largos arañazos que atravesaban el estómago de ella, su cuerpo dolía, pero mientras disfrutaba de su trabajo, no le importaba.

_Ahora temes unirte a mí._

El aliento de ella quedó atrapado en la garganta, y se quedó inmóvil bajo él, pero el canto consolador siguió, y la pesada esencia de las hierbas combinada con su toque gentil prevaleció. Se relajó bajo él.

_No quería herir tu ego... el de los hombres es tan frágil... pero el sexo está definitivamente sobre valorado. Podemos refrenar ese aspecto de las cosas._

El sintió toque de diversión en los pensamientos de ella. Sabía que estaba llevando un rabioso fuego a través de la sangre de ella, las oleadas de calor la estaban golpeando. Podía fácilmente oler su esencia llamándole con prontitud. Pero ella no iba a caer en su trampa. Había sido demasiado grande para su pequeña forma, y demasiado rudo.

Su boca arrastró fuego a lo largo de su estómago hasta el sedoso triángulo en la conjunción de sus piernas. Ella saltó, sus dedos se retorcieron en el pelo de él.

\- No, Jasper, he dicho no.

Su voz estaba cascada, y sus pequeñas manos estaban temblando de nuevo, la sensación contra su cuero cabelludo dio un vuelco a su corazón. Las palmas de las manos de él se movieron gentilmente acariciando sus muslos, y su lengua encontró el pliegue de su cadera.

_Conozco la única forma de sanarte. _

Acarició el centro de su calor con infinita ternura. Ella gritó, sus caderas se alzaron, intentando retorcerse para alejarse del revuelto vórtice de llamas que él estaba creando. Sus músculos se tensaron. Los temblores empezaron en su estómago. La presión creció. Había tal necesidad agrupándose, calor rabiando en su más profundo centro.

_¡Jasper!_

Fue una desvalida súplica de deseo, de temor, de confusión. La conexión psíquica entre ellos era tan fuerte, era tan fácil para él leer cada una de sus conflictivas emociones, su ardiente deseo. Su canto consolador nunca vaciló, y cuidadosamente mantuvo su propio cuerpo rabioso bajo control junto con sus salvajes y apasionados pensamientos. A causa de ella él se unió, creando placer sin miedo, una curación para reemplazar la brutal toma de su inocencia.

En algún nivel Alice sabía que él estaba en su cabeza, dirigiendo sus emociones lejos del miedo, elevando su placer hasta que pensó que podía morir por su intensidad. Su toque era gentil, aliviando su terrible amargura hasta que la presión que crecía en su interior se volvió casi insufrible.

_Entrégate, ma petite. Estoy aquí para darte placer. _

Su voz fue un hechizo que compelía su obediencia. Deseaba obedecer, entregarse a sí misma a su cuidado. Deseaba que él extinguiera las oleadas de llamas que la golpeaban.

Un suave, ansioso y pequeño gemido escapo de la garganta de ella, casi acabando con él. Su alivio estaba estallando, sacudiéndola mientras su cuerpo pareció fragmentarse y disolverse, mientras la tierra se movió y estallaron colores a su alrededor, a través de ella, en ella.

Jasper la sostuvo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer, mientras los espasmos la sacudían. La arrastró más cerca, colocándola al resguardo de su cuerpo, necesitando desesperadamente estar cerca de ella. Estaba bañado en sudor, sus músculos tensos y rígidos por la propia necesidad de alivio. Ella podía sentir la urgencia de la necesidad latiendo en él, desgarrando su alma.

\- Lo siento, Jasper. - La voz de Alice fue suave, llena de culpa, un simple hilillo de voz, se cara se enterró contra las costillas de él.

Él alzó mechones de su pelo de ébano hasta su boca, inhalando su fragancia.

\- No tienes razones para lamentar nada, ma petite. – El puño apretado de ella estaba sobre el corazón de él, con los tres diamantes en su palma. - ¿Crees que no puedo leer en tu cuerpo? ¿Sentir la pesadez en tu mente mientras intentas protegerme? No puedo cambiar quien soy, más de lo que puedes tú. Sé que te estoy fallando, causando tu incomodidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó la boca de él. Incomodidad. Ahora tenía una palabra para ello. Su mano apretó el pelo de ella, que corrió entre sus dedos.

\- Nunca te he pedido que cambies, no desearía que lo hicieras. Pareces olvidar que te conozco mejor que nadie. Puedo manejarte. – Ella volvió la cabeza para que pudiera ver las estrellas plateadas brillando en sus ojos azules, una ardiente advertencia. – Eres tan arrogante, Jasper, hace que desee tirarte cosas. ¿Te has oído a ti mismo? ¿Manejarme? ¡Ja! Yo intento decir que lamento fallarte y tu actúas como el señor del feudo. Haber nacido hace siglos cuando las mujeres eran solo muebles no te da una excusa.

\- Las mujeres de los Cárpatos nunca han sido consideradas muebles. - Corrigió él suavemente. - La nuestra es una raza menguante. Nuestros niños raramente sobreviven, y hay tan pocas mujeres para compañeras, que la mayoría de los hombres están perdidos en su oscuridad interior después de siglos solos. Nuestras mujeres son nuestro más precioso tesoro, guardado y protegido.

\- Jasper. - Alice mantuvo el puño apretado, aferrando los diamantes de sus lágrimas dentro como si fueran un símbolo. - Intentemos llegar a alguna clase de entendimiento para que podamos vivir juntos en paz. - Su cuerpo estaba todavía sacudiéndose con los espasmos, y la mirada de él solo mantenía el calor enroscándose a través de ella.

Tuvo el sorprendente deseo de tocar sus oscuras cejas con la punta de un dedo. La boca de él encontró la sedosa fragancia del pelo de ella, y sus manos recorrieron hacia abajo por su espalda, encontrado placer en la forma en que su diminuta cintura continuaba en las esbeltas caderas.

\- ¿Qué clase de entendimiento? - Murmuró casi ausentemente, su mente claramente en otras cosas más provocativas.

El rastro de diversión en su voz la irritaba, como si estuviera simplemente complaciéndola. Alice empujó la sólida pared de su pecho para poner unos pocos centímetros entre ellos. Su gran forma no se movió, y estaba encerrada entre sus brazos. Le empujó de nuevo.

\- Olvídalo.

Él inclinó la cabeza para saborear la vulnerable línea de su cuello, para sentir su pulso en la cálida y húmeda caverna de su propia boca. Su sangre emergió y golpeó. Pequeños martilleos empezaron a latir en su cráneo.

\- Estoy escuchando cada palabra que dices, ma petite. - Murmuró, perdido en su suavidad y su esencia. La deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, con cada célula de su cuerpo. - Podría repetir cada palabra que dices, si lo deseas.

Pronto el fuego empezaría, y no habría elección para ninguno de ellos. Su sangre llamaría a la de ella con tal urgencia que ella no podría ignorar su llamada. Su mente se deslizaría fácilmente dentro y fuera de la de ella, el vínculo psíquico era fuerte manteniéndolos juntos incluso a grandes distancias. Le necesitaría tanto como él a ella.

Jasper la inhaló dentro de su mismo cuerpo, su esencia era tan femenina, tan seductora. Ella revolvía tan profundos sentimientos después una existencia tan yerma, eso le aterrorizaba. Estaba acostumbrado a una vida sin emociones. Podía hacerle bien, pero su potencial para la maldad era enorme. Él era ley en sí mismo. Incluso las leyes de su gente, las mismas leyes que defendía, nunca se habían aplicado a él. Podía leer los sentimientos de ella fácilmente. Alice tenía una naturaleza abierta y directa. Está atrayéndole, preparada incluso para protegerle de sí mismo si era necesario. Pero no tenía intención de permitirle hacerle el amor de nuevo. Cortó como un cuchillo saber que había sido el que le había hecho daño, el que le había hecho sentir miedo a su unión natural.

\- No estás escuchando. - Alice se retorció, intentando salir de debajo de él. - Estás intentando seducirme. - Dijo indignada.

Él levantó la cabeza, sus pálidos ojos vagaron posesivamente sobre los hermosos rasgos de ella.

\- Si, lo estoy haciendo. ¿Funciona? - Su voz... una baja y burlona caricia... la desarmó cuando el rechazo no lo haría.

La mano de él se extendió abierta por su garganta, su pulgar rozó tiernamente su cuello, enviando llamas que lamían su piel. Alice estaba sonriendo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo.

\- No, no está funcionando en absoluto. - Mintió.

No podía mirarle sin desearle. Su pulso corría bajo la yema del pulgar de él. Su piel era ardientemente satinada, invitando su toque, invitándole a seguir explorando. Había un conflicto en su mente, el miedo estaba en primer lugar, pero también el deseo.

Jasper se concentró en eso, alimentando esa chispa de deseo con la suya propia. Tocó su boca con la comisura de la de ella, rozando con un suave susurro aterciopelado sus labios, y sintió su corazón saltar salvajemente en respuesta.

\- ¿Estás segura? He aprendido mucho a lo largo de los siglos. Hacer el amor es un arte. - Ahora era una hechicería audible, seducción extrema.

Él estaba haciéndole algo mágico a su boca. Aplicando ásperamente un toque, aunque con una mezcla de ternura y posesión, su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus dedos se enredaron en la espesa melena rabiosamente negra de él. Las largas pestañas se deslizaron hasta sus mejillas; después alzó sus ojos azules danzando de risa.

\- ¿Un arte? ¿Es así como lo llamas? Pienso que podría proponer un nombre mejor.

El levantó la cabeza, sus pálidos ojos brillaban plateados, con la calidez del mercurio líquido.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Tu primera vez fue una parodia, una abominación. Ese no era yo, Alice; era la bestia de mi interior. Eso definitivamente no fue hacer el amor. No puedes contar ese cómo hacer el amor. - Su voz reflejó la profunda pena incluso mientras sus ojos eran sensuales, hambrientos e intensos con un calor que enviaba llamas a través de ella.

Ella alzó la barbilla, odiando la pena en él, la culpa. Queriendo que la mente de él se distrajera en otras cosas, deliberadamente desafiando su declaración.

\- No sabes mucho sobre mí. Hubo un hombre una vez. Estaba loco por mí. - Intentó parecer mundana. - Absolutamente loco por mí.

Su risa en respuesta fue cálida contra el cuello de ella, contra su garganta. Los labios tocaron la piel sobre su pulso y deslizándose levemente sobre su oreja.

\- ¿Estás por casualidad, refiriéndote a ese estúpido muchacho de pelo naranja y collar de clavos? ¿Dragón o algo así?

Ella jadeó y empujó alejándose para mirarle.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que le conozcas? Quedé con él, hace un año.

Jasper frotó la nariz contra su cuello, inhalando su fragancia, su mano se deslizó sobre su hombro, moviéndose gentilmente sobre su piel satinada para tomar posesión de su pecho.

\- Llevaba botas y montaba una Harley. - Su aliento se apresuró cuando la palma de su mano acunó el suave peso, su pulgar rozó la dura cresta del pezón.

La sensación de su gran mano... tan fuerte, tan cálida y posesiva sobre ella... enviaba calor que se enroscaba a través de su cuerpo. El deseo se elevó afilado. Estaba seduciéndola con ternura. Alice no quería que ocurriera. Su cuerpo se sentía mejor, pero la amargura le recordaba a donde podía conducir esto. El miedo fue una cosa horrenda y vida que no pudo sacudirse. Su mano cogió la muñeca de él.

\- ¿Cómo averiguaste lo de Dragón? - Preguntó, desesperada por distraerle, por distraerse a sí misma.

¿Cómo podía él hacer que su cuerpo ardiera cuando tenía tanto miedo de él, de tener sexo con él?

\- Hacer el amor. - Corrigió el, su voz cascada, amorosa, traicionando la facilidad con que su mente se movía como una sombra a través de la de ella. - Y para responder a tu pregunta, vivo en ti, puedo tocarte siempre que lo desee. Los conocía todos ellos. Cada maldito tipo. - Gruño las palabras, y el aliento de ella quedó atascado en su garganta. - Él fue el único al que pensaste en besar. - Su boca tocó la de ella.

Gentilmente. Ligeramente. Volviendo a por más. Tentando, fastidiando, hasta que la abrió para él. Le robó el aliento, la razón, haciéndola dar vueltas en un mundo de sentimientos. Colores brillantes y calor blanco ardiente, la habitación desapareció hasta que estuvieran sólo sus amplios hombros, fuertes brazos, cuerpo duro, y perfecta, perfecta boca.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, Alice casi tiró de él para que volviera. Él estudió su cara, sus ojos nublados por el deseo, sus labios tan hermosos, privados de los suyos.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa que eres, Alice? Hay tanta belleza en tu alma, puedo verla brillando en tus ojos.

Ella tocó su cara, la palma de su mano moldeó su fuerte mandíbula. ¿Por qué no podía resistir sus hambrientos ojos?

\- Creo que has lanzado un hechizo sobre mí. No puedo recordar de qué estábamos hablando.

Jasper sonrió.

\- De besar. - Sus dientes mordisquearon gentilmente su barbilla. - Específicamente, de tú queriendo besar a ese imbécil de pelo naranja.

\- Quise besarlos a todos ellos. - Mintió ella indignada.

\- No, no querías. Esperabas que ese estúpido impertinente borrara mi sabor de tu boca para toda la eternidad. - Su mano acarició de nuevo la caída de su pelo alrededor de su cara. Dejó besos ligeros a lo largo de la delicada línea de su mandíbula. - No habría funcionado, lo sabes. Recuerdo, que parecía tener problemas estando cerca de ti.

Los ojos de ella se encendieron peligrosamente.

\- ¿No tendrías nada que ver con sus alergias? - Ella había deseado que alguien, cualquiera, borrara el sabor de Jasper de su boca, de su alma.

Él elevó la voz un octavo.

\- Oh, Alice, tengo que saborear tus labios. - Imitó él. Después le entró un ataque de estornudos. - No has montado hasta que has montado una Harley, nena. - Estornudo, tosió y se atragantó en una perfecta imitación.

Alice le golpeó el brazo, olvidando durante un momento su puño magullado. Cuando le dolió, chilló y le miró acusadoramente.

\- ¡Le hiciste todo eso! El pobre hombre... dañaste su ego para toda la vida. Cada vez que me tocaba, tenía un ataque de estornudos. Jasper arqueó una ceja, para nada arrepentido.

\- Técnicamente, no puso una mano sobre ti. Estornudaba antes de poder llegar tan cerca.

Ella volvió a tender la cabeza sobre la almohada, su pelo de ébano se enroscó en el brazo de él, después en el suyo, enredándolos juntos. Los labios de él encontraron su garganta, después se movieron más abajo y encontró la mancha sobre su pecho que ardía con deseo, con invitación. Alice capturó su cabeza firmemente entre las manos levantándole decidida a alejarle antes de que su traicionero cuerpo sucumbiera completamente a su magia.

\- ¿Y el episodio del perro?

Intentó parecer inocente, pero su risa resonaba en su mente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. - Insistió. - Cuando Dragón me acompañó a casa.

\- Ah, sí, me parece recordar ahora. El gran lobo malo ataviado con cadenas y púas, temeroso de un pequeño perro.

\- ¿Pequeño? ¿Una mezcla de Rottweiler de ciento veinte libras? Soltando espuma por la boca. Gruñendo. ¡Cargando contra él!

\- Corrió como un conejo. - La suave y acariciante voz de Jasper hizo eco de su satisfacción.

Había tenido el gran placer de hacer huir a ese asno en particular. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar poner una mano sobre Alice?

\- No me asombra que no pudiera tocar la mente del perro y llamarle. Podrido sinvergüenza.

\- Después de que Dragón te dejara, lo perseguí durante dos manzanas, y se subió a un árbol. Le mantuve allí varias horas, sólo para dejarlo claro. Parecía un gallo con su cresta anaranjada.

Ella rió a pesar de que deseaba no hacerlo.

\- Nunca volvió a acercárseme de nuevo.

\- Por supuesto que no. Era inaceptable. - Dijo él complacientemente, con completa satisfacción, la calidez de su aliento golpeaba la sangre de ella.

Su boca tocaba, atormentaba y se movió sobre su pezón, marcándola a fuego con el calor, la llama, antes de encontrar la parte inferior de sus pechos. Alice cerró los ojos contra un deseo tan intenso que la agitó. ¿Cómo podía desear algo que hacía tanto daño?

_Nada de dolor, ma petite, solo placer._

Su lengua creó un doloroso vórtice en ella.

_Lo prometo por mi vida._

Su boca era ardiente terciopelo cerrándose sobre su pecho. Fuego danzando sobre su piel, invadiendo su cuerpo, fundiendo sus entrañas hasta que fueran calor líquido, pulsando de deseo por él, sólo por él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Ufff! En lo personal este capítulo me encanta jajajaja Jasper se muestra más tierno y hasta un poco celoso :3 me da ternura jajaja**

**No olviden dejar su comentario chicas, saben que amo saber de ustedes.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El miedo de Alice fue echado a un lado por la ardorosa ternura de la boca de Jasper, por su gentileza al acariciarla. Cuidadosamente él empujó la sábana hacia abajo, exponiendo sus pechos desnudos a su hambrienta mirada.

_Ardiente_.

Era tan ardiente que Alice no podía dejar de sentir la delgada sábana sobre sus caderas, enredándose alrededor de sus piernas. Sus manos estaban enredadas en el espeso pelo de Jasper, que se apretaba entre sus dedos como seda. La camisa de él estaba abierta hasta la estrecha cintura, sus músculos duros presionaban contra los suaves pechos de ella. El vello áspero y duro del pecho de él raspaba eróticamente sus pezones. Una oleada de calor precedió a una tormenta de fuego, a través de él, a través de ella. Las manos de Alice, por su propia cuenta, arrancaron la camisa de él de sus amplios hombros. Le estudió con sus enormes ojos mientras él lentamente se la quitaba, su mirada plateaba mantenía la azul de ella cautiva.

Ella estaba ahogándose en esos pálidos e hipnotizantes ojos. Ojos llenos de tanta intensidad, de tanta hambre por una mujer. Por ella. Solo por ella.

Temiendo aquello con lo que estaba comprometiéndose, Alice tentativa y de forma cautelosa, tocó su mente con la de él. Encontró un hambre tan profunda, tan salvaje y tan urgente, que instantáneamente estuvo perdida. ¿Cómo podía negarse ante tan fiera necesidad? Aunque Jasper se sabía un hombre sin ternura, con ese instinto suyo tan salvaje y desinhibido, su intención era ser gentil con ella, asegurar su placer. Todos sus pensamientos eran para ella, para agradarla, para rendir culto a su cuerpo con el de él.

\- Sé que tienes miedo, mon amour. - Susurró suavemente, sus manos se deslizaron sobre su tórax hasta sus pechos. - Pero ya no soy una bestia. Ataste al demonio. Sólo estoy yo, un hombre que desea muchísimo hacer el amor con su compañera. - Ella sintió su aliento contra su pezón. - Déjame mostrarte como se supone que debe ser. Hermoso. Tan placentero. Te puedo dar mucho placer, ma petite.

Su boca se cerró sobre el pecho de ella, caliente y húmeda. El sonido de su voz era hipnotizador, incitante. Podría sostenerse eternamente meramente con su sonido. No había ningún pensamiento en la mente de él para su propio cuerpo ardiente, para con sus propias demandas urgentes; quería mostrarle a ella la belleza y el placer de una verdadera unión. Llamaradas ardientes corrieron a través de su sangre y lamieron su piel con la intensidad del erotismo, al anhelo que la boca de él había creado en su pecho.

Gimió, bajo y suave, y la nota acarició el alma de Jasper como el aleteo de las alas de una mariposa. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la espalda de él, trazando cada músculo bien definido con la punta de sus dedos, grabándolos en su memoria. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan sensual, tan perfecto?_ Le estaba robando el corazón tan fácilmente como estaba robando su cuerpo.

\- Deséame, Alice. - Susurró él suavemente. - Deséame de la misma forma en que yo te deseo. - Su lengua lamió la piel de ella, recorriendo la parte baja de sus pechos, siguiendo con cada costilla mientras sus manos exploraban sus caderas y muslos.

Los dedos de él encontraron su meta, la ardiente y húmeda entrada, caliente y preparada, esperando a que su cuerpo se mezclara con el suyo. Se arqueó bajo las palmas de sus manos, su cuerpo reclamaba alivio.

\- ¡Me siento como si fuera a arder, Jasper! - Jadeó, sorprendida de la intensidad de su hambre de por él.

Le necesitaba.

\- Yo soy el único que se quema, ardo en llamas. - Sus dedos empujaron profundamente, asegurando su rendición, saboreando el placer de su reacción.

Sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de él estaban llevándole a la locura, pero, sobre todo, era la confianza que ella le estaba depositando lo que le conmovía tan profundamente. Jasper no podía concebir tal confianza de una mujer a la que había utilizado tan brutalmente, le humillaba, la forma en la que le perdonaba. Tal vez no podría nunca amar a un monstruo como él, pero con su comprensión, su compasión, estaba decidida a hacer algo con la sentencia impuesta sobre su vida juntos. Las ropas que confinaban su cuerpo le apretaban y molestaban, así que las apartó de ellos con un simple pensamiento.

Oyó el jadeo de ella mientras su ardiente lengua presionaba agresivamente contra su muslo. Ella había pensado que estaría a salvo mientras él estuviera vestido. Había pensado que habría tiempo de tomar una decisión, elegir por sí misma, pero su cuerpo estaba haciendo la elección por ella. Y él estaba perdido en el calor fundido de ella, en sus lugares sombreados y secretos.

El cuerpo de Alice repentinamente se puso rígido. Le cogió la cara entre las manos, ejerciendo presión para que alzara la cabeza dejando sus deliciosas exploraciones, sus ojos plateados se fundieron cuando se posaron sobre la cara de ella. Tomó un profundo aliento.

\- - ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacer esto, Jasper? - Sonaba cerca de las lágrimas. - ¿Qué pasa si nunca puedo hacer esto?

\- - Nadie te está obligando a hacer nada, ma petite. - Replicó gentilmente, besando su estómago. - Sólo estamos explorando posibilidades.

\- - Pero, Jasper. - Intentó protestar ella, intentando que volviera a levantar la cabeza para que pudiera ver la realidad de sus temores, por él, por sus vidas juntas.

\- - Si no puedo persuadirte, mon amour, no sería muy buen compañero, ¿verdad? - Las palabras fueron apagadas en los apretados rizos sedosos, en el intrigante pequeño triángulo del extremo de sus muslos.

\- - No lo entiendes, Jasper. - Alice cerró los ojos contra las oleadas de fuego que corrían a través de ella. - Soy yo quien no es un compañero real. No sé cómo complacerte, y tengo tanto miedo de esto.

\- - Relájate, pequeña. - Su cálido aliento la golpeó, inhalando su esencia. - Me complaces mucho más de lo que sabrás nunca.

Sus dientes le pellizcaron el muslo, su lengua acarició sus sombras y cavidades, siguiendo el camino que sus dedos habían tomado. Ella gritó ante los sentimientos que la atravesaron, tumultuosos, turbulentos, salvajes e indomables. Ya no estaba sobre la tierra sino volando libre, dando más y más vueltas fuera de control.

El cuerpo de Jasper se movió sobre el de ella, duro y caliente, su fuerza era enorme, pero sus manos eran tiernas cuando acunó en ellas su cabeza. La rodilla de él se insertó muy gentilmente entre las suyas para darle un mayor acceso a ella. Alice, todavía estremeciéndose con los coletazos de su clímax, estaba apenas consciente del peso de él, una vez más colocándose en una posición vulnerable y abierta hacia él. Jasper tomó la ventaja que tenía, presionando íntimamente contra su entrada. Ella estaba dispuesta y deseosa, ardiente, tensa y suavemente aterciopelada. Sintió que jadeaba ante su invasión, y se detuvo para permitir a su cuerpo una oportunidad de ajustarse a su tamaño.

Ella contenía el aliento, esperando el terrible dolor del desgarro. Las puntas de sus dedos se hundieron en la espalda de él, y dejó escapar un ruido de protesta contra el peso sobre su pecho. Pero sintió sólo las oleadas de fuego, una tormenta de intenso placer inundándola y consumiéndola.

\- Relájate, Alice. Relájate para mí. Estás hecha para mí, creada para mí. Y yo fui creado para ti. - Dejó besos desde su sien hasta su garganta, sus caderas se movieron en un ritmo suave y tranquilizador.

Ella podía sentir una pátina de transpiración en su espalda, evidencia del tremendo esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo para contenerse. Cada toque, cada movimiento, era tierno y gentil. Se movió dentro de ella con exquisito cuidado, asombrado de lo perfecta que era, apretada y fieramente ardiente. Su pulgar acarició el labio inferior de ella, el pequeño cardenal descolorido junto a su boca.

En seguida su labio hormigueó con calidez, aliviado como si hubiera puesto un bálsamo místico sobre él. Su corazón martilleó contra sus costillas. Estaba haciendo cosas a su cuerpo, no sólo con el cuerpo, no sólo con las manos, sino con la mente.

A pesar de sus miedos, a pesar del recuerdo de su anterior ataque, Alice estaba cautiva en el fuego, en su ternura. Su cuerpo se relajó lentamente, y así le aceptó. Jasper se enterró más profundamente, un largo y seguro empuje que la hizo jadear, enterrar las uñas en sus brazos, apretarse tensa para evitar volar lejos hacia el interior de la noche. Él le susurró suavemente, una mezcla de francés y de su ancestral lengua. Ella sabía bien poco de ambas lenguas, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero las palabras la excitaron y la confortaron.

Sintió que era importante para él. No solo su cuerpo. Ella, Alice.

\- ¿Cómo has podido dudarlo, chérie? - Susurró él contra su pecho.

Su boca moviéndose en un ritmo sutil que seguía el golpear largo y lento de sus caderas de un lado a otro. El cuerpo de ella, por su propia cuenta, siguió el ejemplo del de él. Se movieron juntos como lo que eran compañeros, sus corazones latían al unísono. Las manos de Jasper se deslizaron sobre su piel, sus suaves murmullos de estímulo, añadían belleza a su unión. Él era increíblemente gentil, iniciándola como tenía que haber hecho la primera vez, con cariño y ternura.

Alice quería gritar. Era increíble, la forma en la que le hacía el amor, como si fuera la mujer más preciosa, apreciada y hermosa del mundo. Se agarró a él, sujetándose a la única realidad de la que estaba segura mientras se cuerpo se tensaba, la presión crecía y crecía hasta que gritó por el deseo de alivio. Sólo entonces él se permitió el lujo de enterrarse profunda y duramente, mezclándose con ella completamente.

Los sostuvo a los dos en el pináculo, montando la cresta hasta que gritó intensamente y el ardoroso terciopelo de su cuerpo le rodeó conduciéndole al límite. La llevó con él, hacia el precipicio. La suave voz de Alice quedó apagada contra su pecho. Estaba cayendo, ardían luces, explotando alrededor de ella, pero Jasper estaba allí, en todas partes, sujetándola muy cerca con sus fuertes brazos, asegurándole que estaba a salvo.

Estaban tendidos, entrelazados juntos, Alice era incapaz de asumirlo todo, de creer como la hacía sentir. Las manos de él estaban enredadas en su pelo, su boca acariciaba sus sienes.

Jasper sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de ella. Sus dedos estaban retorciéndose ausentemente entre su salvaje melena, y el toque enviaba un nuevo estremecimiento ardiente a través de su sangre.

Entonces algo invadió su paz y serenidad. Repentinamente, olfateando el peligro, Jasper levantó la cabeza. En los límites de su propia vigilancia llegó una advertencia procedente de los lobos. Le llamaban, sus voces se alzaban en tono excitado.

Bajó la cabeza y colocó un breve y duro beso en la boca de Alice. Ella parecía soñolienta, sensual, completamente amada. En ese momento llegó la llamada, una suave, sorda, pero insistente voz, susurrando a Alice.

_Querida. Estoy cerca. ¿Dónde estás?_ ¿Esa era su madre?

Alice intentó incorporarse, en estremecimiento de alegría la atravesó. No había visto a su madre en cinco años. Ahora, cuando la necesitaba más, cuando necesitaba su guía y confort, su madre había aparecido inesperadamente.

_No contestarás._

Fue su imperiosa orden, y Jasper esperaba ser obedecido. Estaba ya alejándose de ella, su cara convertida en una implacable máscara, sus ojos como rendijas de acero.

Alice estaba ya buscando el familiar vínculo mental con su madre. Pero en seguida, antes de que pudiera en realidad enviar un mensaje, su cuerpo fue retenido, y su mente no pudo comunicarse. El terror la atrapó, y no podía entender. Desvalidamente miró hacia Jasper, y cuando vio su máscara de granito, supo que le había hecho algo. Sus ojos fueron elocuentes, suplicándole, aterrorizada de su frialdad, de sus rasgos carentes de expresión.

Había algo inamovible en él, algo duro y tenaz. Implacable. ¿Cómo había pensado alguna vez que era gentil, tierno? Era tan cruel como un vampiro.

\- No puedes llamar a tu madre. No es Isabella. Estás siendo cazada, Alice. - Dijo él suavemente, su hermosa voz no mostraba inflexión. - Serás capaz de hablar sólo conmigo por nuestro vínculo exclusivo. Quiero tu promesa de que harás lo que digo.

Alice estaba furiosa. Herida. Más herida que furiosa, y eso la enfurecía más por haberse permitido confiar en él lo suficiente como para herirla en primer lugar.

_No tienes derecho a hacerme esto. ¡Libérame enseguida, Jasper! Conozco a mi propia madre cuando la oigo._

Él se puso en pie y se estiró, un perezoso estiramiento de músculos que la hacía desear arrancarle los ojos.

\- No es tu madre. Eres mía, Alice, y es mi deber protegerte de cualquier forma que crea apropiada. Estos vampiros amigos de Roberto están detrás de algo, y creo que no están solos. Creo que han traído humanos carniceros. Felix Cudmore está aquí en la ciudad, y es un buen cazador, pero creo que estos renegados están siguiéndote a ti. - Se vistió con fluida eficiencia y gracia casual. - No estoy habituado a dar explicaciones. He hecho una concesión contigo. Elige ahora como procederás.

_Rechazo tu reclamo sobre mí_, respondió de la única forma en la que le permitía comunicarse. _Llevaré mi negativa a nuestra gente y suplicaré a ellos la clemencia que tú evidentemente no tienes. ¡No me ataré a ti!_

Él se inclinó sobre ella, una oscura e imponente figura que emanaba poder. Sus ojos plateados relucieron hacia ella.

\- Escúchame, Alice. Si no crees nada más sobre mí, cree esto. Me perteneces, a mí. Nadie intentará alejarte de mí y seguir viviendo. Nadie. - Su vez era baja, hermosa, y más mortal que ninguna otra.

Su mirada violeta estaba cautiva en la plateada de él. Le creía. Ni siquiera su padre, el Príncipe de su gente, tenía oportunidad de destruirle. Su mente alejó ese pensamiento. ¿Destruir a Jasper? No quería eso. Simplemente no podría tenerla.

_Déjame levantarme, Jasper._

Exigió. La parálisis estaba empezando a volverla loca. Se sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Se sentía sofocada, estrangulada.

\- Di que me obedecerás. - Estaba ya vestido, elegante como siempre.

Su mente ya no estaba completamente sobre ella; estaba captando las vibraciones del aire, cada nota que los lobos cantaban para él. Alice sabía que estaba gritando, su cuerpo entero estaba gritando, pero no surgía ningún sonido. Su cuerpo no aceptaba ya sus órdenes. Su mente gritaba ultrajada, pero Jasper la controlaba hábilmente para que no enviara un grito de socorro.

_Deja de luchar contra mí._

Su voz fue un suave gruñido en la mente de Alice.

_Libérame._

Contestó ella. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuertemente que temía que pudiera explotar. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Sólo unos momentos antes Jasper había estado tendido a su lado, sujetándola entre sus protectores brazos, haciéndole el amor gentilmente. O eso había pensado. ¿Pero qué sabía ella de hacer el amor? Jasper podía hacer que sintiera cualquier cosa. No necesitaba sentir algo por ella para hacerle creer que lo sentía. ¿Cómo podía haber tomado su cuerpo tan tiernamente, después apartarse como un monstruo sin sentimientos y destruir su libre albedrío, controlarlo como si no fuera más que una marioneta para él? ¿Qué clase de persona haría tal cosa?

_Alice, dejarás de luchar conmigo ahora. Estamos en peligro. Me obedecerás si deseas volver a tener el control de ti misma._

_Conozco a mi propia madre. No quieres a nadie más a mí alrededor; es por eso que no me permites reconocerla,_ lo acusó ella.

_Entonces así será. Es tu elección._

Su voz fue tan monótona como siempre. Nada parecía perturbar a Jasper. Ni su hostilidad, ni su confusión y desilusión.

Su cuerpo se acomodó a una posición sentada; después se encontró de pie desvalidamente al lado de la cama, desnuda, totalmente vulnerable, incapaz de hablar o moverse. La cabeza le latía mientras intentaba desesperadamente luchar por controlarse a si misma.

No sometería su mente a la voluntad de él, no voluntariamente. Podía tener su cuerpo, pero tendría que luchar a muerte por la posesión de su mente. Una risa burlona resonó en su cabeza.

_Lucha conmigo todo lo que quieras, pequeña. Sólo estás hiriéndote a ti misma. Me obedecerás, Alice._

La desesperación la invadió. Era verdad. Estaba desvalida contra su poder y fuerza superior. Le odió por hacerla ser tan consciente de ello, por forzarla a ver que no importaba lo mucho que intentara ser ella misma, por mantener una imagen de orgullo y dignidad, la había despojado de todo excepto de los pensamientos de su cabeza.

Fragmentos de vidrio parecieron agujerear su cabeza. Cuanto más se resistía, peor era el dolor. Una camisa de algodón y unos vaqueros repentinamente cubrieron su cuerpo. Suaves zapatos de cuero se envolvieron alrededor de sus pies. Jasper trenzó su pelo con rapidez y eficiencia. Detestó la facilidad y la competencia en la forma en que lo hacía todo.

_Última oportunidad, Alice. ¿Me obedecerás?_

Se inclinó sobre ella, sus ojos duros, aunque todavía sensuales contrastaban con sus rasgos impasibles, una máscara impenetrable. Sus pálidos ojos eran como de frío hielo. Dijo con intención cada palabra, y era obvio que no le importaba lo que ella eligiera. No había piedad en él, ni gentileza, ni remordimiento.

Interiormente, Alice se estremeció. Estaba atrapada por este hombre implacable para toda la eternidad. No había forma alguna de deshacer el ritual. Incluso la muerte era mejor que la atormentadora esclavitud.

Se tragó su orgullo, incapaz de mantener el peso de su cuerpo y mente, incapaz de permitirle tan completo control.

_Obedeceré._

No le miró; no podía. Él relajó su control lentamente, observándola muy de cerca, su mente todavía en la de ella. Alice permaneció en pie ante él, temblando de rabia contenida. Temblando por la humillación y los sueños perdidos. Levantó su puño cerrado hasta que estuvo al nivel del pecho de él, entonces lo abrió y su palma reveló los tres diamantes en forma de lágrima. Deliberadamente volvió la mano, permitiendo que las gemas cayeran al suelo y se esparcieran. No le miró a la cara ni miró los diamantes en el suelo, ahora simbolizaban su disposición hacia su relación. Mirando directamente hacia adelante, esperó sus instrucciones.

\- ¿Eres capaz de cambiar de forma? - Su voz fue baja, sin entonación y calmada.

Le odió también por eso.

\- - Sabes que no puedo.

\- - Necesitas sangre. Compartirás mi mente todo el tiempo. Si sientes una compulsión para enviar una llamada, une tu mente con la mía. Te llevaré lejos de este lugar a otro más inaccesible y lejano, más fácil de defender. No cometas el error de intentar desafiarme en esto, Alice. Con tu vida en peligro, no toleraré una rebelión.

Si esperaba que le contestara, podía esperar por toda la eternidad. Esto era una orden, el dictador la controlaba con su dura autoridad. No requería respuesta, y se negó a dignificarlo con una. Los dedos de él se cerraron como grilletes sobre su muñeca y la empujaron hacia él. Su cuerpo estaba duro, como el tronco de un árbol, completamente inamovible. No podía encontrar la ternura o la gentileza en ninguna parte, ni en su cuerpo, ni en su mente. ¿Había sido su ternura anterior una ilusión total, como su truco con los diamantes? Quería llorar de vergüenza, pero se negó a darle la satisfacción de darle a conocer su debilidad.

Jasper voló por el aire, llevándola con él, no parecía pesarle más que una pluma. Se elevaron desde la cámara de descanso y procedieron a subir a través de la casa hasta los niveles más altos. Una orden liberó a los lobos por los terrenos, en el interior de la inmensa reserva. Podían cazar por sí mismos, saliendo si era necesario. Su única obligación, su única preocupación, era salvar la vida de Alice.

Podía enviar aviso a Felix Cudmore para cuidar apropiadamente de los animales en el momento en que ella estuviera a salvo. El enemigo era más fuerte, estaba más organizado de lo que Jasper había esperado, y Alice era su objetivo. Tenían un plan, un esquema que obviamente habían planeado de antemano antes de que ella llegara a la ciudad. Jasper haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Cualquier cosa. Ella estaba tendida tranquilamente entre sus brazos, cerrando su mente deliberadamente a la de él.

No importaba, por supuesto; había sido capaz de deslizarse dentro y fuera de su mente a voluntad desde que era una niña. Había siempre sabido que nunca podría amarle realmente, que nunca podría aceptar su dominio sobre ella. ¿Cómo podría cuando nunca podría realmente saber quién era? No había esperado el terrible dolor, como si un cuchillo se retorciera en su corazón, directo a su alma. La noche estaba llegando a su fin. Faltaban dos horas, quizás, antes de que el sol saliera. Los vampiros necesitarían un santuario, y si eran tan arrogantes como pensaba su casa les proveería de él, se llevarían una horrorosa sorpresa. Jasper gruñó silenciosamente cuando voló a cielo abierto con Alice.

Jasper intentó bloquear la herida que le provocaba el rechazo de Alice. Necesitaba tiempo para entenderle. Y tenían toda una eternidad. Ella pensaba que estaba sentenciada a tener como compañero a un demonio. El no creía que estuviera equivocada. Estaba débil por su negativa a tomar sangre porque equivocadamente creía que tal privación le permitiría acceso al sol. Su salud era de suprema importancia.

Envió hacia adelante una llamada. Instantáneamente, dos hombres y una mujer salieron de una cabaña junto al río y se movieron a su orden para encontrarse con él al resguardo en un bosquecillo de pinos y robles. Los pies de él tocaron tierra, pero llevando a Alice en brazos. Hacia el trío.

\- - Te alimentarás. - Le dijo sedosamente, esperando su desafío.

\- - ¿Soy tu marioneta también, Jasper? - Preguntó ella suavemente. - ¿Así va a ser nuestra vida juntos? ¿Por qué me necesitas como compañera cuando puedes hacer que cualquier mujer humana haga lo que deseas sin luchar?

El desprecio en la voz de ella le llenó de dolor que ardió en sus entrañas. La emoción fue totalmente extraña para él.

\- - No tengo ni el tiempo ni la inclinación para pelear contigo, Alice. Aliméntate. - La puso sobre sus pies.

\- - ¿Crees que lo haré sólo bajo compulsión? - Inclinó la barbilla hacia él, un claro desafío. - No necesito tu ayuda.

Sin mirarle de nuevo, se volvió al más alto de los dos hombres. Jasper retrocedió, cauto ante la reacción de ella. Sus ojos plateados relucieron. Ella estaba provocando a un tigre. Alice se movió hacia adelante, con una curva sensual en su boca. Sus enormes ojos eran oscuros, violetas, misteriosos y sensuales.

Su mirada estaba sobre el otro hombre. Invitadora. Incitante. El humano sonrió, enteramente concentrado en ella mientras caminaba. Ella levantó sus brazos hacia él, su cuerpo se movió seductoramente bajo las ropas. Un gruñido bajo de advertencia retumbó profundamente en la garganta de Jasper.

Inesperadamente gruño, sus blancos dientes relucieron peligrosamente. Fue rápido, su sólida forma se insertó entre su compañera y la presa. Fue instintivo, sin pensar. Ese hombre no podía tocar a Alice, ni siquiera para proporcionarle alimento. Ella levantó sus hermosos ojos, hipnotizantes y risueños, hacia los plateados de él.

\- - ¿No es esto lo que quieres de mí? - Su voz, sonó baja, deslizándose por la piel de él como acariciándole. - ¿Que use mi voz y mi cuerpo para conducir a mi presa hasta mí y me alimente?

\- - No empieces algo que no tienes esperanzas de ganar, Alice. - Advirtió Jasper con una oscura amenaza.

Tiró del hombre hacia él e inclinó su cabeza para exponer el cuello. Los ojos de ella nunca se apartaron de él mientras bebía hasta llenarse. Cuando levantó la cabeza, dejó caer al hombre al suelo, donde quedó tendido entre ellos.

\- Ven aquí, a mí. - Le ordenó suavemente.

Inesperadamente el corazón de ella dio un salto mortal, y alas de mariposa se removieron en su estómago. Nunca debió haberse burlado de él. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? Jasper no se había molestado en fingir ser civilizado. Ponerle celoso no era una idea inteligente. Extendió una mano aplacadora.

\- - Jasper.

\- - Ven aquí, Alice. - Su voz era acariciante con suavidad y pureza. Imposible de ignorar.

Cautelosamente, se movió alrededor del hombre del suelo y se acercó. La mano de Jasper le rodeó la parte superior del brazo y la empujó contra su fuerte figura. Inclinó su oscura cabeza hacia la de ella, su cálido aliento revolvió guedejas de pelo en los oídos de ella.

\- Tomarás lo que necesitas de tu compañero. - Susurró la orden, pero la engañosa suavidad de su voz sólo incrementó su impacto.

Intentó alejarse de él, asustada de cuan poderoso era. El la sujetó firmemente. Podía sentir la impresión del cuerpo de él contra el suyo, duro y despierto.

\- Harás lo que te digo. - Su pulgar acariciaba de un lado a otro sobre su pulso causando estragos en sus sentidos.

Como siempre cuando la tocaba, la convertía en líquido. En ese momento no deseaba el calor y la excitación de su toque.

Su boca estaba presionada contra el pecho de él, pero se inclinó más cerca para que ella pudiera enterrar la cara en su hombro, en su cuello. Él olía a bosque y especias. Su piel estaba caliente, y bajo su boca en movimiento estaba su pulso, fuerte. El pulgar de él le acarició de nuevo, insistente y provocativamente. Alice gimió, su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

\- - ¿Por qué me estás obligando a esto, Jasper?

\- - Tú necesitas, yo proveo. - Su mano acunó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndola contra él.

No pudo evitarlo, no pudo contenerse de acariciar con su lengua el pulso una vez, dos, una pequeña caricia. Era la forma de su cuerpo contra el de ella, una vez más protector y acogedor, aunque agresivo y exigente. La combinación era regocijante, una tentación en sí misma. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a Jasper? Era tan poderoso.

Alice suspiró y cerró los ojos, después mordió su cuello. Sintió el estremecimiento de placer, de dolor, el golpe del erótico relámpago a través de su torrente sanguíneo. El cuerpo de él se movió contra el de ella, duro y urgente, solo sus ropas los separaban.

El calor se enroscó y agrupó en la parte baja del cuerpo de ella, y la esencia de la vida de él entró a raudales en ella, llenándola, fortaleciéndola como debía de ser.

Los brazos de Jasper se tensaron alrededor de Alice, y rechinó los dientes. La sensación de su sedosa boca alimentándose era tan erótica, que apenas podía contenerse. Quería tenderla allí mismo en la tierra y tomar lo que era suyo. La deseaba tanto que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Era el cielo y el infierno sujetarla contra él, tan placentero y a la vez tan doloroso. Y, maldita sea, nunca la iba a tocar otro hombre mientras ambos vivieran. Nunca.

Inclinó su cabeza y acarició su sedoso pelo con la boca, saboreando la sensación contra su mandíbula, su piel. Eran tan pequeña y delicada, tan suave. Toda rosa satinada y sedosa.

Cerró los ojos y fingió que ella le amaba. Que podía amarle. A un monstruo. A Jasper. El Oscuro.

Alice oyó el eco de sus pensamientos, la burla de todos los niños Cárpatos a sus amigos. ¿Quién saldría en la noche y los convertiría en piedra? Jasper. El Oscuro. El único con el poder de sanar, o destruir. En ese eco captó la profunda pena de Jasper, lo que pensaba de las crueles acusaciones contra él. No había amargura, sólo aceptación. Sintió una piedra en su corazón, pesada y opresiva.

Muy cuidadosamente, cerró las heridas en su garganta y descansó la cabeza contra su pecho. Podía oír su corazón, fuerte y firme. Confiable. Misterioso. Sensual. Aterrador. Eso era Jasper.

La mano en su pelo se cerró durante un momento, apretando largos mechones en su puño; entonces, bruscamente, se alejó de ella. Sin mirarla, Jasper arrastró al segundo humano hacia él, inclinó su oscura cabeza, y se alimentó con voracidad.

Cuando estuvo repleto, permitió que el hombre se sentara en la alta hierba. Inclinó a la mujer para que se uniera a sus compañeros. Alice retrocedió indecisa. Jasper se agachó para verificar a cada humano. Los miró a los ojos, sus manos fueron gentiles mientras los tendía en el suelo cuidadosamente para que se recuperaran.

\- - Estarán bien. - Dijo, tomado por sorpresa por la nota cascada de su voz. Se enderezó, giró lentamente la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos color plata. - No tocarás a otro hombre. De ninguna especie. - Cada palabra fue clara y pronunciado en un gruñido bajo.

\- - ¿No crees que estás sobreactuando, Jasper? - Aventuró ella.

Él se acercó y se cernió sobre ella tanto que el calor de su cuerpo la envolvió.

\- - Sería incapaz de evitar hacerles daño. - La admisión fue hecha en su usual manera calmada.

\- - Pensé que tu reclamo sobre mi ahuyentaba todas las amenazas.

\- - Evidentemente provocó otras nuevas. Hasta que sea capaz de evaluar y controlar todo lo que me pasa, lo que me haces sentir, será mejor que no desafíes mi voluntad.

Los ojos azules de ella se oscurecieron hasta el violeta y ardieron sin control cuando le miró.

\- ¿Tu voluntad? ¿No debería desafiar tu voluntad? No es como si fuera libre estando a tu a mi alrededor, Jasper. ¿No dictas siempre como debería pensar y sentir? Sólo vivo para complacerte. - Reverenció ella.

Un gruñido retumbó en la garganta de él. Se extendió y la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo.

\- - Como deseo que fuera cierto. Creo que vives solo para volverme loco.

\- - Eso podría arreglarse. - Dijo ella dulcemente. - Tengo cosas de las que ocuparme, Jasper. Son importantes para mí.

\- - ¿Cómo qué? - Esos pálidos ojos le quemaban su cara, que estaba alzada hacia el.

\- - Peter. Tengo que ocuparme de Peter. Soy su única familia. No tenía a nadie más. Y por mi culpa, está muerto. Estaba intentando protegerme. - Aplastó la necesidad de sollozar, gritar, y golpear a Jasper.

Él se quedó en silencio un momento.

\- La policía querrá hablar contigo. La historia probablemente ya esté en los periódicos. ¿Estás realmente preparada para las repercusiones de esto?

Ella alzó la barbilla hacia él.

\- Amé a Peter como a un hermano. Se lo debo. - Su mano se deslizó por el pelo con agitación. - Tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que hacerlo. Por favor, Jasper. Te pido apoyo en esto. Sé que no puedo luchar contigo y ganar. Necesito esto.

Jasper maldijo elocuente y repentinamente en cuatro lenguajes. Lo que Alice necesitaba era estar encerrada a salvo, fuera del país. Todo el asunto de Peter Schim iba a ser un circo. La policía ya estaría peinando la ciudad buscándola. Maldita sea.

Sin contestarle, Jasper envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su cintura y la acunó, alzándola. Voló hacia el cielo, sus pensamientos normalmente tranquilos eran un caos, una mezcla de emociones poco familiares y arenas movedizas de indecisión.

Había estado siempre totalmente controlado. Con su inmenso poder, no tenía elección. Pero Alice estaba volviendo su mundo al revés. No, no podía permitirlo. No lo haría. No lo importaba si lloraba. Si sus enormes y magníficos ojos estaban tristes y empañados. Si, su hermosa y perfecta boca mostraba una mueca triste. Ella no estaba dominándolo a través de su vínculo. Estaba a salvo y él era responsable de ella. A salvo en principio, pero no de sus ojos o de su suave y satinada boca. O de su terrible pena.

La llevó a través del cielo nocturno, sus pensamientos revueltos y volcánicos, dando vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza hasta que pensó que se volvería loco. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Que tenía de malo que se permitiera a si mismo considerar tal estupidez? Era demasiado peligroso, demasiado atrevido. Si el vampiro que conducía la caza persistía aún en su plan, ¿qué mejor ocasión de tender una trampa que cuando volviera para preparar el funeral de Peter?

Alice estaba concentrada en las copas de los árboles bajo ellos. Por todas partes podía detectar evidencias de una vivienda. Se sentía vacía y fría en su interior. Jasper era todo lo que se había llamado a sí mismo. Insensible. Duro. Frío. Sin emociones. Su vida iba a ser un infierno interminable. Posiblemente no podría aprender a amarla. Nunca la querría realmente. Sólo quería a alguien a quien controlar. Alguien con quien practicar sexo.

Tragó una bilis que surgía por su garganta. Ciertamente ella era esa persona. Cada vez que la tocaba o miraba con sus hipnotizantes ojos plateados, su cuerpo se ponía frenético.

_Oh, Peter_. Había fallado al mantenerle a salvo, había conducido a un vampiro, el azote de su raza, directamente hacia él. Ahora, sin el consentimiento de Jasper, no podría ni siquiera proporcionarle un entierro decente. Quería sentir un odio rabioso, lo que fuera, pero todo lo que podía sentir era vacío. Lo había sabido, durante todos esos años que cuando giró y encontró a Jasper en su habitación, estaba perdida por toda la eternidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen. El capítulo 5 recién salido jaja Espero les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora… saben que esta pareja no es de mis favoritas jaja pero la historia me gusta mucho jeje prometo actualizar más seguido si prometen dejarme algunos comentarios, ¿trato? Jajaja**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En realidad, Alice nunca había visto el exterior de la guarida. En un momento estaban volando a través del cielo, y al siguiente estaban tomando tierra. Cerró los ojos cuando su estómago se revolvió, y por un momento pudo atisbar por entre los párpados, Jasper estaba entrando a zancadas en una vivienda de roca.

Las paredes interiores eran gruesas y frías, húmedas al tacto como si hubieran sido pulidas. El techo era alto y de la misma roca pulida que las paredes y el suelo. Jasper había excavado la guarida en la montaña misma, un milagro de construcción. Había tres habitaciones por lo que pudo ver, y Alice estaba segura de que había una cámara escondida bajo tierra, un agujero cerrado en caso de que estuvieran en peligro mortal.

En el momento en que Jasper la puso de pie sobre el suelo de piedra, se alejó de él, en una rápida y femenina retirada. Se negó a mirarle, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada para no tener que encontrar su mirada. Caminó lentamente a través de la inusual estructura. Los muebles parecían confortables, incluso cómodos.

\- Así que ¿está es mi prisión? - Dijo desapasionadamente.

Jasper no respondió. No había ninguna expresión en su cara, aunque las líneas alrededor de sus ojos y boca parecieron tallarse algo más profundamente de lo normal. Sus ojos plateados estaban pálidos, reflejando las imágenes de su alrededor, no los pensamientos en su interior.

Su mano se posó sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello para masajear los músculos doloridos cansadamente. Entonces salió del salón con paso silencioso. Deslizándose. Como una pantera.

A pesar de su decisión de no hacerlo, Alice se encontró observándole a escondidas tras sus pestañas. Había algo hipnotizante en su forma de moverse. Músculos contoneándose, poderosos, sensuales. No podía impedir a sus ojos, que parecían tener voluntad propia, seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, o impedir a su corazón perder un latido cuando veía como su mano masajeaba su cuello.

Jasper se sentó en el borde de la cama, seguro de que ella no le prestaba atención. Querría estar tan lejos de él como fuera posible. Pero incluso a una gran distancia, él era una sombra en su mente. Podía oír cada pensamiento sobre él. Ninguno era bueno, y no podía culparla. Enterró la cara entre las manos. Era el monstruo que ella le había llamado. Le temía. Siempre odiaría su destino, siempre desearía que el destino hubiera sido más amable. ¿Y quién sabía? Quizás podría haberlo sido. Después de todo, él había manipulado su futuro desde el momento de su concepción. Ella era luz para su oscuridad, compasión para su crueldad. Nunca podría amar a una bestia brutal como él. Había tomado lo que no era suyo, había manipulado la naturaleza y la había tomado para si mismo.

El corazón de Alice dio un vuelco cuando captó un vistazo de él sentado en el borde de la cama, la imagen de absoluto abatimiento.

_Jasper._

Era la confianza en sí mismo. Completa autoridad. Un robot sin emociones que se había apoderado de su vida para siempre. Lo que ella pensara o sintiera no le importaba. Le había llamado monstruo, sin corazón. Un bárbaro brutal. Todos los epítetos que podía pensar habían pasado por su cabeza mientras volaban por el aire hasta su destino. Lo había hecho deliberadamente para que pudiera leer lo que pensaba de él, para que no supiera que anhelaba su toque incluso cuando despreciaba sus maneras.

Pero esto la desgarraba, la forma en que se sentó a solas. Jasper, que siempre había estado solo. Retrocedió hasta la frialdad de la pared de roca que estaba a su espalda, sus ojos azules pensativos mientras le observaba. Él le estaba dando privacidad, si podía llamarse así, incluso retirándose de su mente. Se mordió el labio superior, después hizo una mueca ante la ligera incomodidad y el recuerdo que le trajo.

Comprendió que estaba acostumbrada al toque gentil de la mente de él. La primera vez había venido a ella como el lobo, y después, en los terribles momentos en que su soledad había sido tan dolorosa, había sido el toque de Jasper el que la había aliviado. Qué extraño, nunca había considerado eso, ni una vez había pensado por que se sentía tan confortada. Jasper le había ofrecido libertad absoluta para explorar su mente. Sabía que era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo, cubrir sus emociones y recuerdos con capas y capas si así lo escogía, para que pudiera ver sólo las partes que él deseaba compartir con ella.

Dudaba de que muchos Cárpatos pudieran hacer tal cosa con su compañera, pero Jasper podía. Jasper podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero ella era Alice Cullen. Hija de Edward e Isabella. La sangre de ellos fluía por sus venas, así como la de Jasper. Ella tenía su propio poder, ¿verdad? Hasta ahora había sido una niñita huyendo de sí misma, de su vida con un hombre tan poderoso. Pero si su vida estaba entrelazaba con la de Jasper, sería mejor que creciera rápido y se enfrentara a ello. Edward y Isabella la habían educado para que creyera en sí misma.

Tomó un profundo aliento y permitió que su mente se mezclara completamente con la de Jasper. Su toque fue ligero como una pluma, delicado, una simple sombra, suave en la mente de él. Incluso así, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado con sus propios pensamientos, sabía que habría sentido su presencia. Se mantuvo callada y simplemente se convirtió en una esponja.

Él se creía un demonio. Creía que su alma era negra, más allá de toda redención. Seguía absolutamente en su creencia de que había la había conseguido a través de sus propias manipulaciones, en vez de a través de la verdadera química. Había estado tan cerca de convertirse en vampiro que había apostado su misma alma al manipular lo que no era suyo como lo había hecho. Había tocado a la niña en el útero de Isabella, supliendo su sangre, convirtiéndola con ello. Alice tenía un vago recuerdo de su luz acariciandola cuando estaba dolorida, deseando irse lejos con la sangre que corría por el cuerpo de su madre. Jasper le había impedido hacerlo.

Lo vio claramente. Su vida entera. Encontrando a su madre y padre, con estacas clavadas en sus corazones, sus cabezas cortadas. Los terribles años de las matanzas de vampiros en Europa. Tantas mujeres y niños perdidos en las estacas. Después las cazas. Las guerras. Tantos amigos convertidos. Jasper cazándolos y destruyendo su maligno poder sobre humanos y Cárpatos por igual. Siglo tras siglo. Interminable. Tanta sangre, tantos muertos por sus manos.

Cada muerte se llevaba una parte de él hasta que le fue imposible mirar a la cara a los otros Cárpatos, hasta que no se atrevió a trabar amistad con ellos. Se había sentenciado a una eternidad de aislamiento. Tan solo. Siempre solo. El mundo yermo y vacío de su existencia casi la agobió de pena, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo le fue posible vivir año tras año de semejante vacío y sobrevivir con el alma intacta? Era imposible.

El conocimiento había sido su único amigo. Había sido siempre un rebelde. Ninguna autoridad podía esperar sujetarle, sólo la lealtad a Edward lo había conseguido. Tenía su propio y rígido código de honor, que seguía firmemente. El honor era su vida. Aunque sentía que había comprometido incluso eso, por la forma en que había conseguido a Alice. Cuando Alice se había negado a examinar su mente para que pudiera demostrarle que lo había traído de vuelta del otro lado, para que no tuviera miedo, para que supiera que era incapaz de herirla de nuevo, le había negado el respeto a sí mismo. Pensó que le había rechazado. Creía que ella nunca podría perdonar realmente las cosas que había elegido hacer a lo largo de su vida. No podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Ella lo vio todo. Cada suceso oscuro y peligroso. Cada oscura y horrible muerte. Cada ley que había roto. Pero por encima de todo vio su grandeza. Una y otra vez, lo había dado todo para sanar a otros, agotando su enorme fuerza, poniéndose a sí mismo en peligro una y otra vez para que otros pudieran vivir. Toda una vida de generoso servicio a gente que temía el mismo poder en el que confiaban. Mientras nada de la fealdad de la caza, ningún peligro, tocó a los otros, él vivía en constante alerta. Aceptaba la necesidad de su solitaria existencia, de su estricto aislamiento. Había llegado a creer que los Cárpatos tenían derecho a temerle. Y Alice vio que tenían razón.

Empuñaba demasiado poder para un sólo individuo, llevaba demasiado peso sobre sus amplios hombros. Durante siglos Jasper no había tenido en su mundo ningún ancla real, ninguna emoción que evitara su conversión. Había tenido sólo su fuerza y su determinación. Su voluntad de hierro. Su estricto código del honor. Su lealtad a Edward y su creencia de que su raza tenía un lugar en el mundo. Su resolución a evitar que los niños de su raza murieran, una forma de encontrar verdaderas compañeras para los hombres que evitaran que se convirtieran en vampiros.

El que Edward encontrara a Isabella le había dado un enorme alivio en forma de esperanza. Entonces, una vez que Alice había sido concebida, el mundo se había vuelto un largo e interminable infierno para Jasper. Cada minuto se había convertido en una hora, cada hora en un día, hasta que estuvo cerca de la locura, esperándola.

Desde la negativa de Alice a su unión, se había prometido a su mismo darle cinco años de libertad. Sentía que, ya que ella se ataría para siempre a alguien que gobernaría absolutamente su vida, le debía al menos ese poco tiempo. Para Jasper, cada momento era una agonía de mantenerse contra la oscuridad tan profundamente atrincherada en él. Había esperado hasta que supo que sucumbiría, hasta que supo que no tendría la sabiduría o la voluntad para escoger la destrucción del amanecer, la única opción honorable para un Cárpato antes de convertirse en vampiro.

Había cumplido su promesa de libertad para ella y haciéndolo casi había perdido su alma. Después de todos esos siglos de resistencia, se había arriesgado a la condenación de su alma por esos cinco años de libertad para ella Alice sentada muy quieta, absorbía los recuerdos de él.

La única belleza en su árida y solitaria existencia habían sido los años en los que ella crecía, cuando era libre de compartir la vida con ella como el lobo. Ella no temía al lobo, le entregaba su amor total e incondicional, cada confidencia, su aceptación. Nunca había tenido eso antes. Lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba, y creía que ella nunca se lo daría de nuevo. Aceptaba el hecho de que ella nunca le amaría, de que siempre lo miraría con miedo. Era casi como si creyera que no merecía ser amado porque estaba seguro de haberla conseguido injustamente.

No estaba preparado para los aguijonazos de dolor que esto le causaba, o para las violentas emociones que se retorcían en su interior. Alice permaneció muy, muy quieta, en el borde de un gran descubrimiento.

No había ninguna mujer que el deseara, como ella había creído. Y ciertamente no deseaba una marioneta, como ella le había acusado. Deseaba a Alice, con su sentido del humor, su orgullo y compasión, e incluso su horrible temperamento. Ninguna otra mujer demostró el más mínimo interés por él. Nunca habría ninguna otra mujer para él.

Estaba sufriendo. Un terrible dolor. Sentía la culpa de ella por la pérdida de Peter. Sentía su temor hacia él. Sentía el dolor de su propia soledad y el eterno aislamiento, que irradiaba de su misma alma. Se había resignado a soportar el dolor todo el tiempo. Y nunca se lo mostraría a ella. Alice salió de la mente de él mientras todavía no había sido detectada. Él estaba terriblemente solo, tanto que quería llorar por él. Y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo amar a alguien, reír con alguien o compartir su vida. Sólo sabía que tenía que mantenerla a salvo a toda costa. Le había llamado monstruo, y él creía que tenía derecho.

Ella miraba hacia afuera por la ventana hacia el bosque. Jasper era muchas cosas. Había roto todas las leyes que tenían sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Había matado incontables veces. Tenía más poder en sus dedos que la mayoría de los miembros de su raza combinados. Pero no era un monstruo. Eso nunca.

Sus pies golpeaban con un ligero ritmo sobre el suelo de piedra. Las ramas de los árboles oscilaban ligeramente en sincronía. Ella tenía poder, mucho más del que había esperado. Jasper la deseaba. Más que eso, la necesitaba.

Esa particular revelación lo cambió todo. Volvió a poner el control de su vida de vuelta en sus manos. Cuadró los hombros. Ya no era una niña huyendo de un miedo anónimo. Era su compañera, elegida por Dios para caminar junto a un hombre de poder y honor. Un hombre fuerte y sensual que la necesitaba más que a ninguna otra cosa en la tierra.

Alice tomó un profundo aliento y lo dejó escapar cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Jasper? - Mantuvo su voz baja y neutral.

Él levantó la cabeza lentamente, pero sintió su mente acariciar la de ella. La invasión no le inspiró miedo esta vez. Aceptó su unión sin apartarse.

\- Este es un lugar muy hermoso. Es asombroso que fueras capaz de hacer esto. - Notó un movimiento ligero tras ella, pero no se volvió. - Eres casi un artista.

Podía olerle, su esencia a bosque y especias. Masculino, cálido, excitante. Tocó la pared de piedra y se sonrió para sí misma, pensando que el tacto de la roca era casi como el del duro cuerpo de Jasper bajo la yema de sus dedos.

\- Me llevó unos pocos meses, chérie, los meses que pasé aquí solo, esperando a que tu show llegara a San Francisco.

Su voz era tan hermosa. Se permitió a si misma escucharlo, sentir su pureza, permitir que el terciopelo negro acariciara su mente.

\- Es realmente hermoso, Jasper. Podremos veranear aquí cuando estemos en este país.

Él le tocó el pelo porque no pudo evitarlo, y se sorprendió cuando no retrocedió alejándose de él. Le complacía oírla hablar como si aceptara que estarían juntos en el futuro. No respondió, sin embargo, temeroso de que cualquier cosa que dijera rompería su frágil tregua.

Ella se volvió, buscando su brazo con la palma de la mano, y le tocó. Sintió el pulso de él saltar bajo la punta de los dedos y se reservó una sonrisa.

\- Así que, ¿vas a explicarme como el vampiro es capaz de usar la voz de mi propia madre para atraerme? Presumo que era un vampiro. ¿Y cómo sentí la compulsión de responder? Soy una mujer de los Cárpatos; una compulsión no debería funcionar tan rápida y fácilmente sobre mí.

Continuó mirando por la ventana. Las llamas lamían su brazo donde la mano de ella descansaba. Alice le había afectado de tal modo que él mismo pensaba que su seguridad estaba comprometida.

\- El vampiro es un ilusionista, como tú misma. Ha practicado imitando voces durante siglos. Ahora usa su talento para llamar a otros hacia él. Reconocí el roce de la compulsión en el tono, y, por supuesto, tu madre habría elegido usar vuestro canal privado de comunicación, no el estándar. - Su voz no mostraba emoción, ni forma alguna de condena por la equivocación de ella.

Sin embargo, ella se ruborizó. ¿Por qué no había notado eso? Estúpido, estúpido error. Un error como ese podría haber hecho que ella, quizás ambos, murieran. Se volvió para enfrentarle. Los sensuales rasgos de Jasper estaban cuidadosamente impasibles. Sus ojos plateados simplemente reflejaban la propia imagen de ella.

\- Supongo que te debo una disculpa por llamarte todas esas cosas. Actué como una niña, y lo siento. - Él parpadeó.

Le había sorprendido. Alice sintió que su corazón se caldeaba, una curiosa y candente sensación.

\- Quiero que hagas algo por mí. Comprendo que no tengo mucha experiencia con vampiros, pero es bastante arbitrario exigirme obediencia, quizás podrías decirme lo que está pasando. Voy a confiar en tu juicio, Jasper. No intentaré desafiarte. Es sólo que tengo un problema cuando me dicen que tengo que hacer. Incluso cuando era niña lo pasaba mal con eso, ¿recuerdas? - Deliberadamente se refirió a su niñez, el único puente feliz entre ellos.

La boca de él no sonrió, pero un golpe de calidez irrumpió en el vacío de sus ojos.

\- Lo recuerdo. Hacías todo lo posible para hacer exactamente lo contrario a cada cosa que te mandaban.

La sonrisa de ella era intrigante. Jasper no podía dejar de mirar su boca.

\- Creerías que había mejorado en eso ya, pero no. Intenta trabajar conmigo en esto. - Sus enormes ojos azules le suplicaron. Él se sintió como si cayera en sus profundidades. - Por favor.

Él envolvió un trozo del pelo de ella alrededor de su muñeca.

\- Lo intentaré, pequeña, pero primero está tu seguridad. Siempre.

Ella rió suavemente.

\- Jasper, sé que nunca permitirás que nada me ocurra. No es algo por lo que me preocupe.

\- Está por encima de mi mente. - Él sonó muy severo.

Ella elevó la barbilla hacia él.

\- ¿Se te ha ocurrido que me he ocupado de mi misma estos cinco últimos años y no me ha ocurrido nada?

Jasper sonrió entonces, poniendo sensualidad a la curva de su boca.

\- Nunca has estado realmente sola, chérie, nunca en ningún momento. Cuando fue demasiado peligroso para mí quedarme cerca de ti, hice que otros estuvieran cerca.

Él rápido temperamento de ella estalló a pesar de toda su resolución de no permitirlo. Sus ojos azules soltaban chispas.

\- ¿Has tenido a alguien vigilándome?

Hubo algo en la forma en que el color surgió en sus mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos, la elevación de sus pechos cuando estaba enfadada, que le hacía desear mantenerla así.

\- No era el único, ma petite. Tu padre nunca habría permitido que estuvieras sin protección. Deberías haberlo sabido.

\- ¿Mi propio padre?

¿Cómo podía no haberlo sabido? Sería tan de Edward. Tan de Jasper. Ella pensando que había adquirido tanta independencia, que había ganado un respiro para todas las mujeres de los Cárpatos, y todo el tiempo habían estado vigilándola.

\- Contraté una compañía de seguridad para mis giras. - Dijo, esperando que él reconociera que no había descuidado su seguridad.

\- Humanos. - Su tono lo dijo todo. - Necesitabas a uno de nosotros.

\- ¿Quién? ¿En quién confías lo suficiente, Jasper? - Preguntó, curiosa.

Confiar era tan ajeno a su naturaleza. ¿A qué otro hombre habría confiado la seguridad de su compañera? Parecía tan fuera de su carácter.

Jasper empujó una mano a través de la espesa melena de pelo que caía sobre sus anchos hombros. Su cuello dolía. Ausentemente, intentó otro masaje.

\- Algunas situaciones exigen medidas extremas. Elegía al hombre más fuerte y poderoso que conozco, uno con un inquebrantable código de honor. Su nombre es Dimitri. Dimitri Cudmore.

\- El hermano gemelo de Felix Cudmore. ¿Está aquí? ¿En la ciudad?

Nunca había conocido a Felix Cudmore, pero había oído hablar de él a su padre. Recientemente había encontrado a su compañera. Alice había esperado visitarlos mientras estuviera en la ciudad. Estaban probablemente tan deseosos de ver a alguien de su tierra natal como había estado ella.

\- ¿Sabe Felix que su hermano está aquí protegiéndome?

\- Estoy seguro que Felix sentirá su presencia en el área. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Son gemelos. Si Dimitri elegirá verle, no lo sé. Está luchando contra la oscuridad.

Alice se volvió alejándose de esos vacíos y relucientes ojos. Tan frío. Tan sólo. Tan perdido. Jasper. El Oscuro. Su Oscuro. Su Jasper. A penas podía soportar su dolor. No lo mostraba, no en esa cara inexpresiva, esa cara tallada en puro granito, como la guarida de roca. No estaba en sus pálidos ojos, tan ártica mente fríos que le recordaban la muerte. No estaba en ninguna parte de su mente que compartiera con ella. Lo sintió todo al mismo tiempo. El corazón de él, el de ella. El alma de él, la de ella. Eran uno. Dos mitades del mismo todo. Él no lo sabía todavía, realmente no lo creía. Después de todo, pensaba que no había verdadera química que había manipulado su unión. Ella lo sabía mejor. Lo había sabido cuando compartía su vida con el lobo. Quizás no en su cabeza, sino en su corazón y su alma. Lo había sabido cuando se introdujo en el negro vacío, en la oscuridad, y lo trajo de vuelta con ella. Lo había sabido cuando compartió su cuerpo con él, inocente como era, inhibida como se sentía. Le temía, pero sabía que era el único. Su corazón y su alma le reconocieron.

\- El amanecer se aproxima, chérie. - Dijo él suavemente. - Será mejor que fuéramos a dormir.

Sería lo mejor para ella. Su cuerpo estaba rabiando, deseando la sensación de la piel de ella junto a la suya. Necesitaba sostenerla entre sus brazos y albergarla cerca de su corazón. Por un breve momento podría fingir que no estaría siempre solo. Ella mantendría la oscuridad apartada lo él lo suficiente como para permitirle ver otro día.

La mano de ella resbaló hacia abajo por el brazo, hasta su mano. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron los contornos de sus músculos. Sólo una sensación superficial, pero su cuerpo entero se tensó con ardiente deseo. Entró a raudales en él, rabiando en él, lava fundida surgiendo a través de su sangre y llenando su cuerpo de calor penetrante. En su inocencia, ella no notaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué piensas del funeral de Peter? ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer para minimizar el riesgo? Porque tienes razón, la prensa va a hacerme pasar un mal rato. Me siguen a todas partes, esos tabloides de prensa amarillista - Sus enormes ojos estaban mirando directamente a los plateados de él.

Él no podía apartar la mirada, no podía soltar su mano. No se habría movido ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba perdido en estos ojos azul violáceos, en algún lugar de sus misteriosas, fantasmales y sensuales profundidades. ¿Qué era lo que había decidido? ¿Decretado? Que no iba a permitirle acercarse al funeral de Peter. ¿Por qué estaba decayendo su resolución? Tenía razones, buenas razones. Estaba seguro de ello.

Aunque ahora, ahogándose en sus enormes ojos, sus pensamientos estaban en la longitud de sus pestañas, la curva de su mejilla, la sensación de su piel, no podía pensar en negarle nada. Después de todo, no había intentado desafiarle, no sabía que había tomado la decisión de apartarla del funeral de Peter. Estaba incluyéndole en sus planes, como si fueran una unidad, un equipo. Estaba pidiendo su consejo. ¿Sería tan terrible complacerla en esto? Era importante para ella.

Parpadeó para evitar caer en su mirada y se encontró mirando la percepción de su boca. La forma en que sus labios se partían era espectacular. La forma en que la punta de su lengua salía para humedecer el labio superior. Casi una caricia. Gimió. Una invitación. Se contuvo para no inclinarse y trazar el mismo recorrido exacto con su propia lengua. Estaba siendo torturado. Atormentado. Los labios perfectos de ella se fruncieron levemente. Deseaba besarlos, directamente en su boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jasper? - Extendió la mano para tocar sus labios con la punta de los dedos.

El corazón de él casi saltó fuera de su pecho. Capturó la muñeca de ella y la puso contra su corazón latente.

\- Alice. - Susurró.

Un dolor. Un latido. Un dolor. Él lo supo. Ella lo supo. Dios, la deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo. Indomable. Salvaje. Loco. Deseaba enterrarse tan profundamente en sus entrañas que nunca consiguiera salir. La mano de ella tembló en respuesta, un ligero movimiento como las alas de una mariposa. Sintió todo el camino a través de su cuerpo.

\- Todo va bien, mon amour. - Dijo él suavemente. - No te estoy pidiendo nada.

\- Sé que no lo haces. Yo no estoy negándote nada. Sé que necesitamos tiempo para convertirnos en amigos, pero no voy a negar lo que estoy sintiendo ya. Cuando estás junto a mí, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta miles de grados. - Sus ojos azules estaban oscuros e invitadores, firmes sobre él.

Él tocó su mente muy gentilmente, casi tiernamente, deslizándose cruzando sus barreras y sabiendo el valor que había necesitado ella para hacer esa admisión. Estaba nerviosa, incluso asustada, pero decidida a encontrarse con él a medio camino. La comprensión casi le hizo caer de rodillas. Un músculo saltó en su mandíbula, y los ojos plateados ardieron como mercurio fundido, pero su cara estaba impasible como siempre.

\- Creo que eres una bruja, Alice, lanzando un hechizo sobre mí. - Una mano acunó la cara de ella, su pulgar se deslizó sobre sus delicados pómulos.

Ella se acercó, y sintió que necesitaba consuelo y confianza. Los brazos de ella se deslizaron tentativamente alrededor de su cintura. Su cabeza descansó sobre su esternón. Jasper la abrazó firmemente, simplemente la abrazó, esperando a que sus temblores cesaran. Esperando que la calidez de su cuerpo se vertiera en el de ella.

La mano de Jasper se elevó para acariciar el espeso y sedoso pelo de ébano, encontrando el placer en el simple acto. Trajo paz entre ellos. Nunca habría creído que algo tan íntimo como abrazar a una mujer pudiera dar tanto placer a un hombre. Estaba volteando de cabeza su vida.

En su corazón; emociones poco familiares surgieron salvajemente y causaron estragos en su bien ordenada vida. En sus brazos, tan cerca de su fuerza, se sentía frágil, delicada, como una flor exótica que podía romperse fácilmente.

\- No te preocupes por Peter, ma petite. - Susurró entre los mechones sedosos del pelo de ella. - Nos ocuparemos de que descanse en paz mañana.

\- Gracias, Jasper. - Dijo Alice. - Es muy importante para mí.

La alzó fácilmente entre sus brazos.

\- Lo sé. Sería más fácil si no lo supiera. Ven a mi cama, chérie, a donde perteneces.

Sus brazos eran fuertes, y la brusquedad en él estaba llamándola. Enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Le apartó el pelo para poder acceder mejor a su piel.

\- ¿Y si viene un vampiro? - Sus labios flotaron contra su oreja, después bajando, su lengua la acarició en una pequeña zambullida exploradora. - ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo si los renegados vienen de nuevo?

Su aliento era ardiente seda, su boca calor satinado. Sus dientes mordieron gentilmente. No había ningún pensamiento en la mente de él, sólo un rugido hambriento por su cuerpo. Estúpida hambre abrasadora. Los dientes de ella le pellizcaron su clavícula mientras su mano resbalaba bajo la camisa de él. Los dedos se enredaron en el pelo negro que se extendía por su pecho, encontrando cada definido músculo y trazándolo. El rugido se extendió a través del cuerpo de él hasta que la hizo temblar.

Él llegó hasta la cama solo porque estaba muy cerca. Ella levantó la cabeza cuando la colocó de pie sobre el suelo de piedra, una pequeña sonrisa curvó su suave boca. Misteriosa. Sensual. Su pequeña inocente estaba seduciéndole, y haciendo un trabajo endemoniadamente bueno.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba duro y dolorido. Estaba quemando, ardiendo de deseo. Su sonrisa. Su perfecta, perfecta boca. Jasper inclinó la cabeza y tomó posesión de esa boca. Los labios de ella eran cálidos, satinados y lisos. Su lengua exploró la suave curva; sus dientes mordisquearon insistentemente, exigiendo entrar. Ella complació su silenciosa orden, su boca húmeda, de seda ardiente. El mundo pareció desaparecer. Él se alimentó vorazmente, largos y embriagadores besos, devorando su dulzura, alimentándose sensualmente.

Sus manos enmarcaron la cara de ella, sosteniéndola inmóvil para su exigente boca. Los colores explotaron alrededor de él; relampagueando se retorcieron y danzaron, y el rugido en su mente se incrementó. Encontró la garganta de ella, suave y vulnerable. Sus manos rasgaron la ropa de ella, necesitaba llegar a su cremosa piel, necesitaba sentirla suave y tersa bajo las palmas de las manos. La tela cayó al suelo en jirones alrededor de ellos, una frenética lluvia de ropa. El aliento de Alice se le atascó en la garganta.

Había liberado algo que estaba más allá de su control, y a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, la atemorizaba. Jasper estaba en todas partes, su cuerpo duro e inflexible, sus brazos de acero. Su enorme fuerza era intimidante. Pero la sensación de su boca, ardiente y masculina, exigiendo su consentimiento era hipnotizadora. Su cuerpo, con voluntad propia, parecía derretirse con ardor. Despojó a su delgada forma de las blancas prendas de algodón, exponiendo la piel desnuda a su hambrienta mirada. Ella oyó como contenía el aliento.

Sus ojos plateados se movieron por la cara de ella, por su boca, la línea de su garganta. En cada lugar que sus ojos tocaban, sentía danzar una llama, después demorándose, mucho después levantaba la cabeza y se movía hacia el siguiente punto. Su cuerpo entero sin imperfecciones estaba bajo su hambrienta mirada. Su piel era cremosamente lisa, sus pechos firmes y redondos, su torso estrecho acentuaba su perfección. La tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hasta él, inclinándola hacia atrás para atraer los pechos hasta su boca.

Ella hizo un suave ruidito, como un gatito, su cuerpo se movió inquieto contra el de él. Sus brazos acunaron la cabeza de él, abrazándolo a ella. La boca de él sobre su pecho era ardiente y hambrienta, insistente. Cada fuerte tirón la derretía, tanto que gemía y se presionaba contra él, adorando la sensación de su boca.

Las manos de él se movieron hacia abajo por su espalda, encontrando sus caderas instándola a acercarse. Estaba duro y grueso, lleno de desesperado deseo por ella. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su mirada fundida la chamuscó, Alice se apoyó contra él saboreando la ligera transpiración que bajaba por el enredado bello del pecho de él. Ella lo siguió, sin tener nunca bastante. Cuando su lengua acarició su estómago liso, lo sintió estremecerse de anticipación. La pequeña gotita corrió todavía más bajo.

Sus brazos le rodearon las caderas, encontrando los firmes músculos de sus nalgas y acercándole más. Cuando inclinó la cabeza más cerca, jugando a capturar la juguetona gota, su pelo acarició el cuerpo rugiente de él. Jasper gimió, el sonido escapó de su garganta, ronco y dolorido. Sus grandes manos la cogieron del pelo y lo apretó con fuerza.

\- Estás jugando con fuego, ma petite. - Las palabras fueron casi incapaces de escapar de su estrangulada garganta.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, sólo una vez. Una rápida mirada desde debajo de la media luna de sus largas pestañas. Tentadora. Sexy. Su erótica inocente.

\- Pensaba que estaba jugando contigo. - Negó ella, su atención volvió a la feroz excitación de él. Su cálido aliento la bañó en calor, de tentación.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atras, sus manos apretaban la espesa melena de ella. Su cuello estaba arqueado, sus ojos cerrados.

\- Creo que se puede decir que es la misma cosa. - Soltó entre sus apretados dientes.

La lengua de ella atrapó la pequeña gota traviesa cuando se acunó en su mano.

\- Eres tú el que empezó esto. - Murmuró ausentemente.

Estaba caliente y dura, hierro envuelto en terciopelo. Se contuvo a si mismo mientras ella insistió más cerca, su boca era seda caliente.

\- Mon Dieu, Alice. - Respiró entrecortadamente dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones. - No podré sobrevivir a esto.

La lengua de ella se retorcía, le succionaba, era exquisita la presión de su boca, la fricción era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Sus caderas se movieron, un ritmo sobre el que no tenía control, sujetando su cabeza contra él mientras el mundo entero se desvanecía y existía sólo el intenso placer y las luces explotando en su cabeza. Durante unos preciosos momentos estando fuera de su interminablemente vacía existencia, podía creer que le importaba a alguien, que alguien le amaba lo suficiente como para sacarle de la oscuridad a la luz. Al éxtasis.

La cogió y tiró de ella para alzarla y así poder empujarla de espaldas sobre la cama. Era tan pequeña, durante un momento tuvo miedo de herirla con su fuerza, pero ella se estaba moviendo sin descanso, le necesitaba, el deseo en su mente se incrementaba hasta igualar al de él. Sujetó sus caderas y la arrastró al borde de la cama para poder explorarla como quería.

Ella era exclusivamente suya. Su cuerpo era su único solaz. Estaba decidido a conocer cada centímetro de ella íntimamente. Sabía que era su fuerza lo que la atemorizaba, no lo que le estaba haciendo.

Ella se tensó, su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando él la colocó sobre las mantas. Inclinó su oscura cabeza, sus dientes rasparon el interior de los muslos de ella.

\- Confía en mí, Alice. Sé que lo haces. - Su aliento era cálido mientras la saboreaba. - Eres parte de mí. No puedo hacerte daño. Toca mi mente con la tuya. Te deseo más de lo que he deseado nunca nada en toda mi existencia.

Su lengua la acarició, jugueteando, explorando íntimamente. Ella se estiró bajo él, exhalando bruscamente. No había paredes, ni techo, ni suelo, nada excepto el espacio y Jasper.

Sus manos se movían sobre el cuerpo de ella, explorando, memorizando, poseyendo, incluso mientras su boca se hundía salvajemente, llevándola al límite una y otra vez hasta que se rompió en un millón de fragmentos y volvió a reconstruirse de nuevo justo a tiempo para repetir el proceso. Era interminable, para siempre; una vez y otra hasta que pensó que explotaría.

Le cogió del pelo y tiró de él, deseando su cuerpo, necesitando que la llenara, para fundirse completamente con ella. Jasper triunfante la complació, cubriendo su delgada forma con la fornida de él. Presionó contra ella y sintió su húmedo calor, estaba preparada, incitándole, deseándole. Se inclinó para encontrar su garganta. Olisqueando. Pellizcando.

Su lengua la acarició. Sus caderas se movieron alejándose de ella. Se empujó hacia adelante, enterrándose profundamente justo cuando sus dientes se hundieron en la vulnerable garganta. Alice pensó que podía morir de placer. Se estiró, firme y ardiente; la fricción, cuando entró en ella una y otra vez con largas y profundas estocadas, casi la condujeron a la locura. Se abrazó a sus hombros, sus uñas se hundieron profundamente, para evitar que volara lejos.

Podía sentir la boca de él sobre su garganta devorando la esencia de su vida, su mente empujaba en la de ella, compartiendo el placer, elevándolo. Podía sentir su cuerpo inflamado, endurecido incluso más, la rugiente tormenta de fuego que amenazaba con consumirla, con consumirle a él.

Él estaba en todas partes, en su mente, en su cuerpo, en su corazón, en su alma.

El fuego ardiente en él, en ella. Su cuerpo tomaba al de ella agresivamente, dominantemente, su boca frenética de hambre. Parecía insaciable; como ella. Alice no podía decir donde terminaba ella y empezaba él. La tomó más duro y más rápido hasta que su cuerpo ondeó de vida y se convulsionó de placer. No importo a ninguno de los dos. No era suficiente; nunca sería suficiente. La lengua de Jasper se deslizó a través de la garganta de ella, cerrando las heridas, pero su boca deliberadamente dejó su marca en ella.

\- Aliméntate, Alice. Estás hambrienta de mí. - Su aterciopelada e hipnotizadora voz fue áspera por el deseo.

No tenía que pedírselo. Ella le anhelaba. Lujuria era la única palabra que podía pensar que se acercaba a describir la intensidad de su necesidad. Tenía que saborearle, tenía que tenerle dentro de ella, no sólo de su cuerpo o de su corazón y mente sino de sus mismas venas. Suplicaba saborearle, era adicta a él, estaba hambrienta de él.

\- ¿No me deseas? - Preguntó él, sus caderas marcaban lentamente largas y rítmicas estocadas.

Alice sonrió contra su piel desnuda.

\- Sabes que sí. Sientes lo que yo siento. - Deliberadamente le mordió el cuello, su lengua se deslizó sobre el pulso que latía con fuerza allí. - ¿Cómo podría no desearte?

El cuerpo de él se tensó de anticipación. Esperando. Dejó de respirar. Su corazón se detuvo también. Ella deliberadamente prolongó el momento, raspando gentilmente sobre su pulso, cerrando los ojos mientras el cuerpo de él reaccionaba, se inflamaba más grueso dentro de ella. Cuando sus dientes le mordieron la piel, él casi perdió el control, el placer era tan intenso que podía sentir su cuerpo acumulando, zambulléndose incluso más profundamente hasta alcanzar su alma. A su alrededor, ella se tensaba, aferrándose con ardor y terciopelo, agarrándose y contoneándose hasta que no tuvo más elección que responder a su llamada. Explotaron juntos. Con una chispeante intensidad que nunca olvidaría. Su completa rendición, la generosidad con que le entregaba su cuerpo y mente.

Jasper dejó caer su cabeza al lado de ella, cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar que ella viera la humedad en ellos. Ella se alimentaba gentilmente, su boca era suave y sensual sobre el cuello de él, su cuerpo se estremecía. La abrazó firmemente, decidido a nunca dejarla marchar. Decidió a encontrar la forma de hacer que deseara quedarse con él.

Alice cerró los dos puntos de entrada en la piel de él y se quedó tendida silenciosamente bajo él. Era pesado, su cuerpo envolvía completamente el de ella, casi aplastándole contra las mantas. Su inmovilidad, la dura posesión en la fuerza de sus brazos, le advirtieron que se quedara callada. Estaba luchando contra sus demonios de nuevo.

\- ¿Jasper? - Saboreó su nombre. - Soy tu compañera. No hay ningún otro para mí. Tus miedos no tienen fundamento.

Los brazos de él se tensaron incluso más, casi estrangulándola.

\- Soy peligroso, Alice, más peligroso de lo que nunca sabrás. No confío en mis emociones. Son nuevas para mí e intensas. He matado con frecuencia, los trozos de mi alma fueron destruidos hace mucho tiempo.

Las manos de ella encontraron su pelo, peinándolo y acariciándolo, intentando aliviarle.

\- Mi alma es tu otra mitad. Encajan perfectamente, y no falta ninguna pieza. Sólo te sientes así porque después de tantos siglos de insensibilidad, de vacío, puedes sentir de nuevo. Todo esto está agobiándote.

El la alivió de su peso, pero no la dejó marchar. No podía. Tenía que tocarla, permanecer en su interior, su cuerpo unido al de ella.

\- Desearía que fuera verdad, mon amour. Realmente lo deseo.

\- El amanecer ha llegado, Jasper. - Le recordó suavemente, de repente consciente de que estaban entrelazados juntos, unidos como un solo ser.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

\- No. ¿Cómo podría tenerlo?

El cuerpo de él estaba dentro del suyo, sobre el suyo, sus caderas se movían gentil pero insistentemente. Jasper ondeó una mano para cerrar las entradas, colocando salvaguardas dentro y fuera. Todo el tiempo su atención estaba centrada en su cuerpo que se deslizaba dentro y fuera del de ella.

La belleza. El misterio. El placer.

\- Dormiremos pronto, chérie, lo prometo. Pero ahora no. No durante un ratito. - Murmuró las palabras contra su pecho, después se acercó más, la boca de él se alimentó gentilmente de su suavidad.

Quería quedarse allí, en el santuario de su cuerpo.

_Para siempre._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oww! Parece que estos dos por fin están arreglando sus diferencias(: ya hasta romántico se puso todo jajaja así que próximamente tendrán el funeral de Peter.**

**¿Qué les parece la historia? No olviden dejar sus lindos comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Detective Amún Johnson escoltó a la pareja a través de la repleta habitación cuadrada hasta su oficina. Las cabezas se volvieron, y un extraño silencio pareció seguir su proceso. Realmente no podía culpar al hombre. En todos sus años en la policía, no había visto nunca una mujer más hermosa o fantasmal. Era la única palabra que describía su belleza. _Fantasmal._ Se movía como una canción, un susurro, como el agua moviéndose a través del espacio. _Flotando._

Sin embargo, era embarazosa la forma en que policías ya creciditos estaban actuando como cachorros enamorados. Era una celebridad, la causa de que la multitud de periodistas acamparan en el precinto del umbral, pero él sabía que era más que eso. Alice Cullen era la clase de mujer que permanecía en la mente de un hombre todo el tiempo. Era el material de los sueños. Ardientes sueños nocturnos, sábanas de seda, y montones de sexo húmedo. Una fantasía viviente.

Johnson arriesgó una mirada hacia el hombre que caminaba tan fácilmente al lado de ella. _Un compañero peligroso este. Oscuro. Amenazador._ Se movió tan silenciosamente, posiblemente nadie podría detectarle a menos que lo deseara. Ni siquiera sus ropas susurraban. Su pelo era largo y espeso, atado en la nuca con una tira de cuero. Parecía elegante, del Viejo Mundo, como un pirata o un conde. Su cara era impresionante, toda dura ángulos y planos, con inusuales ojos pálidos, un resplandor de plata que no regalaba nada. Este era un hombre con el que se podía contar. Estaba en la posición de sus hombros, en ese aire de completa autoridad. Johnson había visto hombres con poder antes, hombres que tomaban decisiones de vida o muerte cada día. _Este hombre estaba cortado por ese patrón._ El hombre vestía poder como si fuera su propia piel. _Era poder._

Johnson sentía el duro golpeteo de su corazón en el pecho cada vez que esos peculiares ojos como los de un gato descansaban en él. Ojos que no pestañeaban. Perturbándole. La postura de ese hombre lo decía todo. Que Dios ayudara a la persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para poner un dedo sobre Alice Cullen.

Johnson había estado preocupado por que algún desequilibrado de San Francisco estuviera intentando coger a la famosa maga mientras estaba en la ciudad, pero ahora que había conocido a su marido, se figuraba que cualquiera que intentara tocarla tendría que ser un suicida.

Retrocedió y permitió que Alice entrara en su oficina y no se sorprendió cuando su marido de algún modo se las arregló para colocar su sólida forma entre su cuerpo y el de Alice. Johnson cerró la puerta firmemente y refrenó el impulso de cerrar las persianas. La escuadra entera estaba mirando fijamente a través del cristal oscurecido, coqueteando con ella. Johnson nunca había notado lo sucia que estaba su oficina, las capas de polvo y suciedad, las grasientas cajas sobrantes vacías de comida china y pizza.

La pálida mujer con su fantasmal belleza la hacían ser demasiado consciente de la austeridad de su ambiente. Quiso barrer los restos de su escritorio dentro de la papelera y sacarlo de la vista de ella. Para su horror, sintió que el color subía ya por su cuello. Era conocido por los alrededores como un policía casado con el departamento, completamente cínico, sin sentimientos de ninguna clase. Pero sus hormonas habían dado un salto y parecían estar trabajando horas extraordinarios. Johnson aclaró su garganta dos veces, intentando no parecer un asno.

\- Apreciamos que haya venido a ayudarnos. Gracias por identificar el cuerpo, sé que debe haber sido difícil para usted. - Esperó, pero cuando ninguno de ellos habló, continuó. - Nos gustaría aclarar unas pocas cosas concernientes a esta noche. Ya tenemos las declaraciones de los de seguridad y los conductores que cargaron el camión. Todos parecen tener una coartada blindada, Señorita Cullen. Seguridad la vio salir y vio a Peter en el muelle de carga. Peter nunca salió. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Peter Sanders vivo?

Alice supo que Jasper había plantado la escena en las mentes del personal de seguridad cuando habían dejado el estadio esa horrible noche.

\- Detective Johnson. - Empezó ella. Su voz era un poco más hermosa de lo que era ella.

\- Llámeme Amún. - Se encontró diciendo para su absoluta sorpresa.

Su marido se revolvió, un ligero movimiento de músculos, una sugerencia de peligro. Esos brillantes y relucientes ojos se fijaron sobre la cara de Johnson, tocándole con un aire frío, la visión de una tumba vacía, una muerte escalofriante.

Tragó nerviosamente, repentinamente agradecido de que ninguno de sus nuevos detectives hubiera sido asignado a este extraño caso. Johnson podía creer sin dificultad que este hombre fuera perfectamente capaz de matar a alguien. ¿Qué estaba haciendo una mujer como Alice Cullen con un hombre como este?

\- Recogí a Alice una hora más o menos después de su actuación. - Le informó Jasper suavemente.

Mientras Alice se sentaba con la cabeza gacha, retorciéndose los dedos. Irradiaba angustia, convirtiendo el corazón de Jasper en una piedra. Era plenamente consciente de los pensamientos del detective y a propósito bajó su voz un octavo. Cualquiera con medio cerebro podría ver que era peligroso; no era fácil esconder esa clase de cosas, y a Jasper no le interesaba particularmente hacerlo.

\- El material había sido cargado en los camiones, y la mayor parte de los trabajadores estaban ya saliendo. - Dijo él suavemente.

Johnson se encontró aferrándose a cada palabra, escuchando el pulso y la cadencia de su voz. Era como la corriente de un arroyo. Este hombre, este Jasper, era honesto, tenía integridad. Johnson cambió de posición, inclinándose sobre el escritorio hacia el hombre. No podía evitarlo; era casi como si estuviera hipnotizado.

\- Peter estaba vivo y bien en ese momento. - Siguió Jasper suavemente. - Hablamos unos pocos minutos, quizás como media hora. El camión con el material se alejaba justo cuando decidimos salir. Peter caminó hacia su coche, pero volvió diciéndonos que se había dejado las llaves en el muelle de carga.

Alice agachó la cabeza, sintiendo un temblor atravesándola. Estaba pálida pero compuesta. En su interior, podía oírse a si misma gritando ultrajada, con dolor. Jasper aparentemente no se movió, aunque su cuerpo estaba tocando el de ella de forma que su calidez pudiera inundar la piel de ella. Le asombraba, la perfecta y aceptable historia que tejía con su hermosa voz. Nadie le cuestionaría nunca. ¿Cómo podrían, cuando los controlaba a todos con el sonido de su voz?

\- ¿Esa fue la última vez que lo vieron con vida? - Preguntó Johnson.

Alice asintió. Jasper entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

\- Peter era nuestro amigo, así como un socio de negocios. Lo manejaba todo por Alice. Sin Peter, no hay show. Yo tengo muchos negocios que me mantienen extremadamente ocupado. Peter cuidaba de cada detalle del show mágico por nosotros. Y como puede imaginar, esto es devastador para mi esposa. Para ambos. Deberíamos haber esperado hasta que estuviera a salvo en su coche, pero había estado lejos de Alice durante algún tiempo, y estábamos ansiosos por estar juntos. El personal de seguridad estaba todavía a la vista, así que no pensamos que pudiera pasar nada.

\- No fueron al hotel. - Johnson hizo una afirmación.

De nuevo fue Jasper quien respondió concisamente, su voz suave e hipnótica.

\- No, fuimos a una propiedad que tenemos en las afueras de la ciudad. No fue hasta esta tarde que oímos las noticias.

\- ¿Por qué no dejó el hotel, Alice? - Le preguntó Johnson directamente. Era difícil no mirar fijamente su exquisita belleza.

\- Pensamos que nos encontraríamos otra vez con Peter en un par de días cuando volviéramos a la ciudad, así que mantuvimos la habitación. - Su voz fue tan baja que Johnson apenas pudo captar sus palabras.

Sonaba tan triste, sintió el peso de una piedra en su pecho. Jasper se movió ligeramente, acariciando el pelo y el cuello de Alice, sus dedos se movieron en un masaje consolador. Estaba transmitiendo su dolor interno demasiado ruidosamente, y el detective estaba empezando a verse afectado.

_Respira profundamente, mon amour. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener un policía con un ataque cardíaco en nuestra presencia. Es muy susceptible a ti. No puedo arreglar algo como esto._

Había lágrimas en la voz de ella, en su mente. Estaba aferrándose a la mente de Jasper como a una antorcha, y eso le hacía sentir que la conexión con ella era real y sólida. Quizás incluso inquebrantable.

_Peter merecía lo mejor._

_Así es, pequeña, pero no podemos decir a este hombre la verdad. Nos encerraría a ambos como a locos._

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante y miró directamente a los ojos de Johnson.

_Prestarás atención a tu problema de corazón después de que dejemos este lugar. Por ahora dejarás de interrogar a Alice y dirigirás tus preguntas solamente hacia mí._

Johnson parpadeó, sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos. ¿Se había quedado dormido? No se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Se limpió la transpiración de la frente. Quizás haría un viaje rápido al hospital y se haría esas pruebas que había estado aplazando. Mientras tanto, Alice parecía tan apenada que se fijó en Jasper. Había algo en la voz de ese hombre que lo esclavizaba. Podría escucharlo para siempre.

\- Nadie conocía su matrimonio. No encontramos ningún registro de él. - Aventuró. Jasper asintió.

\- La carrera de Alice exigía que pareciera... ¿cómo podría decirlo?... disponible. Una mujer soltera es mucho más atractiva que una casada. Hemos sido marido y mujer durante casi cinco años. El matrimonio tuvo lugar en nuestro país. La madre de Alice es de Estados Unidos, pero la tierra natal de su padre está en las Montañas de los Cárpatos. Nos casamos allí.

Johnson se contuvo de decir que ella parecía demasiado joven e inocente para un hombre tan poderoso como Jasper. Era casi imposible decir su edad.

\- ¿El señor Sanders estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio?

Los ojos plateados relucieron como la plata.

\- Por supuesto que lo estaba. - Jasper pudo ver que la pregunta disgustaba aún más a Alice.

Se inclinó más cerca del detective de nuevo.

_Cesarás esta línea de interrogatorio._

Johnson sacudió la cabeza.

\- Nos estamos saliendo de la cuestión aquí. ¿Sabes de algún enemigo que el Señor Sanders pudiera tener?

Jasper se tomó su tiempo para responder, con aspecto muy pensativo. Incluso sacudió la cabeza.

\- Desearía poder ayudarle más, Detective, pero a todo el mundo le gustaba Peter. Bueno, con excepción de los reporteros... era muy bueno protegiendo la privacidad de Alice y preservando la mística del show. No creo que encuentre a nadie que hable mal de Peter.

\- Manejaba las finanzas del show ¿verdad? - Preguntó Johnson astutamente.

\- Si, lo hacía. - Respondió Jasper fácilmente. - Peter era un socio pleno para Alice. Él tenía ganancias también.

\- ¿Hubo algún problema con los libros? - Johnson deslizó la pregunta, observando sus caras.

Alice parecía tan pálida y llena de pena, se sentía como si estuviera atormentándola. Ninguna emoción se mostraba en la cara de Jasper, y Johnson supo que nada que dijera o hiciera cambiaría eso.

\- Soy tremendamente rico, Detective, con más dinero del que posiblemente pueda gastar en toda mi vida. Alice ni siquiera necesita los ingresos de su show. Si hubiera habido alguna discrepancia, y ciertamente no sé de ninguna, estoy seguro, al igual que Alice, de que sería una honesta. Peter hizo un buen dinero con los shows y no había necesidad de comprobar los libros. Estoy seguro de que puedo comprobar fácilmente las cuentas del banco y nuestros registros. Ciertamente está invitado a hacerlo. Peter Sanders no era un ladrón.

Alice alzó la barbilla.

\- Peter nunca habría robado nada. Y si hubiera necesitado dinero, todo lo habría tenido que hacer era decirlo. Se lo hubiéramos dado, y él lo sabía.

-Era sólo una idea. No hay evidencia que apunte en esa dirección, pero tenemos que cubrir todas las posibilidades. - Johnson se pasó una mano por el pelo. Odiaba perturbar a la mujer. - Sanders estaba a cargo de sus medidas de seguridad?

\- Teníamos un hombre para eso. - Dijo Jasper llanamente. - Peter le daba órdenes y le mantenía informado del horario para que el hombre pudiera hacer su trabajo.

\- ¿Podía haber sido la señorita Cullen el objetivo de algún fan psicópata?

Alice hizo un ruido ahogado, desgarrando el corazón de Jasper. Bajo sus dedos masajeadores, ella estaba empezando a temblar.

\- Siempre hay la posibilidad, Detective. A veces ha recibido algunos mensajes de fans muy perversos. Peter y Roland, el hombre de seguridad, la protegían de la mayor parte de esos indeseables. Pero si hubiera habido algún mensaje amenazador en esta gira, Peter me habría informado inmediatamente.

Johnson no dudaba de que Jasper fuera el tipo de hombre que estaría envuelto en cada aspecto de la vida de su mujer.

\- ¿Recuerda cualquier incidente extraño que le llamara la atención? – Alice sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Quizás algún ruido raro o inesperado esa noche?

Instantáneamente Alice recordó la horrorosa risa del vampiro. Jasper intervino inmediatamente.

\- Mi esposa está muy agitada, Detective, y todavía no hemos llevado a cabo los arreglos para Peter. Su personal está esperándonos también.

\- Así como los reporteros.

Los plateados ojos de Jasper brillaron con una advertencia.

\- Todavía no ha hablado con los reporteros. Esto es ya bastante difícil para ella.

Johnson asintió.

\- Intentaremos hacerles salir a escondidas por la puerta de atrás. Pero esa pandilla ha estado acampada fuera en nuestras escaleras desde que identificamos el cuerpo.

Alice hizo una mueca de dolor visible.

\- Pirañas. - Observó Jasper.

\- Son como vampiros. - Estuvo de acuerdo Johnson. No vio el temblor de Alice. - Una vez que hincan los dientes en una historia, nunca paran. Uno en particular, de fuera de la ciudad, ha estado volviéndonos a todos locos. Ya le cogimos intentando espiar en nuestros archivos en un intento de leer nuestros informes. También intentó sobornar a alguien en la oficina del forense para que le diera información. - El detective era consciente de que les estaba proporcionando información que no debería dar, pero parecía incapaz de detenerse.

Fluía hacia afuera como agua. Jasper alzó la cabeza, el pelo oscuro cayó sobre su frente. De repente parecía un depredador, oscuro y peligroso. El corazón de Johnson dio otro fuerte latido, y por un instante pudo haber jurado que vio esos pálidos ojos arder de un fiero rojo. Jasper daba la impresión de ser una bestia de afiladas garras, expectante, acercándose furtivamente a su presa. Johnson se estremeció, después parpadeó.

Cuando miró de nuevo, la cara del hombre estaba tan impasible como siempre, los ojos reflejaban de nuevo su propia imagen. Había cierta belleza masculina en esa cara áspera y cruel. Johnson sacudió la cabeza para dispersar la imagen de un lobo acercándose furtivamente de su mente.

\- ¿Qué reportero es ese, Detective?

\- En realidad no puedo divulgar esa información. - Dijo Johnson cautelosamente.

Había algo que no podía concretar lo bastante, pero no iba a ser responsable de que algún reportero terminara en el hospital. No dudada de que cualquiera que se enredara con Jasper sacaría el extremo corto del palo. Jasper sonrió hacia él, un relámpago de dientes blancos. La mirada plateada se fijó sobre los cansados ojos de Amún Johnson. Esa mirada de plata fue de repente caliente como mercurio fundido.

Johnson se sintió caer hacia adelante, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Jasper empujó en la mente del hombre, pasó la delgada barrera de protección y buscó los recuerdos allí. Satisfecho al tener lo que necesitaba, apartó de la memoria del hombre cualquier conversación con el reportero e implantó el convencimiento de que Alice y Jasper habían cooperado plenamente y no tenían nada que ver con la muerte de Peter Sanders.

Johnson parpadeó y se encontró de pie, estrechado la mano de Jasper y sonriendo simpáticamente a Alice.

La forma musculosa de Jasper empequeñeció la delgada de ella cuando su marido la deslizó protectora bajo su hombro. Ella ofreció a Johnson una pálida sonrisa.

\- Desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido en diferentes circunstancias, Detective.

\- Amún. - Corrigió él gentilmente, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirarla fijamente.

Jasper condujo por el codo a Alice fuera de la oficina.

\- Gracias por ser tan cuidadoso con los sentimientos de Alice.

Johnson les abrió camino a través del laberinto de habitaciones hasta las escaleras traseras.

\- Si cree que será necesario. Podría tener a un par de hombres vigilando a la señorita Cullen durante unos días.

\- Gracias, Detective, pero no será necesario. - Declinó Jasper suavemente, con un dejo de amenaza en su aterciopelada voz. Sus manos encontraron la pequeña espalda de Alice. - Yo protejo lo que es mío.

El hueco de las escaleras era estrecho y polvoriento, la alfombra raída en varios lugares. La pareja se movió bajando juntos en perfecta sincronización, como un par de bailarines.

Jasper la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta.

\- Hay alguien fuera.

Alice miró la mueca cruel de su boca.

\- No sabemos quién es, Jasper. - Advirtió suavemente.

\- Explorar es bastante fácil. - Respondió Jasper. - Ese reportero es peligroso, Alice. Es más que un simple periodista molesto.

\- Leíste la mente del detective, sus recuerdos, ¿verdad? - Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de la gruesa muñeca de él, sus enormes ojos azules se fijaron firmemente sobre su cara.

Jasper no retrocedió ante la acusación. No fingió arrepentimiento.

\- Por supuesto que lo hice.

\- Jasper. - Dijo ella suavemente. - Tienes esa mirada.

Él arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Qué mirada?

\- Esa, como si estuvieras hambriento y acabarás de descubrir el almuerzo.

Él sonrió en respuesta, pero no había calidez en sus ojos.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con este, Alice. No va a dejarte marchar sin más.

Ella se encogió de hombros cuidadosamente.

\- Pues démosle lo que quiere y quizás se vaya solo.

Tenía miedo de lo que sabía que Jasper tenía en mente. Si el reportero no podía ser controlado, si se convertía en una amenaza para su raza, Jasper no tendría más elección que destruirle. No podía soportar la idea de más derramamiento de sangre innecesario; deseaba una coexistencia pacífica con la raza humana.

\- Lo intentaremos a tu modo. - Concedió Jasper, su estómago se contrajo.

¿Por qué cedía ante sus ruegos sin sentido? Los ojos de ella grandes y tristes, derrotaban a su sentido común cada vez.

Alice presionó la punta de un dedo contra el labio de él, trazando el duro borde hasta que se suavizó, y él tomó su dedo con la boca en una lenta y erótica caricia. Necesitaba esa conexión con ella siempre. Era tan joven, la fealdad de su vida era tan ajena a ella. ¿Cómo podía ella entender su necesidad de asegurarse de que esa fealdad nunca la tocara?

Sonrió, una pequeña y secreta sonrisa que sentía que nunca podría entender. Él sabía de la tierra, del viento, de los cambios de las aguas, fuego, aire, incluso del mismo espacio. Podía dominarlos a todos ellos, pero Alice le eludía. Le eludía completamente.

¿Por qué importaba tanto que ella entendiera? ¿No era su seguridad la cosa más importante del mundo?

Alice se estremeció ante el calor inesperado que ardió a través de su cuerpo. Jasper tenía tanto poder sobre ella. Cuando liberó su dedo de la ardiente y húmeda caverna de su boca, se apoyó en él, sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por su garganta para descansar en su pecho.

\- Creo que deberías estas prohibido, Jasper. Eres letal para las mujeres. - Su voz acarició la piel de él como el toque de sus dedos.

\- Sólo para una mujer. - Respondió él, sus ojos plateados eran mercurio fundido.

Tomó posesión de la mano de ella; tuvo que hacerlo, antes de que su cuerpo prendiera en llamas. Llevándose los nudillos a la boca, gimió y presionó un beso contra el dorso de la mano, sus dedos, y la palma abierta.

\- Salgamos de aquí, ma petite, antes de que cambie de idea y convierta a ese reportero en piedra.

Ella contuvo el aliento, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

\- No puedes hacerlo realmente, ¿verdad? - Le miraba con una mezcla de respeto y temor, con quizás, una pizca de orgullo.

La cara de Jasper estaba completamente impasible, la mirada plateada reflexiva.

\- Puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Pensaba que era un hecho bien conocido entre nuestra gente.

Ella estudió su cara, intentando decidir si estaba o no burlándose de ella. Como no podía decidirse por ninguna de las dos posibilidades, se volvió y empujó la puerta. Casi en seguida un hombre se colocó solidamente delante de ella, y un flash se disparó. Parpadeando ante el súbito e insoportable dolor producido por la luz brillante en sus sensibles ojos, Alice instintivamente levantó una mano para cubrirse la cara. Jasper la giró hacia su pecho.

_Tú insististe en esto. ¡No te atreves a decir te lo dije!_

La suave risa de él alivió el picor de sus ojos, pero su cara era dura y peligrosa cuando se encaró al reportero y su cámara.

\- Salgan de nuestro camino. - Advirtió suavemente.

La expresión del reportero era cauta. Retrocedió, el aliento explotó fuera de sus pulmones.

\- Seth Clearwater, reportero libre. He estado siguiendo a la señorita Cullen durante algún tiempo. Quisiera una entrevista.

\- Tendrá que acudir a su secretario de prensa. - Jasper siguió moviéndose, rodeando con un brazo protector los hombros de Alice.

El reportero tuvo que cambiar de táctica; no se atrevió a desafiar al otro hombre. Jasper parecía un depredador. _Oscuro, agazapado, una máquina de matar. Amenazador._ Estaba mostrando su verdadera naturaleza al reportero sin dudarlo. Clearwater se maldijo, pero su excitación se mostró en su cara.

\- Corre el rumor de que usted es su marido. ¿Es verdad?

\- No veo razón para negarlo.

Jasper siguió caminando, su brazo, ancho y de músculos marcados, se enroscó alrededor de la cabeza de Alice, escondiéndola con éxito del escrutinio del otro hombre. Miró hacia el cámara, que su había colocado para tomar otra foto.

\- Una es todo lo que conseguirá. Hágalo de nuevo, y le arrancaré la cámara. A la fuerza. Y no se la devolveré. ¿Me ha entendido?

El hombre instantáneamente bajó la cámara, la cara se le puso blanca. La voz de Jasper era baja y suave, incluso amable, pero encerraba tal amenaza, que como veterano de muchas peleas optó por la mejor parte del valor.

\- Sí, señor. - Murmuró, evitando mirar a Clearwater. - Así que no niegan su matrimonio. ¿Es verdad que los dos provienen de la Montañas de los Cárpatos? - Clearwater sonaba ansioso.

\- Es una región grande. - Dijo Jasper vagamente e hizo señas a su conductor para que abriera la puerta de la limusina.

Clearwater se impulsó hacia adelante.

\- ¿Conocía Peter Sanders los secretos que había detrás de su magia, Alice? - Había acusación en su voz, beligerancia. - Ningún otro miembro de su personal los conoce. Lo que podría hacer la muerte de Sanders fuera bastante conveniente, si tiene algo que esconder.

A pesar del brazo de Jasper que la refrenaba, Alice levantó la cabeza para enfrentar al reportero. Sus ojos azules humeaban peligrosamente.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? Peter Sanders era mi amigo.

Clearwater se acercó incluso más.

\- Tiene muchos secretos, ¿verdad, Alice? que no tienen nada que ver con su show de magia.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Los ojos plateados de Jasper relampaguearon. Su mente está protegida de alguna forma. Podría pasar su barrera, pero es complicado, lo notaría, y quienquiera que le haya ayudado a lograr esto.

_Este es muy peligroso para ti, mon amour. No cruces espadas con él. Salgamos de este lugar. Haré una visita al Seth Clearwater en una fecha posterior._

_No me asusta._

_Debería. Es uno de los carniceros humanos, y tú eres su objetivo. Esa maldita neblina en la que te disuelve. Dimitri siempre se sintió incómodo con eso._

\- Creo que usted sabe muy bien lo que quiero decir. Peter Sanders descubrió como se llevaban a cabo algunas de sus ilusiones, y usted le mató.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

\- Lo lamento por usted, señor Clearwater. Debe ser una horrible forma de vida, acusar a la gente de crímenes para conseguir una historia sensacionalista. No puede tener demasiados amigos. - Se agachó para entrar en la limusina y la seguridad del sombreado interior.

\- No es la última vez que me ve. - Soltó Clearwater, inclinándose para intentar captar un último vistazo de ella.

Jasper se acercó, su forma imponente exhalaba poder. Sonrió al reportero, un relámpago de relucientes dientes blancos. Los ojos plateados reflejaban claramente, vívidamente, con gran detalle, la propia imagen de Clearwater. Pero era una imagen de muerte, de un cuerpo desmadejado y sangrante caído como un muñeco de trapo en el suelo. Jasper atrapó al hombre con su mirada mortífera.

\- Ni será la última vez que usted me vea a mí, señor Clearwater. - Dijo suavemente, una amenaza negra, aterciopelada.

Seth Clearwater estaba repentinamente debilitado por el miedo. A pesar de sí mismo, la mano derecha encontró la cruz de plata en su cuello. Una carcajada baja y burlona resonó en su cabeza. Pareció no poder librarse de ella, ni siquiera cuando el alto y elegante hombre se deslizó con gracia en el asiento junto a Alice.

Clearwater sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, intentando disolver la risa, la amenaza, de su mente. Miró la limusina que se desvanecía, entonces se apretó ambas manos contra los oídos. No tenía pruebas de que Alice Cullen fuera un vampiro, solo un presentimiento en su estómago.

Las cosas que hacía sobre el escenario eran imposibles. Ningún otro mago había logrado los trucos que ella hacía perfectamente. Era demasiado joven; ¿cómo podía haber aprendido lo que hacía a si nadie más en su campo podía hacerlo? La había seguido toda la gira, intentando sin éxito sobornar a los que trabajaban para ella. Ninguno admitió saber nada.

Cada vez que había intentado irrumpir para ver sus cosas, para estudiar lo que hacía, algo había ido mal. Era raro. No creía en las coincidencias. Podría haber fallado una vez o dos, pero no en cada esmerado intento. Era un profesional; su gente era profesional. Ninguno del personal de carretera o de la gente de seguridad era tan bueno. Algo apestaba, y el llegaría al fondo de ello. Quizás los polis se creyeran la historia, pero la muerte de Peter Sanders francamente apestaba. Todos los camioneros y cargaderos contaban exactamente la misma historia. Nunca dos testigos contaban exactamente la misma historia. Los detalles siempre diferían. Y no podía ser una conspiración; los interrogados no se conocían los unos a los otros.

Así que tenía que ser algo más. Como recuerdos implantados en las mentes de la gente, algo que un vampiro podía hacer. Alice repentinamente tenía un marido que nadie conocía. Y no era un hombre cualquiera, sino uno que no habría podido pasar desapercibido. El marido de Alice era oscuro, peligroso. Un asesino. Seth Clearwater estaba seguro de que era un vampiro. Positivo.

Se sentó en los escalones, su corazón latía atronadoramente. Por fin había encontrado algo real. Y esa cosa real lo asustaba endemoniadamente. Tendría que llamar a los otros que vinieran. Qué ocasión, y él fue el primero en encontrarlos. O a él. No sabía honestamente si Alice Cullen era un vampiro, pero su investigación le decía que era una posibilidad. Iba a ser famoso. Muy, muy famoso. Y rico. Muy, muy rico.

\- Sabe de nosotros. - Dijo Jasper suavemente. - Ese reportero no es un reportero. Es uno de ellos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - Alice se apartó el pelo, repentinamente débil y cercana a las lágrimas.

_Peter. Fue todo culpa mía._

Nunca debió haberle permitido estar tan cerca de ella, nunca debió ponerle en peligro. Había sido tan ingenua. Su mundo había sido siempre un mundo de amor sin límites. Sus padres la protegieron, la mimaron. Su no-lobo, su compañero... no le había mostrado nada más que amor durante sus años de niñez. Ninguno de los detalles feos de sus vidas, ninguno de los peligros, se había permitido nunca que la tocaran.

Miró hacia Jasper, la impasible expresión, las líneas talladas profundamente en su hermosa cara. Sus ojos eran tan fríos y reservados. Había visto demasiado horror en el transcurso de su vida, supo todo lo que podría pasar. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos, Jasper? - Preguntó de nuevo.

Sus pálidos ojos se movieron sobre su cara y acariciaron su suave boca, dejando calidez tras él.

\- Hay un peligroso grupo de humanos que creen en vampiros y prácticamente hacen una carrera de cazarlos. A pesar de su obsesión por los no-muertos durante siglos con frecuencia han formado sociedades secretas para perseguir sus depravadas pasiones... no conocen o reconocen la diferencia entre Cárpatos y vampiros. Para ellos, somos lo mismo y debemos ser exterminados. Quizás es sólo que no comprenden que están tratando con dos entidades separadas.

\- ¿Que impulsa a estas personas? ¿Tiene pruebas de la existencia de vampiros?

Era casi imposible de creer; los cazadores Cárpatos de renegados eran tan cuidadosos que destruían todo evidencia de los traidores.

\- Nada concreto. Pero las persistentes leyendas e historias y mitos mantienen a los humanos en alerta. Y algunos de los vampiros más inteligentes han pasado en sociedad antes de que fuéramos capaces de cazarlos.

\- Cierto. - Dijo Alice.

Conocía su historia. En la Edad Media y justo después, los no-muertes habían estado a campo abierto, viviendo abiertamente entre los humanos a los que mataban. Había sido necesario un enorme esfuerzo colectivo para librarse de ellos antes de que destruyeran cualquier oportunidad de coexistencia pacífica entre las dos especies. Cárpatos y humanos. Después de que los más famosos cazadores de vampiros Cárpatos, tales como Marco y Cayo, desaparecieran, fueron Edward, Jasper, Felix y otros ancianos como ellos lo que había dado caza a quienes se convertían en vampiros.

Juntos habían protegido a las restantes mujeres y habían tomado medidas para asegurar que Cárpatos y vampiros permanecían como fantasías de la imaginación humana, material de leyendas, novelas y películas. Su campaña de limpieza de todo recuerdo, todo conocimiento seguro de su raza había sido larga y exitosa, pero evidentemente había habido lapsus.

\- Hace unos pocos años, antes de que tú nacieras, una sociedad de humanos, una organización secreta, fue formada para investigar y exterminar vampiros... la clase de vampiros descritos en las novelas baratas. Creíamos que esos humanos suponían una pequeña amenaza real. Ninguno de nosotros esperaba que se repitiera la caza de vampiros que se extendió por Europa hace siglos.

No había pena en la voz inexpresiva de él, nada que traicionara que estaba recordando encontrar el cuerpo de su madre, pero Alice sabía que estaba haciéndolo, lo sabía con tanto seguridad como si lo hubiera confesado.

\- La primera vez que salieron a la superficie para hacer algún daño, asesinaron a tu tía Carmen. Habrían matado a otra mujer, pero tu propia madre, todavía humana, tuvo el coraje para salvarla. La sociedad secreta entonces fijó su objetivo en tu madre y tu padre, Isabella y el Príncipe de nuestra gente. Una vez más pensamos que habíamos acabado con la amenaza, pero aparecieron de nuevo unos pocos años después. Mataron a varios de los nuestros y a unos pocos humanos. El hijo de Carmen fue asesinado, y tu tío Emmett fue torturado hasta el borde de la locura. De nuevo Isabella fue atacada, cuando estaba embarazado de ti, y casi te perdió.

Alice extendió una mano hasta el brazo de él, pero tuvo cuidado de guardarse su simpatía para sí misma, sin esperar que él notara lo fácilmente que se había deslizado en su mente y guardado sus recuerdos en el interior de su corazón. Estaba convirtiéndose en una adepta a leer en él.

Jasper cogió su mano, maravillándose de que algo tan pequeño pudiera darle tanto placer. Sólo el simple acto de tocar su mano, los dedos de ella cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca, podía derretir sus entrañas, proporcionarle un enorme confort, seguridad. Le asombraba. donde ciertos recuerdos siempre le esperaban para dejarle en blanco, para aislarse a sí mismo y poder así enfrentarse a ellos sin retroceder, sin la bestia rugiendo de rabia, esa pequeña mano ahora atemperaba su fuego y furia.

Ausentemente trazó un patrón de salvaguarda en la palma de la mano de ella, a penas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso su subconsciente quería asegurarse de que ella estaba siempre a salvo. El toque de los dedos de Jasper enviaba dardos de fuego corriendo a través de la sangre de Alice. Se mordió algo nerviosamente el labio inferior.

\- Estabas diciendo sobre ese reportero... ¿que podría saber con total seguridad? - Incitó ella suavemente.

No quería que dejara de sujetar su mano o dejara de hacer ese extraño y consolador diseño en medio de la palma de su mano. Deseaba que los terribles recuerdos que le mantenían en sus garras le liberaran, le llevaran de vuelta a ella. Alice sonrió hacia él, sus ojos azules claros y firmes.

\- No sabe nada con seguridad. - Un brillo ligeramente malicioso apareció en sus ojos. - Al menos no sobre ti.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - Preguntó ella suavemente. - Jasper, no tienes que protegerme llamando la atención sobre ti. Somos un equipo, ¿verdad? Si algo te ocurre a ti, me ocurre a mí.

Él apartó la mirada de ella, fuera de la ventana. Los dedos se cerraron posesivamente alrededor de su mano.

\- Eso puede no ser así en todos los casos. - Respondió él cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jasper? Somos compañeros. Uno no puede sobrevivir sin el otro. Puedo no saber mucho sobre compañeros, pero sé eso.

\- Es cierto, ma petite, normalmente. Y normalmente, un cazador que encuentra a su compañera abandona la caza. Aunque Felix Cudmore debe continuar porque está en una tierra donde hay pocos cazadores. Los cazadores están en más peligro a causa de los no-muertos que la mayoría de los Cárpatos, así que se guardan de poner a su compañera en riesgo, los cazadores normalmente permiten que otros hombres se hagan cargo de la tarea. Felix Cudmore no ha tenido ese lujo. Ni yo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Piensad dejar la caza? - Preguntó suavemente, sabíendo ya la respuesta, ya en la mente de él.

\- Sabes que no puedo. - Dijo él amablemente, con voz suave.

\- Soy tu compañera, Jasper. - Su voz tembló solo un poco. - Puede que tengas que cazar porque eres el mejor que tenemos, y nuestra gente te necesita. Pero si algo te ocurriera, te seguiría.

El pulgar de Jasper acarició de un lado a otro la parte interna de su muñeca, demorándose en su pulso. Fue rápido.

\- Sería deshonesto por mi parte permitirte pensar que tengo una noble motivación. He cazado durante muchos siglos, no conozco otra forma de vida. - Su cara era impasible, pero en su interior estaba contenido el aliento.

Una pequeña sonrisa flirteó en la perfecta boca de ella.

\- Si te complace pensar así de ti mismo, Jasper, por mi está bien. Eres tan arrogante como varios hombres; no necesitas que te alimente con cumplidos. Pero quizás pueda hacer algo para enseñarte otra forma de vida. Mientras tanto, sugiero que me eduques en las costumbres de los vampiros, ya que parece que los cazaremos. Y podrías también recordar que eres el mayor sanador entre nosotros. Eso no lo puede negar nadie.

\- Soy el mayor asesino, tampoco se puede negar. - Intentó mostrarle la verdad de nuevo.

Ella tocó su dura boca.

\- Cazaré contigo entonces, compañero.

El corazón de él golpeó contra sus costillas. Su sonrisa era misteriosa, secreta, y tan hermosa, le rompió el corazón.

\- ¿Qué hay tras esa sonrisa, pequeña? - Su mano capturó y recorrió su garganta, su pulgar acarició sus labios con una gentil caricia. - ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no? - Su mente se deslizó en la de ella, un empujón sensual, la última intimidad, no diferente a la forma en que su lengua a veces combatía con la de ella, o su cuerpo tomaba posesión del suyo.

Estaba familiarizada con el toque de él en su mente. Sabía que él intentaba mantener su invasión al mínimo. Le permitía poner sus límites y nunca penetraba detrás de ninguna de las barreras que ella erigía, incluso aunque podría hacerlo fácilmente. Los dos necesitaban la íntima unión de sus mentes mezclándose. Alice tanto como Jasper. Y su recién encontrado conocimiento de él estaba seguro tras una minúscula barricada que había levantado apresuradamente.

Con los ojos abiertos e inocente, le miró. El pulgar de él presionaba su labio inferior, medio hipnotizado por su satinada perfección.

\- Tú nunca cazarás vampiros, ma chérie, nunca. Y si alguna vez te cojo intentando tal cosa, tendrías que pagarlo muy caro.

No parecía asustada. Más bien, la diversión se arrastraba en el profundo azul de sus ojos.

\- Seguramente no estás amenazándome, Oscuro, hombre murciélago de los Cárpatos. - Rio suavemente, un sonido que acarició hacia abajo su espina dorsal y de algún modo le alejó de la amargura de esos pasados años de resignación. - Deja de parecer tan serio. Jasper. No perderás tu reputación del todo. Todo el mundo todavía está aterrorizado por el gran lobo malo.

Las cejas de él se alzaron. Ella estaba burlándose de él. De su oscura reputación, de todo. Su mirada era clara y chispeante, insinuando travesura. Alice no estaba siendo arrastrada hacia destino, de estar atada a él, un monstruo. Estaba demasiado llena de vida y risas, de diversión. Lo sentía en la mente de ella, en su corazón, en su misma alma. Deseó que pudiera de algún modo limpiarle, hacerle un compañero más compatible para ella.

\- Tú eres la única que necesita preocuparse por el gran lobo malo, mon amour. - Amenazó él con simulada gravedad.

Ella se agachó para mirar hacia arriba a los ojos de él, con una sonrisa curvando su suave boca.

\- Has hecho una broma, Jasper. Estamos haciendo progresos. Porque, somos prácticamente amigos.

\- ¿Prácticamente? - Hizo eco él amablemente.

\- Va rápido. - Le dijo ella firmemente alzando la barbilla, retándole a contradecirla.

\- ¿Puede uno ser amigo de un monstruo? - Dijo él casualmente, como si simplemente estuviera meditando en voz alta, pero había una sombra en sus ojos plateados.

\- Estaba siendo infantil, Jasper, cuando hice esa acusación. - Dijo ella suavemente, sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de él. - Deseaba mi propia vida, con nadie a quien responder. Fue irreflexivo y equivocado por mi parte. Y tenía miedo. Pero ahora no, y te pido perdón...

\- ¡No lo hagas! - Ordenó él bruscamente. - Mon Dieu, chérie, no te disculpes ante mí por tu miedo. No lo merezco, y ambos lo sabemos. - Su pulgar presionó sobre el calor satinado de su labio. - Y no intentes ser tan valiente. Soy tu compañero. No puedes ocultarme algo tan poderoso como el miedo.

\- Trepidación. - Corrigió ella, mordisqueando la yema de su pulgar.

\- ¿Hay una diferencia? - Sus pálidos ojos se habían calentado como mercurio fundido.

Rápidamente, el cuerpo de ella se volvió líquido en respuesta.

\- Sabes muy bien que la hay. - Rió ella de nuevo, y el sonido viajó bajando por el corazón de él hasta recogerse en sus ingles, un dolor pesado y familiar. - Leve, quizás, pero muy importante.

\- Intentaré hacerte feliz, Alice. - Prometió con gravedad.

Los dedos de ella subieron para acariciar su espesa melena que caía alrededor de su cara.

\- Eres mi compañero, Jasper. No tengo dudas de que me harás feliz.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada, hacia fuera de la ventana en la noche. Era tan buena, con tanta belleza en ella, mientras él era tan oscuro, su bondad se derramó en la tierra con la sangre de todas las vidas que había tomado mientras la esperaba. Pero ahora, enfrentado con la realidad de ella, Jasper no podía soportar que ella fuera testigo de la oscuridad que había en él, de la horrorosa mancha que se extendía por su alma.

Más allá de las muertes y las leyes que rompió, había cometido el crimen más grave de todos. Y merecía la última pena, pagar con su vida. Había deliberadamente manipulado la naturaleza. Sabía que era lo suficientemente poderoso, sabía que su conocimiento excedía los límites de las leyes de los Cárpatos.

Había tomado el libre albedrío de Alice, manipulado la química entre ellos para que ella creyera que era su auténtica compañera. Y así ella estaba con él... con menos de un cuarto de siglo de inocencia enfrentado a siglos de duro estudio.

Quizás ese era su castigo, sentenciado a una eternidad sabiendo que Alice nunca podría amarle realmente, nunca aceptaría realmente su negra alma. Ella estaría siempre tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Si alguna vez averiguaba la magnitud de su manipulación, le despreciaría. Incluso así, nunca podría dejarla marchar. Nadie mortal o inmortal estaría a salvo.

Su mandíbula se endureció, y miró fijamente fuera de la ventana, volviéndose ligeramente lejos de ella. Su mente firmemente dejó la de ella, no deseando alertarla del grave crimen que había cometido. Podía soportar la tortura y siglos de aislamiento, podía soportar sus propios enormes pecados, pero no podría soportar que ella le aborreciera.

Inconscientemente, tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y apretó su garra hasta que amenazó con romper sus frágiles huesos.

Alice le miró, dejando escapar lentamente su respiración para contener una mueca de dolor, y mantuvo su mano pasivamente entre las de él. Pensaba que su mente estaba cerrada a la de ella. No creía que ella fuera su auténtica compañera. Realmente creía que había manipulado el resultado de su unión injustamente y que en algún lugar otro hombre de los Cárpatos con una química que igualaba a la de ella podía estar esperando.

Aunque él le había ofrecido libre acceso a su mente, le había dado el poder, de unir su mente a la de él, ambos como su lobo y su sanador antes de que hubiera nacido, no pensaba probablemente que una mujer, una que apenas había madurado, una que no era su auténtica compañera, pudiera tener la habilidad de leer sus secretos más profundos.

Pero Alice podía. Y completando el ancestral ritual de los compañeros solo había fortalecido el vínculo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Que capítulo tan extenso! ¿no creen? De verdad me gusta mucho esta historia jeje No olviden dejar un lindo comentario para saber si les está gustando la historia :3 Los amo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las cenizas de Peter Schim fueron esparcidas por los terrenos de la mansión que Jasper había construido para Alice mientras esperaba que ella llegara a San Francisco. El personal de Alice y el Detective Amun Johnson llegaron para el servicio en su memoria, pero fueron capaces que mantener la localización actual, bien alejada de la ciudad, en secreto para la mayoría de la prensa. Sólo Seth Clearwater apareció, habiendo seguido por carretera a uno de los miembros del personal para llegar, pero no se le permitió traspasar las verjas. Su camarógrafo se había negado a venir, algo en el marido de Alice Cullen le asustaba endemoniadamente. Dejó a Seth con la pesada cámara alrededor del cuello y un presentimiento muy intranquilo.

Los terrenos estaban vallados, y corrían lobos sueltos por ahí. Con el apoyo del brazo de Jasper alrededor de ella, Alice hablaba tranquilamente a su personal, agradeciéndoles sus servicios, y anunciando su retirada. A cada uno de ellos le entregó un sobre que contenía una paga extraordinaria cuando salían. Jasper pasó unos pocos minutos hablando con Johnson. El detective satisfecho de que no hubiera más información que recabar, dejó la residencia.

Alice se demoró en el lugar conmemorativo, mirando hacia abajo a la hermosa placa de mármol que Jasper había diseñado para Peter. Las lágrimas en sus ojos eran en parte por la pena de la pérdida de tan buen amigo, y en parte por la atención de Jasper. Había mantenido a Peter cerca de ellos, y había hecho este día tan confortable como podía haber sido bajo esas circunstancias.

Se estaba volviendo para volver a la casa cuando los lobos levantaron las cabezas y aullaron. Jasper se giró y agarró su brazo, arrastrándola más cerca de él.

\- Creo que es Felix Cudmore. - Dijo suavemente. - Debemos ir dentro, donde Clearwater no tengo oportunidad de ver a Felix. No queremos conducir a los asesinos a la puerta de Felix. - Siseó una orden a sus lobos y apresuró a Alice hacia la mansión.

\- Pensaba que este lugar estaba salvaguardado. - Dijo ella.

\- Con tus empleados y la policía asistiendo al servicio, era demasiado peligroso. Alguien podría haberse alejado del lugar y acabar herido. - Su mano acarició el pelo de ella tiernamente. - Sé que estás cansada. Deberías acostarte otra hora más o menos. Era demasiado pronto para nuestro despertar.

Ella se apoyó contra su fuerza y leyó el remordimiento en su mente.

\- Esto nunca fue culpa tuya, Jasper, nunca. Nunca te culpé por Peter.

Su mano acarició su pelo.

\- Sé que no lo hiciste. - Su atención estaba en los remolinos del viento, que anunciaba a uno de los suyos. - Pero si no hubiera estado agobiado con sentimientos de lujuria física. - Se condenó a sí mismo. - Habría sabido que el vampiro estaba rondándote esa noche. Había relevado a Dimitri de su responsabilidad; estabas a mi cuidado.

\- ¿Tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo? - Preguntó ella con un suspiro. - No eres responsable de todos los Cárpatos, ni de todos los humanos. Si alguien tiene la culpa, soy yo por insistir con lo de mi libertad. Fui irreflexiva, no noté lo que te estaba haciendo, ni siquiera a los hombres sin pareja de nuestra raza. No dediqué ni un pensamiento a lo que estabas sufriendo mientras yo estaba huyendo de mi misma y de nuestra vida junta. Y ciertamente no pensé que Peter podía estar en peligro. Debería haberlo hecho. Debería haber sabido que sería cazada.

El brazo de él se deslizó alrededor de ella, un firme circulo de confort.

\- No hiciste nada malo, chérie. - Dijo fieramente. Se estaba moviendo llevándola firmemente hacia la protección de la casa. Los prismas del arco iris repentinamente danzaron y chispearon a través de los árboles. Jasper agitó la cabeza cuando la luz empezó a brillar débilmente tomando sustancia. - Siempre fuiste en exhibicionista, Felix. - Saludó a su visitante, su voz era inexpresiva como siempre. - Vayamos dentro. Alice. - Tocando su mente, sintió su afecto por el otro hombre.

Había oído hablar de Felix Cudmore, un cazador de vampiros, pero había dejado su tierra natal un siglo y medio antes de que ella naciera para establecer su residencia en Estados Unidos. Era uno de los pocos de su clase tan alto como Jasper, como todos los hombres de los Cárpatos, pero más ancho, con músculos definidos y nervudos. En vez del pelo oscuro de su raza, sin embargo, tenía una larga y espesa melena leonada, y sus ojos eran de un peculiar ámbar reluciendo como brillante y reluciente oro. El gemelo idéntico de este hombre la había guardado estos últimos cinco años. Felix era una figurón imponente, tal como debía ser su hermano también, aunque Alice no le había visto nunca. Ni siquiera había detectado su presencia. Como se había mantenido Dimitri oculto, con la confianza que todos los hombres de su raza exudaban, el poder y la autoridad que venían con siglos de caza, con la adquisición de conocimiento.

El brazo de Jasper se movió de su cintura para rodear su cuello, un gesto masculino de propiedad. Alice rio para sí misma. Los hombres de los Cárpatos no estaban lejos de los árboles.

_He captado eso, mon amour._

La suave voz de Jasper acarició su mente, una baja caricia que enroscaba calidez en su estómago. Sonaba casi fastidiado, pero ella notó que no dejó caer el brazo de alrededor de su cuello.

\- Felix, no te esperábamos tan temprano. El sol todavía no ha abandonado el cielo, y es incómodo viajar en la luz del atardecer. - Dijo en voz alta, una vez que estuvieron puertas adentro.

\- Debo disculparme por perderme el servicio. - Replicó Felix suavemente. - Pero no podía arriesgarme. Sin embargo, deseo que sepas que no estáis completamente solos en este país. - Añadió hacia Alice.

\- Alice, este es Felix Cudmore. Él es leal a tu padre y un buen amigo mío. - Les presentó Jasper. - Felix, mi compañera, Alice.

\- Te pareces a tu madre. - Observó Felix.

\- Gracias. Me lo tomaré como un gran cumplido. - Dijo ella, repentinamente deseando que su madre estuviera allí. Echaba de menos a Isabella y Edward. - Me honras, al venir en este momento de la noche a compartir mi pena. Sé lo difícil que es para todos nosotros, pero tuve que elegir una hora que fuera cómoda para los amigos humanos de Peter.

\- Hay peligro en tus cercanías, Felix. - Advirtió Jasper. - Yo mantendría a tu familia a salvo de esos carniceros. Son humanos, de la misma sociedad secreta que cazó en nuestras tierras hace varios años.

Una sombra cruzó la cara de Felix. Tenía humanos que proteger en su familia, así como una compañera. Los ojos ambarinos brillaron de un oro profundo.

\- El reportero. - Un suave gruñido de amenaza retumbó profundamente en su garganta. Jasper asintió.

\- Averiguaré lo que pueda esta noche del señor Seth Clearwater. Pretendo llevarme a Alice y conducirle a él y sus cohortes lejos de esta ciudad, así no habrá peligro para ti y los tuyos. - Estaban en la casa, libres de ojos curiosos, pero Jasper podía sentir la maligna presencia del reportero penetrando su territorio. - Te envié una clara advertencia, Felix.

Había un dejo de censura en sus palabras, aunque su voz era suave. Había un borde duro en la boca de Felix.

\- Recibí tu advertencia. Pero esta es mi ciudad, Jasper, y mi familia. Cuido de lo que es mío.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco

\- Podríais simplemente golpearos el pecho, ¿sabéis? Probablemente funcionaría bien.

_Mostrarás algo de respeto_, ordenó Jasper.

Alice explotó en carcajadas, entonces extendió la mano para acariciar su mandíbula sombreada.

\- Sigue esperando, mi amor, y quizás algún día te obedeceré.

La boca de Felix se estiró, los ojos dorados se deslizaron sobre Jasper con diversión.

\- Ha heredado algo más de su madre que su belleza, ¿verdad?

Jasper suspiró gravemente.

\- Es imposible.

Felix rió, ignorando el brillo de advertencia de los pálidos ojos de Jasper.

\- Creo que lo son todas.

Alice se agachó escapando del brazo de Jasper y encontró una silla y se enroscó en ella.

\- Por supuesto que somos imposibles. Es la única forma de permanecer cuerdas.

\- Habría traído a Chelsea para que te conociera, pero la advertencia de Jasper dictaba prudencia. - Felix sonaba pagado de sí mismo, como si hubiera sido capaz de imponer ley a su mujer cuando Jasper era incapaz de hacerlo.

Alice lanzó una mueca traviesa hacia el hombre.

\- ¿Qué hiciste, dejarla durmiendo mientras corrías a jugar al héroe? Apuesto a que tendrá una cosa o dos que decir cuando la despiertes.

Felix tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable. Después se volvió hacia Jasper.

\- Tu compañera es una cosilla malvada, sanador. No te envidio.

Alice rió, impertinente.

\- Está loco por mí. No dejes que te engañe.

\- Te creo. - Estuvo de acuerdo Felix.

\- No la animes en su rebelión. - Jasper intentó sonar severo, pero ella estaba volviéndolo todo al revés.

Lo era todo para él, incluso con sus tonterías. ¿De dónde había sacado ese ultrajante sentido del humor? ¿Cómo podía incluso ser feliz con alguien que no había reído en siglos? Ella fundió sus entrañas. Le fundía. Tuvo cuidado de mantener su cara inexpresiva. Ya era bastante malo que Alice supiera que le tenía prácticamente envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique. Felix no necesitaba saberlo también.

\- Seriamente, Jasper, no hay necesidad de conducir a estos carniceros fuera de mi ciudad. Juntos podemos tratar con ellos. - Dijo Felix. - Dimitri está en algún lugar cerca. Le siento, aunque no responderá a mi llamada.

\- Dimitri está cerca de convertirse. No desearías su ayuda. A mayor número de muertes, más se incrementa el peligro. Lo sabes. Dimitri se ocupará de su destino, Felix. Y si se vuelve necesario cazarle, si no viene a ti antes del cambio, debes llamarme. Dimitri ha crecido en poder. Se ha vuelto muy peligroso. No cambia nada que sea tu hermano. Uno de los hermanos de Edward se convirtió, y cuando la justicia lo reclamó, intentó, como cualquier otro vampiro, destruir a todo el mundo. No habría perdonado ni siquiera a Edward. - Jasper no añadió que había sido él quien impartiera justicia al hermano de Edward.

Había sido tan sumamente difícil, que se había decidido a no estar nunca cerca de otro como lo había estado de Edward y su familia. Jasper miró hacia Alice, encontró sus increíbles ojos azules sobre él, y de algún modo el doloroso recuerdo fue aliviado.

\- Dimitri ha sido siempre un hombre peligroso y conocedor. - Concluyó Jasper.

\- Como tú, sanador. - Felix no pudo evitar hacer la acusación. Odiaba habar de su gemelo convirtiéndose en vampiro. Jasper no retrocedió.

\- Exactamente como yo. Ese es el punto. Me pedirás ayuda como debes si hay necesidad. - Estaba mirando directamente a la mirada dorada del otro hombre.

Su voz era baja y compelida, hermosa y fantasmal. Felix apartó la mirada de esos ojos plateados. Ojos que podían ver dentro del alma de un hombre.

\- Lo haré, Jasper. Sé que dices la verdad, aunque no deseo creer que Dimitri pueda convertirse.

\- Todo el mundo puede convertirse, Felix. Cualquiera de nosotros que no tenga compañera. - Jasper se deslizó por la habitación porque no podía soportar la distancia física que Alice había puesto entre ellos.

Los ojos de ella estaban otra vez sombreados y fantasmales, el servicio conmemorativo la había llenado de pena y culpa. Se deslizó detrás de su silla, sus manos bajaron hasta los hombros de ella para empezar un masaje gentil. Necesitaba el contacto más de lo que lo necesitaba ella.

Felix escondió su sorpresa. Había conocido a Jasper durante siglos, había aprendido las artes sanadoras de él, había aprendido a rastrear y matar vampiros de él. Nada nunca afectaba a Jasper. Nada. Ni nadie. Pero esos fríos ojos plateados, cuando se deslizaban sobre Alice, eran mercurio fundido, la postura del hombre claramente protectora, posesiva, y el toque sobre los hombros de ella era francamente tierno.

_¿Está todo bien, chérie? Quizás deberías acostarte un rato._

Alice le sonrió débilmente. Estaba más pálida de lo que le habría gustado. Había cazado esa noche a pesar de la hora temprana, tomando suficiente sangre para alimentarlos a ambos. Pero ella se había negado a alimentarse, como si denegar su hambre fuera alguna clase de penitencia por sus pecados. La mano de él fue hasta su nuca y la masajeó amablemente. Su hambre latía hacia él, y sabía que Felix podía sentirla también.

El hombre de los Cárpatos estaba observándole, con obvia censura, pero con una expresión confundida al mismo tiempo en su profunda mirada dorada. Jasper lo sintió como un cuchillo: no estaba cuidando de su compañera como debería.

_No seas tonto_, Jasper. La suave voz de Alice se arremolinó en su mente. _Cuidas muy bien de mí. ¿A quién le importa lo que piense cualquier otro?_

\- Asi que, sanador. - Dijo Felix. - ¿Has tomado una determinación de a donde deseas llevar a estos carniceros?

Alice se revolvió y retorció para mirar hacia atrás a Jasper, sus ojos azules repentinamente vivos.

\- ¿Hay algún lugar en particular al que quieras ir?

\- ¿Tienes un lugar en mente? - Preguntó él.

Sabía que era un error mirarla a los ojos. Podía ahogarse en sus ojos. Era como caer por el borde de un precipicio.

\- Si. Nueva Orleans. El festival de jazz del Barrio Francés es esta semana. He querido ir desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora podemos ir juntos. ¿Te gusta el jazz? - Lanzó una amplia sonrisa hacia él. - Había hecho planes para ir antes... de que ocurriera todo esto. De hecho, tengo un sitio allí. Realmente quería ir.

Estaba en sus ojos, en su mente. Esto era importante para ella. Jasper podía sentir un terrible temor creciendo. Era casi imposible negar nada a Alice. Aunque no podía llevarla a Nueva Orleans, la capital de los vampiros del mundo, ciudad de pecado. Los carniceros probablemente tenían su cuartel general allí. Ahogó un gemido.

\- ¿Tienes una residencia en Nueva Orleans?

\- No suena tan tenebroso. Quieres ir a algún lugar, conducir a la sociedad lejos de los Cudmore, así que ¿dónde mejor que en el siguiente lugar en mi agenda? Nadie pensará que nuestro movimiento es algo raro o sospechoso. - Señaló ella. - Ya que estaba en mi agenda.

Jasper miró hacia Felix y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Le oyes la lógica a eso? Nunca ha estado en el Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans, pero nadie pensará que es raro que de repente tenga una casa allí.

\- Muy lógico. - Acordó Felix. - Puedo ver que tienes las manos ocupadas y debo regresar con Alexandria. Primero, sin embargo, me gustaría mucho ir a visitar al reportero contigo. - Por un momento su cara fue dura, con un borde cruel en su boca. - Recuerdo lo que ha hecho a nuestra gente esa sociedad.

\- Esta lucha no puede ser tuya, Felix. - Dijo Jasper. - Te pondría a ti y a tu familia humana en peligro.

Felix inclinó la cabeza.

\- Está rondando ahí fuera. Puedo sentirle acechando alrededor de los terrenos. - Había una avidez, una necesidad por presentar batalla.

Alice lo sabía instintivamente, la naturaleza depredadora de un indomable hombre de los Cárpatos.

\- Vete ahora, Felix. - Dijo Jasper firmemente.

\- Fue agradable conocerte finalmente, Felix. - Añadió Alice. - Espero conocer a Alexandria pronto. Quizás cuando Jasper y yo acabemos con la amenaza de los carniceros humanos, podamos reunirnos.

\- Cuando Jasper acabe con la amenaza. - La corrigió Jasper, usando su implacable, dictadora voz de no-pienses-ni-siquiera-en-desafiar-mi-autoridad.

Felix cabeceó en despedida. Cuando su sólida forma vaciló, empezó a brillar débilmente y desapareció por la ventana abierta en un calidoscopio de colores llevado por la brisa nocturna. Alice extendió la mano tras ella y tomó la de Jasper.

\- Nueva Orleans. ¿Qué te parece?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- Es peligroso. - Dijo cuidadosamente.

\- Cierto, pero será peligroso cualquier sito a donde vayamos ¿no? - Señaló ella razonablemente. - Así que ¿qué diferencia hay con dónde vayamos? Podíamos tener también algo de diversión.

\- Prefiero las montañas. - Dijo él suave y neutralmente.

Repentinamente ella le sonrió, esa traviesa y juguetona sonrisa que no podía resistir.

\- Cuando un vejestorio se casa con una jovencita, tiene que volver a aprender a descubrir las cosas. Fiestas. Vida nocturna. ¿Hace que suene una campanilla, o ha pasado demasiado tiempo? - Le atormentó ella.

Jasper agarró su pelo en su mano y tiró.

\- Muestra algo de respeto, pequeña, o podría tener que ponerte sobre mis rodillas.

\- Aguafiestas. - Un delicado hombro se elevó y cayó en un pequeño encogimiento de hombros sexy. - Me complacerá intentarlo alguna vez.

Él se inclinó y la besó. Tenía que besarla; no tenía otra elección. Una vez más su boca se cernió sobre la de ella, estaba en problemas. Ella era calor y luz, especias y satén, encaje y luz de velas. Y él estaba perdido. Absolutamente, completamente perdido. Jasper se apartó de ella bruscamente, jurando en su ancestral lengua.

Los ojos de Alice estaban nublados, soñadores, sus labios húmedos y ligeramente separados. Su suave boca se curvó en esa sensual y misteriosa sonrisa él nunca podía superar.

\- Tengo una gran idea, Jasper. - Le dijo perversamente. - Tomemos un vuelo comercial.

\- ¿Qué? - Él estaba mirando fijamente su boca.

Ella tenía una gran boca. Una boca perfecta. Una boca sexy. Mon Deiu deseaba su boca.

\- ¿No suena divertido un vuelo comercial? Podríamos tomar un vuelo nocturno, mezclándonos con la gente. Podría incluso despistar al reportero.

\- Nada va a despistar al reportero. Es tenaz. Y no habrá vuelo comercial. No habrá discusión en esto. Ninguna. Si vamos a Nueva Orleáns, y no estoy diciendo que lo haremos, los vuelos comerciales están descartados.

\- Oh, Jasper. Sólo estaba bromeando. Naturalmente haremos las cosas a tu manera. - Añadió ella recatadamente.

Él sacudió la cabeza, exasperado consigo mismo. Por supuesto que ella había estado tratando de fastidiarle. No acostumbraba a tratar a nadie como trataba a Alice. Ultrajante mujer.

\- Necesito salir y hablar con Seth Clearwater.

Ella se puso en pie instantáneamente, expectante, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par con anticipación.

\- Dime que deseas que haga. Probablemente puedo convertirme en niebla. Estoy más fuerte ahora que uso tu sangre. Puedo apoyarte.

La diversión cruzó el frío plateado de los ojos de él.

\- Mon Dieu, Alice, suenas como una película policíaca. No, no me apoyarás. No vas a hablar con Clearwater. Te quedarás aquí, a salvo, donde sé que no puede tocarte. ¿He sido claro como el cristal, pequeña? No vas a dejar esta morada.

\- Pero Jasper. - Dijo ella suavemente. - Soy tu compañera ahora. Se supone que te ayudo. Si insistes en coger a este Seth Clearwater, tengo que ayudarte. Soy tu compañera.

\- No hay ninguna posibilidad de que permita tal cosa. Puedes intentar desafiarme, pero te lo aseguro, estás malgastando energías. - Habló gentilmente, con ese aire de masculina superioridad que la hacía rechinar los dientes. - Soy tu compañero, chérie, y daré cualquier orden que considere necesaria para tu seguridad.

Ella golpeó su duro pecho con los puños apretados.

\- ¡Me vuelves loca, Jasper! Estoy encontrando muy difícil llevarme bien contigo con tus arrogantes órdenes. ¡Ni siquiera cambias de expresión, parece que estamos discutiendo por el tiempo en vez de teniendo una pelea!

Las cejas de él se arquearon.

\- Esto no es una pelea, ma petite. Una pelea es cuando ambos estamos enfadados y hay una contienda de voluntades, una batalla. No puede haber tal cosa entre nosotros. No puedo sentir furia cuando te miro, sólo la necesidad de cuidar de ti y protegerse. Soy responsable de tu salud y seguridad, Alice. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que protegerte, incluso de tu propia estupidez. No puedes esperar ganar. Lo sé absolutamente, así que no hay razón para agitarse por el tema.

Ella le golpeó de nuevo. Él pareció sobresaltado, entonces cazó al vuelo su puño en su mano y gentilmente le abrió los dedos. Muy cuidadosamente presionó un beso en el centro exacto de la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Alice? ¿Estás intentando golpearme?

\- Te he golpeado dos veces, presumido. Ni siquiera lo notaste la primera vez. - Sonaba muy enfadada con él.

Por alguna razón esto le hizo sonreír.

\- Lo lamento, mon amour. La próxima vez, prometo que lo notaré cuando me pegues. - El borde firme de su boca se suavizó en algo semejante a una sonrisa. - Incluso iría lo bastante lejos como para fingir que me duele, si quieres.

Sus ojos azules refulgieron hacia él.

\- Ja, ja, ja, eres tan divertido, Jasper. Deja de ser tan pagado de ti mismo.

\- No tan pagado de mí mismo como conocedor de mi propio poder, chérie. Estoy intentando cuidar de ti lo mejor que sé. Tú no me lo pones fácil. Me encuentro tomando malas decisiones sólo para ver esa sonrisa en tu cara. - Admitió él de mala gana.

Alice apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

\- Lo siento, estoy dándote demasiados problemas, Jasper. - No estaba segura de sí era la estricta verdad. Más bien le gustaba provocarle. - Sólo quiero que seamos socios. Eso sería como si estuviera siempre cegada en mi relación con mi compañero. No deseo ser una especie de violeta temblorosa protegida del mundo real y usada como yegua de cría para la continuación de la raza de los Cárpatos. Deseo ser la mejor amiga y confidente de mi compañero. ¿Está eso mal? - Estaba suplicándole que la entendiera. - Son humanos. Podemos manejarlos. - Dijo más confiada de lo que se sentía.

Si Jasper hubiera estado interesado, habría sido una buena razón. Todavía estaba decidida a ir con él, a compartir cada aspecto de su existencia. Sabía que la caza sería siempre una gran parte de su vida. Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de ella, la abrazó cerca de él; sus manos acariciaron su pelo.

\- Los humanos se las han arreglado para matar a los nuestros durante siglos. Tenemos grandes poderes, sí, pero no somos invencibles. No deseo que esta gente te toque. Veré a Seth Clearwater y sus amigos, que evidencia tienen realmente, y quien está en peligro. Entonces discutiremos donde iremos y como permitiré que te mezcles en esta situación.

Ella se encogió visiblemente ante la palabra permitir, y el deseó poder retirarla. Apretó su abrazo posesivamente y dejó un breve y duro beso en la parte alta de su cabeza.

\- Te quedarás dentro de estas paredes, Alice, no importa lo que ocurra.

Ella se aferró a él por un momento.

\- No permitas que nada te ocurra, Jasper. Quiero decir... me enfadaría mucho contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó la boca de él, pero no iluminó sus pálidos ojos.

\- Estaré en tu mente, chérie, y sabrás que estoy bien. - Dudó un momento. - Puede que no te gusten mis métodos. - Era una advertencia.

Había una sombra en las profundidades de sus ojos pálidos, una que no intentó esconder de ella. Ella alzó la barbilla.

\- Puede que actúe como una niña, Jasper, pero no lo soy. La preservación de nuestra raza siempre está primero, tiene que estar primero. Sé que es necesario que uses cualquier cosa que sea necesario para lógralo.

\- Espero que lo sepas, Alice. Espero que estés preparada para la realidad de mi forma de vida. No puedo hacer otra cosa que proteger a nuestra gente. No siempre es bonito o limpio. - Hablaba ásperamente, su bonita voz lo esclavizaba. Caminó alejándose de ella bruscamente, aunque su dedo meñique permaneció atrapado en su mano. - Te quedarás dentro, ma petite. Colocaré salvaguardas para ti. No intentes desafiarme.

Ella frotó el dorso de la mano de él contra su mejilla.

\- Haré lo que pides.

El capturó su barbilla firmemente, inclinó su cara hacia arriba, y cubrió con su boca la de ella. En seguida la electricidad se arqueó y chirrió entre ellos. Calor blanco ardiente se produjo entre ambos. Entonces Jasper la apartó de él y simplemente desapareció.

Se movió a través del espacio, invisible, con la facilidad de la larga práctica, un suave viento soplando a través de los árboles. Seth Clearwater estaba intentando escalar la pared oeste. Tres de los lobos estaba paseando bajo él, los colmillos relucían en el atardecer. Los pantalones de Clearwater se engancharon en una roca saliente, momentáneamente manteniéndole prisionero.

Jasper brilló débilmente, manteniéndose en el viento, insustancial, entonces se solidificó a unos pocos pies del reportero. El aliento de Clearwater explotó fuera de sus pulmones.

\- ¡Por Dios, es realmente un vampiro! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenía razón!

Jasper podía oler el miedo del hombre, su agitación. Se apoyó casualmente en la pared junto a Clearwater con su fácil y perezosa gracia.

\- Le dije que nos encontraríamos de nuevo pronto. Siempre cumplo mis promesas. - Replicó suavemente.

La vos pareció deslizarse justo a través de la mente del reportero. Seth se frotó sus sienes latentes. Nunca había estado tan asustado, nunca tan excitado. Esa cosa era real, estaba sentado justo a su lado. Rebuscó a su bolsillo buscando seguridad, sintiendo el arma de dardos.

\- ¿Por qué ha decidido mostrarse ante mí? - Intentó mantener su voz firme.

Jasper le sonrió. No había humor en esa sonrisa, solo un relámpago de reluciente amenaza. Los fríos ojos plateados no parpadeaban, justo como un gran felino de la jungla. Clearwater lo encontraba enervante.

\- Perturbó a mi esposa. - Respondió Jasper suavemente.

Su voz era hermosa e hipnótica. Clearwater sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer la debilidad de su cerebro.

\- ¿Realmente cree que es tan poderoso que puede escaparse sólo con matarme? Los músculos de Jasper ondearon, una muestra de su enorme fuerza.

\- ¿Realmente piensa que no?

\- Nunca le habría enfrentado sin apoyo. No estoy sólo. - Se jactó Clearwater.

Estaba luchando por sacar el arma de dardos de su bolsillo, estaba atascada.

\- No hay nadie más aquí, señor Clearwater. - Le corrigió Jasper. - Sólo nosotros dos. Creo que tendría que echar una mirada dentro de su cabeza. - Su tono había caído un octavo, era suave y persuasiva, imposible de resistir.

El sudor perló la frente de Clearwater.

\- No se lo permitiré. - Objetó, pero se encontró inclinándose para mirar los ojos de plata fundida. ¡Se suponía que estaba protegido contra una invasión mental!

Todos en la sociedad estaban protegidos. Las voces de los vampiros no podían afectarles; sus ojos no podían ponerlos en trance. Ninguno de ellos podía leer sus mentes o borrar sus recuerdos. Todos en la sociedad habían sufrido extensas hipnosis para resistir tal abominación. Y habían trabajado en una fórmula durante más de treinta años. Científicos, buenos científicos, que tenían el beneficio de sangre de vampiro con la que trabajar.

Jasper empujó a través de la sorprendentemente fuerte barrera para inspeccionar la mente del hombre. Podía ver la culminación de la investigación de la sociedad, su ansia por encontrar un nuevo espécimen. Habían extraído sangre de varios de las víctimas que habían torturado y mutilado casi treinta años atrás. Jasper inhaló bruscamente. Tenían una droga que estaban seguros que podría usarse para incapacitar a sus víctimas, para que pudieran atrapar a lo que ellos creían eran vampiros y estudiarlos y diseccionarlos a su gusto. La sociedad era más grande de lo que cualquiera de su raza había creído.

Soltó la mente de reportero, deliberadamente permitió al hombre saber que había estado extrayendo información. Clearwater juró obscenamente y sacó el arma de dardos. La aguja penetró en la piel de Jasper justo sobre su corazón. Sintió su penetración, sintió la instantánea liberación del veneno en su sangre.

_¡Jasper! _El lamento apenado de Alice estaba en su mente. _Dejame ir contigo_.

Estaba intentando liberarse de la pared invisible que él había erigido alrededor de ello, luchando con sus salvaguardar.

_Calma, pequeña. ¿No crees que permití deliberadamente que este imbécil me inyectara el veneno? Soy el sanador de nuestra gente. Si hay algo que pueda dañarnos, debo encontrar el antídoto._

Alice golpeó la barrera invisible para llegar a Jasper. Podía sentir las lágrimas calientes que se acumulaban en sus ojos, el terrible miedo que amenazaba con agobiarla con su propia impotencia.

El veneno era doloroso, se arrastraba a través del sistema de Jasper, paralizándole. Calambres y sudores, músculos tensándose y paralizándose. Lo sentía con él y la enfadaba su incapacidad de llegar a él, de ser capaz de ayudarle, como era su derecho.

Jasper permanecía tan calmado e impasible como siempre, estudiando la química del compuesto, tan interesado como cualquier científico. Era apenas consciente del júbilo del reportero. Había ido a buscar dentro de su propio cuerpo, flotando a través de su propio riego sanguíneo para seguir el sendero del veneno que se extendía. Clearwater estaba casi saltando arriba y abajo. Si no hubiera sido por su precaria percha lo hubiera hecho. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguir meter a un hombre tan grande dentro del coche y de vuelta al laboratorio. Tendría que pedir ayuda. Pero por otro lado había sido tan fácil.

Los técnicos de laboratorio habían tenido razón. ¡El veneno era perfecto! Todos esos años de desarrollo habían finalmente dado su fruto. ¡Y él era el único que conseguiría la gloria!

Golpeó el pecho de Jasper con un cuchillo y, dibujó una mancha de sangre.

\- No pareces tan dura ahora, vampiro. - Gozó. - No tan impresionante, en absoluto. ¿Te estás sintiendo un poco enfermo? - Rio suavemente. - He oído que el vampiro más viejo, es más sensible al dolor. - Golpeó de nuevo, rebanando y extendiéndose hacia abajo para abrir un corte fluido. - Espero que sí. Espero que te lleve mucho tiempo morir cuando los técnicos te cojan. Mientras tanto, sólo tienes que recordar quien estará jugando con Alice. Tengo planes para esa pequeña puta. - Se inclinó para escudriñar en los ojos empañados de Jasper. - No es nada personal, entiéndelo. Es todo en nombre de la ciencia.

Alice estalló con fuerza, alimentó su rabio hacia el reportero que se burlaba de Jasper y le causaba dolor, lanzándose contra la pared invisible. Los cimientos no se movieron. Lo que fuera que Jasper había construidos para contenerla era más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Golpeó hasta que sus puños sangraron, se vertían lágrimas por su cara. Sentía cada corte, cada cuchillada que el reportero infringía. Podía oír sus burlas y amenazas. Imploró a su compañero que le permitiera ir con él, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Nada parecía afectar a Jasper. Sentía el dolor, pero simplemente la hizo a un lado durante su auto examen. El veneno era espeso, se movía lenta y dolorosamente a través de su sistema. Empezó a separar los elementos químicos para analizarlos para que su gente pudiera desarrollar su propio antídoto a semejante cosa. La mayor parte de los de su raza nunca podrían hacer lo que él estaba haciendo. Pero él era el sanador, conocedor de hierbas y elementos químicos, de venenos naturales y fabricados por el hombre. Esta era una mezcla interesante, rápida y poderosa. Habían usado sangre que habían tomado de sus víctimas como base. El dolor se había pasado de un dolor embotado a una agonía en pocos minutos, suficiente como para incapacitar a todos excepto a los ancianos y los sanadores más sabios. Tan pronto como tuviera los componentes separados, los transmitiría a Felix Cudmore. El cazador había estudiado las artes de sanación con él y sería capaz de utilizar la información.

Dentro de su propio cuerpo empezó el proceso de sanación, deshizo cada elemento químico a su natural y separada forma y dispuso de él o lo absorbió. Sólo cuando el proceso estuvo completo volvió a lo que le rodeaba. Había sido consciente de que el reportero te golpeaba y cortaba con un cuchillo, presumiblemente para debilitarle por la pérdida de sangre. Estaba sangrando por varios cortes diferentes. Podía sentir el picor de ellos cuando el viento se arrastraba por su ropa rasgada. Sus pálidos ojos descansaron sobre la cara del reportero.

\- Estás acabado, Clearwater, ¿o hay algo más que quisieras intentar antes de que te devuelva a tu laboratorio? - Preguntó gentilmente.

El hombre jadeó, notando que la droga ya no afectaba al vampiro. Apuñaló salvajemente hacia el corazón de Jasper. En medio del aire el cuchillo se detuvo abruptamente, como si fuera capturado por algo con una enorme fuerza. Lentamente, inexorablemente, la punta se movió apuntando directamente a la garganta de Clearwater.

\- ¡No, Dios, no! No lo hagas. Te puedo contar muchas cosas. ¡No lo hagas! Hazme como tú. Puedo servirte. - Seth Clearwater suplicaba mientras el cuchillo se acercaba poco a poco a su yugular.

Repentinamente el cuchillo cayó inofensivo al suelo e instantáneamente Seth manoseó para recuperar el arma de dardos. Pero en su mano se convirtió en una horrorosa forma escamosa que empezó a enroscársele alrededor del brazo. Seth gritó, el sonido llenó el aire nocturno e hizo que los lobos aullaran en respuesta. Jasper lo estudiaba con impasibles ojos plateados. Ojos de muerte.

\- Este es mi mundo, Clearwater, mi dominio. Tú entraste en él y deliberadamente me desafiaste. Intentaste dañar lo que es mío. No puedo permitir tal cosa. - Inclinó su oscura cabeza para que sus ojos que no pestañeaban pudieran sostener a los del otro hombre con su mirada, mantenerlo prisionero. - Y entiende esto, Clearwater... es muy personal.

Echó al otro hombre al suelo fácilmente, sin preocuparse de que la caída fuera peligrosamente alta. La serpiente enroscada alrededor del brazo del reportero, lo ataba eficazmente por lo que le era imposible moverse.

Jasper flotó hasta el suelo, agarró la camisa del hombre y lo arrastró a través del polvo hasta su coche.

\- Creo que necesitamos hacer una visita a ese pequeño laboratorio ¿no cree, señor Clearwater? Parecía bastante ansioso de disfrutar de mi presencia allí, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que complacerle a usted y sus amigos.

_No, Jasper_. Suplicó Alice. _Salgamos de aquí. Déjale, y vámonos._

_Sepárate de mí, pequeña._

Ordenó y amenazó, separando su mente de la de ella. Alice podía sentir su implacable resolución. Tenía en mente destruir el laboratorio, en el que tenían la droga que habían usado en él, y todos los datos. También pretendía destruir a cualquiera conectado con la sociedad que encontrara. No podía encontrar en él la rabia que ella misma sentía. Ni la necesidad de venganza. Estaba frío y sereno, una máquina realizando una brutal tarea por el bienestar de su raza. Jasper había apartado a un lado toda emoción y era un robot anónimo colocado en destrucción. Era firme, implacable. Nada podría detenerle.

Alice, atrapada en su cubo de protección, se deslizó hasta el suelo y se quedó de rodillas. Esta era su vida. Esto era lo que era él, en lo que se había convertido durante largos siglos, un oscuro ángel de la muerte para aquello que declaraban la guerra a su raza. Jasper, el Oscuro. Se creía a sí mismo un monstruo sin igual. Alice se cubrió la cara con las manos. No había forma de detenerle. Ninguna en absoluto. Edward, su propio padre, el Príncipe de su gente, el único al que Jasper guardaba lealtad, no podía evitar que Jasper hiciera lo que creía que era justo o necesario.

Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior. Albergaba mucho poder. No había ningún otro que pudiera haber descompuesto ese veneno mortal en su propia sangre. Ningún otro habría deliberadamente caído en una trampa usando su propio cuerpo de la forma en que lo había hecho Jasper. Sabía el precio que él pagaba. Compartía íntimamente su mente del mismo modo que su cuerpo. Realmente él podía desconectar sus sentimientos, dejarse a sí mismo como una máquina sin emociones para hacer lo necesario para proteger a su gente. Pero dentro, profundamente en su alma, se creía un monstruo irredimible.

Las cosas que tenía que hacer para la preservación de su raza requerían enormes trozos de su alma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Les dejo este interesante cap jaja me gustó mucho, no se ve muy seguido a los Cárpatos convivir entre ellos.**

**En fin, espero me dejen saber qué les preció el cap con un comentario :3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche era oscura y sin luna. Las nubes cubrían las estrellas y añadían un aire de misterio y amenaza a la noche.

El coche se detuvo delante de lo que parecía un almacén desierto en la bahía. No había nadie en las puertas. El agua parecía espesa, casi aceitosa. Jasper salió del coche y escuchó las olas rompiendo contra el malecón. Exploró el área con la facilidad de la larga práctica.

Dentro del enorme edificio tres hombres hablaban en voz baja. Jasper ondeó una mano hacia el reportero, y Seth Clearwater saltó hacia atrás junto a la rueda del coche, con ojos vidriosos. El viento se arremolinó, y un remolino de hojas y ramitas giraron juntos en una extraña danza donde la forma sólida de Jasper había estado. Después la noche se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Antinaturalmente.

Jasper entró en el edificio a través de la rendija de una ventana amarillenta. Se vertió en la habitación y se abrió camino a través de una colección de quemadores y recipientes llenos de variados productos químicas. En el extremo más alejado de la habitación había tres mesas. Tornillos de acero sujetaban correas para tobillos y muñecas. Había tres mesas de disección, donde los "científicos" de la sociedad podían entretenerse llevando a cabo sus experimentos sobre sus víctimas. Había una salpicadura de sangre en una de las mesas. Jasper flotó sobre ella para examinar su composición. Para su alivio, no era de uno de los suyos. En una esquina del almacén había un banco de computadores impresionante, equipo de alta tecnología, y filas de armarios de archivos. Tres escritorios formaban un semicírculo cerrando el área.

Los tres hombres estaban jugando al póquer, obviamente esperando por alguien más. Se deslizó por la mesa, un viento frío que voló las cartas en todas direcciones. Los hombres se agachaban buscando las cartas voladoras, mirando alrededor en busca de la fuente de la inesperada perturbación. Inquietamente se miraron los unos a los otros, y de nuevo alrededor del enorme almacén. Jasper convocó a Seth Clearwater hacia la puerta. El reportero la empujó y entró, caminando con los familiares andares de un zombi, la marioneta humana de un vampiro, con pasos pesados y deliberados, la cabeza baja, un pie delante del otro. Se detuvo bruscamente delante de la mesa de cartas exactamente como lo hubiera hecho una marioneta. Una marioneta con hilos.

\- ¿Así que donde está, Seth? - Exigió el hombre más grande, con una bata blanca. - Será mejor que tengas algo importante para apartar a Masen de su fiesta esta noche. Era algo grande... está recaudando fondos para su obra de caridad favorita.

Los otros rieron.

\- Si... nosotros. - Añadió un técnico de pelo negro. - Demonios, Seth, espero que nos hayas traído una mujer. Estoy de humor para algo de diversión esta noche. - Se encorvó crudamente. - He estado esperando poner las manos sobre esa maga que aseguras es un vampiro. Es ardiente, realmente ardiente.

El hombre de la bata blanca examinó al reportero.

\- ¿Y dónde está el vampiro?

\- Justo detrás de ti. - Dijo Jasper suave y gentilmente.

Ellos se giraron, y su forma brilló débilmente, primero la de un hombre, sólido y real, después el contorno tembló, huesos y nervios estallaron como si su cara se alargara en un hocico, y se llenara de colmillo sus hambrientas mandíbulas. Los músculos y la piel se ondearon y la bestia se abalanzó hacia adelante, directamente hacia la garganta del hombre de la bata blanca. El hombre gritó, pero no hubo oportunidad de correr antes de que el lobo negro estuviera sobre él, desgarrándole la garganta. Las salpicaduras rojas cayeron en cascada por la habitación, el brillante arco de una fuente.

Los otros dos hombres permanecían de pie, horrorizados, congelados en el sitio, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la cruda herida abierta donde una vez había estado la garganta. Entonces, galvanizados en acción ante la vista del espeso río rojo de sangre, se volvieron como una y corrieron hacia la puerta. El lobo saltó, cruzando la distancia fácilmente, y derribó al técnico de pelo oscuro. Las garras rasgaron el suave estómago, escarbando en los intestinos, pero el salvaje hocico siguió rasgando deliberadamente hacia el premio. La sangre brotó, erupcionando en un estallido volcánico. El hombre aulló horriblemente, alejándose demasiado tarde para salvar su vida, dejando solo su virilidad. La última víctima había alcanzado la puerta cuando el lobo saltó sobre su espalda. Un rápido chasquido de la poderosa mandíbula y el cuello estuvo roto. El lobo retrocedió e inspeccionó el cuerpo muerto e inmóvil. Entonces trotó sobre el banco de terminales de computadora y lentamente recobró su propia forma.

El hambre de Jasper era una cosa con vida propia, llenándole de necesidad. La oscura compulsión de la muerte estaba con él. Bestia u hombre, no importaba, estaba en su naturaleza, su destino. Pero luchó por contener el hambre, incluso con el olor de la sangre a su alrededor. Las computadoras tenían que ser destruidas. Cada disco. Cada documento.

Jasper se contuvo y empezó a convocar la energía necesaria para enviar ondas de electricidad a través de las máquinas. Explotaron, ardiendo en sus carcasas, fundiéndose en los escritorios en los que estaban colocados. Detrás de él los recipientes estallaron, salpicando sus contenidos sobre el suelo. Las llamas empezaron a lamer avariciosamente la madera seca.

Ondeó una mano, y los armarios de archivos se voltearon, los papeles se desparramaron alimentando el fuego hasta que danzó alto y se extendió por la habitación. Seth Clearwater permaneció en pie inmóvil junto a la mesa de cartas. No pareció notar la caída de sus compañeros o el fuego que rápidamente consumía el contenido del almacén. Jasper se aseguró de haber destruido todo el laboratorio antes de volver su atención a los reporteros. El humo espeso estaba retorciéndose alrededor de ellos cuando sujetó al hombre y le arrastró más cerca de él. El hambre se extendió y arrolló, convirtiéndose en algo vivo que respiraba. Jasper inclinó su oscura cabeza y encontró el pulso en la garganta de Clearwater.

\- Has intentado condenar a mi raza a la muerte, deliberadamente intentaste traer a mi compañera a este lugar de horror. Por eso y por todos los crímenes contra la gente, te sentencio a morir. - Murmuró las palabras rituales mientras sus dientes alcanzaban la piel y se hundían profundamente en la arteria.

La sangre caliente entró a raudales en las células encogidas. Su cuerpo, tan hambriento, su energía y fuerza agotadas por el gran esfuerzo y su encuentro con el veneno, abrazó el oscuro líquido de la vida. Bebió vorazmente, insaciablemente. Su presa permaneció inmóvil bajo sus manos mientras se agotaba su vida.

_¡Jasper, detente!_ Imploró Alice. _No puedes tomar su vida así. Por favor, por mí, para._

Jasper gruño, sus ojos plateados brillaban rojos, reflejando las llamas del fuego. Reluctantemente levantó la cabeza, observando impasiblemente como la sangre goteaba de la herida de Clearwater y el hombre caía al suelo. Soltó la camisa de Clearwater, su mirada estaba todavía fija en el firme goteo de sangre derramándose sobre el suelo del almacén.

_Vuelve a casa conmigo. Sal de ese horrible lugar._

Podía oír el distante aullido de sirenas, el murmullo de una muchedumbre que se reunía. Inmóvil, se quedó hasta asegurarse de que la fuerza vital había abandonado completamente a cada uno de los que estaban en el laboratorio. Tenía un nombre ahora, algo para empezar la caza. _Masen._ Alguien que podía recaudar fondos. Alguien que se mezclaba en sociedad.

_¡Jasper! Ven a casa conmigo ahora._

Alice era insistente. Podía oír el miedo en su voz. Se le había enseñado desde su nacimiento que sólo un vampiro mataría en el acto de alimentarse. La aterrorizaba pensar que Jasper pudiera romper esa sagrada regla. Algo que había hecho alguna vez en el pasado. Más de una vez.

_Tu monstruo retornó_, le envió de vuelta con voz la voz impasible que casi siempre usaba.

Se convirtió en humo, el oscuro remolino de viento voló a través del laboratorio ardiendo, y se apresuró a salir al aire nocturno. Se permitió flotar por encima, observando como los humanos en el suelo corrían alrededor con mangueras para apagar el fuego. Una estirada limusina llegó y aparcó a poca distancia del almacén. La ventanilla trasera bajó, pero el ocupante permaneció dentro. _Masen_. Jasper flotó más alto. Estaba volviendo a Alice como su verdadero yo, no el fraude que le había permitido creer que era. ¿Después de siglos de caza, después de dispensar justicia durante tantos años interminables, ella realmente había creído que podía sentir emoción cuando mataba? ¿Remordimientos? ¿Venganza? ¿Piedad? No sentía nada, y nunca lo haría. Era simplemente un trabajo, uno que hacía bien, sin orgullo o temor.

No quería ver el miedo en los ojos de ella. La condena. Pero no podía fingir durante el resto de la eternidad. Le había conocido como el brutal monstruo que era. Su monstruo. Tenía que entender que era más peligroso de lo que pensaba, que no sería prudente hacer ciertas cosas. Pero no quería ver el miedo una vez más en sus ojos. Con un suave suspiro empezó el viaje de vuelta a las montañas. Viajó lentamente, humo en el viento, dispersando uniformemente el aire a través del que se movía para no alertar a los vampiros de su presencia.

Sintió el peso de sus años, las muertes, la sangre en sus manos. Alice le miraría y finalmente vería su terrible destino.

Una vez dentro de los terrenos ondeó una mano para dispersar las salvaguardias, liberando a Alice de su invisible prisión. Estaba sentada, con las rodillas encogidas contra su pecho, la barbilla descansando en lo alto de las rodillas. Sus grandes ojos azules fijos en la nube de humo mientras él se aproximaba. Jasper tomó forma a sus pies, su alta y masculina forma cerniéndose sobre ella. Ella se puso en pie lentamente, sus enormes ojos nunca abandonaban su cara. Fue Alice quien recorrió las pulgadas que los separaban, quien rodeó su cintura que sus delgados brazos. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de él, sobre el firme latir de su corazón.

\- Estaba tan asustada, Jasper. - Había lágrimas en su voz, huellas de ellas sobre su cara. - Nunca me dejes sola así de nuevo. Es mejor estar contigo, incluso si estoy en peligro. - Sus manos se estaban moviendo sobre él, deslizándose bajo su camisa para explorar su piel asegurándose de que estaba ileso. - Podía sentir cuanto dolor había en ti, como el veneno que usó te hacía mucho daño.

Sus manos le tocaron la garganta. Acarició su espeso cabello. Le tocó en todas partes. Tenía que tocarle. No podía evitarlo. Encontró cada corte que el cuchillo de Clearwater había hecho. Contuvo el aliento, y bajó la cabeza para gentilmente aliviar cada corte con saliva curativa. Jasper le cogió ambas manos y la apartó unos centímetros de él.

\- Mírame, ma chérie. Mírame real mente. Ve como soy. - Le dio una ligera sacudida. - Mírame realmente, Alice.

Los ojos azul violeta de ella buscaron los pálidos de él.

\- ¿Qué crees que veo, compañero? No eres el monstruo que te llamé. Ni el monstruo que te llamaste tú mismo. Eres un gran hombre de los Cárpatos, un gran sanador. Eres mi otra mitad. - Sus ojos relampaguearon hacia él. - No creas que vas a librarte con esta tontería, me dejaste atrapada esperando solo entre estas paredes. Nunca más. Me oyes, Jasper. De ahora en adelante, voy contigo.

La mano de él apretó su pelo detrás de la cabeza firmemente. La arrastró más cerca.

\- Nunca al peligro. Nunca. - Bajó la cabeza para encontrar su boca, para reclamar lo que era suyo.

El corazón le explotaba en el pecho. Los ojos de ella estaban claramente empañados por la preocupación, quizás... pero libres de miedo. Le sostuvo la cabeza perfectamente inmóvil mientras su boca se movía sobre la de ella, mientras devoraba su dulzura y hacía sus demandas. Alice no le detuvo, aceptaba su dominación, devolviéndole el beso con la misma hambre que él le estaba comunicando. La cogió en brazas, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él.

\- Nunca, Alice. Nunca permitiré que estés en peligro.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? - Exigió ella. - Mira en mi mente, mira lo que tuve que pasar cuando trataste con el veneno. - Tocó sus heridas con dedos gentiles. - Cuando te estaba haciendo esto.

\- El veneno te habría consumido, Alice, si te lo hubieran inyectado. Revelé los elementos de la toxina a Felix. Se asegurará que en nuestra tierra natal sean conscientes de este nuevo peligro. Podemos desarrollar un antídoto con lo que sabemos ahora. - Sus manos estaban moviéndose arriba y abajo por la espalda de ella, sobre sus caderas, acunando su trasero, presionándola más cerca. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido y lleno, y las cuidadosas manos de ella solo lo inflamaban más.

\- Podría haber sido letal por lo que sabias, Jasper. - Dijo ella. - No tenías ni idea de lo que era ese veneno. - Le arrancó la ropa, desgarrando su camisa al abrirla para llegar hasta su pecho, inspeccionando cada centímetro de él, saboreándole, las ofensivas heridas que Clearwater había dejado atrás.

\- Soy un sanador, Alice. Puedo neutralizar el veneno. - Las manos de ella estaba inflamándole, llenando su cuerpo a raudales de fuego.

Ella arrancó sus pantalones ansiosamente, las palmas de sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su pesada plenitud. La bestia de su naturaleza, que estaba ya cerca de la superficie, se liberó y la tiró al suelo, arrancando las ropas de su cuerpo como había ella hecho con él. La sujetó bajo él, con una rodilla empujando con fuerza entre las piernas de ella para conseguir acceso. Pero fueron los ojos plateados de Jasper lo que capturaron y sostuvieron su mirada. Era Jasper quien capturó sus codos con manos gentiles y Jasper quien probó su disposición con sus dedos, sondeando.

\- Eres mía, Alice. Sólo mía. - Dijo suavemente mientras se empujaba hacia adelante, llenándola.

Deseaba decirle que la amaba, pero no podía decir las palabras, así que se lo dijo con su cuerpo. Una y otra vez se enterró profundamente en ella. Duro y rápido. Despacio y tierno. Se tomó su tiempo, deseando que durara para siempre, escondiendo su cara para que ella no pudiera ver la inesperada humedad de sus ojos.

Su cuerpo estaba hecho para él. Apretado. Ardiente. Sedoso. Su piel era satinada, su boca hambrienta. Deseaba que ella alejara los largos e interminables siglos, la soledad. Deseaba que llenara el vacío sin emociones de su alma.

El vacío pozo negro, absolutamente yermo y desesperado. Y lo hizo. De algún modo, con un milagro total, la aceptación incondicional, lo hizo. Se entregó a si misma libremente, sin reservas, aceptando su dominación, su cuerpo tomó el de ella. Sintió sus estremecimientos de placer una y otra vez, con calor blanco, terciopelo que lo apretaba firmemente, finalmente le llevó al límite para volar al espacio con ella. Se aferró a él, sus uñas se hundieron en la espalda de él, su boca presionó contra su hombro, su pequeño grito de satisfacción quedó embozado contra los firmes músculos de su pecho. Jasper la abrazó firmemente, casi aplastándola. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera realmente con él. No podía creer que pudiera posiblemente aceptarle. Había matado demasiadas veces, inflingido sus leyes. Sin sentir remordimientos. Sin sentir nada en absoluto. Era tan compasiva. Tan joven. Tan llena de belleza y vida. Enterró la cara contra su cuello.

\- Debes alimentarte, pequeña. - Se recordó con voz neutra.

El estómago de ella se revolvió. Había estado con él, en su mente, cuando se había alimentado del reportero. La sangre era una necesidad; lo aceptaba. Incluso aceptaba que Seth Clearwater tenía que morir para preservar su raza. Pero no quería su sangre. Su lengua tocó el labio inferior cuidadosamente, su corazón latió. Muy cuidadosamente, se movió, e inmediatamente sintió la dureza del suelo de mármol. No lo había notado antes; de hecho, eso había reforzado el acto de hacer el amor, permitiendo a Jasper entrar más profundamente en ella. Ahora se sentía magullada y dolorida, sus caderas dolían.

\- Esto es incómodo, Jasper. - Aventuró.

Él se levantó con un fluido movimiento y la llevó con él, acunándola en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento, ma petite. Debería haber tenido más cuidado contigo.

Ella tocó su mandíbula con dedos gentiles.

\- Prométeme que nunca me dejarás así de nuevo. La próxima vez permíteme ir contigo.

Sus ojos eran elocuentes, suplicantes, tanto que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

\- No me pidas lo que no puedo darte. Te daría la luna si me lo pidieras, chérie, pero no puedo permitir que te pongas en peligro. Por ninguna razón. Ni siquiera para ayudarme.

Los delgados brazos de ella se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo presionó firmemente contra el de él.

\- No sé si podré sobrevivir a eso de nuevo. - Dijo suavemente contra su garganta. - Fue tan terrible para ti.

\- Tu hambre me golpea. Quiero que te alimentes.

\- No puedo. - Admitió ella renuente, temerosa de su reacción. - Ese hombre...

Él estaba callado, llevándola por el vestíbulo a uno de los dormitorios.

\- Si, puedes, y lo harás porque yo lo deseo. - La bajó a la cama.

Ella levantó la mirada a sus pálidos ojos, ojos que la mantenían cautiva, ordenándole, incluso mientras recorrían posesivamente su cuerpo. Acunó un pecho, llenando la palma de su mano con la suavidad de ella, su pulgar acarició la punta rosada, convirtiéndola en una cresta dura.

\- Jasper. - Su voz fue una suave súplica.

\- Harás lo que deseo, Alice. - Era implacable. Sus oscuros rasgos estaban firmes, casi crueles. Ella intentó apartar la mirada de él, pero le cogió la barbilla con la mano y la mantuvo inmóvil. - Ahora, Alice. Aliméntate ahora. No lo hiciste esta mañana, y tenemos toda la noche por delante. Te alimentarás.

Ella tragó con fuerza, su estómago se revelaba.

\- No puedo, Jasper. Está muerto. Simplemente no puedo.

\- Quieres decir que lo maté. - Dijo las palabras suavemente.

\- No, sé que era una amenaza para nuestra gente. Sé que intentó matarte. Sé que no había elección. Pero no puedo. - Intentó alejarse de él.

Repentinamente deseó tener puesta la ropa, consciente de su desnudez.

\- Te alimentarás. - Dijo él de nuevo.

Esta vez su voz era un susurro, tan incitante, tan hipnótica, se encontró a si misma inclinándose más cerca de él. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sentir la calidez de su aliento.

_Aliméntate, Alice. Ven a mi ahora._

La arrastró más cerca de él y la presionó contra su pecho.

\- Soy tu compañero. No puedo hacer más que velar por tus necesidades.

Alice podía saborearle, la sal de su piel. El hambre de él, el de ella... no podía decir donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Él estaba susurrando en su mente, palabras imposibles de entender, su música resonaba a través de su cuerpo. Su garra era imposible de romper, la mano sobre su nuca la presionaba hacia él. No había escapatoria a su voluntad de hierro. Ni siquiera lo deseaba, su boca ya se movía sobre la piel de él.

Jasper cerró los ojos mientras los dientes de ella se clavaban profundamente. El placer-dolor era sensual, su cuerpo desnudo era irresistible, pero controló su insaciable hambre. Ya había sido egoísta, tomándola en el suelo, impaciente y necesitándola en medio de su propia incertidumbre. Ahora acunó su cabeza hacia él, alimentándola hasta que su pálida piel estuvo una vez más reluciente y saludable. Entonces lenta y renuentemente, le permitió escapar de la compulsión. Sus ojos azules parpadearon, con el conocimiento repentinamente en sus profundidades. Se echó atrás abruptamente, rodando lejos de él arrebatando su ropa.

\- Realmente eres escoria, Jasper. No tienes derecho a forzarme cuando digo que no. - Ella la observó mirar alrededor buscando su andrajosa ropa. Se hundió en la cama con un suspiro cansado. - Parece que no tengo ropa de nuevo.

\- Se arregla fácilmente, Alice. - Dijo suavemente.

Se formó ropa del aire y los elementos era un truco tan viejo como el tiempo, tan fácil como todo lo que siempre hacía. Ella parecía disgustaba, deseaba cogerla entre sus brazos y sostenerla, confortarla. Estaba todavía perturbada porque hubiera ingerido el veneno de buena gana. Porque había roto sus leyes matando mientras se alimentaba. Pero principalmente estaba disgustada porque la había obligado a esperarle mientras se aventuraba al peligro en vez de permitirla ayudarle. Y estaba apenada porque la había obligado a alimentarse bajo compulsión.

Jasper le dio unos suaves vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón, sus ojos plateados la observaban estrechamente.

\- Soy lo que han hecho de mí estos interminables siglos, Alice. - Dijo cuidadosamente.

Ella se echó débilmente el pelo hacia atrás. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido. Su mundo estaba cambiando, volviéndose al revés, poco familiar y fuera de su control. Peter. El vampiro. El cazador humano. El veneno. Ser apresada por su propio compañero. Se mordió el labio inferior agitada, recogiendo la camisa para cubrirse los pechos.

\- Puedes elegir ser diferente, Jasper. Todo el mundo puede.

Él tocó su mente, una ligera caricia, y supo que estaba cerca de las lágrimas. Acunó un lado de su cara, su pulgar acarició su mejilla.

\- No elijo poner en peligro tu vida, mon amour. Es algo que nunca cambiará.

\- Pero yo tengo que vivir con que tú te pongas en peligro. - Se opuso ella, sus ojos azules relampaguearon hacia él.

Los dientes blancos de él relucieron, una sonrisa rapaz.

\- Nunca estuve en peligro. Seth Clearwater pensó que estaba protegido, pero los niños de los Cárpatos tienen protecciones más fuertes contra los depredadores.

\- El asunto es, que no podías saber eso, Jasper. Saliste de aquí y le permitiste dispararte ese dardo sin saber siquiera que era. Y te aseguraste de que no pudiera ayudarte.

Él le quitó la camisa de las manos y se la deslizó por la cabeza.

\- Nunca estuve en peligro, Alice. - Dijo tranquila y pacientemente, su voz era terciopelo negro.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, su largo pelo cayó ocultando su expresión. No importaba. Jasper estaba en su mente, leyendo fácilmente sus pensamientos. Estaba confusa, temerosa, triste. Presionaba en ella como un terrible peso en su pecho. Jasper la levantó como si fuera en bebé y le puso los vaqueros, cubriendo sus desnudas y delgadas piernas. Se sentó sobre la cama y la acunó en su regazo. Muy suavemente la meció delante y atrás.

\- Siento haberte asustado, ma petite. No lo haría por nada del mundo. Pero tienes que comprender que estás atada a un hombre poderoso. Muchas cosas que podrían poner en peligro a nuestra raza no funcionan conmigo. Soy capaz de muchas cosas que nunca han sido llevadas a cabo por ningún otro de nuestra raza. Conozco mis propias capacidades. - Le acarició el pelo, una caricia mansa y consoladora.

Ella escondió la cara en su garganta, lágrimas cálidas se derramaron sobre él.

\- No conozco tus capacidades. - Su voz fue ahogada, las lágrimas estrangulaban su garganta.

Apretó los dedos en su espesa melena, sosteniéndose a él casi desesperadamente. Él colocó la cabeza protectoramente sobre la de ella.

\- Necesitas tener más fe en mi fuerza, Alice. Ten fe en mí. No voy a tirar mi vida ahora que te he encontrado. Cree en mí, en mi poder y habilidades. - Ella se apretó más cerca, como si intentara meterse dentro de él. Jasper apretó sus brazos, abrazándola muy cerca. - Sé lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, mon petit amour. No correré ningún riesgo innecesario. - La sujetó, inhalando su esencia, sus esencias combinadas, sintiéndose afortunado de que ella sintiera tan fuertemente por su seguridad. - Siento mucho haberte asustado. - Repitió entre los sedosos mechones de su pelo.

\- No lo hagas de nuevo. - Ordenó ella, frotando la cara contra su garganta. Su boca se movió por la piel de él y dejaba detrás llama viva.

El cuerpo de Jasper reaccionó, volviendo a la vida. Podía sentir la incomodidad de ella, los penosos cardenales de sus caderas y espalda a causa de su propio descuido. Colocó la palma de la mano sobre su cadera y se envió a si misma a buscar fuera de su propio cuerpo. En seguida, Alice pudo sentir calor consolador aliviando sus músculos, acelerando la curación de los cardenales. Podía oír el ancestral canto curativo en su mente, la hermosa voz de Jasper flotaba en su interior. Se tendió pasivamente entre sus brazos, mirando hacia arriba a los sensuales rasgos tallados y esculpidos por el tiempo, hacia la belleza masculina de los Cárpatos. Era poder y fuerza. Era su compañero.

Le estudió, examinando cada centímetro de su cara. Jasper repentinamente le sonrió, una sonrisa genuina que caldeó el frío acero de sus ojos hasta que fueron mercurio fundido.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo?

Ella le tocó la barbilla con la punta de un dedo. Era una barbilla agradable. Terca. Definida. Agradable en todos los sentidos.

\- Estoy viendo a mi compañero, Jasper. No quiero que te ocurra nada. - Sus manos le enmarcaron la cara.

Muy lentamente alzó la boca hacia él. Le besó lenta y totalmente. Completamente. Su lengua se deslizó en la boca de él, explorando, fastidiando, tentando. Cuando alzó la cabeza, descansó la frente contra la de él.

\- No lo hagas nunca más. No me dejes sola e indefensa sin ti.

Él ya sentía el profundo tirón en su corazón. Le estaba volviendo al revés. No estaba condenándole como debería hacer, estaba poniéndose enferma de preocupación. Encontró su cuello y trazó besos a lo largo de la delgada columna. Sus dientes rasparon el hombro de ella.

\- Así que te gusta el jazz.

Alice levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules buscaron los de él.

\- Adoro el jazz. - Dijo suavemente.

Podía ver la ansiedad de ella, la repentina esperanza.

\- Entonces supongo que no podemos perdernos el famoso festival de Nueva Orleáns. - Se encontró a si mismo diciendo, sólo para apartar las sombras de sus ojos.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, sus dedos se retorcieron en la manta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Jasper? ¿Podemos ir?

\- Sabes lo mucho que adoro las multitudes de humanos. - Dijo él, mirándola directamente.

Ella se rió de él.

\- No muerden.

\- Yo sí. - Dijo él, las palabras bajas y suaves, su mirada plateada en seguida posesivo.

Sólo el calor de la sonrisa de ella causó estragos en su cuerpo. La había tenido sólo unos pocos minutos antes, sin embargo, estaba hambriento de nuevo. Ferozmente hambriento. Su cuerpo reaccionó urgente y, salvajemente, y lo permitió, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su gran necesidad.

Alice contuvo el aliento a la vista de su excitación. Este poder, al menos, tenía, y la profundidad del mismo la asombraba. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de él deliberadamente. Él tembló bajo su ligero toque. Pasó la mano a lo largo de su estómago plano, y le sintió conteniendo el aliento. Los dedos de ella se cerraron alrededor de la dura longitud de él, y le sintió estremecerse de placer. El capturó la cabeza de ella entre sus manos, acercándola. Estaba lleno de necesidad, dolorido.

\- Voy a odiar Nueva Orleáns. - Susurró contra su sedoso pelo antes de que ella empezara a inclinar la cabeza.

Su aliento caldeó la punta aterciopelada de él, enviando fuego a través de su sangre.

\- Quizás podamos pensar algo interesante que hacer más agradable para ti. - Aventuró ella.

Su boca era sedosamente suave, húmeda y caliente. Jasper empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, obligándola a ponerse de espaldas sobre la cama, sus rodillas sobre la gruesa manta sobre ella. Era tan hermosa, su piel cremosa e inmaculada, su espeso pelo desparramado alrededor de sus delgados hombros. Sentándose, lentamente ella se sacó la camisa de algodón, desnudando los pechos llenos para su mirada plateada. Parecía lujuriosa y sexy en la oscuridad de la noche, un regalo misterioso y erótico para él.

\- ¿Crees que podrás hacer Nueva Orleáns más soportable para mi entonces? - Sus ojos estaban diciendo más que su boca, tocándola aquí y allí, demorándose en cada curva de su cuerpo.

La mano de ella se cernió sobre el estómago plano de él y descansó allí.

\- Estoy segura de que puedo tener la suficiente inventiva como para hacerte olvidar tu temor a las multitudes. Quítame los vaqueros.

\- ¿Tus vaqueros? - Repitió él.

\- Tú los pusiste sobre mí, y están definitivamente estorbando. Quítamelos. - Su mano estaba vagando hacia abajo, sus dedos recorriendo ligeramente sus músculos tensos, una deliberada persuasión.

Sus manos hicieron rápido el trabajo de desabrochar le los vaqueros y bajarlos por sus piernas. Ella los pateó a un lado y se inclinó para presionar un beso sobre el estómago de él. Su pelo se deslizó sobre su pesada plenitud, un enredo de seda que casi le condujo a la locura.

\- Algunas veces tus órdenes son muy fáciles de seguir, ma chérie. - Murmuró, sus ojos se cerraron cuando la boca de ella vagó hacia abajo.

Acunó sus pechos en las palmas de sus manos, sus pulgares acariciaron las puntas de sus duros e insinuantes pezones. Sus caderas se lanzaron hacia adelante contra su propia voluntad, su cuerpo estaba volviendo a la vida por si mismo. Los dedos de ella se enterraron en sus nalgas, urgiéndole a entrar más profundamente en ella, entonces se deslizó hacia abajo para acariciar las gruesas columnas de sus muslos. Sus uñas arañaron la piel de él gentilmente cuando arqueó su cuerpo para permitirle un mejor acceso a sus pechos doloridos. Ardía por ella en su cuerpo y su mente. Había un apagado rugido en su cabeza, un apresurado placer que le inundó y le arrebató todo vestigio de salud mental. Fuera, el viento empezó a soplar. Cantaba en las ventanas y acariciaba las gruesas paredes, anunciando una tormenta.

Ninguno lo oyó o le importó. La tormenta estaba rugiendo dentro cuando la empujó hacia abajo, su boca buscando cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella, cada sombra y cada hueco, acariciando e inflamando. Creando fuego. Creando una tormenta. Jasper se movió sobre ella, su suave piel contra las palmas de sus manos, la boca caliente sobre su piel. Ella alejó los demonios de él, las terribles visiones y horrorosas muertes. Alejó la soledad y la reemplazó con tanto placer que no estaba seguro de si sobreviviría. El inarticulado grito de ella fue apagado por su propia boca cuando entró en ella, enterrándose profundamente. Era suave terciopelo, calor fiero, exquisitamente apretada alrededor de él, aferrándole en calor fundido. Le murmuró en el ancestral idioma, palabras que ella no podía entender, pero quiso decir cada una de ellas, palabras que no había dicho nunca antes, que nunca había sentido antes. Nunca podría conocerle realmente, pero estaba marcado a fuego por ella durante el resto de su vida. Era exclusivamente suyo. Le rendía culto a ella. Y la única forma que tenía de demostrárselo era con su cuerpo, su fuerza, su conocimiento, su experiencia.

Su cuerpo tomó el de ella, una posesión exigente que siguió sin parar. Un rayo de luz danzó cruzando el cielo. La tierra se movió bajo ellos. A ninguno de ellos le importó. Él se tomó su tiempo, una y otra vez, asegurando el placer de ella primero y por encima de todo. Ella estaba aferrándose a él, con él, cuando finalmente se permitió a si mismo el alivio. No quería parar nunca, temía que, si la dejaba ir, de algún modo se marcharía lejos para siempre. Jasper maldijo suavemente y rodó para obligar a su cuerpo a alejarse de ella.

Estaba volviéndole loco. Desesperado. Iba a hacer que los matara a ambos con su insaciable apetito. Sus dedos estaban ya enredándose en el pelo de ella, reuniendo mechones de pelo en su puño. Alice oyó las suaves y seseantes palabras fluyendo de la boca de él, y su corazón se detuvo. Él acababa de sacudir su mundo entero, convertirlo en fuego, y ahora estaba enfadado. Le dio la espalda para que no pudiera ver que se sentía herida.

\- ¿Qué he hecho mal? - Preguntó con una vocecilla.

Jasper le tiró del pelo para obligarla a volverse hacia él.

\- Me haces sentir vivo, Alice.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Es por eso que maldices? - Se tendió sobre el estómago, apoyándose sobre los codos.

Él se apoyó en ella y acarició con su boca la plenitud de sus pechos.

\- Estás consiguiendo atarme. Te llevas todo mi buen juicio.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó la boca de ella.

\- Nunca he notado que tuvieras un juicio particularmente bueno para empezar.

Sus dientes blancos relucieron, una sonrisa depredadora, entonces los hundió en la suave piel desnuda. Ella chilló, pero se acercó más a él cuando su lengua se retorció y acarició, llevándose el picor.

\- Siempre he tenido buen juicio. - Le dijo él firmemente, sus dientes rasparon de un lado a otro por el valle entre los pechos de ella.

\- Si tú lo dices. Pero eso no lo hace cierto. Permitiste que esos malvados idiotas te disparasen con dardos venenosos. Te metiste en un laboratorio lleno de enemigos. ¿Necesito seguir? - Sus ojos azules se estaban riendo de él.

El firme y redondeado trasero de ella era demasiado tentador para resistirse. Dejó caer su palma abierto en un castigo burlón. Alice saltó, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse, la palma de la mano empezó a acariciar y producir un efecto totalmente diferente.

\- Considerando nuestra posición, ma chérie, diría que mi juicio parece mejor que el tuyo.

Ella rió.

\- De acuerdo, voy a dejar que ganes esta vez.

\- ¿Quieres una ducha? - Preguntó él solícito.

Cuando ella asintió, Jasper saltó fluidamente de la cama, la levantó en vilo entre sus brazos, y la acunó contra su pecho. Había algo tan inocente en él. Ella le miró cautelosamente. Pero en un instante estaba ya deslizándose a través del suelo hasta la puerta del balcón, que voló abriéndose a su antojo, y la llevó, desnuda, al frío y reluciente aguacero.

Alice intentó alejarse retorciéndose y golpeando el pecho de él, riendo a pesar de la cascada de agua helada que caía sobre ella.

\- ¡Jasper! Eres tan malo. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

\- Bueno, tengo poco juicio. - Estaba sonriéndole con burlona y masculina diversión. - ¿No es lo que dijiste?

\- ¡Lo retiro! - Gimió ella, aferrándose a él, enterrando la cara en su hombro mientras la lluvia fría golpeaba sus pechos desnudos, convirtiendo sus puntas en pezones duros rápidamente.

\- Corre conmigo esta noche. - Susurró Jasper contra su cuello.

Una propuesta. Tentación. Atrayéndola hacia él, otro lazo con su oscuro mundo. Ella levantó la cabeza, miró dentro de los ojos plateados, y estuvo perdida. La lluvia caía sobre ella, mojándola, pero cuando Jasper se deslizó con ella lentamente hacia la manta de agujas de pino bajo el balcón, no pudo apartar la mirada de esos hambrientos ojos. Asintió, aceptando su voluntad para ellos esta noche.

Siguiendo el deseo en la mente de él, se concentró en visualizar la imagen necesaria. Y se cuerpo empezó retorcerse. Fue un curioso tirón, una extraña y desorientadora sensación, y después su piel se onduló en una glaseada piel negro azulada mientras su cuerpo cambiaba rápidamente. Pronto un pequeño lobo de ojos azules estuvo de pie bajo la lluvia, observando a un enorme lobo negro que la tocaba, con su lengua dejando una caricia áspera a lo largo de su hocico. Alice se giró y trotó a través de la densa vegetación, exaltada ante la libertad del cuerpo de lobo. Jasper se deslizó a su lado, cercano y protector. El viento cantó, los árboles susurraron. Podía oírlo todo, sentirlo todo, la noche misma la llamaba. Empezó a correr como su cuerpo le pedía, con largas y galopantes zancadas, su cuello se estiró hacia adelante. Se sentía salvaje. Ya no humana. Libre. Corrió rápido, desviándose dentro y fuera a través de los árboles. Jasper mantuvo el paso tocando ocasionalmente el delgado cuerpo con su hocico o tocando ligeramente su flanco u hombro para que girara en la dirección a la que él deseaba ir. Alice persiguió un conejo, después lo cazó por la simple diversión de hacerlo antes de volverse hacia un camino algo usado a través de la espesa vegetación.

La esencia de otros de su especie. Lobos corriendo libres. Varios machos, tres hembras. El enorme lobo a su lado desnudó los colmillos y la empujó lejos del olor. Alice resistió sus esfuerzos y trotó alrededor de él, atraída por la salvaje llamada. Jasper gruño, expuso los colmillos, su gran cuerpo empujando, después bloqueando el de ella, deteniéndola efectivamente. La empujó hacia la casa. Ella le lanzó una mirada que lo dijo todo. Él había propuesto correr, el cambio de forma; ahora ella estaba exigiendo que dejara de fastidiarle la diversión. Él empezó a empujarla más fuerte. Estaría exhausta por las actividades de la noche. Deseaba que empezara a volver. Cuando ella se negó, la mordisqueó ligeramente en el pequeño hocico blanco, un pequeño recordatorio de quien estaba al mando. Ella chasqueó hacia él, pero finalmente obedeció, y galoparon de vuelta juntos a través del bosque.

Una vez en la casa, brillaron débilmente volviendo a la forma humana, y Jasper la cogió de la mano y la empujó dentro. El agua chorreaba por el cuerpo desnudo de ella y goteaba de su pelo. Ella le miraba.

\- Tienes que ser un mandón no importa lo que hagas ¿verdad?

La enrolló en una toalla y la secó hasta que su piel estuvo sonrosada.

\- Me tomo tu salud y seguridad seriamente, Alice. - Era claramente impenitente.

Se estremeció un poco y se sacó la toalla, repentinamente enervada por todos los cambios que se producían en ella. Tenía sólo veintitrés años, ni siquiera un cuarto de siglo. Había pasado los últimos cinco años viviendo exclusivamente en el mundo humano. Ahora su naturaleza salvaje estaba llamándola. Jasper estaba tocando algo indomable en ella, algo a lo que se había prohibido acceder. Algo salvaje, desinhibido e increíblemente sensual. Alice miraba hacia la oscura y hermosa cara de él. Era tan masculino. Tan carnal. Tan poderoso. Jasper. El Oscuro. Solo mirarla la hacía sentir débil de deseo. Una mirada de sus relampagueantes ojos plateados podía inundarla de calor líquido, fuego corriendo por sus venas. Se volvía suave y flexible. La hacía suya.

La palma de la mano de Jasper acunó su cara.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando te hace temerme, Alice. - Dijo suavemente. - Déjalo.

\- Me estás convirtiendo en algo que no soy. - Susurró ella.

\- Eres una mujer de los Cárpatos, mi compañera. Eres Alice Cullen. No puedo quitarte esas cosas. No deseo una marioneta, o una mujer diferente. Te deseo tal y como eres. - Su voz fue suave y mandona.

La alzó entre sus brazos, llevándola a su cama y envolviéndola entre las mantas. La tormenta azotó las ventanas y silbó contra las paredes. Jasper tejió las salvaguardas preparándolas para su sueño. Alice estaba exhausta, sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando. Después se deslizó dentro de la cama y la recogió entre sus brazos.

\- Nunca cambiaría nada de ti, ma petite, ni siquiera tu horrible temperamento.

Ella se acomodó contra su cuerpo como si hubiera sido creada para ello. Sintió la caricia de los labios de ella contra su pecho y el último suspiro de aire cuando escapó de sus pulmones. Jasper permaneció despierto durante un rato, observando como el amanecer se acercaba, alejando la noche. Un movimiento de su mano cerró y atrancó las pesadas contraventanas sobre las ventanas.

Todavía tendido despierto, abrazó a Alice más cerca. Siempre había sabido que era peligroso, había temido por mortales e inmortales por igual. Pero de algún modo, quizás ingenuamente, había pensado que una vez que se uniera a su compañera, se volvería más manso, más domesticado. Sus dedos se enredaron entre el pelo de ella. Pero Alice le volvía salvaje. Le hacía más peligroso de lo que había sido nunca. Antes de Alice, no había tenido emociones. Había matado, pero cuando era necesario. No había temido nada porque no amaba nada y no tenía nada que perder.

Ahora lo tenía todo que perder. Así que era más peligroso.

Nadie, nada, amenazaría a Alice y seguiría con vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Me gustó este cap jaja Jasper se encargó de los malos y parece que al fin se esté llevando bien con Alice.**

**Déjenme saber qué les pareció.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia e de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Cárpatos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jasper miró con desmayo al pequeño edificio de dos plantas encerrado en un enrejado de hierro forjado e intercalado entre dos pequeñas propiedades bastante desvencijadas en el atestado Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleáns. Insertó la llave en la cerradura y se volvió a mirar a la cara de Alice. Estaba iluminada por la expectación, sus ojos azules brillaban.

\- Definitivamente he perdido el juicio. - Murmuró mientras empujaba la puerta.

El interior era oscuro, pero podía verlo todo fácilmente. La habitación estaba cubierta de polvo, los muebles cubiertos con sábanas viejas, y el papel de las paredes se estaba pelando en pequeños rizos en las paredes.

\- ¿No es hermosa? - Alice extendió las manos y dio vueltas. Saltando a los brazos de Jasper, le abrazó firmemente. - ¡Es tan perfecta!

Él no pudo evitarlo, besó su invitadora boca.

\- Perfecta para una hoguera. Alice ¿echaste una mirada a este sitio antes de comprarlo?

Ella rio y rizó la espesa melena de él.

\- No seas pesimista. ¿No puedes ver el potencial?

\- Es una trampa de fuego. - Se quejó él, pero estaba estudiando los pesados tapetes y el estrecho hueco de las escaleras que conducía escaleras arriba y a algún santuario más bajo.

\- Ven conmigo. - Alice ya estaba apresurándose hacia las escaleras. - Déjame mostrarte la gran sorpresa, Jasper. Esta es la razón por la que la compré. No es sólo una casa fantástica con un gran jardín.

\- ¿Jardín? - Repitió él. Pero la siguió.

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Estaba radiantemente divertida. Se encontró observándola, cada movimiento que hacía, la forma en que volvía su cabeza, la forma en que sus ojos danzaban. Era tan hermosa. Si deseaba una casita claustrofóbica en medio del Barrio Francés, si eso la hacía feliz, no se lo negaría.

Las escaleras, muy estrechas y empinadas, se hundían hacia abajo en espiral hasta un inesperado sótano que ocupaba toda la longitud de la casa. Nueva Orleans estaba construida sobre suelo pantanoso al nivel del mar. Ni siquiera los muertos enterrados bajo tierra. Nueva Orleans le ponía los pelos de punta. No había tierra para excavar en caso de emergencia. Ninguna vía de escape fácil y natural. Nueva Orleáns presentaba problemas que no quería en estos momentos.

Jasper escudriñó las paredes de cemento del sótano, su sólido suelo. Paseó por la habitación, rodeando el perímetro, moviéndose hacia el centro, y cerró los ojos. Inhaló profundamente. Había sombras de otros en esta habitación, de los que habían venido antes.

\- ¿Lo sientes? - Preguntó Alice suavemente.

Colocó una mano en el brazo de él, sus dedos rodearon la mitad de su muñeca. El miró abajo a su pequeña mano. Podría sentir ese toque a través de su cuerpo entero. Aunque sus dedos no podían ni siquiera rodear su gruesa muñeca. Se encontró notando que era algo que ella hacía con frecuencia, envolver los dedos alrededor de su muñeca, conectándolos. Y ese pequeño gesto pareció fundir su corazón. Jasper se obligó a volver su atención al presente. Así que Alice sentía la presencia también. Uno que había estado allí antes que ellos.

Dimitri. Dimitri Cudmore había vivido en esta casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de seguridad había establecido allí? Porque Dimitri debía haber dirigido a Alice hacia esta casa cuando se había dado cuenta del deseo de ella de venir a Nueva Orleans. Jasper deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre el propietario anterior?

\- Sólo que no estaba aquí durante largo períodos de tiempo. El agente inmobiliario me dijo que la casa había estado en la familia del hombre durante casi doscientos años, que era en realidad una de las casas más viejas del Barrio.

\- ¿Pero nunca le conociste realmente? - Incitó Jasper.

\- No. - Replicó Alice.

\- Dimitri Cudmore fue el propietario anterior, aunque es difícil imaginarle siquiera viviendo aquí. Es un solitario, tan indomable como el viento. - Se paseó por la habitación de nuevo. - Si Dimitri te entregó este santuario, uno que ha tenido casi doscientos años, sólo puedo significar una cosa. Está eligiendo el amanecer. - Dijo las palabras desapasionadamente, sin expresión, pero por dentro sentía ese curioso desgarro que se estaba volviendo tan familiar.

Emoción. Pena. Tantos de su raza se habían ido para siempre. Dimitri era más fuerte que la mayoría, tenía más conocimientos. Odiaba perder a Dimitri. Alice le golpeó el brazo.

\- No sabemos eso, Jasper. Quizás sólo quería darnos un regalo de bodas. No asumas lo peor.

Jasper intentó sacudirse la melancolía, pero se sentía incapaz de respirar en este multitudinario y estrecho vecindario.

\- Las casas de otra gente están justa encima de esta. - Dijo. - Creo que podrían dar un paso y estar en nuestro salón.

\- No has visto el patio todavía, Jasper. La casa está abierta hacia arriba en un patio en la parte trasera, y es inmenso y está en bastante buena forma. - Alice empezó a conducirlos escaleras arriba, ignorando sus quejas.

\- Odio pensar lo que llamarían mala forma. - Murmuró él mientras la seguía escaleras arriba.

\- Me pregunto por qué está todo tan polvoriento. - Dijo Alice. - Tenía al agente inmobiliario encargándose de que viniera gente a limpiar y tenerlo todo preparado para nuestra llegada.

\- No toques nada. - Siseó Jasper suavemente, y muy gentilmente capturó sus hombros para ponerla detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué es? - Instintivamente ella bajó la voz y miró alrededor, intentando ver si había algo peligroso que ella hubiera sido incapaz de sentir.

\- Si hubiera venido gente a hacer las camas y preparar la casa para nuestra llegada, habrían quitado el polvo también.

\- Quizás son increíblemente incompetentes. - Sugirió ella esperanzada.

Jasper la miró y encontró que los bordes duros de su boca se suavizaban. Estaba haciéndole desear sonreír todo el tiempo, incluso en las situaciones más serias.

\- Estoy seguro de que cualquier compañía trabajaría horas extra intentando hacerte feliz, ma petite. Sé que yo lo haría.

Ella se ruborizó ante el recuerdo de como lo haría él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué todo este polvo? - Preguntó ella, distrayéndole deliberadamente.

\- Creo que Dimitri nos ha dejado un mensaje. Has permanecido entre humanos tanto tiempo que ves sólo con los ojos.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco ante la reprimenda.

\- Y tú has vivido en las colinas demasiado, has olvidado como divertirte.

Los ojos pálidos se deslizaron sobre ella, envolviéndola en calor.

\- Tengo mis propias ideas de diversión, chérie. Estaría deseoso de mostrártelas si quieres. - Ofreció perversamente.

Ella alzó la barbilla, los ojos azules desafiaban.

\- Si crees que me asustas con tu rutina del gran-lobo-malo, no es así. - Dijo ella.

Podía oír el corazón de ella latir. Oler su esencia llamándole.

\- Quizás pensaré en algo para cambiar eso. - Le advirtió.

Jasper volvió su atención de nuevo a la habitación. El polvo era espeso en las paredes, la chimenea y las losas del suelo. Se agachó, tocando las diminutas partículas y estudiando el esquema desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos brillaban rojos en el oscuro interior.

Alice caminó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo presionada contra la pared. Su atención estaba en el hombre, no en lo que estaba haciendo. Observaba la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, el ondear de sus músculos bajo la fina camisa de seda, la forma fluida en que parecía flotar de un lado a otro. La forma en que inclinaba la cabeza, la forma en que arrastraba una mano impacientemente a través de su espesa melena. Era de otro mundo. Elegante. Peligroso. Mortal. Sin embargo, cuando volvió su cabeza y su perfecta boca le sonrió, pareció sensual en vez de cruel. Sus ojos eran fríos y letales, viéndolo todo, sin perderse nada, pero cuando volvió si mirada hacia ella, el frío acero se caldeó como mercurio fundido. Ardiente. Excitante. Sensual. Casi pecaminoso.

Ella parpadeó para volver a enfocar la habitación. Hubo un cambio sutil. El polvo pareció cambiar de posición bajo la mano de Jasper. Movió el brazo con gracia, como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta, y el patrón empezó a emerger sobre las paredes y el suelo. Las líneas brillaron formando letras y símbolos ancestrales. Una vez Jasper accedió al secreto, los jeroglíficos tomaron forma rápidamente, formados por las partículas de polvo.

\- Esto es hermoso. Es el lenguaje ancestral, ¿verdad? - Dijo Alice suavemente con temor reverente. Se movió formando un pequeño semicírculo, no deseando perturbar el aire. - ¿Cómo supiste volverlo a la vida? - La forma en la que el polvo estaba colocado era demasiado arreglada. Tendido en un diseño esperando por nosotros.

-Es un arte que muy pocos son capaces de realizar. No tenía ni idea de que Dimitri lo conocía. - Jasper sonaba complacido. - Tu padre es bastante bueno en esto, pero he visto a unos pocos más que lo dominen.

\- ¿Mi padre es bueno en todo?

Jasper levantó la mirada ante la extraña nota en su voz.

\- Es el Príncipe de nuestra gente. El más viejo de nuestra raza.

_Sí, es bueno en todo lo que hace_. A pesar de sí misma, Alice pensó.

\- Y tú le has conocido toda tu vida.

Jasper volvió el poder sus ojos plateados directamente hacia su cara.

\- Tu padre y yo hemos vivido mil años, pequeña. ¿Por qué crees que deberías tener el conocimiento de los ancianos? Eres hermosa, una novata inteligente, y aprendes rápido.

\- Quizás nunca pueda vivir como deseas de mí. Quizás nací demasiado tarde. - Había un dolor en su voz, traicionando su falta de confianza en sí misma.

Las estrellas plateadas en el centro de sus ojos oscurecieron el azul a vívido violeta. Su ansiedad era fácil de leer. Fue inmediatamente hacia ella y le enmarcó la cara con sus manos.

\- Tienes toda una vida para aprender las cosas que tu padre y yo hemos aprendido. Nos llevará toda una vida. Nosotros no tuvimos tus responsabilidades a tan temprana edad. Fuimos capaces de vagar por el mundo, viviendo libremente. No teníamos un compañero tirano y dominante con el que tuviéramos que vivir. - Sus pulgares acariciaban su delicada mandíbula. - No lo hagas, chérie, ni siquiera pienses que no puedes cubrir mis expectativas.

\- Te cansarás de enseñarme cosas.

La mano de él recorrió la fina columna de su garganta hacia el pulso que latía en el centro de su palma.

\- Nunca. Nunca ocurrirá. Y tengo mucho que aprender de ti. No había risa en mi vida. Tú me has dado eso. Hay muchas cosas que has traído a mi vida... sentimientos y emociones que nunca podría experimentar sin ti. - Se inclinó para acariciar su boca con la de él. - ¿Puedes sentir que digo la verdad?

Alice cerró los ojos mientras su boca tomaba posesión de la de ella, mientras su mente se fundía firmemente con la de ella. Jasper era tan intenso en su hambre y su deseo. No había dudas en él, ninguna vacilación. Sabía que siempre estarían juntos; no aceptaría que fuera de otro modo. Si algo alguna vez cambiaba eso, elegiría seguirla al amanecer. Jasper la soltó muy lentamente, casi renuente. Ella se quedó en pie inmóvil, mirándole, sus ojos azules estudiaban su cara.

\- Podemos hacerlo, Alice. - La animó suavemente. - No te asustes e intentes huir de tu destino. Quédate conmigo y lucha.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó la boca de ella.

\- Destino. Interesante palabra. Haces que suene como si estuviera sentenciada a prisión. - Tomó un profundo aliento y se obligó a relajarse. - Eres malo, pero no tan malo. - Le fastidió.

Los dientes blancos de él relucieron, su sonrisa era de depredador.

\- Soy muy malo, ma petite. No lo olvides si quieres estar a salvo.

Ella se encogió de hombros casualmente, pero su corazón saltó en respuesta.

\- La seguridad no es un concepto al que me adhiera estrictamente. - Respondió alzando la barbilla.

\- Esa es una espada de doble filo para mí.

Alice estalló en carcajadas, su natural sentido del humor burbujeaba.

\- Apuesta a que sí. No pienso ponerte las cosas más fáciles. Lo has venido haciendo todo a tu manera durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora enséñame como hacer esto. Es fascinante. - Ondeó un brazo para abarcar la brillante escritura.

Jasper capturó su brazo para sujetarla inmóvil.

\- Liberar el patrón a tus ojos es muy simple. Primero estudia el patrón, después simplemente dale la vuelta.

Los movimientos de la mano extendieron las moléculas en primer lugar. Perturbando el aire hacia atrás llevando los diseños de vuelta a donde están originalmente colocados.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó esto?

\- Muchas artes se han perdido a través de los años. Los monjes budistas del Tibet tuvieron este una vez para comunicarse sin que otros lo supieran. Nosotros somos uno con la tierra, con el aire, con el espacio. Domarlos y moverlos no es tan difícil. - Sus manos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, y Alice estaba fascinada con la belleza y la gracia de su ritmo. - ¿Conoces la antigua lengua? ¿Sabes leerla? ¿Escribirla? ¿Hablarla? - Le preguntó.

\- Sólo unas pocas palabras. Mi madre estaba justamente intentando aprenderla de mi padre cuando partí para América. Nunca tuve oportunidad de aprender.

\- Una cosa más que tendré que enseñarte, chérie, y disfrutaremos ambos con la experiencia. - Sus ojos plateados fueron elocuentes.

\- Puedo entonar el canto sanador. Creo que nací sabiéndolo. Mi padre inundaba a mi madre con él todo el tiempo.

Jasper estaba moviéndose cuidadosamente a través de la habitación.

\- El canto es tan viejo como el tiempo, tan viejo como nuestra raza, y muy efectivo. Está impreso en nosotros desde antes de nuestro nacimiento y ha salvado muchas vidas. Tu madre tuvo que aprenderlo rápidamente, cuando cada voz era necesaria. - Su voz era un susurro, como si su aliento pudiera perturbar el antiguo mensaje que brillaba en el aire.

Alice amaba el sonido de su voz, el terciopelo negro que esta deslizaba en el interior de su mente, en el interior de su corazón.

\- ¿Qué dice? - Su voz fue tan suave como la de él.

\- Es de Dimitri. - Dijo. - He impartido justicia a dos vampiros que habían recientemente tomado residencia en esta ciudad, para que no hubiera ningún peligro para ti.

\- ¿Ves? No hay ningún peligro en absoluto. Podemos disfrutar del festival. - Sonrió ampliamente.

\- Eso no es todo lo que dice. - Su voz fue neutral.

La sonrisa de Alice se marchitó abruptamente.

\- De algún modo sabía que dirías eso. Parece decir mucho para ser sólo una frase o dos. Allí sobre la ventana parece como si nos hubiera dejado un mapa.

\- Tiene varios lugares seguros esparcidos alrededor de la ciudad, incluso en el bayou, para asegurar nuestra seguridad. Abajo, en la cámara subterránea, es un lugar secreto por el que podremos escapar si lo necesitamos. Nos ha dejado un regalo.

Ella observó su cara, sus ojos en los de él.

\- ¿Y? - Le animó suavemente.

\- Hay miembros de la sociedad humana de cazadores de vampiros aquí. El nombre de Masen ha aparecido de nuevo. Aparentemente, Dimitri tropezó con la evidencia del grupo hace algún tiempo. Han establecido una base aquí en Nueva Orleáns porque hay muchos persistentes rumores de vampiros. Creen que debe haber actividad aquí para garantizar su interés. Dimitri me ha dado algunos lugares para empezar a buscar. Nombres. Negocios. Un local de reuniones donde los miembros intentan conseguir información.

Alice dejó escapar el aliento lentamente.

\- Bueno, demasiado para el festival de jazz. Queríamos que nos siguieran, pero de hecho nos hemos metido en la guarida del león. Debo tener un don para atraer tipos raros.

\- Probablemente lo tienes. - Dijo Jasper seriamente. - Puede ser un regalo tanto como una maldición. Tu madre era una humana con habilidades psíquicas. Quizás te pasó algo de su don.

Alice estaba en pie en el centro de su casa, sus largas pestañas ocultaban su expresión. Jasper se volvió hasta ella. Parecía pequeña y vulnerable junto a su poderosa forma. Le colocó un mechón perdido de pelo negro azulado detrás de la oreja.

\- Alice, no estés tan disgustada. Queríamos que vinieran tras nosotros, ¿no? Esto no es el fin del mundo. Todavía podemos disfrutar del festival mientras estamos aquí.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

\- Simplemente vámonos, Jasper. Sonaba bien en ese momento, pero ahora no me gusta tanto la idea.

Jasper consideró su expresión durante un largo momento, examinando su pálida cara. El duro borde de su boca se suavizó. Los ojos plateados perdieron su remota frialdad, caldeándose como mercurio fundido. Hubo un curioso cambio en la región de su corazón.

\- Estás intentando protegerme de nuevo, Alice. - Sacudió la cabeza.

No hubo sonrisa en su cara, pero estuvo en su corazón todo el tiempo. Nadie había nunca pensado en protegerle; nadie había ni siquiera considerado el peligro que corría como cazador. Incluso ahora, esta pequeña y frágil mujer con sus enormes ojos estaba envolviéndose a si misma tan firmemente alrededor de su corazón porque genuinamente deseaba su seguridad.

\- No necesito protección de esta gente. Ellos son los que deben tener cuidado. Si tiene que ser en su terreno, que así sea. Dimitri me ha dado la suficiente información como para no entrar en esto a ciegas.

\- Ya sospechan de nosotros, Jasper, porque Seth Clearwater les habló de que les llevaría un espécimen. Y pasaron la información a ese tal Masen. Estarán buscándonos. Buscándote.

\- Entonces no podemos hacer otra cosa que complacerlos. Trabajaré en un antídoto para su veneno. No quiero que quepa la posibilidad de que seas infectada sin protegerte primero.

\- Nuestro sótano es el lugar perfecto para un laboratorio tipo Boris Karloff. - Su rápida sonrisa estaba ya iluminando sus ojos.

Podía quitarle el aliento con esa sonrisa. Jasper levantó una mano e hizo un pequeño movimiento para dispersar las partículas de polvo. Una brisa empezó a soplar, lenta y ligera, pero se convirtió en un remolino que corrió a través del edificio. Cuando el viento se hubo calmado, no quedó nada del brillante mensaje que Dimitri les había dejado, la habitación estaba limpia, y el despellejado papel de las paredes estaba liso de nuevo.

\- Ven conmigo, Alice. Veremos que nos ha dejado Dimitri. - Extendió una mano hacia ella.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le siguió bajando las escaleras en espiral. No quería imaginarse por qué Dimitri le habría dado una casa que había tenido durante doscientos años. No podía ser que estuviera abandonando su vida. ¿Qué pasaba que su propio gemelo no podía hablar con él? Tragó con fuerza, recordando lo cerca que había estado de perder a Jasper. ¿Dónde estaba la compañera de Dimitri? ¿Existía? Había tan pocas mujeres para sus hombres.

\- Quiero que te quedes justo aquí en las escaleras mientras estudio la habitación. - Jasper dio una orden.

Estaba envuelta en su hipnotizadora voz, pero era una orden de todas formas.

\- Si Dimitri nos dejó un regalo, Jasper, no hay necesidad de preocuparse porque pudiera haber alguna clase de trampa. - Señaló ella, ligeramente fastidiada.

Él alzó la cabeza, los ojos plateados relampaguearon hacia ella.

\- Eres demasiado confiada, pequeña. Deberías haber aprendido hace mucho a usar tus propios sentidos, nunca confiar en los de otro. Esa es la forma en la que ha sobrevivido nuestra raza.

\- Tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros, Jasper. - Protestó ella.

\- Nos hemos visto obligados con frecuencia a cazar a nuestros propios hermanos. Por eso la mayoría de los hombres eligen no compartir sangre, ni siquiera para salvar vidas. Eso hace más fácil rastrearlos cuando se convierten en vampiros. También, recuerda que los vampiros son conocidos como los mejores embusteros del mundo. No, chérie, no confío en ningún otro hombre sin compañera.

\- De que terrible forma has tenido que vivir. - Dijo ella suavemente.

\- Existir. - Corrigió él. - No es vida estar aislado e incluso rehuir a tu propia raza cuando te necesitan desesperadamente. Compartí mi sangre cuando fue necesario, pero pocos estuvieron deseosos de intercambiarla conmigo.

Como siempre, no pudo detectar autocompasión, ni emociones de ningún tipo. Jasper aceptaba su forma de vida. Nunca confiaría en nadie de todas formas. Sus dientes mordisquearon el labio inferior. ¿Eso la incluía a ella? ¿Estaría una parte de Jasper siempre apartada de ella? Era tan joven e inexperta. Deseaba ser una mujer más antigua llena de poder para poder unirse a él como merecía.

Él se deslizó a través de la cámara subterránea, sin tocar nunca el suelo. Jasper examinó cada centímetro de las paredes. Había dos entradas, una conducía a una cámara separada oculta en el espesor de las paredes, y la otra a un túnel construidos con cañerías y cemento para mantener el agua fuera.

\- El túnel probablemente lleva al exterior.

\- Una salida. - Dijo ella. - ¿Al patio?

El sacudió la cabeza.

\- Lo dudo, Alice. Dimitri querría alejarse de la propiedad y la gente. - Le parecía inconcebible que Dimitri quisieran estar en la ciudad para empezar.

El Dimitri Cudmore que conocía era tan solitario como él. Él prefería los lugares altos, las montañas. La soledad.

\- ¿Así que una trampa? - Le preguntó ella con un dejo de sarcasmo.

\- Casi desearía que lo fuera. - Dijo él, intentando mantener la cara seria. - No creo que pueda vivir con el hecho de que tengas razón en este caso. - Cuando ella arqueó las cejas y las meneó hacia él, le dio la satisfacción. - No, no lo es. - Pasó una mano sobre la lisa pared más cercana al patio.

Una puerta oculta se deslizó abriéndose silenciosamente para revelar una gran cámara como para que dos personas yacieran allí. El interior estaba hermosamente tallado con antiguas inscripciones. Dimitri Cudmore era claramente un artista, los grabados aliviaban y atraían la atención. Alice sabía poco del idioma, pero podía decir que había sido forjada como algún tipo de salvaguarda, con símbolos curativos entretejidos en él. El efecto completo era de paz y santuario.

Jasper estaba mirándolo fijamente, su cara estaba impasible pero sus ojos eran cálidos. La sorpresa de verdad yacía bajo una sábana blanca. Jasper levantó una mano y la sábana rodó a un lado. El aliento de Alice se atascó en la garganta, miraba fijamente con asombro la riqueza del tesoro. Tierra lozana y oscura. La tierra de su país natal. La cámara estaba llena de ella, unos buenos seis o siete pies de profundidad. Jasper hundió los dedos en la tierra. La frialdad se escurrió de él, le dio la bienvenida. Las manos de Alice, también, se hundieron profundamente en la tierra. Habían pasado cinco años desde que había sentido la riqueza de su tierra, sintió sus propiedades sanadoras. Les susurró conformándoles, dándoles paz.

\- ¿Cómo ha hecho esto? - Alice sonrió a Jasper, complacida de que su casa tuviera tales secretos. El brazo de él rodeó sus hombros.

\- Con gran paciencia. - Una sonrisa débil suavizó su boca. - Recuerdas los toneles enviados desde Europa cuando Nueva Orleáns estaba atrapada por la fiebre amarilla y la muerte? Se rumoreó durante años que contenían vampiros, pero obviamente contenían simplemente tierra de nuestro país natal. Muy inteligente por parte de Dimitri.

\- Me pregunto con cuanta frecuencia se quedaba aquí. - Aventuró Alice suavemente, dejando que la tierra se deslizara entre sus dedos.

Lo que se preguntaba realmente era en cuanta de la historia de Nueva Orleáns había estado envuelto Dimitri Cudmore. Los humanos habían creído mucho tiempo en los legendarios vampiros y su imaginación era desenfrenada en Nueva Orleáns. ¿Habían tenido las actividades de Dimitri durante los pasados dos siglos algo que ver con esos rumores?

\- ¿Crees que el cuartel general de la sociedad humana está aquí para cazarle? - Preguntó.

\- Esa sociedad se está convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza. Necesito tener unas palabras con Edward para decirle que no nos libramos de ellos como pensamos que habíamos hecho. Parecen haberse vuelto más fuertes que nunca. Cada treinta años o así regresan para darnos problemas.

\- Dimitri debe haberlos descubierto bastante recientemente o te habría hablado de ellos cuando te informaba sobre mí. - Había amargura en su voz.

Estaba todavía molesta porque Jasper había tenido a alguien vigilándola. Aunque más aún, estaba molesta consigo misma por no haber sentido a otro de su raza.

\- Dimitri nunca me informó a mi exactamente. - Dijo Jasper secamente. - No es de la clase de hombres que responde ante nadie. Dimitri es como el viento, como los lobos. Totalmente libre. Va por su propio camino. Te vigilaba, pero no enviaba informes. Ese no es su estilo.

\- Suena interesante. - Murmuró Alice.

Instantáneamente Jasper pudo sentir sus músculos tensarse. Esa oscura rabia sin nombre que le hacía tan peligroso hirvió en sus entrañas. Siempre viviría con el miedo de haber robado a Alice a algún otro. Que algún otro hombre de los Cárpatos guardaba el secreto de su corazón. Que había condenado a otro a la muerte, o peor, a convertirse en un no-muerto, porque había robado a Alice. Puesto que Jasper había manipulado el resultado de su unión, quizás había algún otro cuya química encajaba perfectamente con la de ella. Sus ojos plateados se volvieron fríos y letales, pequeñas llamas rojas soltaban en sus profundidades.

\- No necesitas encontrar a Cudmore interesante. Nunca renunciaré a ti, Alice.

\- No seas idiota, Jasper. - Dijo ella impacientemente. - Como si quisiera que alguna otra bestia saliera de la cueva cuando te tengo casi entrenado. - Extendió una mano. - Vamos, tienes que ver el patio.

Su enorme mano se tragó la de ella. Siempre parecía saber que decir o hacer para aliviar el terrible peso que aplastaba su pecho. Aunque a menudo deseaba sacudirla, besarla hasta la sumisión, también deseaba que fuera tan irreverente como en ese momento. Estaba volviendo su mundo al revés.

La siguió subiendo las escaleras, desvalido, sin poder hacer nada más. Las espesas puertas dobles se abrieron hacia el patio. Alice tenía razón. Era impresionante. El jardín era más grande que la casa misma. Las plantas crecían por todas partes, una mezcla salvaje de encaje verde y luminosa flora. Azulejo español cubría el suelo en un mosaico. Bancos y sillas estaban esparcidas entre las plantas y árboles, escondidos del sol. Grandes tumbonas estaban colocadas a cielo abierto, bajo las estrellas y la luna.

Murciélagos se zambullían y daban vueltas, cazando insectos en el aire. La fragancia de las flores apagaba la opresiva polución de las estrechas calles, pero nada podía ahogar el ruido. Sonaba música en todas direcciones con el martilleo de cascos de caballos sobre la piedra, las bocinas de los coches bramando, y las carcajadas, la alegría.

Jasper apartó los sonidos, escuchando trozos de conversación, y consiguió una sensación del ritmo del vecindario. Le llevaría unos pocos días sentirse cómodo en este ambiente. Le habría gustado tener una oportunidad de explorarlo de antemano para la seguridad de Alice.

\- Necesitamos dar un paseo. - Dijo bruscamente. - Quiero ver todo todas las entradas y salidas, conocer las caras y las voces que pertenecen a este sitio.

Alice empujó la verja de hierro y salió caminando a la calle. Una pareja joven que estaba de pie en el porche cercano los miró curiosamente. Alice les envió una sonrisa y saludo felizmente. La mujer levantó un brazo en respuesta.

_No actúes tan amigablemente, Alice. Eres una celebridad. Llamaremos suficientemente la atención._

_Son nuestros vecinos. Intenta no asustarlos de muerte, ¿quieres?_ Alice le cogió del brazo, sonriéndole burlonamente.

\- Pareces un feroz miembro de la Mafia. No me asombra que nuestros vecinos estén mirando. La gente tiende a ser curiosa. ¿No lo serías tú si alguien se mudara a la puerta de al lado?

\- No estudio a los vecinos de la puerta de al lado. Cuando los humanos consideran construir en las inmediaciones de una de mis casas, el vecindario repentinamente se inunda de lobos. Funciona siempre. - Sonaba amenazador.

Alice se rio de él.

\- Eres como un bebé, Jasper. Asustado de un poco de compañía.

\- Tú me asustas a muerte, mujer. Porque por ti me encuentro haciendo cosas que sé que son una locura. Quedarme en una casa construida en una ciudad multitudinaria bajo el nivel del mar. Vecinos encima de nosotros. Carniceros humanos rodeándonos.

\- Como iba a suponer que esto te asustaría. - Dijo ella presumida, sabiendo que su única preocupación era su seguridad, no la de él. Giraron una esquina y se dirigieron a la famosa Bourbon Street. - Intenta parecer menos amenazador. - Le instruyó.

Un perro ladró, tensando su cadena hasta el final, desnudando sus dientes. Jasper volvió la cabeza y siseó, exponiendo sus colmillos blancos. El perro detuvo su agresión instantáneamente, aullando de alarma, y al instante se retiró gimoteando.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Exigió Alice, ultrajada.

\- Consiguiendo una percepción del lugar. - Dijo él ausente, su mente estaba claramente en otra cosa, sus sentidos sintonizados con el mundo a su alrededor. - Todo el mundo está loco aquí, Alice. Vas a encajar bien. - Le rizó el pelo afectuosamente.

Se detuvo bruscamente, su sonrisa cayó, su mano se deslizó por el brazo de él. La cabeza de Jasper se alzó en alerta, automáticamente explorando el área en busca de enemigos.

\- ¿Qué es?

Alice dio medio vuelta y giró la esquina, caminando lentamente subiendo por la calle.

_Alice, me responderás._

_¿Qué estás sintiendo que yo no siento?_

Jasper la cogió del brazo, deteniéndola físicamente. Sus dedos como grilletes en su muñeca, su cuerpo se acercó en seguida y la protegió.

_Respóndeme, o te obligaré a volver a la casa._

_Shh. Estoy intentando concentrarme. En realidad, nunca he hecho esto antes._

Incluso en su mente estaba muy distraída. Jasper se fundió con ella para poder sentir sus pensamientos, saber cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo. Era algún tipo de compulsión, ninguna que su raza usara normalmente, una llamada hacia algún lugar. ¿De poder? Intentó sintonizarlo. No era poder. Malvado. Algo muy malvado. Una vez más su mano se fijó sobre la muñeca de ella y la detuvo. Había varias casas en la calle, pero más allá de los bloques de residencias había almacenes. Uno era una tienda de vudú. Se concentró en esa, escuchó intensamente la conversación entre un turista y alguien que trabajaba dentro. Había una sugestión de poder, de magia, pero ciertamente no la mancha del mal.

_Dos edificios más allá de la tienda de vudú._

La voz de Alice acarició su mente.

_No está en la lista de Dimitri_, respondió Jasper, pero la creía.

Lo sentía a través de ella. Isabella Cullen había obviamente pasado sus talentos psíquicos a su hija. Se cogieron de las manos y pasearon casualmente a lo largo de la calle, aparentemente disfrutando del aire nocturno, mezclándose con los turistas y los que tenían sus casas allí. La mayoría de los juerguistas estaban en el corazón del Barrio, a lo largo de Bourbon Street, más lejos hacia abajo, dirigiéndose en Preservation Hall. Alice y Jasper se movieron por la estrecha acera, deteniéndose para permitir pasar a un carruaje de caballos. Los ocupantes estaban riendo y escuchando el canturreo de la vez de su guía describiendo puntos de interés salpicados por unos cuantos mitos locales.

Dos hombres jóvenes bebían cerveza en los escalones de una librería al otro lado de la calle fijaron sus ojos en Alice. Incluso a esa distancia Jasper podía ver su instantánea fascinación, la obsesión que ella tan fácilmente producía en los hombres.

Estaba en la forma en que se movía, en su pelo fluido y sus enormes ojos, su aura, a la vez inocente y sensual. No había esperanza de que no la reconocieran. Encarnaba magia y fantasía. Jasper suspiró pesadamente, sus entrañas se apretaron. Iba a volverle loco y quizás conseguir que muriera algún borracho inocente. Los dos hombres estaban levantándose, susurrando excitadamente, reuniendo coraje para aproximarse a ella. Podía oírlos incitándose el uno al otro. Fijó sus ojos plateados en ellos y se concentró brevemente. Limpió sus pensamientos y plantó en ellos la urgencia de salir de la zona inmediatamente.

\- Hazme un favor, chérie. Intenta parecer sosa y poco interesante.

Alice rió suavemente a pesar de su creciente sensación de temor.

\- Supéralo ya. - Sugirió ella.

\- Eres de lo más irrespetuosa, mujer. No puedo recordar una sola vez en toda mi existencia en que alguien me hablara como lo haces tú.

Ella frotó su mejilla por el hombro de él en una pequeña caricia. El aliento de Jasper pareció inmovilizarse en su garganta.

\- Por eso lo hago. Necesitas alguien que te dé un poco de problemas. - Su tono burlón se deslizó sobre él, dentro de él, los diminutos hilos que los ataban juntos se multiplicaban por momentos.

\- Ni me importaría un pequeño problema. Pero tú eres un gran problema.

Estaban delante del edificio que Alice había señalado mentalmente como la fuente de las perturbantes emanaciones. Estaba cerrado, las ventanas oscuras. Jasper podía sentir movimiento dentro, sentir la presencia de varios hombres entre las paredes. Alice se abrazó a él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- Algo horrible está ocurriendo allí, Jasper. Hay... - Se interrumpió cuando las manos de él se cerraron como un grillete alrededor de la parte superior de sus brazos. Jasper le dio una pequeña sacudida.

\- Un momento, ma petite. Sé exactamente lo que está pasando. Ella no es uno de los nuestros.

\- Lo sé. No soy completamente incompetente. - Había una mezcla de rabia y lágrimas en su voz. - Es humana, pero ellos piensan que es un vampiro. Jasper, es sólo una niña. No puedes permitirles que le hagan daño. Puedo sentir su dolor.

\- Es mayor que tú, pequeña, y desfila por ahí con un abrigo negro y los incisivos cosméticamente alterados. Se pone a sí misma en manos de estos locos a través de su propia estupidez. - Jasper sonaba disgustado.

\- No se merece ser torturada porque le guste jugar a ser un vampiro. Sácala. - Los ojos azules de Alice relampaguearon fuego hacia él. - Ambos sabemos que vas a salvarla, así que deja de quejarte y hazlo.

\- No permitiré esto, Alice. - Dijo suavemente. Su voz era una hermosa mezcla de hierro en un guante de terciopelo. - No tientes demasiado mi paciencia, ma petite. Te lo aseguro, no tienes oportunidad de ganar una batalla entre nosotros.

\- Cállate. - Exclamó ella rudamente, exasperada por sus modales dominantes. - Sé que no vas a dejar a la chica allí. Puedo sentir su terror, Jasper, y me está poniendo enferma.

\- Sabía que ibas a darme problemas desde el momento en que posé mis ojos en ti. - Dijo él suavemente. - No arriesgaré tu seguridad por una mujer que se disfraza de vampiro. Escogió fingir que era como ellos. Intentaré ayudarla, pero no contigo solo en la calle.

Ella soltó el aliento siseando a través de los dientes.

\- Estoy llena de fuerza, Jasper. Puedo ser invisible si debo elegir caminar entre los humanos sin ser vista. No necesito acurrucarme en ti porque tienes miedo por mí. - Alzó la barbilla beligerante. - Soy la hija del Príncipe. Puedo arreglármelas para hacer unas pocas cosas que otros de nuestra raza no pueden.

La mano de él capturó y se extendió por su garganta.

\- Haría casi cualquier cosa por ti, Alice, pero completar esta tarea es desagradable. - Se encontró a si mismo explicándose, cuando ella había requerido, cuando todos sus agresivos instintos masculinos la decían que simplemente la obligara a hacer su voluntad. No podía soportar que ella creyera que él confiaba tan poco en sus habilidades. - No deseo que presencies la depravación de las mentes de estos hombres, ni deseo que presencies el viento de muerte retorciéndose a través de ellos. No puedes tenerlo todo. Deseas que salve a esta mujer. Lo haré. Pero no delante de ti. Ve a casa y espera allí.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo te entrará en tu duro cráneo que soy tu auténtica compañera? Yo. Alice Cullen, hija del Príncipe. Compartimos nuestras mentes desde antes de mi nacimiento. No puedes esconder de mi lo que eres, quien eres. Ni siquiera en medio de la sangre y la muerte, ni siquiera cuando la bestia trabaja, siempre veré tu verdadera esencia.

\- Haz lo que te ordeno. Y comprende esto. Si por cualquier razón eliges desobedecer mis órdenes, estarás poniendo la vida de la mujer en peligro. Siempre pondré tu seguridad primero. Eso significa que, si me distraes con tu desafío, tendré que obligarte a obedecer.

\- Eres el hombre de los Cárpatos más terco que existe. - Dijo ella, exasperada, pero le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y le arrastró hacia abajo para capturarle la boca con la suya. - Cuídate, compañero. Esa es mi orden para ti. Asegúrate de no desobedecer tú mi orden.

Se volvió y deslizó lejos, de vuelta por el camino por el que habían venido, sin una mirada sobre su hombro. Sus caderas oscilaban suavemente, eróticamente. El viento creciente jugaba con su largo pelo.

Jasper la observó, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Actualizo de nuevo jaja y a esta hora porque no sé si tendré oportunidad el fin de semana, hay varias cosas que tengo que hacer y pues mejor lo subo ahora jaja**

**No olviden dejarme un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Embrytine Feehan (Saga de Los Cárpatos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente, Jasper giró la cabeza lentamente, y caminó determinadamente hacia el estrecho callejón al lado del edificio. Césped marrón, seco y exhausto por el esfuerzo de florecer, quedó aplastado bajo sus pies, pero no hubo sonido que delatara su presencia, ni siquiera al soltar el aire. Una vez estuvo escondido y no a la vista, exploró el área para determinar el emplazamiento exacto de todos en el edificio y de cualquier otro humano en la vecindad. Se disolvió instantáneamente, en un momento sólido, al siguiente invisible. Comprobó el edificio: todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas seguramente. La mujer dentro gritaba, con agonía y terror en su voz. El sonido acarició su mente, pero lo bloqueó, explorando tres puntos de entrada al interior. Escogió uno bajo el edificio, a través de algunas rendijas y tablas podridas desmenuzadas.

Durante un breve momento su imagen brilló en la noche, comprimiéndose mientras lo hacía, encogiéndose más y más hasta ser sólo un pequeño ratón acurrucada en el césped seco. Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras un momento, con los bigotes crispados al aire. Después se apresuró a cruzar la suciedad y el césped y corrió precipitadamente a través de una pequeña rendija bajo las escaleras. La apertura era estrecha, pero la pequeña criatura era capaz de escurrirse dentro del espacio en el interior de las paredes. El aislamiento era viejo y delgado, la mayor parte había desaparecido hace tiempo, y el ratón se escurrió rápidamente a través de la pared hasta encontrar el pequeño aguajero que conducía a la habitación oscura.

El olor de la sangre y el miedo hizo que su corazón latiera, pero el depredador que se ocultaba profundamente en el diminuto cuerpo gruño, expuso los colmillos con un propósito oscuro y mortal. El ratón dudó antes de cruzar el linóleo amarillento, sus orejas se retorcieron, los bigotes en alto, olisqueando el peligro.

No había nadie en la primera habitación, que parecía ser un área de almacenamiento sin usar. Olía a humedad de moho. La forma de Jasper creció, se solidificó, después brilló hasta la nada una vez más. Podía oír la conversación de la habitación de al lado claramente.

Tres hombres estaban discutiendo, uno claramente disgustado por lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Esta chica no es más vampiro que yo, Embry. - Exclamó. - Simplemente te gusta hacer este enfermizo trabajito. Esta es una de esos críos a los que les gusta lucirse con sus amigos fingiendo tener colmillos.

\- No lo sabemos seguro. - Protestó Embry. - Y ya que tenemos que matarla de todos modos, no veo porque no podemos pasar un buen rato con ella.

\- Olvídalo. - Había disgusto en la voz del primer hombre. - De ninguna manera voy a dejar que mates a esta chica. Pensaba que éramos científicos. Incluso si fuera realmente un vampiro, no deberíamos tratarla así. Voy a llevármela de aquí a un hospital.

\- Masen te matará. - Gruñó Embry, una vez más enfadado. - No vas a llevártela de aquí. Estamos todos comprometidos. Tú también... no olvides eso. Eres parte de esto, Quil, eres una gran parte de esto.

\- No, no lo soy. Y si se producen consecuencias por esto... matar a una chica inocente o ir a la cárcel... me quedo con la cárcel.

Jasper podía sentir la inminente violencia, no proveniente de Embry sino del tercer hombre, el silencioso, en la habitación. Estaba acercándose furtivamente por detrás de Quil mientras Embry mantenía la atención de Quil. La chica intentaba desesperadamente advertir a Quil, que era su única esperanza, de que estaba en peligro. Jasper sentía el poder en la habitación. _Manipulación. Compulsión_. Había aquí trabajando algo más que la sociedad de carniceros humanos. Se deslizó inadvertido por el cuarto, dispersando aire frío a su paso. El tercer hombre sostenía un cuchillo manchado de sangre a lo largo de la muñeca derecha mientras se colocaba detrás de Quil. Jasper insertó su cuerpo invisible entre los dos hombres. Cuando el cuchillo se levantó hacia los riñones de Quil, Jasper capturó la muñeca del atacante en una garra irrompible y la retorció, aplastando sus huesos a fino polvo. El atacante gritó, el cuchillo cayó sobre el suelo. Quil giró hacia atrás para encarar al tercer hombre. Embry se lanzó hacia el cuchillo. La chica estaba tan histérica, que Jasper podía sentir su corazón martilleando, lo oía galopar a un paso demasiado rápido. Distrajo rápido su atención, escudándola de cualquier otro pensamiento. Simplemente la deslizó a un estado inconsciente, dejando sus ojos abiertos pero vidriosos. Embry recogió el cuchillo y trepó para ponerse en pie.

\- Mira vamos a tener que matarte también ¿eh, Quil?

Jasper suspiró. ¿Por qué tenían siempre que establecer lo obvio? Quil estaba retrocediendo, intentando mantener un ojo en el tercer hombre, que se había dejado caer de rodillas, aferrando su brazo destrozado, y la cara blanca como una sábana. Estaba todavía gritando, un grito agudo y monótono. Quil se sacó la bata blanca de laboratorio de los hombros y se la enrolló defensivamente alrededor del brazo alzado.

\- No voy a dejarte hacerle más daño, Embry. He dicho. Esto se suponía que era un estudio legítimo. Diseccionar a alguien vivo, vampiro o humano, es tortura, nada menos. No firme para hacer daño a nadie.

\- ¿Para qué creías que era el veneno que has desarrollado? - Exclamó Embry, ondeando el cuchillo.

\- No desarrollé un veneno. Desarrollé un tranquilizante muy potente, diseñado para sedar casi a cualquier criatura poderosa. Masen ha tenido a tu gente corrompiendo la fórmula original. Vine aquí para hablar con él sobre eso. Esto es asesinato, Embry. Lo mires como lo mires, es un asesinato.

Jasper se deslizó tras Embry. La mente del hombre apestaba a la influencia de un vampiro. Se creía a si mismo protegido de los vampiros por la hipnosis a la que todos los miembros de la sociedad estaban sujetos, pero de algún modo un vampiro se había infiltrado en sus filas y había contaminado la sociedad más allá de su propia depravación. Era la clase de cosas que los vampiros habían estaba haciendo durante siglos por diversión. Esconder su verdadera naturaleza, hacer amistad con los humanos y lentamente provocar su decadencia moral. Con frecuencia utilizaban a las mujeres de los humanos con los que trababan amistad para su propio placer, después las mataban. Algunas veces usaban a los humanos para que se mataran los unos a los otros. Claramente un maestro vampiro estaba trabajando aquí, uno que había escapado a la red de cazadores varias veces, probablemente cientos.

Jasper tocó la mente de Quil. Encontró honestidad allí, integridad. Nunca había tenido contacto con el vampiro y estaba decidido a morir para salvar a la chica atada a la mesa de acero inmaculado. Había interrumpido a los otros dos hombres mientras trabajaban y estaba asqueado por sus acciones. Pero Jasper sabía que Quil no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra la compulsión de matar que el vampiro había inducido en el otro hombre. Embry ganaría esta batalla. Durante un momento Jasper dudó. Si intervenía, permitiría que Quil viviera, pero tendría que destruir a Embry. Si permitía que las cosas siguieran su curso, Embry podría conducirle de vuelta a la guarida del vampiro.

_Sé que no estás ni siquiera pensando eso._

El susurro ultrajado de Alice fue suave terciopelo en su mente. Suspiró pesadamente.

_Mujer, déjame en paz. Tengo que hacer lo mejor para nuestra gente._

Pero sabía que no lo haría. Sabía que no podía permitir que Quil muriera. Había algo que le gustaba en el coraje y la integridad del hombre, pero, demonios, Alice no tendría que saber que tenía algún punto flaco. Nunca lo había tenido hasta que llegó ella.

La risa de Alice rozó su espina dorsal como el toque de sus dedos. Jasper insertó su forma sólida entre los dos hombres, brillando en el aire, ondeando un momento antes de materializarse.

Hubo un silencio instantáneo. Incluso el tercer hombre se las arregló para dejar de gritar, todos ellos se quedaron congelados en su sitio. Jasper sonrió agradablemente, una muestra de relucientes colmillos blancos.

\- Buenas noches, caballeros. Oí que estaban buscando a alguno de mi raza. Sería mejor para ti, Embry, que bajaras el cuchillo. - La sugerencia fue pronunciada en terciopelo negro.

Quil retrocedió alejándose del recién llegado, instintivamente moviéndose hacia la inmaculada mesa de acero. Sus manos se levantaron en una señal tan vieja como el tiempo de rendición.

\- Mira, no sé quién o que eres, pero esta chica no tiene nada que ver con nada. No le hagas daño. Haz lo que quieras con nosotros, pero consíguele una ambulancia.

Jasper mantuvo su mirada plateada enfocada sobre Embry. El hombre parecía salvaje, la oscura compulsión de matar estaba sobre él. Jasper podía verlo claramente; ahora también Quil podía, Embry necesitaba matar. Era tan necesario para él como inhalar su próximo aliento.

\- Cuidado. - Advirtió Quil cuando se le ocurrió que ese vampiro, no importaba lo peligroso que fuera, se había interpuesto entre Embry y él para salvarle.

Miró hacia el tercer hombre. Estaba claro que el vampiro le había salvado de Phil Dwyer también. Acercándose, se movió alrededor para conseguir una mejor posición para ayudar a la criatura.

\- No lo hagas. - Siseó Jasper suavemente. Ondeó una mano, y Quil fue incapaz de moverse, atrapado en una especie de prisión invisible. - Vuelve la cabeza a otro lado.

El relámpago en la habitación fue brillante, como una nube de iluminación en forma de seta. El sonido hizo crujir las paredes a ambos lados de la estructura, tronando en los oídos de Quil tanto que durante un momento estuvo sordo y ciego. La casa misma se agitó, las ventanas se sacudieron como con una explosión. Cuando el humo se aclaró, Embry y Dwyer estaban tendidos en el suelo, sin vida.

Quil miró fijamente con horror a los dos cuerpos ennegrecidos, extendió una mano tentativa para tocar la invisible barricada que de alguna forma le había protegido. Para su sorpresa se había desvanecido. Inmediatamente fue hacia la chica. Estaba todavía respirando, pero su pulso era superficial y ligero. Intentó en vano soltar las ataduras que la fijaban a la mesa.

\- Estás dejando huellas dactilares. - Le informó Jasper suavemente. Miró las anchas bandas de acero durante un momento, y simplemente cayeron de las muñecas y tobillos de la chica. - Vete ahora, camina alejándote de este lugar. Te encontraré al final del bloque. - Los ojos plateados miraron directamente a los de Quil. - Será mejor que estés allí. Puedo encontrarte en el momento en que desee.

\- Ella necesita ayuda. - El humano estaba decidido a defender su terreno.

\- Una multitud se está reuniendo mientras malgastas el tiempo. Puedo escudarte a sus ojos si te vas ahora. Después, habrá demasiados. La chica estará bien. Haz lo que digo. - Jasper ya estaba volviendo su atención a encontrar las dañinas impresiones de los otros hombres, quitando todo recuerdo de ellos de la chica, y asegurándose de que los que estaban fuera de la casa no recordaran al hombre bajo, delgado vestido de gris que salía por la puerta de atrás.

Quil Ateara se abrió paso lentamente a través de la gente que ahora se apresuraba hacia la casa. Ninguno le miro, en realidad le golpeaban sin que al parecer fueran conscientes de ello. En la distancia llegaba el aullido de sirenas. Departamento de Bomberos. Policía. Ambulancia. Estaba sorprendido, su mente casi entumecida. Fuera lo que fuera la criatura que había llegado y salvado su vida tenía más poder del que había nunca concebido que fuera posible tener.

Su cerebro revivió cada momento, cada palabra. No podía creer que le hubiera permitido simplemente irse andando. La criatura ni siquiera había tomado su sangre. En realidad, no sabía si la criatura bebía sangre. Llegó al final del bloque, y la debilidad lo golpeó. Sus rodillas se volvieron de goma, sus piernas de gelatina, y tuvo que sentarse bruscamente en el bordillo. Una mano se envolvió alrededor de su nuca y mantuvo baja su cabeza.

\- Solo respira. - Fue una orden dada en el mismo tono de voz hipnotizante del almacén.

Quil tomo grandes tragos de aire, luchando por apartar el vértigo. Hizo un pobre intento de humor.

\- Lo siento, pero no todos los días conozco a alguien como tú. - Cuando la mano se retiró lentamente de su cuello, se enderezó para levantar la mirada hacia la alta y poderosa figura que se cernía sobre él. Nunca había visto un individuo de aspecto más peligroso. Se tragó su miedo. - ¿Vas a matarme? - Las palabras se deslizaron fuera involuntariamente.

_Deja de parecer el gran lobo malo,_ sugirió Alice. _Vas a provocar al pobre hombre un ataque al corazón._

Jasper suspiró, exasperado.

\- Si fuera a matarte, ya estarías muerto. ¿Qué razón tendría para tomar tu vida?

Quil se encogió de hombros.

\- Ninguna, espero. - Se puso en pie con cuidado y dejó escapar el aliento lentamente.

Desde arriba el hombre parecía incluso más peligroso. Como un hambriento gato de la jungla.

\- En realidad ya he comido esta noche. - Dijo Jasper secamente.

\- Estás leyendo mis pensamientos, ¿verdad? - Quil intentó que no se notara la excitación en su voz. Siempre había querido conocer la cosa real. Siempre. Desde que había visto la primera película de vampiros, había estado fascinado, enganchado. Estaba asustado, no había duda de ello, pero esta era la oportunidad de su vida. - Te he visto. ¿Significa eso que tienes que matarme? Dejaste que la chica se fuera porque nunca te vio.

Jasper cabeceó hacia la calle y ambos empezaron a caminar, lentamente dejando la caótica escena tras ellos.

\- Nadie te creería si se lo contaras. En cualquier caso, puedo fácilmente borrar tu recuerdo de nuestra reunión. La chica no te recordará.

\- A penas puedo creer esto. Tienes razón, sabes. Si se lo contara a mis propios padres, me tendrían encerrado bajo llave. Esto es aterrador, completamente aterrador. - Dio una vuelta alrededor, con los puños apretados en señal de victoria. - Tío, esto es grande.

_Tráele a casa, Jasper_, sugirió Alice.

_Ni hablar, Alice. Este está loco también. No os necesito a los dos para volverme chiflado. ¿Por qué alguien con medio cerebro querría conocer a uno de nosotros?_

\- Me uní a la sociedad para ver se tenían alguna evidencia real de la existencia de... - Quil dudó. - vampiros. Eres un vampiro ¿no?

\- Podrías pensar eso. - Dijo Jasper evasivo.

\- Dijeron que tenían sangre de vampiro, sabes. Al principio pensé que podía ser una broma, pero era un material raro, realmente interesante. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Soy bioquímico, y esto era una oportunidad, la sangre hizo de mí un creyente. - Sus palabras se atropellaban unas sobre otras en un esfuerzo por salir. - Todo el mundo pensó que estaba loco, incluso los miembros de la sociedad, pero pensé que sería realmente genial establecer contacto con un vampiro real. Desafortunadamente, ellos sólo querían capturarlos y rebanarlos.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza ante la candidez de los seres humanos.

\- ¿Se te ocurrió pensar que un vampiro sería una criatura muy peligrosa? ¿Que quizás atraer a uno a campo abierto causaría tu propia muerte? ¿Quizás incluso la muerte de tu familia? ¿De cualquiera a quien amaras o te importara?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría un vampiro de hacer necesariamente eso? - Desafió Quil.

Estaba claro que era un hombre que pensaba lo mejor de todo el mundo.

_¿Ves porque evito a los humanos, ma chérie? Son unas criaturas tontas y exasperantes._

_Te gusta. No puedes escondérmelo, ni siquiera aunque intentes escondértelo a ti mismo. Invítale a casa._

_Ni por todos los árboles de esta tierra._

_Quiero conocerle._

_Alice._

No era nada bueno, estaba seguro de ello. La mano de Jasper volvió a su nuca, masajeando profundamente.

\- ¿Así que lo eres? - Preguntó Quil.

\- ¿Si soy qué? - Jasper estaba distraído.

¿Por qué estaba hablando con este tonto en primer lugar? Porque Alice estaba volviéndole loco. Alice le había hecho hacer algo estúpido. Había leído la mente de Quil y encontrado que sería una persona interesante y agradable.

_No me culpes a mí._

Sonaba inocente.

\- ¿Eres un frío bebedor de sangre? ¿Matarás a mi familia y amigos? - Persistió Quil.

\- Si a la primera pregunta. - Respondió Jasper honestamente. - Y un verdadero vampiro es un gran embustero. ¿Seguramente has leído leyendas de vampiros que atraen a menudo a los humanos con su poder? Un verdadero vampiro te destruiría a ti y a todo lo que amas. Ese es su único entretenimiento. Ni siquiera desees un encuentro con un vampiro. Acerca de matar a tu familia, si amenazaras a la mía, no lo dudaría.

Quil dejó de caminar y levantó la mirada hacia el hombre a su lado. Jasper se movió a través del tiempo y el espacio silencioso. Sus inusuales ojos plateados eran hipnotizadores, así como su hermosa voz. Se movía como un depredador, sus ojos inquietos y sin parpadear. Todo en él gritaba peligro, aunque Quil se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia él. Podía seguir escuchando para siempre el sonido de su voz.

\- No estás bromeando conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Pero no has dicho que no eres un vampiro?

\- Soy un cazador de los no-muertos, un destructor. Hay, sin embargo, un verdadero vampiro entre los miembros de la sociedad a la que estas ligado. Los destruirá a todos ellos. - La voz fue suave y desapasionada, sin expresión.

Quil empujó una mano a través de su pelo.

\- Estás diciéndome todo esto porque estás planeando borrarme el recuerdo de ti, ¿verdad?

Los ojos plateados se fijaron sobre la cara de Quil con pesar.

\- No puedo hacer otra cosa. No debería haberme revelado ante ti, pero tienes un gran valor, y tu único deseo que pudiera complacer era permitirte conocer algo que buscabas.

_Eres tan dulce, Jasper_, ronroneó Alice, su voz era fuerte en su mente.

_No soy dulce_, objetó él vigorosamente.

\- No sé qué he hecho para merecer esto. - Dijo Quil. - Pero estoy realmente agradecido.

\- Intentaste salvarnos a ambos a la chica y a mí. No creía que uno de tu raza, de tu sociedad, intentara siquiera prestar ayuda a uno de mi clase. - Jasper fue sincero porque sentía que el humano lo merecía.

\- Puedes confiar en mí, sabes. No voy a divulgar tu secreto. ¿No hay ningún humano que sepa la verdad?

\- Están en constante peligro. No desearía eso para ti.

_Eres el hombre más dulce_, insertó Alice suavemente, su voz le acarició. Haciendo eco.

Jasper frunció el ceño. ¿Eco?

_Cerca._

Giró alrededor maldiciendo en francés, una elocuente disertación que hizo que Quil se encogiera. Alice, sin embargo, simplemente tomó el brazo de Jasper y le sonrió, las estrellas en sus ojos danzaban. Ella era así. Distrayéndole y después deslizándose a su lado con una sonrisa. Con sus ojos azul violeta con sus malditos centros de estrella. Ni siquiera tenía la decencia de parecer arrepentida.

_No te enfades, Jasper. Me sentía sola con toda la casa para mí. ¿Estás realmente, realmente enfadado? ¿O solo un poco enfadado?_

Su era el suave susurro de una sirena, hecho de sábanas de seda y luz de velas. Sus largas pestañas eran espesas y pesadas, un barrido de magia que capturaba sus ojos y los sostenían allí.

_Es imposible para ti sentirte sola cuando estás siempre dando vueltas por mi cabeza. _

\- Eres Alice Cullen. - Quil susurró su nombre reverentemente. - Dios mío, debí haberlo supuesto.

La conducta entera de Jasper cambió, convirtiéndose de repente en amenazadora y peligrosa. Su cara estaba tallada en piedra, su boca dura y ligeramente cruel. El pelo de la nuca de Quil literalmente se puso de punta. Tragó con dificultad e instintivamente se movió un poco alejándose de la mujer.

No es que culpara al hombre, criatura, pero su reacción fue más la de una bestia salvaje que de un hombre civilizado. Quil estaba arriesgándose. Alice rió suavemente.

Se inclinó hacia el hombre a pesar del brazo de Jasper que la refrenaba.

\- Puede leer tu mente. - Le recordó a Quil suavemente, su aliento se retorció con una calidez atormentadora sobre su cuello.

Soltó hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado, su cara ardía roja, y miró culpable hacia Jasper. Los oscuros rasgos de Jasper se relajaron. La dura línea de su boca se suavizó.

\- No te preocupes, Quil, es incorregible. Incluso yo tengo problemas con ella. No puedo culparte de lo que no está bajo tu control. - Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Alice, y la arrastró bajo su hombro

_¿Estás enfadado?_

La sonrisa estaba marchitándose en los ojos de ella, en su boca. Jasper apretó su abrazo sobre ella cuando su paso vaciló.

_Podemos discutir esto en casa, chérie. Ya que estás aquí; bien puedes dar al chico una alegría. Pero te lo advierto, no una alegría muy grande._

Ella relajó el cuerpo contra el suyo. Tan rápido. Tan fácil. Como si le perteneciera, su otra mitad. Estaba empezando a creer que podía ser posible. Su sonrisa envió una saeta de luz a través de Quil.

\- ¿Os gustaría ir al Cafe du Monde? - Preguntó ella. - Está todavía abierto. Podemos sentarnos allí y hablar un rato.

Quil miró la cara impasible de Jasper. ¿Quién podía negarle a ella nada? Era como algo misterioso y mágico de otro mundo. Jasper parecía tan implacable y rudo como siempre, sus oscuros y peligrosos rasgos de granito, sus ojos plateados fríos y reluciendo con una amenaza. Pero su postura era protectora, el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de ella, tierno. Quil volvió la cara para esconder una sonrisa. Los vampiros parecían tener problemas de mujeres también.

\- ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros en el Cafe du Monde? - Le preguntó Jasper tranquilamente, ya cambiando de dirección.

Se volvieron bajando Saint Ann Street hacia Decatur and Jackson Square. Cuando pasaron la famosa Catedral de St. Louis, Quil se aclaró la garganta.

\- Siempre he querido saber ¿es cierto que un verdadero vampiro no puede pisar suelo sagrado? ¿Una cruz ayuda a proteger a una persona, o es una chorrada?

\- Los vampiros no pueden pisar suelo sagrado. Su alma está perdida para siempre. Es su elección; tomaron la decisión de convertirse en vampiros. - Jasper respondió suavemente. - No cometas el error de sentir pena por los vampiros. Son realmente malvados.

\- Estás acabando con todas mis teorías. - Dijo Quil tristemente.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus teorías? - Preguntó Alice, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en su cara.

Eso le hacía sentirse como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo, como si lo que decía fuera terriblemente importante para ella. Jasper se revolvió inquieto. Los fríos ojos sin piedad se deslizaron sobre Quil, dejando un mal sabor en la boca del humano. Deseaba decir a la criatura que no podía controlarse, que Alice era demasiado sexy. Pero tenía el claro presentimiento de que esto admisión no le ganaría ningún favor. En cambio, Quil mantuvo la mirada con firmeza lejos de su fantasmal belleza y sus pensamientos centrados en la excitación de estar con tan míticas criaturas de la noche. El sueño de toda su vida.

\- Ibas a contarnos tus teorías. - Incitó Jasper suavemente.

Cruzaron la calle con una multitud de turistas que vagabundeaban. Jasper fue demasiado consciente de que la mayoría de ellos miraban fijamente a su compañera. Las cabezas se volvieron cuando ella se detuvo en el borde del patio del café, donde las mesas estaban colocadas muy juntas. Uno de los camareros los condujo a una mesa vacía, entonces reconoció a Alice, se detuvo durante un breve momento, y después se apresuró a tomarles nota. Jasper se sentó de espaldas a un grueso poste, parcialmente escondido en las sombras, sus ojos inquietos, todos los sentidos alerta. No podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia. En algún lugar de esta ciudad había un poderoso vampiro con una legión de marionetas humanas para hacer su voluntad.

Alice firmó varios autógrafos, charló brevemente con cada persona que fue a su mesa. La mano de Jasper estaba sobre su nuca, sus dedos moviéndose suavemente, tiernamente, contra su piel desnuda. Su encontró sintiéndose muy orgulloso de ella. Pero en cuanto sus tres cafés y baguettes llegaron, incluso Quil deseo verse libre de los fans entusiastas.

Jasper convocó al camarero para que se inclinara más cerca, con su voz hipnótica. - Alice ha estado encantada de dar autógrafos para tus clientes, pero necesita tiempo para sí misma y para disfrutar de su extraordinario café ahora mismo. - La sugerencia fue una clara orden, los ojos plateados capturaron al camarero y no le dieron oportunidad de hacer más que estar de acuerdo.

Alice sonrió en agradecimiento cuando el camarero le proporcionó protección de los turistas que presionaban a su alrededor.

\- ¿Es así en todas partes a las que vas? - Preguntó Quil.

\- Bastante. - Alice se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. - No me importa en realidad. Peter siempre... - Se interrumpió bruscamente y se llevó la taza humeante a la boca.

Jasper podía sentir la pena latiendo en ella. Una pesada piedra que aplastaba su corazón. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo por el brazo de ella entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. En seguida vertió calidez y confort en la mente de ella, la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola.

\- Peter Sanders siempre cuidaba de los detalles que rodeaban el show de Alice. Era muy bueno protegiéndola. Fue asesinado después de su última actuación en San Francisco. - Proporcionó la información tranquilamente a Quil.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo Quil instantáneamente, sintiéndolo.

El dolor era evidente en los grandes ojos azules. Brillaban de pena. Jasper se llevó la mano de Alice a la calidez de su boca, su aliento calentó el pulso que latía en su muñeca.

_La noche es especialmente hermosa, mon petit amour. Tu interferencia salvó a la chica, caminas entre los humanos, y conversas con un tonto. Sólo eso debería traer una sonrisa a tu cara. No te lamentes por lo que no puedes cambiar. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que este humano no nos traerá ningún perjuicio._

_¿Eres mi héroe, entonces?_

Había lágrimas en su voz, en su mente, como un prisma iridiscente. Le necesitaba, su confort, su apoyo bajo el terrible peso de la culpa, el amor y la pérdida.

_Siempre, por toda la eternidad_, respondió él instantáneamente, sin dudar, sus ojos mercurio ardiente. Le inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba para que viera el brillo de su mirada plateada. _Siempre, mon amour_. Su mirada fundida atrapó la azul de ella y la sostuvo esclavizada. _Tu corazón se aligera. El ardor de tu pena se convierte en el mío propio._

Mantuvo su mirada cautiva unos pocos momentos para asegurarse de que estaba libre de la aplastante pesadez.

Alice parpadeó y se movió un poco alejándose de él, preguntándose en que había estado pensando. ¿De que habían estado hablando?

\- Quil. - Jaspero pronunció el nombre lentamente y se sentó hacia atrás en su silla, totalmente relajado. Parecía un tigre que yacía peligroso e indomable. - Cuéntanos algo de ti mismo.

\- Trabajo mucho. No estoy casado. En realidad, no soy persona sociable. Soy básicamente un empollón.

Jasper se movió, un movimiento sutil de músculo que sugerían gran poder.

\- No estoy familiarizado con ese término.

\- Si, bueno, tú no lo serías. - Dijo Quil. - Quiero decir que tengo mucho cerebro, pero ninguna fuerza bruta. No soy del tipo atlético. Lo mío son las computadoras, el ajedrez y las cosas que requieren intelecto. Las mujeres me encuentran flaco, canijo y aburrido. No es algo que les guste. - No había amargura en su voz, solo una tranquila aceptación de sí mismo y de su vida.

Los dientes blancos de Jasper relampaguearon.

\- Sólo hay una mujer que me importe, Quil, y encuentra difícil vivir conmigo. No puedo imaginarme por qué ¿y tú?

\- ¿Quizás porque eres celoso, posesivo, mandando en cada pequeño detalle de su vida? - Quil simplemente se tomó la pregunta literalmente, ofreciendo sus observaciones sin juzgar. - Probablemente eres dominante también. Puedo verlo. Si. Podría ser duro.

Alice estalló en carcajadas, el sonido musical rivalizó con los músicos callejeros. La gente en su interior volvió la cabeza y contuvo el aliento esperando más.

\- Muy astuto, Quil. Muy, muy astuto. Apuesto a que tienes un enorme coeficiente intelectual.

Jasper se revolvió de nuevo, el movimiento de una onda de poder, de peligro. Estaba repentinamente inclinado hacia Quil.

\- ¿Crees que eres listo? Provocar a un animal salvaje no es demasiado inteligente.

La risa de Quil se unió a la de Alice.

\- ¡Estás leyendo mi mente! Lo sabía. Sabía que no estabas quedándote conmigo. Esto es tan genial. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Pueden los humanos hacer lo mismo? - Durante un instante había estado intimidado, pero la risa en los ojos de Alice relajaron su tensión.

Alice y Jasper intercambiaron una sonrisa. Fue Jasper quien contestó.

\- Sé de seguro que hay unos pocos humanos que poseen tal talento.

\- Desearía tenerlo. ¿Qué más podéis hacer?

\- Pensé que estábamos hablando de ti. - Dijo Jasper suavemente, de algún modo sin querer dejar en el humano su propia percepción poco halagüeña de sí mismo. - Nunca había conocido a un humano con tanto valor y visión como el que mostraste esta noche, y he vivido mucho tiempo. No te menosprecies tanto. Quizás te entierras en el trabajo para evitar el dolor de una relación fallida.

Las largas pestañas de Alice barrieron sus mejillas mientras ocultaba su expresión. Estaba ante un hombre que se percibía a sí mismo como un monstruo. Que reclamaba no sentir nada por nadie.

Quil tomo un sorbo del famoso café y dio un rápido mordisco al baguette del Cafe du Monde que era tan famoso. Lo encontró delicioso. Notó que la pareja al otro lado de la mesa parecía estar comiendo, pero no estaba seguro de que realmente lo hicieran. ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cómodo con ellos? Le gustaba su compañía. Se sentía vigorizado por ella. Aliviado. Interesante observación, cuando el hombre era casi tan peligroso como un animal acorralado letal ante la menor provocación. Había sido testigo del poder que el hombre poseía. ¿Qué pasaba si el hombre había dicho la verdad? ¿Si los vampiros eran grandes embusteros? ¿Qué pasaba si el hombre sentado tan casualmente delante de él estaba engañándole?

Quil estudió su cara impasible. Era imposible decir su edad. Poseía una áspera belleza, con un toque de crueldad, aunque era increíblemente bien parecido. Se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

\- Ese es el problema con los vampiros, Quil. - Aconsejó Jasper suavemente. - No hay forma humana de notar la diferencia entre lo que es un cazador y un vampiro.

Quil notó que había usado la palabra qué en vez de quien. ¿Qué era él?

\- Entrar en nuestro mundo es muy peligroso. - Añadió amablemente Alice.

Fue a tender una mano sobre el brazo de Quil con sus modales simpáticos, pero un bajo y feroz gruñido procedente de la garganta de Jasper la detuvo. Puso la mano sobre el regazo. Jasper recorrió con la yema de un dedo sus nudillos en una especie de disculpa por su fracaso al superar sus modales posesivos. Quil tomó un profundo aliento.

\- Quizás eso es cierto, pero quizás ya estoy comprometido. Se suponía que no tenía que estar en el almacén esta noche, pero me presenté. Mi fórmula no parecía correcta, así que llevé a cabo una pequeña investigación. Ejecuté una prueba de la composición química. Estaba tan enfadado que fui a una de las pocas direcciones de la sociedad que tenía. Cuando encontré a esa pobre chica allí me puse frenético y llamé al jefe... Masen... a su número privado. No estaba disponible, pero le dejé dicho que abandonaba la sociedad, que iba a destaparlo todo en los periódicos y a la policía. No creo que Embry estuviera tan interesado en matarte como estaba en matarme a mí. Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien le ordenó matarme.

\- Estaba bajo la compulsión de un vampiro. Nada le habría parado. - Admitió Jasper.

\- Así que ya soy un objetivo ¿no? - Señaló Quil triunfante.

Jasper suspiró de nuevo.

\- Intenta no sonar tan feliz con ello. Hay límites para nuestra protección. Y pones en peligro a Alice. - _Sólo por eso te arrancaría el corazón_. Las palabras parecieron brillar en el aire, no pronunciadas pero oídas.

Quil pareció sobresaltado.

\- Lo siento. No pensé en eso. Supongo que ella sería un objetivo si la vieran conmigo. - Estaba evidentemente disgustado. - Me siento terrible por no haberlo considerado.

\- Mantén baja la voz. - Le recordó Jasper suavemente. - Necesitamos saber más de los que forman esta sociedad de lo que sabemos. ¿Tienes una lista de nombres?

\- Si, de los que trabajan en el laboratorio. El laboratorio legítimo, quiero decir. No ese enfermizo que viste esta noche. - Quil se pasó una mano por el pelo con agitación. - Quiero llamar al hospital, asegurarme de que la chica está del todo bien. Sabéis, todavía no puedo creer que fueran a despedazarla viva.

\- Te lo dije. - Reiteró Jasper. - La única fuente de entretenimiento del vampiro es la miseria de aquellos que le rodean. Corromperá deliberadamente a los que cree que son menos proclives a sucumbir a sus poderos. Es un juego para él. Eres un buen hombre, Quil, pero no eres rival para un vampiro. Podría hacerte matar a tu propia madre. Cualquier cosa detestable para ti, es lo que te obligaría a hacer.

\- No quiero que borres mis recuerdos. - Suplicó Quil. - He esperado toda mi vida este momento. Sé que dices que no puedo notar la diferencia entre un vampiro y un cazador, pero creo que estás equivocado. Por ejemplo, tú me asustas endemoniadamente. Pareces peligroso, y actúas como si lo fueras. Ni siquiera intentas esconderlo. Eres un hombre que asusta, pero siento que eres un amigo. Te confiaría mi vida. Apuesto a que algo malvado parecería agradable, pero percibiría la suciedad.

Los relucientes ojos plateados de Jasper su fijaron en su cara, con un brillo cálido en ellos, un deje de humor.

\- Ya estás confiando en mi con tu vida.

Alice se inclinó sobre Jasper.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Estás dominando esto del humor. - Miró a través de la mesa hacia Quil, con la risa danzando en sus enormes ojos azules. - Tiene un pequeño problema con el concepto de humor.

Quil se encontró riendo con ella.

\- No puedo creerlo.

\- Vigila, chico. No hay necesidad de ser irrespetuoso. No cometas el error de creer que puedes escapar de la forma en que lo hace ella. - Jasper se extendió hacia el largo pelo de ébano de Alice.

Colgaba hasta su cintura, una caída de seda negro azulada que se movía con vida propia, que intentaba, invitando a los hombres a tocarlo.

\- ¿Así que, que vas a hacer conmigo? - Aventuró Quil dolorosamente.

Alice resistió la urgencia de tocarle simpáticamente. Era por naturaleza demostrativa, naturalmente afectuosa. Cuando alguien estaba disgustado, necesitaba hacer que se sintiera mejor. Jasper inhibía su tendencia natural a confortar.

_No puedo cambiar lo que soy, ma petite_, susurró suavemente en su mente, una lenta y consoladora frase negro aterciopelada. _Sólo puedo prometerte mantenerte a salvo e intentar hacerte tan feliz como pueda a pesar de mis deficiencias._

_No he dicho que tengas deficiencias_, le devolvió ella suavemente, su voz una caricia, dedos trazando desde la espalda hasta su cuello, bajo los músculos de su espalda.

El deseo se cerró de golpe sobre él, bajo y perverso. Su piel crujió de fuego. Sus ojos plateados se deslizaron lenta y posesivamente sobre ella, tocando su cuerpo con lenguas de fuego. Tocando. Acariciando. Su urgente deseo explotó en él como un volcán. En su cabeza empezó un rugido apagado. Bruscamente deseó que Quil desapareciera. Que el café desapareciera. Que el mundo desapareciera. No estaba totalmente seguro de poder esperar hasta estar en casa con ella. La ribera estaba repentinamente pareciendo muy invitadora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Parece que este par hicieron un nuevo amigo! ¿Le borrarán la memoria? ¿Ustedes qué creen?**

**Ahora estaré actualizando esta historia jaja**

**Espero me dejen un lindo comentario para saber qué les parece.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quil levantó la mano lista para la prueba. Había un profundo pesar en sus ojos. Estaba volviendo a su vida normal. No es que fuera una vida tan mala, pero se sentía conectado a estas personas. Había estado aislado toda su vida. Siempre fuera de sincronía con los demás. El único que marchara con un tambor diferente.

\- Bueno, estoy listo. Adelante. Sólo prometedme que me visitareis de vez en cuanto.

La mano de Jasper se movió sobre el cuello de Alice, repentinamente inmóvil. Inhaló bruscamente.

_¿Alice?_

_Yo lo siento también._

Jasper se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar fijamente a los ojos de Quil.

_Harás lo que Alice te diga sin preguntas, sin pensar. Obediencia instantánea._

\- Quil quiero que vayas con Alice ahora. Estamos siendo cazados. Ella os escudará a los dos de todos los ojos, y yo conduciré a los depredadores en otra dirección. Alice, caminaremos juntos en las sombras. ¿Puedes arreglártelas para manteneros a los dos fuera de la vista sin mi ayuda? Necesito mantener una imagen de vosotros dos conmigo durante un rato, y me gustaría proporcionar una inesperada tormenta. Las nubes serán una ayuda extra para ti.

\- Sin problemas. - Respondió ella sin dudar.

Nada en su cara traicionaba su repentina aprensión. Este era el modo de vida de Jasper, no el suyo. Él era el maestro.

Jasper colocó dinero sobre la mesa y sonrió a los ojos del camarero.

\- Nos ayudarás a dejar este lugar sin incidentes -le dijo.

Sus ojos plateados sostuvieron al camarero prisionero durante un breve momento. Cuando soltó al hombre de la sujeción hipnótica, el camarero llamó a los otros, y formaron un relajado semicírculo entre la mesa y el resto de los ocupantes del patio. Jasper añadió una generosa propina, cabeceó hacia Alice y Quil y salió.

Alice se movió con gracia, yendo directamente a cruzar la calle oscurecida, conduciéndose hacia las sombras de la plaza. Era muy consciente de Jasper todavía cerca de ella, su cuerpo protector. Durante un momento pensó que le acariciaba el hombro con la mano, la sensación fue tan real, pero cuando giró la cabeza, él estaba a varios pies por detrás.

_Vamos, ma petite, lleva a Quil a la casa. No permitas que los vecinos os vean a ninguno de los dos. Y coloca las salvaguardas cuidadosamente._

_¿Y qué pasa contigo?_

_No hay salvaguarda que yo no pueda deshacer. Vete ahora._

Esta vez, no hubo error. Estaba a cuatro pies de distancia, ya alejándose de ella, pero sintió su boca ardiendo posesivamente sobre la de ella, demorándose sólo un momento, su lengua trazando la curva de su labio. No podía creer que pudiera hacerla desearlo, arder por él, cuando estaba entrando en la noche sólo para luchar con sus enemigos.

_La noche ha sido siempre mía, Alice. No malgastes tú tiempo preocupándote por mí._

La suave e hipnotizadora voz exhalaba confianza. Jasper se alejó a zancadas caminando por el borde de la plaza, y a su lado parecían estar Quil y Alice, moviéndose al mismo paso casual. Ociosamente. Turistas admirando las vistas. Las nubes empezaron a arremolinarse en el cielo, moviéndose rápido y oscuro, trayendo una inesperada neblina fina, elevando vapor del calor de la noche. Alice se concentró en su tarea. Era relativamente fácil hacerse a sí misma invisible de aquellos que deseaba evitar, pero nunca había intentado escudar a otro de ojos entrometidos. Sacando firmemente su mente del problema de la seguridad de Jasper, del conocimiento seguro de que tendría que matar todavía una vez más, cogió a Quil por el hombro y le volvió hacia la línea de tiendas que conducían a la parte alta de la plaza.

\- Quédate en el interior y sigue caminando no importa que ocurra, aunque parezca que alguien va a tropezar directamente contigo.

Quil no pronunció ninguna pregunta, pero podía sentir su corazón martilleando en el aire nocturno. La niebla se elevó fuera del río, una sopa espesa de vapor que flotó con el viento hasta la plaza y se movió rápidamente para cubrir las calles. La gente rió en voz alta para ocultar su súbito nerviosismo. La manta de niebla llenaba de aprensión, una sensación de peligro. Se movían cosas en la neblina, cosas malvados, criaturas de la noche.

Jasper continuó la ilusión de que Alice y Quil paseaban con él a lo largo de la ribera. Parecían moverse como una unidad, serpenteando, hablando tranquilamente los unos con los otros. Jasper quería poner distancia entre los humanos inocentes y la ilusión que estaba creando. Podía sentirlos seguirle, sabía que veían sólo lo que él quería que vieran. Eran ghouls. Marionetas macabras enviadas por la voluntad de su amo. Un bajo siseo escapó cuando sintió al demonio interior elevar la cabeza y desenfundas sus garras, luchando por liberarse. Su cuerpo se estiró, los músculos se ondearon, dando la bienvenida al familiar poder que surgía a través de él. Rió suavemente, una burla baja enviada hacia afuera como un desafío. Su mente tocó la de Alice, asegurándose de que estaba cerca de casa.

Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarse a sí misma y al humano de todos a lo largo de las calles. Alice era sólo una niña, una novata, con poco entrenamiento en sus costumbres. Estaba orgulloso de ella, ondeando dentro y fuera de la multitud de turistas que se vertían fuera de Preservation Hall. Era una tarea difícil, y la acometía como una profesional.

Permitió que las dos ilusiones que había creado brillaran sobre el agua, y después lentamente se marchitaran y disolvieran en la niebla. Sólo él continuó cruzando la extensión de agua hacia el embarcadero Algiers. Estaba seguro de que el no-muerto podía ver su desafío. La oscura compulsión de matar estaba sobre ellos, la favorita del vampiro. Una lenta sonrisa sin humor profundizó la línea cruel de su boca.

El vampiro, buscando a Alice, no tenía ni idea de que se encontraría con Jasper, el Oscuro, aquí en Nueva Orleans. Dimitri Cudmore era un gran cazador, quizás el segundo mejor después de él mismo. Si Dimitri había mantenido una residencia aquí y no había destruido al maestro vampiro, eso podía significar sólo que el vampiro no salía nunca cuando Dimitri volvía a la ciudad. El maestro vampiro obviamente sacrificaba a otros de su propia clase sin que se le revolviera el estómago. Los vampiros con frecuencia corrían juntos para ganar fuerza contra el cazador, pero no había vínculo de lealtad que los mantuviera juntos. Jasper esperó entre los árboles a lo largo de la ribera. Podía oír el embotado gruñido como de un zombi de los dos atacantes mientras se abrían paso a través del agua tras él.

Su embarcación era potente impulsado por un motor que escupía y gimoteaba ruidosamente, pero no intentaban esconder su presencia. Era típico de los ghoul, la firme dedicación en llevar a cabo las órdenes del vampiro. No tenían otro propósito en la vida, ni otra vida. Eran ghouls, sirvientes, marionetas, una vez humanos, pero ahora necesitaban la sangre corrompida del vampiro para continuar existiendo, dormían en cloacas y tumbas poco profundas para escapar del sol mortal. Los vampiros normalmente mataban a sus víctimas cuando se alimentaban, pero algunas veces, cuando necesitaban sirvientes para realizar tareas para ellos a la luz del sol, compartían su sangre corrompida, uniendo a las víctimas a ellos, robándoles mente y alma.

Pero estas marionetas eran todavía muy peligrosas. Tenían una enorme fuerza, inteligencia y eran difíciles de matar para un hombre de los Cárpatos normal. Casi imposible para los humanos. Hizo una mueca, imaginándose a Alice atrapada por esas dos abominaciones. Era una novata, incapaz de matar a esas criaturas. Quizás debería haberlos matado a distancia... Jasper había aprendido hacía tiempo cada artística forma de matar de su mundo y del de los humanos... pero quería asegurarse de que ningún otro se viera atrapado en su batalla. Y quería al vampiro que los había enviado para que entendiera quién estaba recogiendo el guante. Jasper. El Oscuro. La embarcación estaba bloqueada por algunas raíces de árbol que surgieron de las oscuras aguas aceitosas. Jasper no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ocultarse de los zombis.

Espero, con el cuerpo relajado y la niebla enroscándose alrededor de sus piernas. La ligera neblina abanicó su cara y se extendió como una fina manta a través de la noche. Las dos marionetas bajaron torpemente de la embarcación, salpicando agua en todas direcciones. Jasper inhaló, sintió la repentina perturbación del aire. El vampiro pensaba que su trampa había saltado. Todos los Cárpatos podían detectarse los unos a los otros cuanto estaban dentro de cierto radio de acción. El vampiro debía haber conocido el momento en que Alice entró en sus dominios, pero no había detectado la presencia de Jasper.

Jasper caminaba entre su propia gente sin ser visto cuando así lo deseaba. Cubrirse a si mismo se había hecho tan natural para él como respirar. El vampiro, que había huido de Dimitri, claramente pensaba que estaba tratando con un Carpato de menos poder. Una novicia.

Los dos enormes ghouls estaban abriéndose paso torpemente por el terraplén. Dos veces el hombre pelirrojo cayó al agua, enviando gotas que se esparcían mientras intentaba recobrar pie. Los dos zombis se separaron, moviéndose a ambos lados.

_Comprende esto, malvado._

Jasper envió hacia afuera una fuerte llamada mental. Sintió la súbita duda en el aire cuando el vampiro se dio cuenta de que la pesada niebla, la inusual llovizna y las nubes que se arremolinaban no eran un fenómeno natural. El vampiro retrocedió, preocupado. Los elementos estaban perfectamente recreados y pocos podrían producir tal obra de arte.

_Me has lanzado tu desafío, y lo acepto. Ven a mí._

La voz de Jasper fue baja e hipnotizadora. Hermosa. No había otra así. Nadie podía resistir cuando decidía utilizar su poder mortal. El vampiro luchó contra la compulsión, la hipnótica orden, pero su forma vaciló fuera de la niebla sobre el agua. Su cara estaba retorcida, una malvada máscara, ojos que brillaban rojos, encías que retrocedían revelando dientes dentados, agudos. Las garras se cerraban hacia las manos, como navajas de afeitar. Siseaba veneno, asustado y furioso de que alguien pudiera llamar de tal manera que se viera forzado contra su voluntad. No había donde esconderse de la voz que susurraba, y se vio obligado a emerger totalmente a una forma sólida, incapaz de continuar la ilusión.

Durante siglos había sido una araña glotona, tejiendo su malvada tela, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y huyendo cuando era necesario.

\- No puedo creer que alguien como tú eligiera cazar a un oponente tan deficiente como yo. - Dijo enseñando los dientes y sonriendo bobaliconamente como si fueran viejos amigos.

\- ¿Te llamas a ti mismo Masen estos días? - Los ojos pálidos de Jasper pasaron del zombi a su izquierda, que se movió un poco más cerca, cada uno de sus movimientos cuidadosamente orquestados por el vampiro. - Cuando eras joven te llamabas Sam. Desapareciste hace unos cuatrocientos años.

Los dientes afilados, manchados de marrón por siglos de consumir sangre humana basada en la adrenalina, relucieron en una grotesca parodia de sonrisa.

\- Estuve en la tierra durante casi un siglo. Cuando me alcé, el mundo había cambiado mucho. Tú eras el asesino sancionador del Príncipe, alimentándote de nuestra raza. Dejé nuestra tierra natal, dirigida por tu fiebre, y tu propia lujuria de sangre. Este es mi santuario ahora, mi casa. No pido nada más. ¿Por qué vienes aquí sin invitación a molestarme?

Jasper empezó a enfocar el propio aire, para construir el cambio que necesitaba, reuniendo una bola de crujiente y feroz energía justo fuera de la vista en el remolino de nubes.

\- No posees esta ciudad, Sam, no puedes dictarme dónde puedo y no puedo ir. Has puesto a tus sirvientes sobre la pista de Alice. Sabías que era mi compañera, aun así la buscaste deliberadamente. No puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón excepto tu deseo durante siglos de depravación. Estabas buscándote la justicia oscura de nuestra gente.

El primer ghoul arremetió contra él, bramando furiosamente, con movimientos desmadejados. Jasper simplemente se desvaneció, una uña afilada arañó el cuello corrupto, seccionando la yugular. El ghoul aulló y giró en círculos, rociando gotas rojas brillantes de negro en la noche. El ruido continuó, agudo y chirriante, resonando a través del agua. Lejos, en el bayou, los caimanes se deslizaron hacia abajo por la orilla para resbalar silenciosamente a las oscuras profundidades. Los gritos continuaron mientras la marioneta del vampiro daba vueltas aquí y allá, buscando a su víctima. Jasper observó desapasionadamente desde donde estaba en pie a unas pocas yardas de la patética criatura.

\- Termínalo, Sam. Tú le creaste; puedes permitirle la dignidad de morir.

El vampiro se estaba dando un festín con los ojos sobre el reguero de sangre, la saliva goteaba de su barbilla por la anticipación. Casualmente extendió la mano y cogió un poco de la sangre que chorreaba en la palma de su mano y la lamió avariciosamente. La criatura se arrastró hacia él, rogando y suplicando, implorando al vampiro que acabara con su vida. Sam pateó a la criatura lejos de él. El cuerpo, todavía moviéndose desesperadamente, aterrizó en aguas más profundas y empezó a hundirse.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Jasper levantó la mano y directamente la bola de fuego atravesó el cuerpo del hombre. Un ghoul podía alzarse una y otra vez si su creador no disponía apropiadamente de él. Este podía aterrorizar a los que vivían a lo largo del río si Jasper no lo hubiera incinerado, dejándolo inservible para el vampiro.

Sam saltó hacia atrás, horrorizado ante la vista de la bola naranja que había pasado directamente a través de su obra de arte e instantáneamente había hecho explotar el cuerpo en una ardiente conflagración. Siseó, su cabeza onduló como lo del reptil que era. Jasper lo consideró fríamente.

\- Me he equivocado. No eres el maestro. Eres uno de sus subordinados sacrificables, un esclavo de los más bajos que se arrastra de rodillas y pide favores. No puedes ser Masen.

Los ojos del vampiro brillaron de ardiente rojo, sus labios retrocedieron en un gruñido.

\- ¿Piensas ridiculizarme? ¿Crees que ese llamado Masen es más poderoso que yo? Yo hice a Masen. Es mi sirviente.

Jasper rió suavemente.

\- No intentes hacerte pasar por uno de los ancianos, Sam. Como dije, incluso como estudiante no pusiste suficiente empeño en aprender las protecciones para mantenerte a salvo. - Inclinó la cabeza a un lado. - Esto es idea tuya, no de Masen, ¿correcto? Me provocaste enviando a esa ridícula imitación de un vampiro, Roberto, detrás de Alice, y pusiste a Seth Clearwater sobre su pista. El que ellos llaman ahora Masen es demasiado listo para esto. No quería de ninguna forma desafiarme.

Los ojos del vampiro ardieron de furia. Su siseo fue venenoso, su cabeza onduló más rápido, un esclavizante ritmo usado para hipnotizar a una víctima.

\- Masen es un necio. No es un maestro. - Era difícil entender las palabras con el vampiro gruñendo y siseando mientras las pronunciaba.

Saliva, manchada por su sangre corrupta, vomitaba de su boca y goteaba hacia abajo por la barbillo sobre la pechera de su camisa una vez elegante y ahora marchita de seda blanca.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

\- Querías que yo cazara a Masen. Estabas usando a Alice para conducirme a librarte de tu amo.

El segundo ghoul atacó desde atrás, arrastrándose de forma furtiva hacia Jasper, después balanceó una enorme rama de árbol por detrás de su cabeza. En el último segundo posible, Jasper giró alrededor, su brazo se estrechó contra la gruesa rama, destrozándola y haciendo que llovieran ramitas sobre los barrosos bancos del río.

Continuó con su fluido movimientos, un poderoso ballet, fluido y fuerte, sus garras rasgaron la garganta expuesta, casi decapitando al sirviente del vampiro con su fuerza casual. El vampiro erupcionó en un aullido de rabia que fue llevado a través de la niebla como un rayo. La llovizna era dentro, las hebras de niebla se enrollaban más y más alrededor de las piernas y cintura, moviéndose más alto para arrastrar en una cola perdida alrededor de sus pechos. Parecía casi vivo, viviendo y respirando como una bestia agazapada, ganando fuerza mientras se movía.

Jasper sonrió agradablemente al vampiro, cuidando de caminar lejos del cuerpo ahora flotado desvalido en el barro.

\- Eres como un pavo real, Sam, elevando tus plumas y andando con paso arrogante. Debes haber tenido siglos para reunir tanto odio contra Masen. - Su voz era hermosa, inundando el cuerpo del vampiro, devolviendo la fuerza, construida con las muertes de tantos otros, a las aguas. Esa voz susurraba con poder. Poder real. Invencible. Sin piedad. Implacable. - Masen es el que te permitió sobrevivir a los cazadores, enviándote a la ciudad. Es la forma en que él ha sobrevivido a los cazadores, dejándola cuando ellos llegan al vecindario que ocupa.

\- Huyendo. - Dijo Sam desdeñosamente. - Huye incluso cuando somos fuertes. Deberíamos poseer esta ciudad. Juntos deberíamos ponernos en acción y matar a cualquier cazador que se atreve a venir aquí. Pero él huye como el conejo que es. Desprecio su debilidad.

Jasper apuntó al ghoul, y un golpe de relámpago se produjo de golpe desde las nubes hacia el suelo, conduciéndose a través del corazón de las marionetas y dejando detrás sólo cenizas ennegrecidas e inútiles.

\- Crees que eres tan poderoso. - Rió disimuladamente Sam. - He matado a muchos, no eres nada. Nada comparado con alguien como yo.

Los ojos plateados de Jasper relucieron, pálidos y fríos en la negra noche. Llamas rojas fluctuaron a través del plateado. Pareció crecer en poder y estatura.

\- Soy el viento que anuncia muerte, el instrumento de justicia enviado por nuestro Príncipe para llevar la sentencia pronunciado sobre ti por nuestra gente por tus crímenes contra mortales e inmortales por igual - Su voz era pura, hermosa, el tono dolió al vampiro, como púas que se conducían a través de su cabeza.

Aunque no tenía elección; contra su voluntad se movió más cerca, necesitando oír el sonido de tanta pureza y belleza de nuevo. Cuando el vampiro dio un paso involuntario hacia adelante, algo se apretó alrededor de sus piernas, sus muslos, después se extendió enrollándose alrededor de su pecho, apretando despacio. La presión era firme, implacable, Con horror, el vampiro bajó la mirada para ver las colas de niebla moviéndose, con vida, como una enorme y gruesa pitón, deslizándose como un firme anillo que aprisionaba su cuerpo.

\- ¡Lucha conmigo! - Gritó Sam, salpicando sangre y saliva en el barro y el agua. - Tienes miedo de luchar conmigo.

\- Yo soy la justicia. - Dijo Jasper suavemente, su voz implacable era resuelta. - No puede haber lucha, ni batalla, cuando puede haber un solo resultado. Un ataque mental o físico, o un simple enfrentamiento de nuestros ingenios, puede haber un único final. Soy la justicia. Eso es todo.

Una ráfaga de viento, y el vampiro nunca vio al Oscuro moverse. La velocidad fue increíble, el vampiro no pudo seguir el borrón de movimiento. Pero sintió el impacto. Fuerte. El traqueteo sacudió su cuerpo entero. Estaba de pie allí, encerrado en el extraño abrazo de la niebla, miró abajo hacia la mano extendida del cazador. Tendido en la palma estaba su propio y pulsante corazón. El vampiro echó atrás la cabeza y aulló de rabia y horror. El negro vació que era su alma largamente perdida se había ido, subiendo con su sucio hedor en el aire nocturno como humo. Sus dientes se mostraron y rechinaron ante el impasible cazador.

Jasper permaneció en pie en tierra, su mente cuidadosamente en blanco. Esta era su vida. Su razón para existir. Era la oscura justicia necesaria para que su gente sobreviviera, para continuar su existencia en secreto. Permaneció allí de pie en la noche, absoluta y, completamente solo.

_Jasper, yo estoy contigo siempre. Nunca estás solo. Mírame en tu corazón, en tu mente, en tu misma alma._

_Mira a tu héroe ahora. Mira lo que soy realmente. Mato sin pensar. Sin esfuerzo. Sin remordimientos. Sin piedad. Soy el monstruo que me llamaste, y lo soy a propósito. Algún día pagaré el último precio._

La suave risa de Alice susurró sobre su piel. Era una brisa gentil y limpia flotando a través de su mente.

_¿Y quién es más fuerte que mi compañero? Nadie puede matarte. ¿Crees que la muerte es el último precio?_

_No, Alice. Algún día sabrás lo que soy, y me mirarás con horror y repulsión. Cuando ese día llegue, dejaré de existir._

Jasper observó al vampiro que empezó a caer. Se movió entonces para completar la desagradable tarea de asegurar que el nosferatu no pudiera alzarse de nuevo. Chispas feroces llovieron del cielo, del tamaño de pelotas de golf, golpeando al vampiro, cubriéndolo de llamas. Sobre el banco de barro, a distancia del cuerpo ardiente, Jasper incineró el malvado corazón.

_Está hecho, compañero. Ven a casa conmigo._

La voz de Alice fue baja, compeliendo, suave, seductora, ni la más mínima huella en ella de su insistencia de que viera que era un asesino. De que sería siempre un asesino.

_Aquí es a donde perteneces. No sólo, nunca solo. ¿No puedes sentirme extendiéndome hacia ti? Siénteme, Jasper. Siente como me aproximo a ti. Deseándote._

Podía sentirlo, en su mente, en su corazón. La voz de ella le tocaba en algún lugar secreto y profundo que mantenía cerrado incluso para si mismo. Ella era todo lo bello del mundo, y, Dios los ayudara a ambos, no podía obligarse a dejarla.

_Te necesito, Jasper._

El susurro llegó de nuevo. Esta vez había una nueva urgencia en él. Ella lo sumergió en su deseo, con creciente ardor y súbito miedo de que la dejara sola.

_¿Jasper? Contéstame. No me dejes. No podría soportar que lo hicieras. _

_No hay posibilidad de que eso ocurra, ma petite. Estoy volviendo a casa._

Era la única casa que había conocido nunca, el único santuario que había tenido nunca: Alice. Ella le susurró, suave y sensual, un sueño para él tan largamente anhelado que ella era una parte de su alma. Le susurró su incondicional y total aceptación. Se lanzó a si mismo por el cielo, su cuerpo disolviéndose en la neblina, para volverse parte de la niebla en movimiento que había fabricado.

Todavía una especie de furia hervía en él, rabiaba, consumiéndole. Él había creado su imposible situación con Alice con su manipulación de la naturaleza. Sabía que no podía continuar. Era más que inestable en su estado. Ella tenía que saber la verdad. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué podía escondérselo a ella y al resto de los Cárpatos durante siglos? Ella se hacía más fuerte cada día. Necesitaba la cercanía de fundir su mente con la de él, y no podía hacer otra cosa que permitirlo. Jasper había estado tan seguro de que podía mantener una parte de sí mismo lejos de ella para sus propios propósitos egoístas, pero su felicidad era ahora lo más importante para él. Ella necesitaba saber la verdad, que él no era su verdadero compañero. Limpiaría la sociedad de carniceros humanos, cazaría al maestro vampiro, y después elegiría encontrar el amanecer. No tenía elección. Alice merecía estar completa.

Explorando automáticamente a alguna distancia de la casa. Jasper fue ya consciente de la presencia de Quil en uno de los dormitorios del piso superior. El hombre estaba bajo la sugestión hipnótica de Alice para dormir. Jasper podía ver que le había asegurado para la noche, pero reforzó la orden con una propia. Sus salvaguardas eran mortales. Si Quil se despertaba antes de que ellos se alzaran y salía a buscarlos por curiosidad, moriría. Se extendió a través de las capas de sueño y penetró en la mente del hombre.

_Permanecerás como estás hasta que yo te despierte. Si algo fuera mal y te despertaras temprano, no intentarás encontrarnos. Morirías. Sería incapaz de salvarte._

Esto no era estrictamente verdad... podía ser capaz de proteger al humano... pero deseaba imprimir el peligro en la mente subconsciente de Quil. Cualquiera sentiría curiosidad por donde podían estar durmiendo, y Quil más que la mayoría. La pesada niebla blanca ocultó la casita. Se detuvo a examinar las salvaguardas de Alice, cuidadosamente trabajó en cada una hacia atrás hasta que fue seguro entrar en la casa. La neblina se vertió dentro y se recolectó en la entrada hasta que fue una vez más real y sólido.

La casa era cálida y daba la bienvenida, brillante y de algún modo llamándolo. Las sábanas habían desaparecido de los muebles, y un fuego estaba agonizando en el protegido hogar con ascuas tan rojas danzando bajas y lanzando sombras en la pared lejana. Jasper se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la escalera en espiral. Podía sentirla, sabía infaliblemente el punto exacto donde estaba esperándole. No necesitaba explorar buscando a Alice; su cuerpo siempre la encontraría, su mente siempre sabía su localización. Siguió bajando las escaleras lentamente, temiendo enfrentarla.

El sótano estaba totalmente transformado. Había velas por todas partes, fluctuando a todos los niveles, iluminando la oscuridad interior de la habitación. Las sombras se entrelazaban íntimamente en cada esquina de la habitación. Una variedad de hierbas estaba aplastada, algunas encendidas, llenando el aire con la esencia de maderas y flores. Una enorme bañera antigua estaba en pie en el centro de la habitación, amplia y profunda, con patas de araña. El agua brillaba invitadora, con el vapor surgiendo de la superficie. Alice vino a él instantáneamente, su cara estaba iluminada con alguna emoción que no se atrevía a nombrar. Llevaba una camisa de seda de hombre y nada más. Los botones estaban abiertos de forma que el borde abierto revelaba sus pechos altos y llenos, y su estrecho torso. Otro paso y su diminuta cintura, su estómago plano, el triángulo de firmes rizos de ébano, se mostró durante un intrigante momento antes de que las largas colas de la camisa volvieran atrás a su lugar. Su largo pelo caía en cascada y se movía alrededor de ella como vivo, respirando seda. Con cada paso que ella daba, captaba vistazos de piel de raso.

En seguida el rugido embotado empezó en su cabeza. El calor explotó a través de su sangre, y su cuerpo se tensó con alarmante urgencia. Cada buena y noble intención pareció consumirse en llamas. Le sonrió, sus delgados brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello.

\- Estoy encantada de que estés en casa. - Susurró ella suavemente, su boca encontró el pulso en la garganta de él.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus suaves pechos apretados contra él. Jasper cerró los ojos, convocó su voluntad de hierro, y puso grilletes en sus muñecas con una inquebrantable garra. Arrastró los brazos de ella hacia abajo y la mantuvo lejos de su rabioso cuerpo.

\- No, Alice, no puede mantener esta decepción más tiempo. No puedo.

Las largas pestañas de ella velaron sus ojos azul violeta durante un momento, ocultando sus secretos en sus profundidades.

\- No puedes decepcionarme, Jasper. Es imposible. Tú entre todos los Cárpatos deberías saberlo. - Retorció sus muñecas, un pequeño movimiento femenino que logró que la soltara instantáneamente.

Jasper examinó su piel buscando cardenales, temiendo que en su desesperación hubiera usado demasiada fuerza física. Alice lo ignoró, sus manos fueron a los botones de la camisa de él.

\- Si deseas discutir este asunto conmigo, bien, pero mantener el calor de esta tina lleva una energía que más bien gastaría en otra cosa. - La amable diversión de su voz fue tan efectiva como las yemas de sus dedos acariciando la piel desnuda de su pecho. Sacó la camisa de sus amplios hombros y permitió que flotara hacia el suelo.

\- Alice. - Su nombre fue un gruñido que suplicaba misericordia. - Tienes que escucharme esta vez. Nunca encontraré la fuerza para hacer esta confesión de nuevo.

\- Hmm. - Musitó ella, claramente distraída. Sus dedos estaban trabajando en los botones de sus pantalones. - Por supuesto escucharé, pero te quiero en la bañera. Hazlo por mí, Jasper, después de todos los problemas que pasé por ti.

Jasper cerró los ojos de nuevo contra las llamas que lamían su piel. Su cuerpo rabiaba, furiosamente despierto. Las manos de ella susurraban sobre sus caderas mientras deslizaba los pantalones por sus piernas, las uñas arañaban sus muslos. Dio un paso fuera de ellos, demasiado consciente de que no podía ocultar las demandas de su cuerpo por ella.

Alice sonrió con ese exasperante y secreta sonrisa suya y le tomó de las manos para conducirle a la tina. Dio un paso dentro y se sentó entre las aguas vaporosas. La sensación de color sobre su piel incrementó su sensibilidad al placer. Alice permaneció en pie tras él, sus manos soltaron la tira de piel en su nuca. El ligero y prolongado toque de las manos de ella en su pelo estaba enviando oleadas de fuego danzando a través de su piel. Alice vertió agua cálida sobre su cabeza, empapando completamente su pelo. Frotó champú entre las palmas de sus manos y empezó un lento y aliviador masaje en su cuero cabelludo. Con los dedos ocupados en su pelo, se inclinó sobre él, la suavidad de su pecho susurró contra su espalda.

\- ¿Así que, compañero, cuál es ese terrible secreto que te desgarra?

Era más fácil decirlo con ella fuera de su vista, con el confort de sus manos sobre su cuero cabelludo.

\- No eres mi verdadera compañera. Manipulé el resultado con el conocimiento que he adquirido durante siglos.

\- Ya sabía que creías eso, Jasper. - Reconoció ella suavemente. - Pero también sé que estás equivocado. - Había pureza y honestidad en su voz.

La garganta de estaba en carne vida y ardiendo.

\- Ni siquiera puedes ver lo que soy, Alice. Nunca podría esconder lo que soy a mi verdadera compañera. Intento mostrártelo, pero no quieres ver la realidad. Tienes una ilusión en tu mente, y nada puede reemplazarla.

Las puntas de los dedos de ella profundizaron el masaje, nunca vacilando en su propósito.

\- Y se supone que eres el más sabio de los ancianos. Mi amor, tu eres el único con una ilusión de ti mismo. Y, debo añadir, de mí. Sí, soy joven... comparada contigo, una niña... pero soy primero una mujer de los Cárpatos. Y soy tu verdadera compañera. - Sus manos se alejaron y él fue instantáneamente abandonado. Agua cálida tomó su lugar, llevándose el champú. - Recuerdo antes de nacer, un terrible dolor, de ambas de mi madre y mío propio. Tú viniste a mi cuando había elegido liberarme del dolor, y me rodeaste con tu confort.

\- Alice. - Gimió su nombre de nuevo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. - Con mi voluntad, te uní a mí.

\- Mi diste tu sangre para salvar mi vida, sanaste mis heridas, y me hablaste de las maravillas de la noche, de nuestro mundo. Cuando estaba sólo empezando a gatear, viniste a mí con la forma de un lobo. Compartimos nuestras mentes constantemente, cada noche. Cuando crecí, nos alcanzamos el uno al otro y compartimos todo lo que éramos.

\- Me aceptas sólo porque hice esas cosas.

\- Esa es la ilusión, Jasper. He estado en tu mente. Veo lo que eres, quizás mejor que tú. Me tomó un poco de tiempo unir todas las piezas, porque tenía miedo de nuestro lazo, de lo fuerte que era. Tenía miedo de perder quien y que era ante una fuerte personalidad. - Sus manos empezaron a enjabonarle la espalda. Hacía pequeños y perezosos círculos con la espuma. - No los considere juntos al principio. Mis recuerdos de antes de mi nacimiento y mis recuerdos de mi hermoso lobo, mi compañero que me hacía sentir tan completa. No pensé en lo fácil y naturalmente que uníamos nuestras mentes. No pensé en porque nunca necesité o quise a nadie más. No vino a mi hasta que noté lo completamente que me fundía contigo, deslizándome dentro y fuera de tu mente. Ninguno de los dos lo notó. Tú nunca lo notaste. Fallaste al notar que, en todos esos años de mi niñez, habías tenido una semejanza de paz en el tiempo que pasabas conmigo. Pero lo sentí. Lo vi en tu mente. Está ahí ahora, para que examines tus recuerdos. Por eso fue tan duro cuando dejé el Continente y hui lejos como la niña que era. Ves en colores, Jasper. No los habías visto en siglos. Vi lo vívidos y brillantes que eran para ti. Sólo tu verdadera compañera podría proporcionarte tal cosa. Tu estúpida culpa está cegándote a la realidad.

Agua caliente se vertió hacia abajo por su espalda. Alice se movió alrededor para ponerse de rodillas delante de él al lado de la tina. Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, su pelo sedoso enmarcó la perfección de su cara. La camisa se abrió para revelar la incitante vista de sus curvas. La rosada punta de uno de sus pechos le tentó. Encontraba duro controlar la dirección de su mirada. Ella le enjabonó el pecho.

\- Estoy contigo en la caza. Contigo en la muerte. En tu mente, compartiendo tus pensamientos. Ninguna otra podría hacer nunca lo que hago yo porque soy la única compañera que tienes. Soy una sombra en tu mente, tan familiar para ti, que no sabes que estoy ahí.

Vertió agua sobre su pecho, después frotó el jabón entre sus palmas de nuevo. Inclinando la cabeza a un lado, miró amorosamente su cara severa.

\- Estás perfectamente en blanco cuando cazas. Sé esto no porque tú me lo hayas contado, sino porque estoy allí contigo en tu mente. ¿Qué quieres sentir? ¿Tristeza? ¿Remordimientos? Has cazado durante casi cien años. Te has visto obligado a matar a amigos y allegados. Has estado aislado y solo durante años, sin tu compañera. Era imposible en ese mundo yermo sentir nada en absoluto. Sólo tu código y sentido del honor y tu lealtad hacia mi padre te mantuvo.

Las manos de Alice buscaron bajo la superficie del agua, encontrando su gruesa y dura longitud, y empezó un lento e intimo masaje. Sus dedos eran mágicos, enviando oleadas de placer surgiendo a través de él.

\- No desearía que pensaras en nada mientras cazas, especialmente no en mí. Esperaría que eso te distrajera demasiado. - Su sonrisa fue francamente sexy, sus manos se movieron con una recientemente adquirida habilidad. - No puedes sentir en esas ocasiones, Jasper. Reduciría tu velocidad, porque cometerías un error. ¿Realmente piensas que puedes cambiar mil años de entrenamiento? Te programaste a ti mismo hace siglos.

Su cuerpo rabiaba, la bestia interior se retorcía de deseo. Sus ojos plateados abiertos de par en par la miraban. Ardiente. Hambriento. Salvaje. Indomable. Le sonrió y se colocó de rodillas, su sonrisa secreta se volvió erótica.

Alice se puso en pie y permitió que la camisa se deslizara por sus hombros hasta el suelo.

\- Estoy contigo en tu mente, y ni siquiera lo sabías, porque soy tu otra mitad y allí pertenezco. ¿Quién más que podría ir contigo a la caza, cuando todos tus sentidos están en alerta completa, y sin que fueras consciente de ello?

La respiración de él era audible en la quietud de la habitación. Ella retrocedió, su cuerpo era una sensual invitación, el pelo negro azulado acariciaba su cremosa piel. Jasper se puso en pie ignorando el agua que se vertía de su cuerpo. La deseaba, y le pertenecía. Cuando salió de la bañera hasta el suelo, ella retrocedió poco a poco. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, el deseo en su mente, su cuerpo llamando al de él. Se movió inquietamente, una mano fue hacia la caída de pelo sedoso sensibilizando sus pezones en los duros pechos.

\- Ven aquí. - Gruñó el, su cuerpo estaba pesado por el deseo que estaba temiendo que explotaría en fragmentos si daba un paso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, su lengua deliberadamente humedeció el lleno labio inferior.

\- Sólo quiero a mi verdadero compañero. Estoy hambrienta esta noche. Mi cuerpo está hambriento. - Su mano se deslizó lenta e invitadoramente por su piel satinada, y los ojos de él siguieron el movimiento lleno de gracia mientras su cuerpo rugía.

Jasper cubrió la distancia entre ellos en una súbita oleada, alzándola, la velocidad adquirida los llevó a la pared. La mantuvo prisionera allí, su boca se cerró sobre la de ella, exigiendo su respuesta, alimentando, devorando, sus manos reclamaban su cuerpo para él.

\- Nadie nunca te tocará y seguirá vivo. - Exclamó él, su boca quemó una senda de fuego hacia abajo por la garganta de ella hasta su pecho. Se alimentó hambrientamente, sus dientes rozaron la cremosa plenitud. - Ningún otro, Alice.

\- ¿Por qué, Jasper? ¿Por qué no puede ningún otro tocar mi cuerpo así? - Murmuró ella, con su boca sobre la piel de él, su lengua sobre el pulso de él. - Dime por qué mi cuerpo es sólo tuyo y tu cuerpo sólo mío.

Las manos de él se curvaron en el trasero de ella, atrayéndola contra él.

\- Sabes por qué, Alice.

\- Dilo, Jasper. Dilo si lo crees. No habrá mentiras entre nosotros. Tienes que sentirlo en tu corazón como yo. Tienes que sentirlo en tu mente. Tu cuerpo está ardiendo por mí. Pero por encima de todo, tienes que saber que soy tu otra mitad.

La alzó, colocándola en lo alto del margen de la cámara de dormir, sus manos separaron sus muslos.

\- Sé que ardo por ti. Incluso en mis sueños, el sueño de nuestra gente donde no puede haber pensamientos, ardo por ti. - Inclinó la cabeza para saborearla, su pelo mojado bañó la cara interior de los muslos de ella mientras arrastraba su cuerpo más cerca de él.

Alice gritó al primer toque de su boca, el ansia del deseo ardiente la convirtió en líquido, en llama ardiente. Apretó el pelo de él entre sus puños y le sujetó a ella.

\- Dilo, Jasper. - Exclamó entre los dientes apretados. - Necesito oírtelo decir.

_Estoy diciéndolo, compañera. ¿No puedes oírme?_

No alzó la cabeza, esperando sentir su cuerpo suplicando por el suyo, deseando sentir su apretada presión en él, intentando aliviar la creciente presión. Sabía a miel salvaje y especias. Adictiva. Su respuesta era adictiva, la forma en que gemía y se retorcía, empujando contra su asalto. Estaba temblando de vida, de fuego, y la llevó más y más alto hasta que gritó suplicando piedad. Solo entonces la alzó en brazos.

\- Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. - La deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo ardiente hasta que la sostuvo colocado sobre su dura y ardiente longitud.

La sensación de ella, húmeda, ardiente y preparada, estaba produciendo martillazos en su cabeza y su cuerpo se tensaba de deseo. Todavía la sostenía, balanceándola en la ardiente e invitadora entrada tan vulnerable a su invasión.

\- Pon tu boca en mi cuello, Alice. - Ordenó. - Bebe de mí mientras te tomo.

\- A prisa. - Suplicó ella, con voz alta, rota.

Casi ciegamente le obedeció, su lengua acarició el pulso que latía tan fuertemente. Echó a un lado el pelo húmedo de él, y cuando empujó hacia adelante, apuñalando en el interior de su apretada y aterciopelada vaina, sus dientes atravesaron la piel, para que él fluyera en ella, su cuerpo, alma y mente. Jasper gritó roncamente, realmente en éxtasis, tomando a su compañera como siempre quiso, sin reservas, sin refrenarse, sin barreras entre ellos. La mente de ella estaba llena de imágenes salvajes, y la de él emparejada e inflamado con la de ella. No había compartimentado sus pensamientos ni se había preocupado de si ella encontraría algo que la apartara de él. Se permitió a si mismo simplemente sentir el intenso placer. Llamas, formando arcos de electricidad, relámpago ardientemente blanco, la fricción creciendo más y más.

Ella siempre había estado en su alma; esta vez la tomó allí, necesitando la libertad de su total aceptación, su rendición incondicional, su completa fe y confianza en él. Alice deslizó su lengua a lo largo del cuello de él, cerrando las pequeñas heridas. Se arqueó alejándose de él, ofreciendo sus perfectos pechos a su boca.

\- Ahora tú. Aliméntate. Tómame en tu cuerpo de la forma en que yo te tomo.

Era pequeña y ligera entre sus brazos, tan pequeña comparada con el tamaño de su propio cuerpo, aun así, cuando empujó en su interior, sus caderas frenéticas, enterrándose profundamente, conduciéndose tan cerca de su alma como podía, el cuerpo de ella se acomodó al suyo.

Primero tomó su boca, saboreando el poder de su propia sangre de sus labios. Después sus dientes rasparon por su garganta, más abajo, para encontrar el valle entre sus pechos. Alice estaba montándole ahora, su cuerpo encontraba un ritmo perfecto con el de él, urgente, frenético, sus manos capturaron su cabeza para obligarle a unir su boca a la de ella.

_Te necesito._

Había tanta suplica dolorida resonado en su mente, él no esperó más. Sintió sus afilados incisivos, alargándose, mientras se hundían profundamente en el pecho de ella. Gritó, su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de él, temblando con tal intensidad, con una tormenta de fuego de placer que sentía como si explotara en pedazos. Alice clavó las uñas en la espalda de él buscando un ancla mientras sus caderas se empujaban en su interior, salvajes, indomables, desinhibidas. Entonces ambos explotaron juntos, Jasper levantó la cabeza y gritó roncamente, incapaz de contener el salvaje placer que ardía en su interior. Alice se aferró a él, con la cabeza sobre su hombre. Él esperó un latido de corazón para estar seguro de que estaba todavía sobre la tierra. Algo se movió entre ellos, y vio un fino reguero de sangre corriendo hacia abajo por el estómago de ella para gotear sobre su propio cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza y cerró las heridas en el pecho de ella con su lengua.

\- Te amo, Jasper. - Susurró ella suavemente contra su garganta. - Realmente te amo. Al tú real. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él ondeó una mano para extinguir las velas, sumergiendo la habitación en completa oscuridad. Con el cuerpo de Alice cerrado alrededor del suyo, se hundieron al abrazo de la tierra que los esperaba, la riqueza de su tierra natal. Instantáneamente la paz se hizo en sus corazones acelerados, en la inquietud de sus mentes.

\- Eres mía por toda la eternidad, Alice, hasta que estemos cansados de esta existencia y elijamos ir juntos a la próxima.

Triunfante, liberó su cuerpo del de ella, inclinando la cabeza para borrar el delgado rastro rojo que estropeaba la piel de ella. Jasper la colocó de forma que su cabeza descansaba junto al pecho de ella. Sus brazos se arrastraron por el pelo húmedo, acunándolo hacia ella, el sueño de su gente la llamaba. Él movió su ligero cuerpo de forma que pudiera cubrir con una pierna los muslos de ella posesivamente, para que sus manos pudieran recorrer el cuerpo de ella a voluntad, sabiendo que quedaría impreso allí en la tierra bajo él.

La puerta de la cámara se deslizó silenciosamente para sellarlos en el interior con un pensamiento de él. Las salvaguardas eran muchas y todas ellas mortales. Cualquiera que perturbara su descanso estaría en peligro mortal. Jasper acarició su largo pelo, contento. En paz.

\- Eres demasiado pequeña, ma petite, para dar tanto placer a un hombre. - La calidez de su aliento fastidiaba los pezones de ella, y su lengua lo siguió en una lenta y ociosa caricia. - Te hago el amor cada vez que te tengo en mis brazos. No puede haber ningún otro para nosotros, Alice.

Ella se revolvió con soñolencia complacida, el ligero movimiento llevó su pecho contra la boca de él. Sus manos acariciaron el pelo de él gentilmente.

\- No soy yo la que estaba preocupada, compañero. Sé que no hay otro.

La lengua de él realizó otro rizo perezoso y complacido alrededor de su cremosa piel.

\- A alguien que lleva siglos en la absoluta oscuridad le lleva bastante tiempo creer no perderá la luz. Duerme, Alice, a salvo entre mis brazos. Deja que la tierra nos sane a ambos y nos traiga paz, como Dimitri sabía que haría.

Ella estuvo en silencio un momento, pero la de él se alimentaba de su pecho causándole pequeños espasmos, un tropel de calor líquido.

\- Quiero que te comportes. - Había una suave risa en su voz, una aceptación a cualquier cosa que el deseara.

Él deseaba que se durmiera y silenciosamente se empujó hacia su mente, ayudándola a sentirse más cansada, pero no podía dejar su cuerpo todavía. Pasó unos pocos minutos acariciando gentil y tiernamente su pecho. Ella le abrazó mientras se hundía en un nebuloso y erótico sueño.

\- Duerme ahora. - Le ordenó él suavemente y les envió a ambos a la tierra sanadora, lejos del sol que se alzaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Bueno, bueno!**

**Aquí les dejo el cap de esta linda historia jajaja**

**No olviden dejarme un lindo comentario para saber qué les parece la historia hasta ahora.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quil intentó no notar lo pálida que estaba Alice cuando se unió a él con una taza de café. Su piel de raso estaba casi translúcida. Estaba aturdido por el trance inducido para dormir y lo había pasado mal para despertar, incluso después de una larga ducha. No tenía ni idea de donde había salido la ropa de recambio, pero estaban tendidas a los pies de la cama cuando se despertó.

Alice era hermosa, moviéndose a través de la casa como agua que fluye, como música en el aire. Estaba vestida con unos marchitos vaqueros y una camisa turquesa pálido que se aferraba a sus curvas y enfatizaba su estrecho torso y la pequeña cintura. Su largo pelo estaba echado hacia atrás en una gruesa trenza que colgaba hasta su trasero. Quil intentó mantener sus ojos apartados. No había ninguna evidencia de Jasper esta noche, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Tenía el presentimiento de que la única cosa que podría cambiar esa remota expresión rápidamente era tener a otro hombre coqueteando con Alice.

\- Tan pronto como Jasper vuelva, podemos salir y conseguirte algo de cena. - Dijo Alice suavemente cuando él aceptó la humeante taza de café.

Estaba realmente fuerte. Quil no tenía ni idea de que había ocurrido después de que llegara a la casa la noche anterior. Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente anoche? Todo lo que recuerdo es llegar a la casa contigo y después despertarme hace una hora. Asumo que he dormido todo el día. - Había cautela en su voz, en su mente, que no había estado allí antes.

Era una singular experiencia tomar conciencia de que alguien había tomado el control por él.

\- No te desperté hasta que no aseguramos de que era seguro. Anoche Jasper tuvo un encuentro con dos de los sirvientes del no-muerto y un vampiro menor. Los derrotó, por supuesto, y los destruyó para que no pudieran volver al alzarse de nuevo. Era más seguro para ti permanecer aquí. No estamos manteniéndote prisionero. Simplemente deseamos mantenerte a salvo. - La diversión se arrastró por su voz. - No creo que Jasper sepa realmente que hacer contigo.

El corazón de Quil saltó. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Espero que lo digas positivamente.

Los ojos de Alice rieron hacia él.

\- ¿Crees realmente que te hará daño? Puede leer tu mente. Si fueras un enemigo, te habría matado en ese almacén. - Maliciosamente se inclinó sobre la mesa. - Por supuesto, es realmente muy imprevisible, así que nunca saber lo que puede hacer o donde está... - Se interrumpió, riendo, mientras su brazo flotaba en el aire como si algo hubiera atrapado su muñeca y le tirara hacia atrás.

Alice fue arrastrado por algo invisible hasta la cocina. Estaba riendo, sus ojos azules danzaban traviesos. Jasper la arrastró por la muñeca, sacándola al santuario del patio con su densa y anormalmente tupida vegetación. Las flores daban vueltas en la arboleda sobre sus cabezas y se arrastraban por los hombros de él mientras emergía completamente en la noche.

\- Estas deliberadamente asustando a ese jovencito a muerte. - La acusó.

Ella alzó la cabeza hacia él, con estrellas del cielo nocturno en el centro de sus ojos.

\- Bueno, en realidad, ¿cómo podría alguien dudar de ti? - Mientras la palma de su mano acariciaba la dura línea de su mandíbula, la punta de un dedo tocó su perfecta boca.

\- Deja de pensar que tienes que protegerme, Alice. Es bastante con que te tenga a ti. No necesito a nadie más. - Inclinó la cabeza para encontrar su boca.

La había tomado dos veces con su insaciable apetito, aunque su cuerpo estaba de nuevo volviendo a la vida ante la idea de que ella saldría en su defensa. En el momento en que su boca reclamó la de ella, sintió la tierra moverse de esa peculiar y cambiante manera, la blanca franja de fuego apresurándose a través de su riego sanguíneo para recogerle bajo y caliente. Su cuerpo se volvió líquido, sin huesos, fundiéndose instantáneamente con él. Sus brazos la aplastaron más cerca.

\- Aliméntate, ma petite. Aliméntate para mí.

Sus labios quemaron sobre la garganta de él en obediencia; su lengua acarició el pulso allí. Fue sensual. Erótico. El cuerpo de él se tensó con alarmante deseo. Su pulso saltó bajo la caricia exploradora. Jasper capturó su delgada forma y la sostuvo incluso más firme contra él, encerrándola entre sus brazos protectores.

Alice se tomó su tiempo, incitando, tentando, deliberadamente llevándole más allá. Jaleada por la sensación de su cuerpo empujando fuerte y agresivamente, sus caderas presionando contra las de ella. Cuando sus dientes se clavaron profundamente, él hizo un ruido, un lamento ronco e inarticulado, mientras el relámpago blanco chisporroteaba y danzaba a través de su cuerpo como un látigo de dolor y éxtasis, hasta que fue imposible decir donde acababa una sensación y empezaba la otra. En eso él sintió la perturbación en el aire nocturno, un susurro de movimientos, y supo que no estaban solos.

Sujetándola protectora mente, su cuerpo la escudó de ojos entrometidos, Jasper levantó sus ojos plateados que relampagueaban hacia el hombre que vagaba por el patio. Quil no los había descubierto todavía; su mirada estaba llena de maravilla antes la inesperada belleza del patio.

Jasper se hundió más profundamente entre las sombras, arremolinando una capa de invisibilidad alrededor de ellos. Su mano encontró la nuca de ella, presionando su boca contra la piel. El que ella se alimentara estaba retorciendo su cuerpo con mayores demandas. No podía imaginar observarla alimentarse de otro hombre cuando él ardía de fuego por el simple acto.

Lenta y renuente, Alice acarició con su lengua sobre las diminutas heridas y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban nublados, como si hubieran hecho el amor, sus labios tentaban. Un pequeño punto rojo se aferró a la comisura de su boca, y Jasper instantáneamente se hundió para probarla con su lengua. Su boca se movió para poder explorarla, al principio exigiendo, luego un lento y cuidadoso beso que la chamuscó con su ternura.

Alice le sonrió, con el corazón en sus ojos.

\- No estamos solos, mon amour. - Susurró él en su oído.

Ella rió suavemente con pesar, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que su larga trenza oscilara.

\- ¿No fuiste tú el que le invitó a quedarse?

\- Creo que esa fuiste tú. - La corrigió a través de los dientes apretados.

Ella era una fiebre en su sangre. Una locura de la que no tenía esperanza de curarse. No quería curarse. Se inclinó para entrar en su pecho a través del material de la camisa. El aire nocturno era suave y frío contra su piel. Los murciélagos se lanzaban en picado y daban vueltas sobre ellos. La esencia de las flores los rodeaba mientras sus cuerpos se enredaban.

Alice se rió de él, el sonido de la alegría, resonó en su corazón.

\- Ten cuidado, Jasper, no querríamos que pierdas tu imagen de gran hombre murciélago malo. - Sus dedos se entrelazaron detrás del cuello de él.

\- Estas siendo una pequeña instigadora. - La acusó.

Ella le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, tentándolo con la punta de la lengua. El aroma del café estaba acercándose. Las suelas de las zapatillas deportivas de Quil chasqueaban suavemente por los azulejos del patio. Sus ropas susurraban contra las frondas de los enormes helechos cuando se acercó a las sombras donde estaban escondidos.

Jasper se encontró suprimiendo un gemido. Alice le bajó la cabeza rodeando su cuello con los brazos, encontrando su boca con la de ella, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando, un sabor tentador de fuego satinado que ardía a través de su cuerpo y amenazaba con consumirle, amenazando su control.

_Estás jugando con fuego, ma chérie._

_Mmm, y es tan delicioso_, murmuró ella suavemente, perdiéndose en el puro placer de su boca dominante.

Quil estaba justo al otro lado del árbol, con una pesada pantalla de madreselva y vides entre ellos. Jasper tomó el mando de la situación, renuente alzó la cabeza, con una oscura promesa brillando en sus ojos, un suave gruñido escapo de su garganta.

Quil había pensado que estaba completamente solo. Echó una mirada alrededor del patio cautelosamente, sus dedos apretaron la taza de café. Podía oir la suave risa de Alice. Sexy. Tentadora. Sacudió la cabeza. Esa mujer era una amenaza. Lo odiaría si fuera suya. Sólo un hombre muy fuerte y capaz sin muchos amigos masculinos podría tener a una sirena como ella. Era más que demasiado; era un desastre esperando por ocurrir.

_¿Estás leyendo los pensamientos del humano, ma petite femme?_ La voz satisfecha de Jasper susurró en su mente. _Incluso alguien como él sabe que eres salvaje como el viento._ Con gran renuencia soltó su abrazo. _Ve dentro de la casa._

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par con simulada sorpresa.

_¿Quieres decir que podría pensar que estábamos haciendo el amor? Lo habríamos hecho si no hubiera vagado hacia afuera y nos hubiera interrumpido._

_Empájame un poco más, chérie, y puedo hacer algo que no te gustaría._

Ella rió en voz alta, sin ningún miedo mientras se deslizaba a través del patio. Cuando pasó junto a Quil se inclinó sobre él y sopló aire cálido en su oreja.

_¡Alice!_ Jasper rugió su nombre, una clara amenaza.

_Ya voy, ya voy_, dijo ella, completamente impenitente.

Jasper esperó hasta que estuvo a salvo entre los confines de las paredes antes de surgir de las sombras. El corazón de Quil estaba tronando ruidosamente en los oídos de Jasper. Sonrió, ese destello era el de una sonrisa de depredador.

\- A pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, creo que todavía no hemos sido presentados apropiadamente. Soy Jasper, compañero de Alice.

\- Quil, Quil Janson. Tú... ummm, esposa, Alice, dijo que podría vagar por los alrededores.

\- Alice es mi esposa. - Confirmó Jasper, sonando severo y amenazador a pesar del hecho de que su voz fue suavemente aterciopelada.

\- Así que. - Dijo Quil, tan nervioso que estaba empezando a sudar.

\- Volvamos a la casa, y decidiremos que hacer. - Jasper estaba ya deslizándose más allá él de esa forma silenciosa que tenía. Quil le siguió.

Alice estaba junto la chimenea. Una vez más su piel tenía un aspecto saludable. Algo ardió en las profundidades de sus ojos violeta cuando descansaron sobre la impasible cara de Jasper. Quil vio esos ojos plateados sobre la cara de Alice. Ya no yermos y fríos, sino cálidos como mercurio fundido, tiernos y ferozmente protectores.

Cuando Jasper miraba así, era imposible temerle.

\- He considerado varias alternativas a nuestro problema, Quil. - Dijo Jasper suavemente. - Las expondré ante ti y tú elegirás con cuál de ellas te sientes más cómodo.

Quil se relajó visiblemente.

\- Si, eso suena bien.

\- Vas a ser cazado por vampiros y esos humanos involucrados en la sociedad por igual. - Le contó Jasper. - Cualquier lugar que frecuentes normalmente debes evitarlo, por consiguiente. Eso incluye a tu familia, tu casa, y tu trabajo. Son los lugares en lo que te estarán esperando.

\- Tengo que trabajar, Jasper. No tengo exactamente una enorme cuenta corriente.

\- Puedes trabajar para mí. Tengo muchos negocios y podría utilizar a alguien en quien confío. Pueden hacerse arreglos para que te mudes a cualquier ciudad aquí en Estados Unidos donde tengo oficinas, o.… puede ser una alternativa más segura... en Europa. La oferta está en pie tanto si decides mantener tus recuerdos de nosotros como si pides que sean borrados.

Alice se apoyó contra la pared, sorprendida ante la proposición de Jasper. Suave... ligera, tocó su mente. Instantáneamente, la atención de Jasper se volvió hacia ella.

_Guarda silencio, Alice._

Era claramente una orden. Aunque su cara estaba tan impasible como siempre, ella podía sentir el imperativo ardor en su mente, y por una vez se quedó en silencio, observándole atentamente.

\- No quiero que borres mis recuerdos. - Dijo Quil. - Te lo he dicho. Por otro lado, creo que tengo derecho a ayudarte con este lío en vez de ser enviado fuera a algún país extranjero como un niño.

\- No conoces los peligros, Quil. Pero quizás eso es bueno. Si insistes en mantener tus recuerdos, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que proteger a Alice y a nuestra gente. No tendría más elección que tomar tu sangre para así poder supervisarte a voluntad.

Quil palideció visiblemente. Lentamente bajó la taza de café, su mano temblaba.

\- No entiendo.

\- Cuando estoy cerca, puedo leer tus pensamientos, pero debo estar cerca. Si tomo tu sangre, siempre sabré donde estas, puedo seguirte el rastro fácilmente en cualquier lugar de esta tierra, y conocería tus pensamientos. Si alguna vez nos traicionas, lo sabría. - Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante, sus brillantes ojos plateados mantenían cautivo a Quil. - Entiende esto, Quil. Si tengo que hacerlo, te haría daño, te encontraría. Y te mataría. - Había absoluta convicción en su voz, en las profundidades de sus ojos. Quil no podía apartar la mirada. Sentía que esa penetrante mirada podía ver directamente en el interior de su alma. - Es algo sobre lo que deberías pensar. - Continuó Jasper casi amablemente. - Tiene que ser tu decisión exclusivamente. Sea lo que sea lo que decidas, lo respetaremos y haremos lo que podamos por protegerte. Tienes mi palabra en eso.

\- Una vez me dijiste que el vampiro es el mayor embustero de todos. ¿Cómo sé que estás diciéndome la verdad?

\- No puedo. Sólo puedes sentir lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Por eso es necesario que te tomes tu tiempo antes de decidir. Una vez la decisión esté tomada, todos tendremos que vivir con ella.

\- ¿Duele? - Preguntó Quil curioso, su cerebro de científico estaba ya buscando datos.

Alice detecto el ramalazo de una sonrisa en la mente de Jasper, la súbita admiración por el endeble humano que se puso en pie y empezó a pasear por la habitación.

\- No tienes que sentir nada. - Dijo Jasper tranquilamente, su voz fue estrictamente neutral. No quería influenciar al humano de ninguna forma.

\- Supongo que sería mucho pedir que permitieras que Alice mordiera mi cuello. - Quil hizo un intento de humor.

Estaba frotándose el cuello, todas las películas de Drácula que había visto alguna vez estaban pasando por su mente. Un gruñido bajo que retumbó en la garganta de Jasper fue su respuesta. Alice estalló en carcajadas. Podía sentir la creciente agitación de Quil. Se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

\- ¿Tengo que contestar ahora?

\- Antes de que dejemos esta casa. - Replicó Jasper suavemente.

\- Eso me da realmente un montón de tiempo para pensarlo. - refunfuñó. - Así que, si borrar mis recuerdos de vosotros, volvería a mi vida normal y no tendría ni idea de que estoy en peligro. ¿Es una forma amable y conveniente de libraros de mí, verdad? - El sarcasmo goteaba en su voz.

Los ojos plateados relampaguearon. Jasper se movió, un amenazador ondea de músculos, el depredador desenfundó sus garras. Alice puso una mano sobre su brazo conteniéndole. Su pulgar acarició ligeramente de un lado a otro del antebrazo. Casi en seguida la tensión en la habitación se alivió. Pero esos ojos de depredador permanecieron sin parpadear sobre la cara de Quil.

\- Si te quisiera muerto, Ateara, créeme, ya serías historia.

\- No quise ofenderte, Jasper. - Dijo Quil. - Esto no es fácil. Nunca me había ocurrido nada como esto antes. Al menos eso creo. ¿No nos hemos conocido antes, verdad?

\- No. - Contestó Alice gravemente. - Te lo hubiéramos contado. En realidad, estamos intentando ser tan honestos como podemos. Esta es una tremenda oferta, Quil, una que nunca pensé siquiera que se consideraría. No tienes ni idea del honor que...

\- Silencio, Alice. Debe tomar su propia decisión sin persuasión. Es sólo decisión suya. - Reprendió Jasper.

_No comprende el honor que le has concedido_, argumentó ella. _Si lo supiera, estaría menos agitado._

_S'il vous plait, Alice. Dejale decidir._

Quil levantó una mano.

\- No hagáis eso. Sé que estáis hablando entre vosotros. Y estoy lo suficientemente nervioso. De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Hazlo. Adelante con ello. Muérdeme el cuello. Pero te lo advierto, nunca he hecho esto antes. Puedo no ser bueno para ti. - Intentó una pálida mueca.

\- Asegúrate. No puede haber dudas. Debes saber que confías en mí. Puede haber veces en los que tome vidas humanas. No podrás cambiar de lado en medio de la lucha. - Advirtió Jasper.

Quil se humedeció los labios.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algunas cosas aquí?

\- Naturalmente. - Jasper fue evasivo.

\- ¿Hay algunos otros humanos que sepan de vuestra raza y vivan?

\- Por supuesto. Hay una familia que ha vivido con uno de los nuestros durante varios siglos, de madre a hija, de padre a hijo. Uno de los más cercanos al padre de Alice era un sacerdote humano. Fueron buenos amigos durante casi cincuenta años. Una pareja está criando a un chico humano.

\- Así que no sería el único en saberlo. Porque es una gran responsabilidad tener este conocimiento. Si no sois vampiros, ¿que sois?

\- Somos Cárpatos, una raza de gente tan vieja como el mismo tiempo. Tenemos poderes especiales, algunos de los cuales has visto, y necesitamos sangre para sobrevivir, peno no matamos o esclavizamos a aquellos de los que nos alimentamos. Caminamos en la noche y debemos evitar el sol. - De nuevo la voz de Jasper carecía de expresión.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un vampiro y un Cárpato? - Preguntó Quil, excitado, interesado, sintiendo un extraño júbilo.

\- Todos los vampiros fueron Cárpatos una vez. El vampiro es un hombre de nuestra raza que ha elegido la locura del falso poder por encima de las leyes de nuestro pueblo. Cuando un Cárpato existe demasiado tiempo sin una compañera, pierde las emociones. Los colores se desvanecen de su visión. Su oscuridad interna prevalece, y hace presa de humanos y Cárpatos por igual, no sólo por la sangre sino por la emoción de la muerte. Elige este malvado camino en lugar de enfrentar al amanecer y la autodestrucción. Por eso tenemos cazadores. Los cazadores libran al mundo de los vampiros y se aseguran de que la existencia de nuestra raza permanece en secreto para aquellos que no lo entenderían, aquellos que nos percibirían a todos como vampiros y buscarían nuestra destrucción.

La mano de Alice resbalo de la muñeca de Jasper. Tomó la taza de café de la mano de Quil y la volvió a llenar.

\- Se parece bastante a una película de serie B, ¿verdad?

Quil se encontró a si mismo sonriéndole. Había algo en la traviesa sonrisa de ella que hacía que cualquiera que estuviera cerca se sintiera feliz. Era contagioso.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si te permito tomar mi sangre y te conviertes en un vampiro?

\- Es imposible que me convierta ahora. - Dijo Jasper suavemente, su hermosa voz establecía la simple verdad. - Alice es mi ancla en la luz.

Quil se quedó allí de pie unos momentos, tomó un sorbo de café, y se volvió hacia Jasper.

\- Hagámoslo. - Podía creer que Alice fuera luz.

Jasper se deslizó a través de la mente del hombre, un toque lento y gentil que Quil no pudo detectar. Estaba decidido. Convencido. E iba a ayudarlos si podía.

_Vendrás a mí, sin temor, ileso, sin que quede luego ningún rastro de enfermedad._

Sumergió al humano en un confort consolador. Quil se movió hacia él con los ojos ligeramente empañados de alguien en trance. Jasper inclinó la cabeza hacia la prominente vena en el cuello de Quil y bebió. Tuvo cuidado de no tomar mucho, cuidado de pasarle el agente coagulante que asegurara la rápida sanación. Antes de que Jasper liberara a Quil de su sugestión hipnótica, se movió retrocediendo entre las sombras.

Quil sacudió la cabeza una vez, dos. Se tambaleó ligeramente y se aferró a la mesa. Nunca vio a Jasper moverse, pero el gran hombre estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole, bajándole cuidadosamente hasta una silla.

\- En unos minutos debemos conseguirte algo sustancial para comer. Llegamos la noche pasada y no hemos tenido tiempo de llenar la nevera. - Jasper miró hacia Alice.

_Dale un vaso de agua para reemplazar sus fluidos perdidos, chérie._

Alice alcanzó el vaso a Jasper, con ojos ansiosos. Quil se tocó el cuello. Se sentía un poco mareado, y tenía una ardiente sensación en un lado del cuello, pero cuando tocó su pulso, su mano estaba libre de sangre. Miró hacia Jasper.

\- Lo hiciste ya, ¿verdad?

\- Bébetelo todo. - Jasper sostuvo el vaso en sus labios. - No vi razón para prolongar el suspense. Tu mente ya se ocupaba de eso.

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo, Quil. - Alice estaba radiante con su traviesa sonrisa. - Te considera parte de la familia y bajo su protección ahora, así que se pondrá imposiblemente mandón.

Quil gimió.

\- No consideré eso. Demonios. Tienes razón. No puede evitarlo, es su naturaleza.

\- No empecéis vosotros dos. Yo no pensé en lo que sería teneros a vosotros dos volviéndome loco. - Jasper sonaba disgustado, pero Quil estaba empezando a entenderle un poco.

Nunca cambiaba realmente de expresión, y sus ojos nunca demostraban nada, pero casi podía sentir la risa silenciosa de Jasper.

\- Tienes sentido del humor. - Le acusó.

\- Bueno, no me culpes a mí. Es culpa de Alice. Insistió en ello. - Replicó Jasper con disgusto. - Vamos, consigamos algo decente para que puedas comer.

\- ¿Voy a pedir un bistec crudo y sangrante, o algo así? - Preguntó Quil, serio.

\- Bueno, en realidad... - Empezó Alice.

\- No tengo la rabia. - La silenció Jasper con una mirada. - No soy contagioso.

\- Todos los libros dicen que, si bebes mi sangre, yo bebo la tuya, y soy como tú. - Quil sonaba ligeramente decepcionado.

\- A alguna gente le crecen alas de murciélago. - Admitió Alice, se mordían con los dientes el labio inferior. - De ahí viene Batman. Y las capas, todo ese revoltijo de capas. Una epidemia normal. Es por nuestra sangre, una especie de reacción alérgica. No te preocupes, habrías mostrado señales ya si fueras uno de esos con problemas.

\- ¿Es siempre así? - Preguntó Quil a Jasper.

\- Se pone peor. - Dijo Jasper sinceramente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El popular restaurante estaba lleno, incluso la larga terraza, pero Jasper les consiguió una mesa instantáneamente con un suave susurro en la oreja del mesonero. Quil se sentó con gracia en una silla e inmediatamente bebió tres vasos de agua que les sirvieron. Nunca había estado tan sediento en su vida.

\- ¿Por dónde vamos a empezar con este lío? - Preguntó.

\- La sociedad a lo que perteneces... ¿quién te introdujo en ella? - Preguntó Jasper.

Alrededor de ellos había un remolino de conversaciones, algunas suaves e íntimas, algunas ruidosas y molestas, otros reían, pasando un buen rato. Jasper y Alice lo oían todo. No pasaría mucho antes de que alguien notara a la famosa maga en medio de ellos, pero Jasper se las había arreglado para conseguir una mesa semi-apartada y habría maniobrado para colocar a Alice en la esquina más oscura.

\- Todo el mundo en el trabajo conocía mi obsesión por los vampiros. Era una broma en el laboratorio. Hace unos años, un hombre llamado Wylon Stanley se me acercó. Era un amigo de alguien que trabajaba en el laboratorio. Me invitó a una reunión. Pensé que era bastante tonto, pero al menos había otros interesados en el mismo tema. - Quil estaba mirando alrededor buscando al camarero, necesitaba más líquido. Los camareros estaban bullendo en todas direcciones excepto en la suya. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. - Al menos, pensé que podrían encontrar algún dato interesante. Tengo una amplia colección. En cualquier caso, fui.

Jasper miró hacia un mozo que pasaba detrás de una maceta, y el chico instantáneamente agarró una jarra de agua y se apresuró a llenar los tres vasos.

\- ¿Donde se celebró la reunión?

\- En Los Ángeles. Ahí es donde trabajo.

\- ¿Que pensaste de los otros en la reunión? ¿Eran fanáticos? ¿Pervertidos como los del almacén? - Jasper interrogó suavemente, su voz era tan baja que Quil tenía que inclinarse hacia él para captar las palabras.

Sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, en absoluto. Algunos estaban allí por diversión. No eran verdaderos creyentes, sabes, esperanzados quizás. Les daba algo que hacer con otra gente interesada en el estudio de los vampiros. Al principio la charla era siempre ligera... ¿no sería genial? ¿Qué clase de poderes tendrían? ¿Serían amistosos? Entonces, después de que hubiera ido unas pocas veces, una pareja de hombres de alguna otra sucursal se presentaron.

La barbilla de Alice descansaba en la palma de su mano. Miraba fijamente sin pestañear a Quil, manteniéndose bien atrás en las sombras para protegerse de ojos entrometidos. Estaba usando una simple técnica de emborronar para ayudar a su camuflaje. En realidad, no la hacía invisible a los ojos humanos pero causaba una extraña urdimbre en el aire alrededor de ella que la nublaba a los que la miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Dónde está localizado esa sucursal?

Quil frunció la frente pensando.

\- Sabéis, tienen varias sucursales. En Europa, la mayoría alrededor del área de Transilvania. Rumania. Lugares como esos. Estos tíos eran sureños... Florida quizás. Creo que Florida. En cualquier caso, había sobre todo científicos. Querían que cada uno de nosotros les diera cualquier información fehaciente sobre cualquiera que pudiera ser un vampiro. Gente que sabíamos que estaban siempre pálida, que solo saliera de noche. Esos que eran extremadamente inteligentes, que parecían estar hipnotizados, que eran siempre reservados con sus vidas y actividades.

\- ¿Surgió algún nombre? - Preguntó Jasper.

\- Unos pocos, pero ninguno que les pareciera algo real. Ninguno de nosotros sabía de nadie remotamente parecido a lo que estaban describiendo. Estábamos haciendo bromas y nombrando amigos hasta que notamos que hablaban en serio.

El camarero llegó. Cuando estaba ordenando cualquier cosa a la vista, se le ocurrió que a Alice y Jasper probablemente no les importaría compartir su comida. Levantando la vista, captó que Alice le sonreía abiertamente, esa sonrisa traviesa de ojos brillantes que le hacía sentirse parte de una familia. Como si les perteneciera. Ya no era un proscrito, entrometiéndose en la diversión de los que le rodeaban.

Ella extendió la mano hacia él, dudó, y la dejó caer en su regazo.

\- Lo has cogido rápido. - Lo alabó ella.

Sintió la oleada de aceptación procedente de ambos. Era interesante que pudiera decir que era de ambos. Jasper extendió la mano, tomó la palma de Alice, y dejó un beso en el centro exacto.

_Je regrette, mon amour, pero parece que no puedo superar ciertos fracasos._

_No hay necesidad de disculparse, compañero. Ambos estamos aprendiendo a vivir en el mundo del otro._

_No encuentro necesario tocar a otros para ser feliz._

Jasper llevó su mano a la calidez de su boca por segunda vez, la plata fundida de sus ojos la acarició íntimamente.

Quil se aclaró la garganta.

\- Ya vale de eso.

Una breve sonrisa suavizó la comisura de la boca de Jasper.

\- ¿Qué más tenían que decir esos hombres?

\- Pensé que podías leer mi mente. - Aventuró Quil.

Jasper asintió.

\- Así es, si examinara tus recuerdos, los conocería a todos. Pero por cortesía, por respeto a ti, no lo hago. Todos tenemos cosas que preferimos mantener para nosotros mismos, momentos dolorosos o embarazosos que no necesitamos compartir.

\- ¿Incluso entre vosotros dos? - A Quil estaban empezándole a gustar realmente los Cárpatos.

También comprendió que fuera lo que fuera lo que compartía la pareja era único.

\- Es diferente con los compañeros. - Respondió Alice por él. - Somos dos mitades de un mismo todo. Lo que uno siente, lo siente el otro. Sólo puede haber verdad entre nosotros.

\- Los hombres de Florida. - Jasper los llevó de vuelta a la discusión que tenían entre manos.

Mantener una niebla ondulante entre ella y el resto de los comensales del restaurante estaba restándole energía a Alice, pero cada vez que se intentaba hacerse cargo, ella se resistía. Podía ver que su orgullo estaba en juego. Por alguna estúpida razón, quería probarle que era una mujer de los Cárpatos capaz. No aguantaría mucho más esa tontería. Cuidar de ella estaba primero.

Alice le lanzó una mirada asesina y retiró su mano cuando el camarero llegó con sus cenas. Quil esperó a que les dejara antes de continuar en voz baja.

\- Dos de ellos nos dijeron que buscáramos ciertos tipos de personas. Aquellos cuya familia procediera del este de Europa con ancestros que se remontaran a cientos y cientos de años, con frecuencia con una propiedad que hubiera pertenecido a la misma familia durante mucho tiempo. Esa clase de cosas. Soltaron un par de nombres y ocupaciones. Una era una cantante con muchos seguidores que sólo aparecía en público por la noche y no firmaba contratos para grabar en estudio. Dijeron que su voz era hipnotizadora, fantasmal. Dijeron que, si la oías cantar, nunca olvidabas la experiencia. Parecían muy interesados en ella.

\- Esa mujer podría estar en peligro. ¿Quién es?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta de Alice. A ninguna mujer de los Cárpatos se le permitiría nunca correr por ahí sin la protección de los hombres de su raza. Tenía que ser un blanco humano con costumbre excéntricas que habían captado la atención de la sociedad.

\- Usa dos variantes diferentes del mismo nombre. Desari o Dara. Creo que Dara es un diminutivo se supone que significa oscura o algo así. Probablemente necesitaba un nombre artístico, y su nombre real sea Cora.

\- ¿Que querían en especial los miembros de ella? - Preguntó Alice, todavía temerosa por la mujer desconocida.

En seguida Jasper le envió una oleada de seguridad.

_Enviaremos aviso a todos los de nuestra raza de que está en peligro. La vigilarán cuando esté cerca._

_Hay tan pocos de nosotros en este país. La mayoría de las veces estará sin protección._

Alice se pasó una mano por la frente, súbitamente cansada. Se había visto envuelta en el sórdido asunto de los vampiros y los "vampiros" humanos sólo desde hacía poco, y ya estaba cansada de su perversión aparentemente interminable.

_Quizás es lo que necesitamos para mantener a Dimitri entre nosotros. Le pediré que viaje con esta cantante hasta que el peligro haya pasado para ella. No te preocupes por la mujer humana. Dimitri nunca permitiría que fuera herida si la toma bajo su protección._ Jasper examinó la debilidad en la mente de ella_. Me haré cargo del escudo ahora, ma petiti, y no discutirás con tu compañero._

Jasper no tuvo más remedio con sus costumbres tercas. Empujó su voluntad decididamente en el interior de ella, bloqueando cualquier intento de tomar el control de nuevo. Estaba cansada.

Ella le sonrió, tierna, amorosa, aceptándolo. Jasper deslizó su brazo a lo largo del respaldo de la silla de ella protectora mente. Obviando el intercambio entre los dos Cárpatos, Quil continuó la conversación.

\- Querían que la vigiláramos, que la investigáramos, que averiguáramos lo que pudiéramos de ella. Y no era la única. Había un hombre que parecía muy interesante. Un italiano, creo. Dimitri Cume o algo así.

_Cume es en italiano Cudmore. Felix y Dimitri nacieron Cume. También significa persona poco sociable,_ la voz de Jasper susurró en la mente de ella.

Alice sintió que su corazón se cerraba de golpe dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Dimitri. Por supuesto era Dimitri Cudmore. Levantó la mirada hacia Jasper. La sociedad estaba enviando a sus miembros contra Dimitri. No le conocía personalmente, pero de repente todo parecía muy cercano a casa.

_Le enviaremos una advertencia, ma petite. ¿Quién mejor para guardar a la mujer que aquel a quien también desean la muerte? Dimitri es un cazador muy peligroso. Uno de los mejores. Después de tu padre, es quizás el hombre de los Cárpatos más poderoso con vida._

_Supongo que no te estamos teniendo en cuenta a ti_, dijo Alice leal y verídica mente.

Jasper volvió su atención hacia Quil.

\- Así que los miembros de la sociedad de Florida son diferentes al resto de vosotros. Son serios, y os dieron nombres específicos para conseguir información. ¿Hay más?

Quil asintió.

\- Tengo un portátil en la habitación de mi hotel. La lista de todos sobre los sujetos y actividades que consideran sospechosas.

Jasper se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Sus dientes brillaron blancos, como los de un depredador de ronda.

\- Creo que tengo una visita a tu habitación del hotel en mi agenda esta noche.

Alice se echó la trenza sobre el hombro y se permitió echar una mirada alrededor. Surgían risas de todas las mesas cercanas. La mayoría de los ocupantes eran turistas, y se divirtió escuchando los variados acentos y conversaciones. Un grupo de ancianos de la localidad estaban cuatro mesas más allá.

Encontró su mezcla de francés cajun fascinante. Tres de ellos había crecido juntos y estaban contándole al cuarto, el más joven algunos de sus historias de juventud más imaginativas.

Se encontró prestando atención cuando el hombre joven rió suavemente.

\- Historias del viejo hombre caimán han estado dando vueltas desde antes de los tiempos de mi abuelo. Es sólo una leyenda, un viejo cuento para asustar a los niños y mantenerlos lejos del pantano, nada más. Mi madre solía contarme esa misma historia.

Un argumento surgió instantáneamente entre los hombres. El más viejo, con un pesado acento, interrumpió en francés, no el elegante francés que hablaba Jasper, sino en el dialecto local. De todas formas, Alice estuvo segura de que estaba maldiciendo en una retahíla.

Había una cadencia tan consoladora en la voz del viejo, un ritmo único de Nueva Orleans. Mientras escuchaba, el viejo caimán creció en estatura. Era enorme, como el gran cocodrilo del Nilo. Se había comido a cientos de perros de caza, esperaba a lo largo de un sendero y los engullía cuando venían corriendo por él. Cogía a niños pequeños de los bancos delante de las casas de sus padres. Un bote entero de adolescentes que celebraban una fiesta se había desvanecido en sus dominios. Las historias crecían con cada anécdota. Al principio, Alice estaba sonriendo, disfrutando de la fascinante y vieja leyenda, pero un lento temor estaba empezando a sujetarla.

Miró hacia Jasper. Estaba hablando tranquilamente con Quil, extrayendo información con hábiles preguntas que daba la impresión de tener una conversación agradable. Sabía que estaba automáticamente explorando el área, monitorizando las otras conversaciones, aunque parecía relajado, sin ser consciente de la oscuridad que se recogía.

Ella se frotó las sienes latentes, masajeando su tenso cuello. Pequeñas gotas de sudor irrumpieron sobre su frente. Alice intentó concentrarse en la divertida historia, las hazañas crecientes del caimán, pero con cada movimiento podía sentir la negra presión creciendo como alguna enfermedad terrible que se las arreglaba para entrar en su mente y aferrarse a ella.

Jasper volvió la cabeza, los ojos plateados se deslizaron por su cara, en seguida interesado.

_Ma petite, ¿qué es?_

Su mente estaba ya alcanzando la de ella, fundiéndose totalmente para poder sentir la acumulación de la sensación de oscuridad creciendo tan fácilmente en ella.

_¿Es posible que haya aquí alguien malvado? _Preguntó ella.

Su estómago estaba tambaleándose. Jasper estudió la habitación. Había siempre la posibilidad de que uno de los no-muertos hubiera aprendido a enmascararse a sí mismo de los otros Cárpatos. Él podía hacerlo. Sería egocéntrico pensar que ningún otro podía aprender el truco. El maestro vampiro era muy viejo. Había sobrevivido a los cazadores porque era inteligente y perfectamente dispuesto a abandonar la vecindad y dejarla para el cazador hasta que era otra vez seguro volver. Aun así, Jasper dudaba de que fuera a ir deliberadamente al mismo restaurante que un cazador para disfrutar secretamente, especialmente si el cazador era Jasper. El Oscuro. Solo aquellos que se cansaban de su existencia le desafiaban abiertamente.

Quil estaba mirando del uno al otro con alarma.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Mantén la calma. Alice es muy sensible al mal. Puede sentirlo, y yo puedo tocarlo a través de ella, pero no puedo detectarlo en la habitación por mí mismo.

\- ¿Estamos en peligro? - Quil encontró la idea más excitante que amenazadora.

Estaba esperando acción. Estilo Rambo. Alice y Jasper intercambiaron una súbita sonrisa.

\- Quil. - Alice no pudo contenerse. - Has visto demasiadas películas.

\- Si, bueno, no sabes lo que es esto para mí. Toda mi vida mis compañeros de clase y amigos me han hecho correr. Los matones me empujaban contra las paredes y me tiraban en cubos de basura. Y todo porque siempre hice mis deberes y sacaba Sobresaliente en todos los exámenes. Esto es excitante para mí.

\- Para mí también. - Mintió Alice.

No quería tomar parte de ello, ella misma, Quil o Jasper. Deseaba que todos ellos estuvieran a salvo. Fuera lo que fuera la cosa horrible que estaba esperándolos, acechando justo más allá de su alcance, cargaba con la sucia esencia del mal. Permanecía en su mente y la dejaba sintiéndose enferma y mareada.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí, Jasper.

_Estarás bien, mon amour. Saldremos de este lugar inmediatamente. Parece que tu madre te pasó su don._

Una vez más se permitió inspeccionar la habitación. No había nada más que la risa de los turistas y las discusiones amables de los que vivían allí.

Jasper convocó al camarero, pagó la cuenta, y tomó a Alice del brazo mientras se abrían camino entre las mesas.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los persoajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminando por el Barrio Francés el aire nocturno ayudó a limpiar la mente de Alice de la presencia del mal. Fuera lo que fuera o quien fuera no los había seguido fuera del restaurante. En unos pocos minutos, se sintió mejor. Jasper la mantuvo bajo el resguardo de su hombro. Él permaneció en silencio, pero su mente estaba completamente fundida con la de ella, observando la rapidez con la que rápidamente se dispersaba.

Jasper les guió sin decir una palabra hacia el hotel donde Quil se estaba hospedando. Quería la lista de nombres, quería ser capaz de ver como de lejos se había extendido la putrefacción de la sociedad. Quil creía que la mayoría de los miembros de la sociedad eran como él, esperando que pudiera ser verdad que los vampiros existían y era los personajes románticos pintados en las películas y libros recientes.

Pero Jasper había visto lo que la depravación de la mente humana podía hacer. Había visto el trabajo de la sociedad una y otra vez. Mujeres degolladas y asesinadas, inocentes, niños. Entrelazó los dedos entre los de Alice, encontrando cierta paz y solaz en su apretón. El viento se llevó los recuerdos oscuros y horrendos de la noche. Los dedos de Alice se apretaron alrededor de los de él.

\- ¿Sabes que era?

\- No, pero era real, chérie. Estaba en tu cabeza. No lo imaginaste. - Caminaron, un silencio confortable cayó entre ellos.

A una manzana de su hotel, Quil se aclaró la garganta.

\- Pensé que dijiste que volver a mi habitación podía ser peligroso.

\- La vida es peligrosa, Quil. - Dijo Jasper suavemente. - Eres Rambo, ¿recuerdas?

La risa de Alice resonó, rivalizando con el cuarteto de jazz de la esquina. Las cabezas giraron para escucharla, los hombres la observaban, robando la atención del público agrupado en un suelto semicírculo alrededor de la esquina. Se movía en el mundo humano, completamente cómoda en él, una parte de él. Jasper había caminado sin ver visto, y así era como lo prefería. Ella estaba arrastrándole a su mundo. A penas podía creer que estuviera caminando por una calle abarrotado con un mortal mientras la mitad de la manzana los miraba abiertamente.

\- No sabía que supieras quien era Rambo. - Dijo Alice, intentando no reírse tontamente. No se podía imaginar a Jasper en un cine viendo una película de Rambo.

\- ¿Viste una de Rambo? - Quil no se lo podía creer.

Jasper hizo un sonido en algún lugar entre el desprecio y la mofa.

\- Leí los recuerdos de Quil sobre el tema. Interesante. Tonto, pero interesante. - Miró hacia Quil. - ¿Ese es tu héroe?

La mueca de Quil fue tan traviesa como la de Alice.

\- Hasta que te conocí, Jasper.

Jasper gruño, un bajo retumbar de amenaza. Sus dos compañeros sólo se rieron irrespetuosamente, sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo.

\- Apuesto a que es un fan secreto de Rambo. - Susurró Alice confidencialmente.

Quil asintió.

\- Probablemente fisga en los cines en cada viejo pase.

Alice estaba ya riendo de nuevo, las suaves notas danzaron en el aire, contagiosas, infecciosas, haciendo señas a todos los que las oían para que se uniera. Jasper sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo ignorarlos a los dos y sus burlas. Pero no pudo contenerse, sintió su corazón aligerarse incluso mientras exploraba el hotel desde el patio y supo que tendrían pronto otra confrontación con los oscuros miembros dirigidos por la compulsión de la sociedad.

Los detuvo bruscamente, conduciéndolos a las sombras del edificio.

\- Alguien está en tu habitación esperando, Quil.

\- Ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi habitación. - Protestó Quil. - Hay un montón de gente quedándose aquí. No cometamos un error.

\- Yo no cometo errores. - Dijo Jasper suavemente, su voz negra aterciopelada mucho más evidente. - ¿Te importaría subir sólo?

_Esto es innecesario, compañero_, le reprendió Alice. _Y tú estás por encima de eso. Te gusta este mortal, y te molesta que pueda estar en peligro._

_Quizás es tu facilidad para tratarle lo que me molesta_, sugirió él sedosamente.

Su mano envolvió la longitud de su trenza alrededor de su puño y la arrastró.

_Te gustaría que pensara eso, pero estoy en tu cabeza, leyendo tu creciente afecto por este hombre._

Jasper no quería admitir que tenía razón. Alice estaba atrayéndole tanto en su mundo, estaba haciéndole sentir cosas incómodas para él. Edward había tenido una amistad con un humano. Jasper había sabido que sentía gran afecto por el hombre, aunque Jasper nunca lo había entendido. Lo respetaba, quizás, pero no lo entendía. A Alice le había importado genuinamente Peter. Jasper no se demoró demasiado en ese tema, pero de nuevo, lo encontró difícil de comprender. Aunque ahora, con Quil, a pesar de sí mismo, Jasper ya admiraba al mortal y no deseaba que nada le ocurriera.

\- Dime que quieres que haga. - Dijo Quil casi ansiosamente.

Estaba harto de los matones que le empujaban por todas partes.

\- Vas a ir caminando por tu propio pie y captar tanta información como puedas conseguir antes de que intenten matarte. - Respondió Jasper.

\- Lo intentaré. Espero que esa sea la palabra clave. - Dijo Quil nerviosamente. - Intentar matarme.

\- No tendrás que preocuparte por ti mismo. - Le informó Jasper, su voz absolutamente segura. - Pero es necesario que la policía no venga a buscarte. Eso significa que nada de cadáveres en tu habitación.

\- Correcto. Ya tengo vampiros y a esos estúpidos de la sociedad cazándome, no necesitamos también a los polis. - Admitió Quil.

Estaba sudando ahora, las palmas de sus manos tan húmedas que siguió frotándoselas en los vaqueros.

\- No te preocupes tanto. - Jasper le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, esa que dejaba vívidas imágenes de tumbas abiertas. - Estaré contigo a cada paso del camino. Podrías incluso divertirte jugando a Rambo.

\- Tiene un arma grande. - Señaló Quil. - Voy a subir allí con mis manos desnudas. Creo que podría ser pertinente decir que nunca he ganado una sola pelea a puñetazos. Me han metido en cubos de basura y retretes y me han restregado la cara en el polvo. No soy bueno en una lucha.

\- Yo lo soy. - Dijo Jasper suavemente, su mano súbitamente sobre el hombro de Quil. Era la primera vez que Quil podía recodar que el Cárpato voluntariamente le había tocado con camaradería. - Quil está diciendo todas estas cosas, chérie, aunque intentó enfrentarse a un hombre que blandía un cuchillo con su bata de laboratorio por protección.

Quil se ruborizó de un rojo feroz.

\- Sabes porque estaba en el laboratorio. - Recordó a Jasper, avergonzado. - Fabriqué un tranquilizante que trabaja en vuestra sangre, y la convirtieron en un veneno de alguna clase. Tenemos que hacer algo con eso. Si algo va mal esta noche, y me cogen, todas mis notas sobre la fórmula están en mi portátil también.

\- Esto está empezando a sonar más y más como una mala película. - Suspiró Jasper. - Vamos, aficionados. - Estaba impasible en el exterior, pero no podía contener la risa en su interior. - No te preocupes por la fórmula. Permití a uno de los miembros inyectármela, así que conocemos los componentes y estamos trabajando en un antídoto ya.

\- ¿No funcionó? - Quil estaba espantado.

Había pasado una tremenda cantidad de tiempo en esa fórmula. Aunque Masen y su pandilla la habían pervertido, estaba todavía defraudado.

\- No puedes tenerlo todo, Quil. - Exasperado, Jasper le dio un pequeño empujan hacia la entrada del hotel. - No deberías querer que la maldita cosa funcionara.

\- Eh, mi reputación está en juego.

\- Así como la mía. Neutralicé el veneno. - Jasper le codeó de nuevo. - Muévete.

Quil se concentró en recordar el código de la puerta del pequeño hotel, que estaba cerrado con llave cuando ningún empleado estaba en recepción. Cuando el seguro se abrió, se volvió para sonreír triunfante, pero los dos Cárpatos se habían desvanecido, disolviéndose en el fino aire. Se quedó en pie un momento, su corazón latía rápido, mitad dentro y mitad fuera del umbral, esperando que no estuviera desierto.

_Rambo._

El nombre se arremolinó en su cabeza como un talismán. Decidido, marchó por el vestíbulo a su habitación e insertó la llave en la cerradura. Cuando Quil empujó la puerta, sintió una caricia tranquilizadora de algo frío por su piel. Tenía que ser Jasper empujando para pasar de forma que su cuerpo estuviera protegiendo al del mortal... al menos, Quil esperaba que fuera eso. En cualquier caso, le dio valor.

Dos hombres se volvieron para enfrentarle. La habitación era un lío. Cajones abiertos, su ropa esparcida, incluso sus libros hechos trizas. Quil se detuvo justo dentro del umbral. Uno de los hombres sacó un arma.

\- Entra. Cierra la puerta. - Ordenó concisamente.

Después de enfrentarse a Jasper, nadie podía parecer amenazador. Quil encontró que no tenía tanto miedo como habría tenido normalmente. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se enfrentó a los dos extraños. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos, claramente intranquilos porque Quil no estaba visiblemente perturbado. Les habían hecho creer que este sería un trabajo fácil.

\- ¿Eres Quil Ateara? - Preguntó el único con arma.

\- Esta es mi habitación. Quizás deberían ustedes presentarse. - Quil miro alrededor al revoltijo. - ¿Son ladrones, o están buscando algo en particular?

\- Estamos aquí para hacer preguntas. Llamaste al número privado de Masen, dijiste algo de ir al almacén. Cuando llegamos allí, el lugar estaba ardiendo en llamas, y dos de los nuestros estaban muertos. Una vampiresa había escapado, llevada al hospital.

\- Entonces habréis notado que no era realmente una vampiresa. Era una de esas pobres crías que salen de noche y juegan a ser vampiros porque les gusta todo lo gótico. Es solo un juego para esos chicos. Una llamada de atención. No es algo real. Deberíais saber la diferencia entre un niño jugando y algo real. - Riñó Quil.

\- ¿Conoces tú la diferencia? - Preguntó el que tenía el arma, súbitamente viendo algo que le hizo sospechar.

Quil miró alrededor y bajó la voz a un susurro conspirador.

\- Decidme quienes sois primero.

\- Yo soy Black, Jason Black. Sé que has oído hablar de mí. Trabajo para Masen. Y este es Daniel Molina. Él es con el que hablaste por teléfono el otro día.

\- Deberías haberme escuchado. - Reprendió Quil a Molina. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se hundió en una silla. - Esa chica no era un vampiro, y esos dos idiotas se habían vuelto locos. No eran serios en lo de buscar uno de verdad. No reconocerían uno de verdad ni aunque les mordiera el cuello.

\- Si tú sí, ¿verdad? - Dijo Molina.

\- Tú has visto uno. - A pesar de si mismo, había respeto en su voz.

\- Intenté decírtelo, pero no me escuchaste. - Dijo Quil, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Te dije que trajeras a Masen al almacén. ¿Donde está?

\- Nos envió a buscarte, Quil. Pensó que nos habías traicionado. - Black bajó el arma. - ¿Que ocurrió en el almacén?

\- Antes de contártelo, tengo que saber si Masen y la sociedad ordenaron matar a esa pobre chica. - Dijo Quil, manteniendo su tono muy bajo.

Molina arriesgó una rápida mirada hacia Black.

\- Por supuesto que no, Quil. Masen nunca querría que un inocente fuera herido.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mi fórmula? Desarrollé un tranquilizando para ayudar a los miembros de nuestra sociedad para que pudiéramos controlar a un vampiro, capturarle, y estudiarle, no cortarle en pedacitos. Cuando me uní a esto, me dijeron que era el objetivo último de la sociedad. Pero mi fórmula ha sido corrompida con veneno. Masen debe haberlo ordenado.

\- Masen es el experto en vampiros. Notó que el tranquilizante nunca sometería a algo tan fuerte. - Justificó Molina rápidamente.

\- No es sólo cualquier veneno. - Soltó Quil. - Está diseñado para ser doloroso. Masen quería matar a los vampiros, no sólo estudiarlos. El veneno es de acción rápida, extremadamente virulenta y agónica.

\- Quiere hablar contigo. Ven con nosotros. Permítele explicarte todo esto. - Añadió Molina. - Nos envió aquí a protegerte. Estaba muy preocupado después de lo que ocurrió en ese almacén.

\- ¿Es por eso que destrozasteis mi habitación? - Preguntó Quil.

\- No volviste a casa anoche. Esperamos todo el día antes de decidirnos a buscar pistas de tu desaparición. - Dijo Black razonablemente.

\- ¿Y el arma? - Empujó Quil.

\- Estamos preocupados por nuestra propia seguridad. Masen piensa que quizás un vampiro de verdad fue al almacén. Temía que quizás el vampiro te hubiera convertido, y que por eso no estabas por ahí durante el día. No habríamos tenido ninguna oportunidad.

\- ¿Habéis visto alguna vez a Masen durante el día? - Preguntó Quil de repente.

Hubo un silencio sorprendido.

\- Bueno, seguro, si. - Tartamudeó Black, frunciendo el ceño, intentando recordar.

Fragmentos de cristal parecieron agujerear su cráneo. Se frotó las sienes que latían.

\- Tú lo has visto, ¿verdad, Molina?

Molina gruñó, con la cara retorcida y perversa.

\- Por supuesto. Todo el tiempo, Black. Tú también, Black. Recuerda.

_Está mintiendo,_ dijo Jasper en la cabeza de Alice. _Es un sirviente del maestro vampiro. Intenta llevar a Quil a algún lugar en el bayou._

_¿No puedes detenerle sin atraer la policía hacia Quil?_

_Debemos seguir hasta Masen. Es el que está tras la caza de la prueba de la existencia de nuestra gente. Está usando a la sociedad en un intento de destruir a nuestra raza. No podemos hacer otra cosa que detenerle. _

Jasper puso una mano gentil sobre el hombro de Quil y quedó complacido cuando el mortal no se alejó de un salto.

_Ve con ellos. Permíteles conducirnos hasta el que los dirige._

Era un poco desconcertante tener la voz de Jasper arremolinándose imperiosamente por su cabeza, pero Quil asintió lentamente.

\- No creo que Masen tuviera nada que ver con esos idiotas del almacén. Por eso le llamé. Pensé que quizás pudiera controlar la situación. De acuerdo, vamos a verlo. Tengo algunas salvajes historias que contarle. Demonios, nadie va a creer lo que vi. - Con gracia estudiada y casual Quil extendió la mano entre el amasijo de papeles sobre el suelo y agarró su portátil.

Entre los dos hombres, marchó confiadamente fuera de su habitación, bajó al vestíbulo, y salió a la noche.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

Alice estaba ansiosa por Quil. Él tenía que vivir en el mundo humano. Eso significaba que ninguna sospecha podía caer sobre el si los dos hombres que le acompañaban eran encontrados muertos.

_Nadie verá a Quil con las dos marionetas,_ dijo Jasper suavemente. _He estado haciendo esto durante mil años, chérie. Este es el mundo en el que vivo. Lo conozco bien. Probablemente no seré tan afortunado esta noche como para atrapar a nuestra presa, pero merece la pena probar._

_Planean matar a Quil._

Alice era tan adepta como Jasper a leer los pensamientos de los que la rodeaban, y podía ver la malevolencia hirviendo bajo la superficie de los dos hombres, particularmente del llamado Molina. Había estado cerca del vampiro durante algún tiempo, y el hedor del mal era fuerte en él.

_No esperan más información Masen quiere extraerla por sí mismo, probablemente porque no confía en nadie. Y le gusta ver el dolor y el terror._

El pensamiento llegó sin querer antes de que pudiera censurarlo.

_Ve a casa ahora, Alice._

_No me envíes a casa todavía. Puedes necesitarme para sacar a Quil. No me marchitaré a la primera señal de peligro lo prometo._

Los dos hombres estaban conduciendo a Quil hacia el río. Un bote estaba esperando, y Quil lo tomó sin dudar. El agua estaba agitada, el viento soplaba fuerte. Jasper se movió justo sobre Quil para asegurar que la oscura compulsión de la muerte no alcanzara a ninguno de los hombres hasta que llegaran a su destino.

El paseo pareció durar eternamente, y Quil estaba tan pálido que era casi gris. El paseo le había mareado. Cuando salió del bote en una pequeña ensenada del bayou, se tambaleó.

Jasper lo sostuvo, su brazo resbalo alrededor de sus hombros durante un breve momento para tranquilizarlo. Era evidente que Quil era consciente de que había algo mal en los dos hombres. Sintió como el mortal tomaba un profundo aliento y se soltó lentamente. Quil iba a estar bien. Confiaba en Jasper.

Quil notó inmediatamente que Black y Molina lo encajaban entre ellos mientras caminaba a lo largo de la orilla pantanosa. Surgían cipreses del agua, y una red de raíces formaba una macabra prisión de estacas y ramas colgantes. En la oscuridad parecía siniestro. Hilachas de niebla empezaron a flotar hacia ellos desde la superficie del agua, rastros de blanco que amortajaba los pantanos con una iridiscencia extraña. Había un hedor peculiar que surgía del terraplén, un olor sucio que permanecía en el aire.

Parecía haber insectos nocturnos en gran abundancia, bichos que picoteaban lanzándose en picado y pinchando. Quil se encontró palmoteando las cosas molestas, intentando que no se metieran en su nariz. El olor era putrefacto, disgustaba, como carne deteriorada pudriéndose al sol. Sus zapatos se estaban hundiendo en la ciénaga, y dudó. En algún lugar había oído que un hombre se podía hundir bajo el pantano y perderse entre las cañas y el barro, profundamente en un agujero.

Quil tosió y se atragantó, su cuerpo se rebelaba. Casi en seguida pudo oler una fragancia, un golpe de frescura en el aire, una sugerencia de flores salvaje y bosque. Casi creyó que podía oír el sonido del agua corriendo sobre las rocas.

_Alice._

Sabía que era su toque, ayudándole a seguir a través del podrido hedor. El aire estaba súbitamente cargado, difícil de respirar. Los dos hombres que escoltaban a Quil se detuvieran, volvieron las caras hacia la ciénaga, y esperaron. Fuera en la oscuridad algo se movió. Algo perverso e inteligente. Una sombra extendiéndose sobre ellos, engulléndolos. De nuevo hubo una repentina quietud, como si la sombra hubiera dudado antes de moverse a campo abierto.

Un rugido de rabia y desafío llenó el vacío del silencio como el estruendo de un tren de carga. En algún lugar en la distancia, las serpientes cayeron con una serie de salpicaduras en el agua. Los caimanes se deslizaron en el barro, el sonido resonó en el silencio antes de que se deslizaran en el agua y desaparecieran bajo las oscuras profundidades.

Molina empujó a Quil inesperadamente por detrás, tirándole al barro. Sus rodillas se hundieron profundamente, casi hasta los muslos. Quil se tragó su miedo y se puso en pie lentamente, encarando a los dos asesinos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que iba a encontrarme con Masen.

\- Hablaba con calma.

\- Masen decidió que no necesitaba hablar contigo. - Dijo Molina.

_Masen siente nuestra presencia,_ dijo Jasper a Alice. _Está cerca. Puedo sentirle, pero no puedo situar su localización exacta. Este es poderoso; ha aprendido mucho en los siglos de su existencia._

_Ha advertido a sus sirvientes_, dijo ella, temiendo por Quil. Ya estaba colocando su cuerpo delante del mortal. _Ha dado la orden de matar a Quil. Ocúpate del vampiro. Yo protegeré a Quil._

Jasper la hizo a un lado de un tirón, reforzando su orden silenciosa con un fuerte empuje en la mente de ella. No iba a correr ningún riesgo con su seguridad.

_Eso no va a ocurrir_, Alice, exclamó Jasper, sus colmillos ya surgiendo en su boca.

La rabia asesina estaba sobre Matin, la oscuridad se extendía como una mancha a través de la noche. Apuntó el feo y pequeño revólver hacia el corazón de Quil.

\- Quil entra en el río. Estoy seguro de que los caimanes están hambrientos esta noche.

Quil sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

\- Lo lamento por ti, Molina. Eres el peón que el rey ha sacrificado mientras escapa. Ni siquiera sabrás nunca que todo este tiempo que has estado cazando al vampiro, él era el que dirigía cada uno de los movimientos que hacías.

\- Creo que te mataré lentamente, Ateara. No me gustas. - Dijo Molina.

\- ¿Ves cómo te ha retorcido? Te has convertido en la misma cosa que desprecias. Hace seis meses, ¿habrías siquiera contemplado el matar a alguien? Eso es lo que te ha hecho Masen. - Persistió Quil, intentando salvar la vida del hombre.

Molina extendió el brazo, bajando el cañón del arma. Repentinamente su expresión cambio a la sorpresa. La perversa máscara desapareció completamente y miró con horror su propia mano. El arma estaba retorciéndose para apuntar hacia atrás. Luchó con la cosa, intentando dejarla caer, pero estaba pegada a su palma.

\- ¡Black! ¡Ayúdame! - Gritó Molina, el ruido resonó cruzando las aguas.

Quil retrocedió, intentando apartar su mirada hipnotizada del hombre que sólo momentos antes había intentado matarle. El brazo de Molina estaba levantándose lentamente hacia su propia cabeza.

\- ¡Black! - Estaba chillándolo.

Black arremetió contra Quil, asiéndolo, empujándolo hacia abajo en el barro y la rezumante ciénaga. Empujaba la cara de Quil con fuerza en el fango, Black intentaba ahogarlo, llenando de suciedad la boca abierta. Black ni siquiera levantó la mirada para ver los resultados, decidido a matar a Quil Ateara y dejar su cuerpo a los caimanes. Quil se retorció violentamente, casi apartándole, pero Black aguanto con seguridad, sus manos encontraron y se apretaron alrededor de la garganta expuesta.

Un bajo gruñido se advirtió. Volvió la cabeza para ver dos feroces ojos rojos mirando sin parpadear a sólo centímetros de su cara. Sobresaltado, Black soltó a Quil se hundió hacia atrás sobre sus talones. En seguido pudo ver la enorme cabeza de un lobo. Espesa piel negra, músculos nervudos. El hocico. Colmillos blancos.

Grito y se lanzó de espaldas hacia el río, arrastrándose para poner distancia entre sí mismo y la bestia. Quil estaba jadeando en busca de aliento, con barro en los ojos y la boca, incapaz de ver nada. Podía oír el grito horroroso y repetitivo, los gruñidos no terrenales que le ponían de punta el pelo de la nuca, pero estaba ciego, el barro negro mantenía sellados sus párpados. Algo enorme pasó rozándole, algo muscular, con piel. Olía salvaje y peligroso. Hubo una tremenda salpicadura en el agua. El grito se escaló, después se cortó abruptamente en medio de un alarido.

El brazo de Alice se colocó alrededor de sus hombros, y le limpiaba el barro con una tela suave, intentando aclarar su visión mientras usaba sus dedos para retirar el material de su boca.

\- Eso ha estado cerca. - Murmuró.

\- Lo siento. Jasper no me permitió ayudar.

Quil escupió más barro de la boca.

\- No me sorprende. - Las palabras fueron apagados por el barro, pero ella las entendió de todas formas.

Alice no podía mirar alrededor y ver la muerte por todas partes. El mundo de Jasper era yermo y feo, lleno de violencia y destrucción. Se condolió por él, dolorido por el terrible vacío que tenía que ser siempre parte de su vida. Sabía que la mantenía lejos de ello por algo más que la cuestión de su seguridad. Jasper podía no decírselo a ella, ni siquiera a él mismo, pero en lo más profundo de su mismo, donde contaba, en su corazón, en su alma, no quería que la violencia la tocara, que cambiara quien era ella. La cuestión para él era protegerla de tal destino. Estaba decidido a que nunca tuviera la muerte de otro en su conciencia.

Quil se las arregló para atisbar por sus ojos abiertos. Alice estaba inspeccionándole ansiosamente, sacándole el barro de la cara. Miró a donde Molina había estado en pie y vio el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo, el agua del pantano rezumaba a su alrededor. El arma estaba todavía agarrada en su mano, y la sangre se extendía como una piscina bajo su cabeza, uniéndose a las aguas del pantano. Los insectos estaban ya pululando alrededor del festín. Quil apartó la mirada rápidamente, su estómago se tambaleaba. No estaba hecho para ser Rambo.

\- ¿Dónde está Jasper? - Preguntó, soltando las palabras entre los dientes apretados.

Alice limpió más barro de su boca.

\- Déjale sólo unos minutos. - Advirtió ella suavemente.

\- ¿Donde está Black? - De repente Quil la hizo a un lado para mirar ansiosamente a uno y otro lado, preocupado de que no pudiera proteger a Alice.

\- Está muerto. - Dijo ella bruscamente. - Jasper le mató para salvar tu vida. - Se quedó en pie y limpió ineficazmente sus vaqueros salpicados de barro. - Odio este lugar. Desearía que no hubiéramos venido nunca aquí.

\- Alice. - Quil se colocó al lado de ella. Había una nota en su voz que nunca había oído antes. Alice siempre estaba llena de vida y risas, parecía súbitamente tan llena de tristeza, tan perdida. - ¿Estás bien? Jasper tiene razón. No deberías estar aquí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, luchando por dominar su súbita rabia.

\- Lo que ninguno de vosotros parece entender es que estoy aquí. Estar físicamente aquí o no, siempre estoy con él. Siento lo que él siente, exactamente lo que siente. No se me puede proteger entre bolas de algodón y ponerme en un estante. - Se alejó de él de un tirón y caminó hacia el río.

Jasper se materializó detrás de ella, su forma larga y fornida empequeñeció la más pequeña de ella. Se inclinó protectoramente sobre ella, con una mano sobre su hombro. Quil observó cómo se lo sacudió, sin dejarse intimidar lo más mínimo por su tamaño y poder.

\- No te enfades, mon amour, verdaderamente solo buscaba protegerte. Si Molina hubiera disparado el arma, la bala te habría dado. No podía permitir tal cosa. - Dijo Jasper amablemente.

Podía sentir el rabioso conflicto en ella. Nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte y la violencia hasta que Jasper había elegido forzar su reclamo sobre ella. Desde sus primeros días juntos como compañeros, no había conocido nada más.

\- No había ninguna posibilidad de que le hubieras permitido dispararme. En cambio, porque me bloqueaste con alguna antigua orden, Quil casi fue asesinado delante de mis ojos. - Los puños de Alice estaban firmemente apretados.

Quería golpear algo, y Jasper parecía un blanco bastante sólido.

\- No correré ningún riesgo con tu vida, ma petite. - Enfatizó el, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de ella por detrás.

Cuando intentó alejarse de él, la abrazó con firmeza.

\- No, Alice. Nunca deberías haber estado aquí.

\- Perdiste tu oportunidad con el vampiro por mí, ¿verdad? - Exigió ella, con lágrimas en su voz, y brillando en sus ojos. - No podía sentir tu presencia... eres capaz de hacer algo para enmascararla... pero sabía que yo estaba aquí, incluso aunque era invisible.

Era la verdad. No quería que lo fuera, especialmente con ella tan confusa y disgustada. Jasper no podía soportarlo cuando era infeliz. Pero no había forma de mentir, y no lo habría hecho ni aunque hubiera podido. Permaneció en silencio, permitiéndole leer la respuesta en su mente. Alice sacudió la cabeza y golpeó contra los pesados músculos de su pecho.

\- Odio esto, Jasper. Me siento tan inútil. Me siento como si estuviera poniéndote en peligro. Somos compañeros. Te pedí que te encontraras conmigo a medio camino en mi mundo, y lo hiciste. Has hecho todo lo que le que te he pedido. ¿Cómo has hecho para vivir en tu mundo?

Jasper inclinó su oscura cabeza hacia la delgada columna blanca de su cuello.

\- Tu eres mi mundo, ma petite, mi misma existencia. Eres lo que hace que vivir sea soportable. Eres mi luz, y el mismo aire que respiro. - Su boca acarició el pulso de ella, el lóbulo de su oreja. - No sabes lo que significa caminar entre la muerte. Nunca lo has hecho.

Ella se giró alrededor, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron a profundo violeta.

\- Si tu caminas entre la muerte, Jasper, entonces es donde me encontrarás. Justo a tu lado. Mi sitio está donde tú estés. Soy tu compañera. No hay otra. Soy tu compañera. - Extendió una mano, furiosa con la situación. - No habrá más discusión sobre esto. No puedes hacer nada más que velar por mi felicidad, y la única cosa que me hará feliz será aprender a esconder mi presencia a los vampiros, humanos, y Cárpatos por igual.- Alice marchó pasándole, dejándole de pie al borde del agua mientras regresaba hacia Quil. - Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando los cuerpos sean encontrados? Los polis van a buscar a la última persona vista con ellos mientras estaban vivos. - Dijo Quil, renuente regresando al bote. Estaba todavía escupiendo barro por la nariz y la boca.

\- Nadie te vio con ellos. - Respondió Jasper tranquilamente. - Vieron a dos hombres salir del hotel, dos hombres caminando por el Barrio, y dos hombres cogiendo el bote. Por eso no podemos coger el bote de vuelta.

Quil parpadeó.

\- ¿Cómo propones que volvamos? ¿Volando? - Preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- Exactamente. - Respondió Jasper complacientemente.

Quil sacudió la cabeza.

\- Esto se está poniendo muy raro para mí.

\- ¿Quieres que te bloquee la mente en esta experiencia? - Preguntó Jasper cortésmente, con sus pensamientos claramente sobre Alice.

\- No. - Dijo Quil decisivamente. Cogió su portátil del asiento del bote. - ¿Pero por qué no tomo habitación en otro hotel? Tú y Alice podéis pasar un rato a solas. Y para ser honesto contigo, No me importaría pensar un poco en esto. Hay mucho en que pensar.

Jasper se encontró con que le gustaba el mortal cada vez más. No tenía ni idea de que un humano pudiera ser tan sensible a los sentimientos de otros. Isabella, la madre de Alice, había sido así, pero ella era un caso especial, una verdadera psíquica. Sus experiencias con mortales habían sido siempre con aquellos que le cazaban, despedazando y asesinando a su gente. Prefería mantenerse a distancia de los mortales. No estaba preparado para que le gustara Quil Ateara.

Alice estaba ya disolviéndose, una neblina que se vertía a través de las hilachas de niebla, moviéndose cruzando el agua. Jasper levantó a Quil y lanzándose por el cielo, voló como un rayo tras ella. Quil chilló, un sonido agudo que sonó sospechosamente como el de un cochinillo. No podía evitar agarró a los amplios hombros de Jasper, sus dedos se aferraban a la camisa con fuerza. El viento estaba silbando al paso de su cuerpo tan rápido, que tenía que mantener los ojos firmemente cerrados, incapaces de mirar abajo.

_Espera por mí, Alice,_ ordenó Jasper, su voz negro aterciopelado afilada a hierro.

Ella ni siquiera dudó. Continuó moviéndose rápidamente a través del río hacia el Barrio Francés.

_¡Alice! _Fue imperioso ahora, una orden tajante entregada con su hipnotizadora voz. _Harás lo que digo._

_No, no lo haré._

Había desafío en su voz, una mezcla de beligerancia y pesar. Podía sentir las lágrimas ardiendo en su garganta, en su pecho. Estaba huyendo tanto de sí misma como de él. Jasper maldijo suavemente en varios lenguajes.

_No me hagas forzarte a obedecer, chérie. No es seguro para ti._

_Quizás no quiera estar a salvo_, le siseó ella, delante en la noche. _Quizás quiera hacer algo alocado por una vez. Odio esto, Jasper. Lo odio._

_Mon amour, no huyas de lo que tenemos juntos. Sé que nuestra vida no ha empezado como un paraíso, que el mundo en que debemos vivir es feo y peligroso, pero lo haremos juntos._

_Tú cazas_. Estaba llorando; podía sentirlo. _Te pongo en peligro._

Jasper le envió oleadas de confort pero sabía que no era suficiente. El mortal se aferraba su camisa retorciéndola.

\- Um, ¿Jasper?

El viento cogió las palabras de su boca y volaron a través del agua. La réplica de Jasper fue más de un gruñido. Su cuerpo estaba sobre la neblina ahora, una manta protectora.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir.

\- Creo que Alice está disgustada.

No hubo respuesta. Jasper continuó siguiendo a Alice.

\- Si no te importa que te lo diga, a veces las mujeres necesitan llorar. - Aventuró Quil.

Alice fue directamente a su casa. Una vez estuvo entre la seguridad de las cuatro paredes, Jasper se interrumpió para llevar a Quil a una nueva posada.

\- Sabes que no puedes salir hasta que vengamos por ti mañana. - Advirtió.

Era una sombra en la mente Alice. Podía verla claramente, corriendo a través de la habitación delantera hacia la escalera en espiral, hacia el precioso tesoro que Dimitri había dejado para ellos. Alice abrió de golpe la puerta del sótano, entonces ondeó la mano a través de la oscura habitación de la cámara. Se arrastró en la tierra curativa y se hundió profundamente, después se acurrucó y lloró como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo. Tantas muertes. Peter. ¿Y si hubieran perdido a Quil esta noche? Podían haberle perdido, y le había sido imposible ayudarle, porque Jasper no lo habría permitido.

Después de dejar a Quil, Jasper vino a ella con gentileza, con ternura. Sus manos eran cuidadosas mientras desvestían su cuerpo sin resistencia. No hizo intento de despertarla, de persuadirla a unirse a él. En cambio, machacó hierbas, hierbas consoladoras y curativas que les llevaron las esencias de su tierra natal. Se unió a ella en la cámara del sueño, excavando profundamente en la sólida tierra, tomando el cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos, acercándola.

Alice acomodó la cabeza sobre su amplio hombro, con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Un puño cerrado estaba en su boca, y podía sentir los sollozos estremeciendo su cuerpo. Jasper le murmuró en francés y le acarició el pelo, sus brazos eran protectores mientras esperaba que llorara sacándose la tormenta de pena.

Sabía cómo cazar a la más viciosa e inteligente de todas las criaturas, el vampiro. Podía crear tormentas y atraer relámpagos del cielo. Podía hacer que se moviera la tierra. Sin embargo, no tenía absolutamente ni idea de cómo parar un diluvio de lágrimas.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, y cuando ya no pudo resistirlo más, emitió una afilada orden y los envió a ambos a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Ya estamos por terminar nuestra linda historia, ¿qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? Nos quedan uno capítulos para terminar y realmente no quiero que se acabe jajaja**

**Al parecer Jasper le tomó cierto cariño a Quil y está intentando cuidarlo, eso es nuevo. Y creo que esta fue algo así como su primera pelea con Alice, ¿no? Digo su primera pelea de verdad jajaja en fin, espero disfruten estos pocos caps que nos quedan por delante.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario, saben que amo saber de ustedes.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tormenta se trasladó del mar en la oscuridad creciente, soplando rápida y furiosa sobre el canal y Nueva Orleáns. Era salvaje e indomable, encapotando de golpe con lluvia las calles con tal fuerza que se encharcaron con una profundidad de centímetros inmediatamente, las alcantarillas de la ciudad eran incapaces de soportar tanta carga. Los relámpagos rayaban y atronaban por el cielo y danzaban en el aire, mostrando la cruda magnificencia de la naturaleza. El trueno estalló ruidosamente, tambores llenando el cielo, liberándose para sacudir los mismos cimientos de los edificios.

Jasper recorrió la casa descalzo, repentinamente preocupado por Alice. Estaba fuera en el patio, sola, callada, sin compartir sus pensamientos con él. Había fundido su mente con la de ella dos veces desde que se levantaron, y ambas veces había estado confusa, triste, caótica. Se había retirado para darle espacio. Ella deseaba algo que sabía nunca sería capaz de darle: la libertad de unirse a él en sus batallas. La idea de Alice en cualquier tipo de peligro le robaba el mismo aire que respiraba. Jasper estaba perdido. Todo su conocimiento, todo su poder, y era incapaz de decirle lo mejor que hacer por ella.

Alice había vagado silenciosamente fuera al patio cuando el viento se había levantado, observando las nubes oscuras, arremolinándose, y bullendo contra el cielo nocturno, anunciando el próximo vendaval. El cielo se había abierto, rociando la tierra. Alice simplemente se acurrucó en una silla y observó con ojos sombríos.

Jasper se detuvo en el umbral abierto, sus ojos como mercurio fundido, vigilante y cuidadoso. Ella estaba mirando hacia arriba hacia los danzantes látigos de luz, sin preocuparse por los tres centímetros de agua encharcados en el patio, de que su largo pelo estuviera mojado y la fina camisa que vestía pegada a ella como una segunda piel. Estaba tan hermosa, que le robó el aliento. Alrededor de ella la naturaleza estaba en erupción, salvaje e indomable. En medio de todo, ella estaba sentada como si perteneciera a allí. La seda blanca de la camisa, empapada por la lluvia, se transparentaba, aferrándose a sus pechos altos y firmes haciendo que pareciera una ofrenda pagana.

Estaba embebida en sus pensamientos, muy lejos. Jasper tocó su mente porque necesitaba el contacto. Parecía tan distante, y no podía soportar más la separación. A pesar de su apariencia exterior de serenidad, la mente de ella era tan salvaje como la tormenta. Estaba sobrevolando la tierra, ya no anclada por la piel y huesos. La furia del vendaval estaba en ella, turbulenta, indomable. No podía encontrar condena en ella por sus fallos, ni reproches de dolor en ella. Había solo la feroz necesidad de encontrar una forma de entender y aceptar las cosas que no podía cambiar. Sentía las limitaciones de su propia juventud y falta de experiencia. Estaba particularmente apenada por haberle colocado inadvertidamente en peligro por no tener el conocimiento para escudar su presencia de sus enemigos. Jasper casi gimió en alto. No se la merecía; nunca lo haría. Alice giró la cabeza lentamente hacia él, sus ojos azules eran oscuros por la fiereza de la tormenta que hervía en sus profundidades. Él pudo sentir entonces el calor y el deseo. La rugiente tormenta. Se movía a través de su sangre del mismo modo que se movía a través del cielo nocturno. Clamaba a algo primitivo y salvaje en él. Sintió a la bestia rugir, el deseo que le inundaba. Los ojos plateados relucieron rojos en la oscura noche, feroces, más animal que hombre. Jasper nunca olvidaría ese momento. Ni un siglo, ni en una eternidad. La noche les pertenecía. A pesar de todo lo que había entre ellos, no había nada que pudiera mantenerlos separados. Se pertenecía. Se necesitaban el uno al otro. Corazones y mentes, cuerpos y almas. Los árboles se balanceaban con el viento; las plantas casi se inclinaban por la mitad bajo el asalto. La humedad era alta, el aire estaba cargado de electricidad arqueándose y estallando. Dentados rayos de calor blanco golpearon el suelo, sacudiendo la tierra. Un relámpago golpeó el lateral de un edificio unos pocos bloques más lejos, carbonizando las paredes y enviando ladrillos que se derramaron por la acera y la calle. Explotó una cabina telefónica cercana en una lluvia de feroces chispas.

Alice de pie en el patio, el relámpago se arqueó cruzando el cielo sobre ella, el viento le arremolinó el pelo alrededor, la lluvia empapó su cuerpo, y levantó los brazos para abrazar el poder crudo de la naturaleza. Su piel era cremosa, perfecta, húmeda. La camisa de seda se aferraba a su torso y enfatizó la rosa oscura de sus pezones erectos e invitadores. Sus piernas estaban desnudas y delgadas, y el oscuro triángulo de rizos entre sus piernas le hacía señas, convocándole misteriosamente. Su largo pelo, suelto en el viento, estaba húmedo como la misma noche.

Jasper fue hacia ella porque tenía que hacerlo; no tenía otra elección. Nada, ningún obstáculo podía haberlo apartado de su lado. Sus brazos se extendieron y la arrastraron hacia él, su boca se encontró con la de ella con la feroz intensidad de la tormenta.

No podía encontrar las palabras, no tenía palabras que ofrecerle, sólo esto, su feroz necesidad de mostrarle lo que era. De entregarse a ella. Su vida. Todo.

La deseaba justo así. Húmeda y salvaje, con el relámpago estallando en el cielo y chamuscando su sangre. Su boca tomó la de ella, alimentándose vorazmente, devorando, reclamándola para sí mismo, marcando a fuego su boca y su piel. El fuego corrió a través del cuello de ella mientras la besaba, la acariciaba con su lengua, mientras sus dientes se hundían profundamente. El placer y el dolor la sacudió, reduciéndola a un salvaje éxtasis, pidiendo, siempre pidiendo más.

Tomó su sangre, el dulce y ardiente fluido que le llenó mientras se saciaba, mientras saboreaba su misma esencia. Mientras se alimentaba de su melosa especia, sus manos apartaron los bordes de la camisa a un lado para poder acunar la plenitud de sus senos, rebelando su cuerpo, su suavidad. _Tan perfecta_. Podía sentir lo que ella deseaba en su mente... el deseo salvaje, la necesidad de igualar la furia de la tormenta, la necesidad de sentirse viva en medio de toda la violencia que los rodeaba. El deseo de ella era el suyo. Acarició con su lengua las heridas para que su boca pudiera vagar hacia abajo por su garganta, dejando fuego a su estela. Encontró sus pechos a través de la fina y empapada transparencia de su camisa y los succionó salvajemente, un frenético frenesí de lujuria y amor. Sus manos encontraron el trasero desnudo de ella arrastrándola contra su rabioso cuerpo. La necesidad supero si sentido común; sus colmillos surgieron y se clavaron en la cremosa hinchazón de su pecho, haciéndola fluir en él como néctar.

Alice acunó su cabeza con un brazo, con la otra exploró su cuerpo, deliberadamente a un ritmo febril. La tormenta estallaba alrededor de ellos, a través de ellos, acumulándose en sus cuerpos, exigiendo alivio. Se alimentó como era su derecho, sus manos la reclamaban, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta su húmedo, ardiente y pulsante centro. Sus dedos sondearon, acariciaron, tentaron, fastidiaron. La combinación de su boca alimentándose y los dedos acariciando la condujo a la locura, tanto que se movió contra su mano, desesperado buscando alivio.

Los gritos roncos de Alice se perdieron entre el crujido del trueno mientras su cuerpo ondeaba de vida y exigía más de él. Jasper alzó la cabeza y observó con ojos hambrientos el fino sendero del rojo con la lluvia en el cuerpo de ella. Acarició con su lengua su pecho, después siguió el sendero goteante de rubí hasta su estómago, hasta que la encontró húmeda y preparada, gritando mientras se fragmentaba bajo su ataque. Un relámpago centelleó y estalló, un látigo de calor que pareció azotarlos con su furia, parecía danzar a través de sus cuerpos, alimentando su tormento en ellos, alrededor de ellos.

Jasper la empujó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo contra la verja de hierro del árbol. Sus manos la giraron, con lo que su pecho estaba entre los barrotes y ella tenía el metal como soporte, sus puños se apretaron cuando él alzó sus caderas. Las palmas de las manos de él recorrieron y la acariciaron, la suavidad de ella lo volvía loco de deseo. Presionó contra su trasero con su propio cuerpo rugiente, su dura longitud se inflamaba más y más. Nunca había necesitado más nada. Alice hizo un ruido, un pequeño lamento en su garganta. La suave súplica acabó con su poco control, y se sumergió en su vaina de ardiente terciopelo. Se oyó a si mismo gemir de placer, el viento tomó el sonido, arrancándolo de las profundidades de su ser, y enviándolo fuera a la turbulenta noche. Sus manos sostenían las caderas de ella mientras se enterraba más y más profundo, duro y rápido, tan salvaje como el viento batiente. Su espalda, tan larga y perfecta, se estiró delante de él, e inclinó la cabeza para lamer allí las gotas de agua. Era pequeña, tan delicada, aunque fuerte y tan salvaje como cualquier cosa que la naturaleza pudiera conjurar. El insaciable calor del ritual Cárpato estaba en ellos, pero su corazón estaba atrapado para siempre, pero tan salvaje como era, igualaba su ternura.

Sintió la debilidad de ella, un vértigo momentáneo. Supo instantáneamente que estaba mal, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Había tomado mucha sangre. Sin consentimiento, sin comentarios, la había drenado. Su pequeño lamento desamparado satisfizo su ego masculino y la llevó cruzando el patio hacia una tumbona. Se colocó sobre los cojines húmedos, la puso sobre él, para que lo montara. Alice gritó mientras bajaba su cuerpo ferozmente despierto sobre él. La llenaba completamente, una fricción ardientemente blanca, firme y erótica. Jasper la cogió por la nuca, empujándole la cabeza hacia su pecho.

_Te alimentarás ahora._

Ella era algo salvaje, su cuerpo se movía frenéticamente sobre el de él, tomando su control de hierro y reduciéndolo a cenizas. Sus manos midieron la cintura de ella, y se permitió a sí misma la lujuria de sábanas de seda, el relámpago estalló a través de su propio cuerpo, las llamas lo consumieron. Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba por la perfecta línea de su espalda, encontrando su pelo, y empujando su cabeza hacia él.

_Necesito esto de ti. Necesito que me tomes en tu cuerpo._

Apretó los dientes contra el placer que amenazaba con volverle loco. Su orden fue en realidad una súplica y Alice se inclinó hacia adelante, su cuerpo montando el de él, su lengua lamió las gotas de agua sobre el pecho de él una vez, dos. El cuerpo de él se tensó mientras el fuego relampagueaba a través de él, dolor y placer mezclados en la misma sensación. Los dientes de ella les unieron como lo hacía su cuerpo.

Cuerpo y alma. Dios, la amaba, se sentía entero, completo con ella. El terrible vacío, el negro abismo, era empujado a un lado todo el tiempo por la belleza de su espíritu, de su alma.

Susurró palabras ancestrales de amor entre los dientes apretados, inundándola, llenando su corazón como llenaba su cuerpo. Cuando llegó la explosión, fue tan turbulenta como los relámpagos, tan ruidosa como el estruendo del trueno, tan salvaje como los vientos que atravesaban la noche. Se aferraron el uno al otro, exhaustos, saciados, intimidados por la belleza del acto, la belleza de la tormenta. Aunque mientras se sentaban juntos soldados, la cabeza de ella sobre su martilleante corazón, sus brazos apretados alrededor de ella, el viento empezó a morir, la naturaleza alivio su frenética fuerza mientras sus corazones lentamente volvían al ritmo normal.

Jasper besó sus sienes, la línea de su mejilla, acariciando con su boca la comisura de su boca, mordisqueando hacia abajo hacia su barbilla.

\- Eres mi mundo, Alice. Debes saberlo.

Ella se abrazó a él, sorprendida por la intensidad y fuerza de su deseo el uno por el otro.

\- Si esta cosa entre nosotros crece más fuerte a lo largo de los años, ninguno de nosotros vivirá mucho.

Jasper rió suavemente.

\- Podrías tener razón, chérie. Eres una mujer peligrosa.

Fluyó de la tumbona, todavía sujetándola apretado contra él, y se deslizó por el patio hasta el interior de la casa. La ducha caliente sobre sus cuerpos después de la lluvia fría, pero permanecieron allí algún tiempo, demasiado cansados para moverse. Alice agradeció que la sujetara entre sus brazas, temerosa de que sus piernas nunca pudieran sostenerla de nuevo.

Jasper secó su cuerpo delgado con una toalla antes de ondear una mano para vestirse a sí mismo. Alice estaba vagando por la casa de vuelta a la cocina, con sólo otra de las camisas de él cubriéndola. Su piel desnuda mostraba marcas que no habían estado allí antes, y la siguió, maldiciendo su propia rudeza. Había dejado su marca deliberadamente en el pecho de ella, la marca de su posesión, pero las débiles marcas por otra parte necesitaban ser sanadas.

Alice rió suavemente.

\- No estoy herida en ninguna parte, compañero. Lo adoro, y lo sabes.

\- Puedo hacerte el amor sin dejarte marcas. - Corrigió él.

Ella recogió un montón de papeles y los examinó, después los dejó caer sobre el mostrador.

\- Si alguna vez me haces daño, Jasper, te lo prometo, te lo diré inmediatamente.

Sintió el retorno de su inquietud.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Hagamos algo, Jasper. Algo que no tenga nada que ver con la caza. Algo diferente. Algo turístico.

\- Las calles estarán inundadas esta noche. - Señaló él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo sé. Estuve mirando algunos folletos antes, sobre todas las atracciones turísticas de aquí. - Dijo Alice indiferentemente.

Jasper levantó la mirada alerta ante el cuidadosamente calculado desinterés de su voz.

\- ¿Ninguno de ellos te pareció atrayente?

Ella se encogió de hombros muy casualmente.

\- La mayoría de los más interesantes son de excursiones diurnas. Como los del bayou. Hay uno en el que puedes ir con alguien que se crió en el bayou. - Se encogió de hombros. - Me gustaría aprender historia local. No me importaría hacer un tour por el bayou con alguien que creció allí.

\- ¿Tienes un folleto a mano? - Preguntó.

\- No es importante. - Dijo Alice con un pequeño suspiro.

Tirando el puñado de panfletos sobre la mesa, y recogiendo su cepillo para el pelo. Jasper se lo sacó de la mano.

\- Si quieres un tour apropiado por el bayou, Alice, entonces iremos.

\- Me gustaría hacerlo. - Admitió Alice con una ligera sonrisa. - Es la clase de diversión para hacer preguntas y aprender cosas nuevas.

\- Apuesto a que eres muy buena en eso. - Le respondió él, lentamente pasó el cepillo a través de la negra azulada longitud de su pelo. Se movía con vida propia, negándose a ser domado. Lo recogió entre sus manos sólo para sentir lo suave y sedosa que era. Sobre el hombro de ella, su pálida mirada descansó en el folleto que ella había puesto a un lado. Si Alice quería un tour, movería cielo y tierra para conseguirle uno. - No vamos a estar siempre cazando vampiros y asesinos mortales que persiguen a nuestra gente. - Empezó diplomáticamente.

\- Lo sé. Nos siguen a donde quiera que vayamos. - Estuvo de acuerdo ella.

Se entretuvo en un enredo en su espeso pelo.

\- Cuando por primera voz propusiste venir a Nueva Orleáns, teníamos la esperanza de que los miembros de la sociedad nos siguieran y dejaran a Felix y su gente en paz. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

\- No particularmente. - Admitió ella con un brillo en sus ojos azules. - Estaba solo intentando conseguir que viviéramos aquí. Ya sabes, la clásica luna de miel. Una dulce esposa joven enseñando al cascarrabias viejo y marchito como divertirse. Esa clase de cosas.

\- ¿Cascarrabias viejo y marchito? - Repitió él atónito. - La parte de viejo puedo aceptarla, incluso lo de cascarrabias. Pero definitivamente no estoy marchito. - Como castigo le tiró del pelo.

\- ¡Ay! - Se giró y le miró indignada. - Marchito parece encajar. Ya sabes, mago, marchito.

Jasper aplastó la cara contra su pelo para esconder la súbita emoción que lo sobrecogía. La fragancia de flores y el aire fresco lo rodeó. Esto era lo que había buscado todos esos largos siglos. Diversión. La sensación de pertenecer a alguien. Alguien con quien compartir la risa, bromear y haciendo incluso en los momentos difícil la vida hermosa. Ella era tan parte de él, no podía volver de nuevo a una existencia yerma. Nunca elegiría permanecer en el mundo sin ella.

\- ¿Crees que soy demasiado viejo, Alice? - Preguntó suavemente, tomando mechones de su pelo con la boca.

Tan suave. Tanto como la seda, pero incluso mejor.

\- No viejo, Jasper. - Le corrigió gentilmente. - Sólo desfasado. Tienes tendencia a creer que las mujeres deberían siempre hacer lo que se les dice.

Se encontró a si mismo riendo.

\- No es eso lo que haces tú.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, una indirecta nada sutil para que siguiera cepillando.

\- Desearía que entendieras que no puedo quedarme y mirar como alguien te hace daño por mi causa.

El suspiró audiblemente y permaneció en silencio hasta que pasaran varios latidos de corazón antes de replicar.

\- Nunca te debí haber llevado conmigo colocándote en semejante posición, ma chérie. Me disculpo por eso.

\- Quiero discutir eso. - Insistió ella, apretando los puños.

Él puso a un lado la delgada camisa, inclinó la cabeza, y tocó con la boca su piel desnuda. La sensación fue tan íntima como el pecado.

\- No puede haber discusión. Lo dejamos claro anoche. No lo haré, ni siquiera por ti. Debes entender quién soy. Estás en mí, como yo estoy en ti. Sabes cómo me siento. No puedo hacer otra cosa que protegerte. Eso es quien soy.

\- ¿Tienes que ser tan inflexible sobre esto, Jasper? - Se quejó Alice.

Pero tenía razón; ya sabía la respuesta. Era imposible estar en su cabeza y no sentir su implacable resolución.

\- La tormenta está pasando. ¿Quieres ir al bayou esta noche? - Preguntó suavemente, separando su pelo diestramente y empezando a peinarlo en una gruesa trenza. Amaba la sensación de las manos de él en su pelo, sus dedos masajeándole el cuero cabelludo, apretándole gentilmente en la larga y gruesa trenza.

Extendió una mano para colocar la palma sobre su hombro desnudo, el punto exacto donde los labios de él la habían tocado.

\- Me encantaría ir al bayou contigo.

Él le sonrió, sus ojos plateados parecían mercurio fundido.

\- Podemos observar la fauna salvaje para variar. Nada de vampiros.

\- No tipos raros de ninguna sociedad. - Añadió ella.

\- Ni mortales que necesiten ser rescatados. - Dijo Jasper con intensa satisfacción. - Vístete.

\- Estás siempre sacándome la ropa, y después me dices que me vista de nuevo. - Se quejó Alice con su exasperante sonrisa, esa pequeña y sexy que lo volvía loco.

Le dio la vuelta para que le enfrentara, cogió la pechera de su camisa, y tiró de los bordes abiertos para cubrir su cuerpo tentador.

\- ¿No puedes esperar que te vista yo mismo, verdad? - Preguntó, inclinándose para acariciarle los labios con los suyos.

Ya sentía su corazón saltar en respuesta. O quizás era el corazón de él. Era casi imposible decir la diferencia ya. A Alice le tomó solo unos momentos estar preparada. Cogidos de la mano, caminaron por el patio. La lluvia no era ahora más que llovizna, pero el agua tenía todavía centímetros de profundidad sobre los azulejos.

Jasper se llevó la mano de ella a su boca.

\- Nunca veré este sitio del mismo modo, ma petite. - Dijo suavemente.

Su voz susurró sobre la piel de ella, negro terciopelo que se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo y rezumaba en su mente. Su voz era pureza en sí misma, tan hermosa que nadie podía resistirlo, y menos que nadie ella. Alice se encontró ruborizándose, el color salvaje se arrastró hacia arriba por su cara.

La risa de él fue suave y ronca. Su cuerpo ya estaba empezando a cambiar de forma mientras se lanzaba por el cielo. Alice observó con orgullo como su cuerpo encogía y plumas iridiscentes cubrían la forma de raptor. Era hermoso, con agudos ojos, como navajas de afeitar, garras, un cuerpo poderoso. Ella no tenía tanta experiencia para cambiar en medio del aire, pero mantuvo la imagen que tenía en su mente y sintió el peculiar estiramiento de huesos y músculos que anunciaban el cambio.

Las sensaciones eran completamente diferentes. Como la noche que había corrido libre con el lobo, Alice ahora tenía las sensaciones de un pájaro de presa. Su visión era aguda y clara, sus ojos enormemente abiertos. Desplegó sus alas experimentando, después las batió en la ligera llovizna. Eran mucho más grandes de lo que había esperado. La deleitaba, y las batió con más fuerza para poder crear un viento, causando olas en el agua estancada en el patio.

_¿Te diviertes? _La voz de Jasper contenía un dejo de risa.

_Esto es genial, compañero_, respondió ella.

Rápidamente batió las alas elevándose en el aire. La luminosa neblina estaba ya pasando por encima. El aire era cálido y pesado con la promesa de humedad, pero se elevó algo, rebelando su habilidad para hacerlo. El cuerpo más grande y fuerte se dejó caer sobre el de ella, cercano y protector, guiándola en dirección al bayou. Aunque volaban alto, los agudos ojos del raptor podían distinguir los más pequeños movimientos de abajo. Los detalles eran vívidos y claros. Incluso los colores eran diferentes. Visión de infrarrojos, censores de calor... Alice no estaba segura que es lo que era exactamente, pero la forma en que percibía el mundo era una experiencia única y diferente.

Se zambulló bajo Jasper y voló lejos de él, girando de lado y dando vueltas sobre él. En su mente podía oírle maldecir. Como siempre sonaba arrogante, elegante, del Viejo Mundo, completamente dictador. Riendo, cogió una ráfaga de aire caliente y lo tomó para sobrevolar el río. El macho se dejó caer para cubrirla con sus enormes alas.

_¡Aguafiestas!_ lo acusó ella, su toque en la mente de él un susurro de luminosidad, una invitación a unirse a su diversión.

_Estás en un gran lío, ma femme. _Sabía que la amenaza estaba vacía cuando la hizo; le daría el mundo. ¿Pero por qué tenía que hacer semejantes diabluras todo el tiempo? _Alguien que elige vivir contigo tendría que tener sentido de la aventura, ¿no crees?_

Su suave risa jugó sobre la piel de él como música, como la gentil brisa soplando desde las montañas de su tierra natal.

Incluso dentro del cuerpo de pájaro, volvió a la vida el deseo y el hambre surgiendo para convertirse en una parte de él. Implacable. Exigente. Salvaje en su intensidad. Era más que simple lujuria. Más que hambre. Más que deseo. Era todo eso mezclado junto con una ternura que nunca había concebido que pudiera sentir. Cuando más rebelde era ella, cuando más desafiante, era cuando su corazón se derretía.

_Lo que creo es sería mejor que hicieras las cosas de la forma en que yo quiero que se hagan. Cambiar de forma no es cosa simple._

_Todo el mundo lo hace_, objetó ella, lanzándose lejos bajo él.

El macho raptor se lanzó tras ella, llegando rápido y directo como una flecha, cayendo hacia ella desde el cielo nocturno. Alice, dentro del cuerpo de la hembra, dio un pequeño chillido de miedo, y corazón martilleó ante el inesperado ataque. Salió un graznido extraño, sobresaltándola tanto que por un momento olvido lo que estaba haciendo casi volviendo a cambiar de forma a su propio cuerpo.

_¡Alice!_

Su voz fue una suave orden, hipnótica, imposible de ignorar o desafiar. Mantuvo la visión del pájaro en la mente de ella, fundiendo su mente completamente con la de ella para que fueran una. El pájaro de presa macho una vez más voló cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo de la hembra, guiándola sobre la ciudad y el canal hacia el oscuro bayou.

_Es culpa tuya por asustarme_, proclamó ella.

Bajo ellos casi todo estaba cubierto por cipreses que surgían del agua. Densas cañas se elevaban del pantano. El bayou bullía de vida, con el sonido de insectos, pájaros y ranas. Las tortugas compartían los troncos caídos y podridos con jóvenes caimanes y las serpientes se deslizaban, saciadas y soñolientas, a lo largo de las ramas. El pájaro macho instigó a la hembra, y volaron sobre la hermosa noche un rato, observando la escena viva cambiante bajo ellos.

Jasper envió una llamada a la noche, buscando al único que cumpliría el deseo de Alice. Quería un guía, uno que hubiera nacido y se hubiera criado en la zona y que pudiera responder a todas sus preguntas. Un bote se movió a través de las aguas en respuesta a su convocatoria. Había sido particularmente firme en su orden, urgiendo al hombre a responder inmediatamente.

_Aterriza en la roca de abajo, Alice, y cambia de forma mientras lo haces. Mantendré la imagen contigo._ Durante un momento ella tuvo miedo. La roca no era particularmente grande, y el pantano era traicionero. _Confía en mí, ma petite. Nunca permitiría que nada te ocurriera,_ la tranquilizó suavemente.

Podía sentir su confort y sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, incluso en la forma de un pájaro. La extensión de los poderes de Jasper siempre la dejaba atónita. Ciertamente era legendario. Todos los Cárpatos hablaban de él en susurros. Había creído que era poderoso, pero no había concebido las cosas de las que era capaz. Sentía un inesperado orgullo por él y asombro de que pudiera desear a alguien tan inexperto en las costumbres de los Cárpatos, en lo esencial de su entrenamiento, como lo era ella.

_Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber, chérie, y disfrutaré enseñándote_, le susurró él suavemente en su cabeza.

Podía sentir el fuego instantáneamente moviéndose a través de su sangre ante el susurro de su voz.

Las garras del pequeño pájaro apuntaron hacia abajo y buscaron asidero en el canto rodado mientras su esbelta forma brillaba en el aire húmedo. Mientras se solidificaba, el pájaro de presa macho encontró un pequeño parche de tierra que estaba cerca para aterrizar. Se deslizó fácilmente sobre los dos pies, su forma musculosa empequeñeciendo la de Alice. Podía oír el firme zumbido del motor de un bote mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

Riendo, Alice saltó de su precaria posición en el canto rodado a la seguridad de los brazos de Jasper. El la cogió, aplastándola contra su pecho, pero con júbilo y alegría, apresurándose a través de sus venas. Sentir de nuevo estaba más allá de su compresión, pero sentirse así, tener tanta alegría en él, era totalmente increíble.

Le susurró en la lengua ancestral, palabras de amor y compromiso que no encontraba forma de expresar en ninguna otra lengua. Ella era más de lo que nunca sabría para él; era su vida, el mismo aire que respiraba.

_Te preocupas por las cosas más ridículas_, le dijo gruñonamente, enterrando la cara sólo un momento contra su cuello, inhalando su esencia.

\- ¿Lo hago? - Preguntó ella en voz alta, los ojos danzaban hacia él. - Tú eres el que siempre se preocupa de que vaya a hacer algo salvaje.

\- Haces cosas salvajes. - Respondió complacientemente. - Nunca sé lo que vas a hacer el momento siguiente. Es bueno que resida en tu mente, ma petite, o tendría que ser encerrado en el manicomio más cercano.

Sus labios le acariciaron la barbilla, acariciando a lo largo de su mandíbula, después mordisqueando invitadoramente hacia la comisura de su boca.

\- Creo que deberías estar encerrado. Eres positivamente letal para las mujeres.

\- No para las mujeres, sólo para ti. - Jasper detuvo su boca provocadora con la suya, tomando posesión de ella a pesar del hecho de que el bote estaba casi junto a ellos.

Estaba desvalido en la red de su hechizo. Era mágica, hermosa, fascinante. Su risa burbujeó de nuevo, sus puños de apretaron en la camisa de él.

\- Tenemos compañía, compañero. Presumo que enviaste a por él.

\- Tú y tus ideas. - Gruñó, deslizándose por la esponjosa superficie hacia el bote.

El capitán del barco no pareció notar que los pies de Jasper nunca acababan de tocar el pantano. Sus ojos estaban sobre Alice con genuino espanto.

\- Es la maga, Alice Cullen. -dijo- He estado en tres de sus shows. Volé todo el camino hasta Nueva York para verla el año pasado, a Denver hace unos pocos meses, y a San Francisco este mes. No puedo creer que sea realmente usted.

\- Eso es un cumplido. - Alice lanzó su famosa sonrisa, la que hacía que aparecieran esas curiosas estrellas plateadas en el centro de sus ojos. - ¿Viajo todo ese camino sólo para verme? Me halaga.

\- ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Desaparecer como lo hace en medio de la niebla? Estaba tan cerca del escenario como podía, y todavía no puedo imaginar como lo hace. - Dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante, extendiendo su mano. - Soy Beau LaRue. Nací y me crie justo aquí en el bayou. Es un privilegio conocerla, Señorita Cullen.

Alice deslizó su mano dentro de la del capitán, un breve toque sólo mientras Jasper le ponía los pies firmemente sobre el suelo del bote. Estaba ya empujándola de vuelta entre sus brazos mientras lo hacía, sacándola con éxito de las garras del capitán.

\- Soy Jasper. - Dijo a su manera suave y gentil, con esa voz que esclavizaba y cautivaba. La que ronroneaba en amenaza. - Soy el marido de Alice.

Beau LaRue había conocido sólo a otro hombre tan peligroso como este en su vida. Por coincidencia había sido también de noche en el bayou. El poder y el peligro se aferraban a Jasper como una segunda piel. Sus inusuales ojos pálidos eran hipnotizadores, su voz hipnótica. Beau sonrió. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en estas aguas, había encontrado de todo desde caimanes hasta contrabandistas. La vida era siempre buena en el bayou, impredecible y estimulante.

\- Escogieron una noche interesante para su visita. - Dijo alegremente.

La tormenta ya había pasado, pero el humor del agua era peligroso esta noche. Sobre los bancos alrededor de ellos, los caimanes, normalmente calmados y tranquilos, tomando el sol a la luz del día, estaban bramando con desafío o se deslizaban silenciosamente en el agua para cazar una presa. Los blancos dientes de Jasper relampaguearon en respuesta. Era parte de la noche, las criaturas le conocían, la inquieta e indomable tierra igualaba su hambrienta alma.

Beau le miró observando bajo la quietud absoluta que le marcaba como un peligroso depredador, los ojos implacables moviéndose constantemente, sin perderse nada. El cuerpo poderoso y bien musculoso estaba engañosamente relajado pero preparado para todo. La cara, ásperamente sensual, hermosamente cruel, estaba tallada por penalidades y conocimientos, riesgo y peligro.

Jasper permaneció en la sombra, pero la plateada amenaza de su mirada brilló con una extraña luz iridiscente en la oscura noche. Beau tomó la oportunidad de estudiar a Alice. De cerca era todo lo que había sido sobre el escenario, incluso más. Etérea, misteriosa, sexy. El mismo material del que estaban hechas las fantasías de los hombres. Su cara era perfecta, iluminada por la alegría, sus ojos claros, como hermosas estrellas azules de zafiro. Su risa era musical y contagiosa. Era pequeña e inocente al lado del depredador en su bote. Tocaba el brazo de Jasper, señalando algo en el terraplén, su cuerpo rozaba el de él ligeramente, y cada vez que ocurría, esos ojos pálidos se caldeaban hasta parecer mercurio fundido y acariciaban la cara de ella íntima y hambrientos.

Beau empezó a contestar las preguntas de ella, explicándolo todo sobre su juventud, su padre poniendo trampas por comida y pieles, como él y su hermano recogían musgo de los árboles para su madre y hermanas que lo secaban y colocaban como relleno en sus colchones. Se encontró a si mismo contándole toda clase de recuerdos de su niñez, cosas que no sabía siquiera que recordaba. Ella esperaba por cada una de sus palabras, haciéndole sentir como si fuera el único hombre sobre el planeta... hasta que Jasper se revolvió, una simple sugerencia de músculos ondeando, pero lo suficiente como para recordar a Beau que estaba bien protegida.

Les llevó a todos sus lugares favoritos, los más hermosos y exóticos lugares que conocía. Jasper hizo preguntas también, sobre hierbas y artes de sanación naturales del bayou. Beau encontró la voz imposible de resistir, como terciopelo, con un mágico poder negro que podría escuchar para siempre.

\- Oí a algunos hombres en un restaurante hablando de una leyenda del bayou. - Dijo Alice repentinamente.

Se inclinó sobre el lateral del bote, ofreciéndole una intrigante visión de sus apretados vaqueros. Se aferraban adorablemente a cada curva.

Jasper se movió, con una fluidez en su cuerpo, deslizándose silenciosamente, y su gran forma estaba cubriendo la de Alice, bloqueando la incitante vista al capitán. Jasper se inclinó hacia ella, sus brazos bajando a ambos lados de la baranda para encerrarla contra él.

_Lo estás haciendo de nuevo._

Sus palabras rozaron suavemente en la mente de ella, así como su cálido aliento fastidió los mechones de cabellos en su nuca. Alice se inclinó hacia atrás contra él, fijando su trasero en la cuna de sus caderas. Era feliz, libre del opresivo peso de la caza, de la muerte y la violencia. Estaban sólo ellos dos.

_Tres_, le recordó él, sus dientes rasparon el sensible pulso de ella.

Podía sentir la oleada de respuesta en la sangre de ella, la lava fundida extendiéndose en la de él.

_Mi madre piensa que mi padre es un hombre de las cavernas. Estoy empezando a pensar que tú podrías darle lecciones._

_Pequeña cosita irrespetuosa. _

\- ¿Qué leyenda? Hay tantas. - Dijo Beau.

\- Sobre un viejo caimán que finge esperar para comer perros de caza y niños pequeños. - Dijo Alice.

Jasper tiró de su larga trenza para que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca rozó la línea de la garganta de ella.

_Yo podría ser un caimán hambriento_, ofreció suavemente.

\- El viejo. - Dijo Beau. - Todo el mundo adora esa historia. Ha estado rondando cien años o más, y la cosa crece con cada anécdota. - Se detuvo durante un momento, maniobrando con destreza a lo largo de un nudo en el canal. Los cipreses se inclinaban hacia abajo, pareciendo macabras figuras de palo vestidos con largas cuerdas de musgo colgante. Ocasionalmente podías oírse salpicaduras como si una serpiente cayendo al agua. - Dicen que el viejo hombre caimán ha vivido siempre. Es enorme ahora, más gordo con cada muerte y más taimado e inteligente que ningún otro en el bayou. Reclama su territorio, y los otros caimanes le dan un amplio margen. Dicen que mata a cualquier caimán lo suficientemente estúpido como para vagar por su territorio, joven o viejo por igual, macho o hembra. Han desaparecido tramperos de cuando en cuando y el viejo hombre caimán consigue la fama. - Beau dejó que el bote se detuviera, para que se mecieran gentilmente en el agua. - Es divertido que haya preguntado por esa historia en particular. El hombre que me dio las entradas por su actuación estaba muy interesado en ese caimán. Solíamos salir por aquí de noche juntos, recogiendo hierbas y cortezas de árbol y hurgábamos por los alrededores buscando al monstruo. Nunca lo encontramos, sin embargo.

\- ¿Quién le dio entradas para el show de Alice? - Preguntó Jasper suavemente, ya conociendo la respuesta.

\- Un hombre llamado Cudmore, Dimitri Cudmore. Su familia ha estado en Nueva Orleáns casi desde la primera fundación. Le conocí hace años. Somos buenos amigos. - Sonrió atractivamente. - a pesar de que en realidad es italiano.

Jasper arqueó las cejas. Dimitri había nacido y se había criado en las Montañas de los Cárpatos. No era más italiano de lo que Jasper era francés. Dimitri había pasado un tiempo considerable en Italia, como Jasper en Francia, pero ambos eran Cárpatos a pesar de todo.

\- Conozco a Dimitri. - Ofreció Jasper, sus dientes blancos relucieron en la oscuridad.

El agua golpeó el bote, produciendo un peculiar ruido de palmoteo. El balanceo era más calmante y pacífico que perturbador. Beau pareció pagado de sí mismo.

\- Pensé que lo conocería. Ambos tienen conexión con Alice, ambos hacen las mismas preguntas sobre medicina natural, y ambos parecen malditamente intimidantes.

\- Yo soy más agradable que él. - Dijo Jasper, serio. La cabeza de Alice rozó su pecho. Su risa fue dulce música en el sofocante calor del pantano. - Así que nunca encontraron al caimán. ¿Es verdad que come perros grandes?

\- Bueno, de hecho, un gran número de perros de caza se han perdido en el bayou a lo largo de un sendero en particular. Es en el supuesto territorio del viejo hombre caimán. Un par de cazadores dijeron que le vieron tendido a la espera de los perros. No pudieron atraparlo, sin embargo. Ninguno puede. Ha estado por los alrededores tanto tiempo que conoce todos los caminos del bayou. Una pequeña advertencia y se va. - El capitán frunció la frente como si estuviera dándole vueltas.

\- Está hablando como si creyera que es real. - Señaló Jasper gentilmente. - Aunque dice que usted y Dimitri no lo encontraron. Dimitri es un cazador sin igual. Si existiera tal criatura, la encontraría. - Ya estaba leyendo la mente del capitán, cebándolo.

A su lado, Alice se revolvió como para contradecir su declaración, pero Jasper la silenció levantando la palma de una mano.

\- Dimitri sabía que estaba aquí. Lo sentía.

\- Pero usted lo vio. - Jasper empujó al hombre un poco más fuerte, repentinamente interesado en esta bestia que podía sobrevivir cuando muchos otros no podían.

Beau miró alrededor al canal, incómodo en la oscuridad de la noche. Era supersticioso, y había visto cosas, cosas inexplicables, no le gustaba hablar de ellas sin la luz del sol.

\- Quizás si he visto al hombre viejo. - Admitió en voz baja. - Pero fuera de aquí, si admites tal cosa, los recién llegados creen que estás loco.

\- Cuéntenos sobre eso. - Le urgió Jasper, su voz aterciopelada e hipnotizadora, imposible resistirse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Ando perdida últimamente jajaja lo se, mil gracias por la paciencia! Al menos hoy tengo chance de dormir un poco tarde y aproveché para subir un cap. Subiré el siguiente en cuanto me sea posible.**

**Supongo que hace unas semanas vieron mi nuevo proyecto "A Peephole", espero que le den un buen recibimiento jeje lo empezaré a subir en cuanto terminemos esta historia (lo que no falta mucho, algunos caps más), así que espero que estén pendientes.**

**También me han pedido historias de otras ships jaja así que pronto prepararé una historia Rosalie-Emmett, un pedido especial que me pidieron jeje Tendrán noticias mías.**

**En fin! No olviden dejar un lindo comentario si es gustó (o uno feo si no les gustó jaja).**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante un momento el viento dejó de soplar, y los insectos en el bayou se quedaron en silencio. Una sombra oscura pareció pasar por encima de sus cabezas. Jasper miró a Alice. Beau sacó una lata de cerveza de una nevera, ofreciendo bebidas a la pareja. Cuando la declinaron, vació una tercera parte del contenido de la suya de un solo trago.

\- Mi padre era trampero. - Les dijo Beau. - Pasé un montón de tiempo en el bayou con él, colocando trampas. Cuando tenía diecisiete, acampábamos en la vieja cabaña, la que les señalé antes. Había algunos chicos celebrando una fiesta en un bote, niñitos de ciudad. Tenían un bote realmente bonito, no como esa cosa vieja que tomábamos para ir a la escuela. Estaba celoso, saben. Las chicas eran guapas, y los chicos bien vestidos. Cuando nos vieron a mí y a mi padre, se rieron y nos señalaron en nuestro viejo esquife. Me sentí avergonzado.

Alice hizo un suave sonido de simpatía, su inclinación natural de conformarle. Jasper entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sujetándola a su lado. Era una cosita tan compasiva, y tejía tal encantamiento alrededor de los hombres sin ni siquiera notarlo. Se llevó sus nudillos a la calidez de su boca en aprecio a su carácter.

Beau tomó un trago de cerveza, y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

\- Nos observaron marcharnos hacia abajo internándonos profundamente en el pantano. Su barco era grande y no deberían haberlo internado mucho entre las cañas. Las raíces eran espesas allí, surgiendo del agua a cada paso. Los insectos pululaban alrededor, picando hasta que estaba cubierto de sangre. Era imposible para ese barco, aunque de algún modo lo hicieron, como si el camino se hubiera abierto para ellos.

_Una invitación a morir._

Alice sintió un frío estremecimiento, un oscuro e incubado temor que trajo una sombra en su corazón.

\- ¿Por qué querría alguien ir a un lugar así? - Preguntó ella con un escalofrío.

El brazo de Jasper rodeó sus hombros y la empujó contra la protección de su cuerpo.

\- No hay nada que temer, ma petite. Estoy contigo. Nada puede hacerte daño cuando estás conmigo.

Beau creyó la promesa susurrada a Alice. La creyó absolutamente. Ya había notado la falta de mosquitos. Había sido igual con Dimitri Cudmore también. Un extraño fenómeno, pero bueno, Beau había presenciado muchas cosas extrañas en el bayou.

La voz del capitán bajó incluso más, como si la misma agua bajo el bote pudiera llevar su historia al mundo exterior.

\- Muchos van a ver si la leyenda es verdad. Tramperos, cazadores furtivos en busca de un trofeo, de esos hambrientos, con necesidad de comida y dinero. De esos de fuera que piensan que todo eso del vudú es una tontería. No entienden el poder de la magia o del bayou mismo. Así que cazan lo que no pueden entender. Dimitri respetaba la naturaleza, respetaba nuestras costumbres y la magia de aquí. Por eso se lo conté, porque fui a cazar con él.

\- ¿Por qué todos quieren matarlo? - Las simpatías de Alice se volvieron hacia el caimán. - Sólo quiere sobrevivir.

Beau sacudió la cabeza sombríamente y extendió una mano para poner en marcha el motor. El bote empezó a traquetear despacio a través del agua.

\- No, Alice, no malgaste su compasión. No es un lagarto ordinario. El viejo es malvado. Se tiende a esperar y, hambriento o no, mata a todo lo que se acerque. Hombre o bestia, da lo mismo para él. Los mete en el agua y los devora.

\- Pensé que le gustaban los caimanes. - Protestó Alice.

\- Son parte de la naturaleza, parte del bayou. Pertenecen a este sitio. Nosotros somos los únicos que usurpamos su territorio. Este pobre caimán no ha pedido a nadie que venga a cazarle. Probablemente quiere que le dejen en paz. Pero vienen de todas formas.

\- Cuéntenos que ocurrió a los chicos. - Incitó Jasper gentilmente.

\- No regresaron. Mi padre estaba muy intranquilo, muy preocupado. Conocía la reputación del lagarto, y no le gustaba que esos forasteros se internaran tanto en el pantano. El viejo caimán mataba por diversión. Sabíamos que era malvado. Finalmente, mi padre insistió en que fuéramos a buscarlos. Me dijo que estuviera muy callado. Tomó varias lámparas de aceite y cerillas, las armas, un garfio... todo lo que teníamos en el campamento para protegernos. El sofocante aire pareció colgar tieso, esperando en suspenso por el resto de la historia.

Alice se apretaba contra la sólida forma de Jasper. Súbitamente no estuvo tan segura de querer oír el resto. Podía sentir, oír y oler la imagen que Beau estaba describiendo.

_Todo irá bien, chérie._

La voz de Jasper le trajo aliviante confort a la mente y una sensación de protección, un aislamiento entre la sensibilidad de Alice y cualquier cosa que pudiera oír a continuación.

\- Había un hedor terrible. El aire era espeso, tanto que apenas podíamos respirar. Recuerdo el sudor fluyendo de nosotros en ríos, y ambos sabíamos que, si continuábamos internándonos en el territorio del viejo, nos tendría a nosotros para cenar. Queríamos volver. Aminoramos la marcha del bote. Mi corazón estaba martilleando tan rápido que podía oírle. Y los insectos descendían sobre nosotros. Mi padre estaba ennegrecido por ellos, moviéndose sobre él. Nos picaban y mordían, entrando en nuestros ojos y narices, incluso llenando nuestras bocas.

Beau estaba agitándose. Jasper instintivamente se extendió para calmar su mente. Emparejó la respiración del hombre, la puso bajo control, después emparejó el ritmo de su corazón y lo bajó al ritmo normal. Susurró el consolador canto curativo de su gente y ondeó su mano gentilmente para crear una brisa que alejara el calor sofocante y enfriara la transpiración del cuerpo de Beau.

En seguida la terrible presión que crecía en el pecho del capitán se alivió. Beau sonrió débilmente.

\- Sólo he contado esta historia a otra persona. Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca lo haría, pero de algún modo me sentí compelido a compartirla con Dimitri, y ahora con ustedes. Lo siento. Todavía es como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

\- Algunas veces ayuda hablar de una mala experiencia. - Dijo Alice amablemente, con sus ojos oscuros luminosos en la noche. Brillaban como los de un gato, extraños y hermosos.

El capitán sacudió la cabeza.

\- Mientras nunca hable de ello, puedo fingir que no ha ocurrido realmente. Mi padre nunca habló de ello, ni siquiera conmigo. Creo que ambos quisimos que no fuera nada más que una pesadilla.

\- Los chicos de ciudad estaban bebiendo. - Jasper sacó la información de su cabeza.

Beau asintió.

\- Encontramos botellas vacías flotando en el agua, sobre el banco. Después los oímos gritar. No cualquier clase de grito, sino de la clase que permanece contigo para siempre. Que te despierta en la noche con un sudor frío. Mi padre permaneció borracho un mes después de eso intentando olvidar esos gritos. Sé que no funcionó. - Se limpió la boca de nuevo. - A mí nunca me funcionó.

_No quiero oír esto, Jasper. Le hace demasiado daño recordar_, protestó Alice, sus dedos de retorcieron en la camisa de Jasper.

Jasper pasó una mano acariciante hacia abajo por su pelo.

_Le aliviaré su dolor después. Esto es interesante; en su mente puedo sentir la presencia de Dimitri, como si también el, aliviara a este hombre. ¿Por qué que el caimán matara humanos disgustaría a su padre? ¿Por qué el terror que produjo se demoraría en él después de tantos años? En este lugar ha habido muchas muertes, pocas de ella placenteras. Quizás es necesario que oigamos esta historia._

\- Estábamos cubiertos de insectos, como una manta, arrastrándose sobre nosotros. Y era casi imposible respirar. - Beau se tocó la garganta, recordando la sensación de sofoco. - Aunque no podíamos dejarles. Seguimos avanzando a través de las cañas y raíces. Para nosotros, la ida fue muy difícil incluso aunque teníamos un bote mucho más pequeño. El agua era negra y aceitosa cerca del banco. Se formó un charco allí, y el agua estaba estancada. El hedor era increíble, como matadero de cadáveres dejados para pudrirse al sol. Mi padre quiso dejarme en el bote al borde de la charca, diciendo que iría a pie, pero sabía que, si le dejaba, moriría.

\- Oh, Beau. - Dijo Alice simpáticamente.

Estaba casi tan apenada como el capitán. Automáticamente Jasper la alivió y confortó, proveyéndola de un acolchado aislante más fuerte. Era como una esponja, empapándose del terrible trauma.

\- Supongo que ambos aceptamos que probablemente no saldríamos de allí. - Continuó Beau. Hábilmente guió el bote rodeando un tocón. - Pero fuimos. Estaba negro. No como la noche, sino negro. Mi padre encendió la lámpara, y pudimos verlos. El barco estaba astillado, con enormes trozos arrancados, como si algo enorme lo hubiera atacado. Y estaba hundiéndose casi bajo el agua. Un chico estaba aferrado a él, pero la sangre estaba salpicando el cielo. No podíamos cogerlo. Algo llegó desde el agua, algo prehistórico. Sus ojos eran malvados, y su boca abierta de par en par. No era un caimán corriente, y se estaba divirtiendo, jugando con esos chicos moribundos.

Beau se pasó una mano por el pelo agitado, mirando a través del agua familiar. Jasper se movió, atrayendo la atención del capitán. Esos peculiares ojos plateados captaron su mirada y la sostuvieron.

Instantáneamente Beau se sintió calmado, centrado, protegido, desconectado. La historia que estaba contando se volvió sólo eso, una historia que había ocurrido a algún otro.

Jasper sintió el extraño cambio en la mente del capitán, como un velo nublado que producía una reacción programada. Se concentró y siguió el sendero, el patrón de maldad que le era tan familiar. Reconoció el toque sanador de Dimitri, las salvaguardas que había colocado en el mortal para prevenir que la corrompida sombra se extendiera. Beau LaRue había sido tocado por un vampiro. Había escapado, pero no indemne.

Un suave jadeo de Alice en su mente traicionó su presencia. Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo de que ella pudiera deslizarse dentro y fuera de su mente, tan parte de él que no podía ya decir donde empezaba él y terminaba ella. Había accedido a sus recuerdos y sus conocimientos. La mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba en su mente, lo mejor era que estaba adquiriendo las lecciones que los siglos le habían enseñado.

_Más de lo que supones_. Alice sonó pagada de sí misma.

_Beau estaba mucho más relajado, no el feliz capitán de antes, pero su tensión se había definitivamente aliviado._

\- No había nada que pudiéramos hacer por ellos. Habíamos entrado en el patio de juegos del monstruo, y estaba de humor para jugar. No intentó ahogar a ninguno de ellos directamente, o matarlos de una vez. Los lanzó al aire y los desgarró en trocitos. Trozos de cuerpos estaban flotando en el agua. La cabeza de una chica se meneaba arriba y abajo cerca del banco. Recuerdo la forma en que su pelo se extendía como un abanico sobre la superficie del agua.

Jasper tocó el hombro del hombre.

_Suficiente. No hay necesidad de que recuerdes los detalles de esta atrocidad_.

Beau sacudió la cabeza, la imagen vívida de su mente repentinamente se oscurecieron a un vago grupo.

\- Casi no conseguimos salir nosotros mismos. Vino hacia nosotros, tan grande como cualquiera de esos cocodrilos del Nilo. No quería comer, no estaba protegiendo su territorio, sólo quería matar. Habíamos penetrado en su guarida, en sus dominios, mientras se estaba divirtiendo, y estaba enfadado. Mi padre tiró la lámpara de aceite sobre el agua y lo hizo arder todo. No miramos atrás.

\- Fueron muy afortunados. - Dijo Jasper suavemente, su voz como una fresca y fría brisa. Rezumó por la mente de La Rue, por sus poros, y disipó la enfermedad que lo atrapaba.

_Puedes sanarle_, dijo Alice.

_Es mortal._

_Puedes hacerlo_, insistió ella. _Dimitri le protegió, asegurándose de que el veneno no se extendería, manteniendo lejos la pesadilla, pero tú puedes sacarla._

La dura línea de la boca de Jasper se suavizó, casi una sonrisa. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. No había forma de convencerla de que no podía hacer lo que ella quería. Lo creía implícitamente. Se llevó su mano a la calidez de su boca, presionando un beso en su palma.

_Je t'aime, Alice_, susurró en la mente de ella como una caricia.

Alice se inclinó hacia él.

_Yo también te amo, compañero._

Jasper volvió su atención a limpiar la mente del mortal, llevándose lejos el recuerdo del encuentro con la aborrecible criatura, el no-muerto. No la sacó completamente porque estaba firmemente atrincherada en el alma del capitán; el hombre había vivido con la experiencia demasiados años. Pero Jasper la limpió, bajándole el tono, extrayendo los restos del corrupto toque del vampiro, el perverso castigo por la intrusión, por la habilidad para escapar a la trampa. Las pesadillas se habrían ido, el vivido horror se marchitaría, y el terrible miedo y temor con el que había vivido Beau se habría ido de su vida para siempre.

Jasper suspiró suavemente y se frotó la nuca que estaba tensa después de semejante excursión mental. Sacar la mancha de un vampiro de un mortal, de cualquiera, era difícil; requería tremenda energía. Pero bajar la mirada a los brillantes ojos de Alice hizo que todo valiera la pena. Le estaba mirando como si fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra.

_Eres el único hombre por lo que a mi concierne_, susurró suavemente, las palabras alejaron el cansancio de su mente.

El sonido del ancestral canto sanador era calmante, mientras su voz, hermosa y pura, enjuagó llevándose lejos el feo toque de la depravación del vampiro de su propia mente. Al caminar por la mente de Beau y sanarla, había tenido que ver cada recuerdo con vívido detalle. Jasper tuvo que entrar en la fealdad de los enfermizos hechizos del vampiro para desenredarse y sanar de dentro hacia afuera. Encontró su mano sujetando la de Alice, una especie de humildad se extendió a través de él. Nadie había hecho eso nunca antes... mirar por él, preocuparse por su bienestar, ayudarle a sanar. Fue una experiencia única para el maestro sanador de su raza.

\- ¿Trajo a Dimitri a este lugar? - Preguntó Jasper al capitán.

Beau asintió.

\- Vinimos varias veces a lo largo de los años. Nunca encontramos al viejo de nuevo.

\- ¿Sintió lo mismo? ¿Su territorio? ¿Era todavía malvado?

Beau asintió lentamente, con un débil fruncimiento de ceño en su cara.

\- Pero sabía que no estaba aquí. Era malvado, pero no completamente del mismo modo. Por supuesto, con Dimitri, siempre me sentí diferente. Todo era diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? - Repitió Alice. - ¿Cómo?

Beau se encogió de hombros.

\- Es difícil de explicar, pero debería saberlo. Es como este. - Señaló a Jasper. - Invencible. Hombre o bestia, natural o sobrenatural, nada podía dañar a Dimitri. Así es como te hace sentirte.

Alice intercambió una sonrisa de completo entendimiento con Beau. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Cree que el caimán vive todavía después de todos estos años? Seguramente murió de muerte natural.

\- Todavía está vivo. - Dijo Beau. - Pero no creo que esté en su charca todo el tiempo. Creo que ahora tiene un nuevo escondite. Dimitri ya le rastreó. Pasamos un montón de tiempo en ello, pero nunca descubrimos su otra guarida.

\- ¿Ha habido cualquier indicio reciente de él? - Preguntó Jasper. - ¿Un rumor, un borracho hablando de más? ¿O extrañas desapariciones?

Beau se encogió de hombros, la despreocupada forma del bayou de aceptar el día a día.

\- Siempre hay desapariciones en los pantanos, olores inexplicables, y cosas raras. Ninguna que se crea anormal. Nadie cree en el viejo ya. Se ha convertido en una leyenda, una historia de miedo para asustar a los turistas. Eso es todo.

\- Pero usted lo sabe mejor. - Dijo Jasper suavemente.

Beau suspiró.

\- Si, lo sé mejor. Está ahí fuera, en algún lugar en esas millas de pantano, y está hambriento. Hambriento todo el tiempo. No de comida, sino de muerte. De eso está hambriento, eso es para lo que vive, sólo para matar.

El bote fue cuidadosamente maniobrado hasta su atracadero. Jasper agradeció a LaRue e intentó pagarle. Cuando el guía lo rechazó, Jasper momentáneamente nublo su memoria un momento y colocó una cantidad de dinero en la cartera del capitán.

Había estado en la mente del hombre, conocía sus problemas financieros, sabía que estaba preocupado por la salud de su esposa. Alice enganchó los dedos en el bolsillo trasero de Jasper mientras vagaban hacia la carretera y de vuelta a la civilización. La Rue los llamó.

\- ¿Dónde está su coche? Estas carreteras no son siempre seguras después de oscurecer.

Jasper miró sobre su hombro, sus pálidos ojos brillaron amenazadoramente, recogiendo una indirecta de sangrienta luna. Sus ojos parecieron los de un lobo cazando una presa.

\- No se preocupe. Estaremos a salvo.

Beau LaRue rió alegremente.

\- No estaba preocupado por usted. Estaba preocupado de que cualquiera que intentara abordarle pudiera ser amigo mío. No les haga demasiado daño ¿eh? Quizás sólo darles una pequeña lección de modales.

\- Lo prometo. - Le aseguró Jasper.

Había deslizado un brazo alrededor de Alice.

\- Interesante la historia sobre ese caimán.

\- ¿El vampiro está usándolo para guardarle cuando está en el pantano? - Aventuró Alice.

\- Quizás. - Musitó Jasper.

Inhaló con fuerza, un depredador olfateando su presa. El hambre estaba royendo, un borde afilado que persistía, siempre presente, particularmente predominando cuando había usado tanta energía. Los hombres agrupados juntos cerca de un gran árbol cercano sobre la carretera estaban bebiendo cerveza y observando su aproximación. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre Alice, podría oler su súbito interés.

Alice retrocedió un paso a su lado para que su cuerpo mucho más grande la escondiera de ojos entrometidos.

\- ¿Y para qué más usaría el vampiro al caimán? ¿Por qué salvaguardaría su cubil de esta forma?

\- Creo que lo acabas de decir. Su cubil. El vampiro usa el pantano como su cubil. Si el caimán ha estado por los alrededores tanto, hay sólo una explicación. El vampiro debe cambiar de forma, debe convertirse en el caimán. Simplemente desaparece en el pantano y engorda aterrorizando a la población mientras espera que el cazador se marche.

\- Pero si Dimitri ha vivido aquí tantos años... - Empezó ella a protestar. El sacudió la cabeza.

\- El tiempo no significa nada para el no-muerto. Y hay pantanos más allá de este lugar, otras ciudades que aterrorizar. Simplemente se va de una zona a otra, entreteniéndose hasta que es seguro para él volver.

Los sentidos de Jasper estaban sobre el pequeño grupo de hombres.

Podía verlos claramente. Podía oír sus susurros, el silbido de la cerveza en las latas, el flujo y reflujo de la sangre en sus venas. Los colmillos se alargaron amenazadoramente. Se pasó la lengua por los afilados incisivos, la ancestral llamada para alimentarse en él. Alice tiró de su bolsillo, haciéndole parar.

\- No me gusta esto, Jasper. Salgamos de aquí.

\- Quédate aquí. - Le dio la orden bruscamente, si mirada flotó por encima de ella hasta su presa.

\- Quieren pelear contigo. - Protestó ella. - Simplemente dejémoslos.

Sus manos la cogieron por la parte superior de sus brazos, e inclinó su oscura cabeza hacia ella, sus pálidos ojos capturaron su mirada azul.

\- Conocemos como soy, Alice. Piensan atacarnos. Quizás si nos marchamos, otra pareja pasará y no estaremos aquí para protegerles. Quieren probar su fuerza, intimidar, robar. No son conscientes de ello todavía, pero la intención está en sus mentes. Deseo alimentarme, y ya el hambre me golpea. Esto es lo que haré.

\- Bien, hazlo entonces. - Exclamó ella, alejándose de él de un tirón. - Pero me dan asco. No quiero la sangre de ninguno de ellos.

El la volvió a arrastrar a sus brazos y encontró su garganta con la boca, sus dientes rasparon y atormentaron su cremosa piel.

\- Eres tan suave por dentro, ma petite, tu corazón es tan amable. Es bueno que me tengas.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Exclamó, pero su cuerpo estaba fundiéndose por su propia voluntad contra él.

Él era fuego y hielo, calor blanco ardiente y excitación eléctrica. Jasper la alejó y se giró de vuelta hacia el grupo de hombres. Estaban susurrando ahora, formulando su plan de ataque. Se movió hacia ellos con su andar fácil. Ellos se dispersaron, pensando superarle a prisa.

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros conoce a Beau La Rue? - Preguntó suavemente, sobresaltándolos.

Un hombre, a su derecha se aclaró la garganta.

\- Si, lo conozco. ¿Qué pasa? - Intentó sonar beligerante.

A Jasper le sonó joven y asustado.

\- ¿Eres amigo suyo? - Esta vez la voz de Jasper bajó, cautivándolos, atrapándolos, tejiendo un oscuro hechizo mágico.

El hombre se sintió compelido a responder, a moverse hacia adelante, lejos de la seguridad de sus amigos.

\- Si, ¿tienes un problema con eso? - Exclamó, sacando pecho.

Jasper sonrió, una muestra de relucientes dientes. Sus ojos brillaron ardientes y extraños en la noche.

_Ven a mí y permíteme alimentarme._

Envió el llamado, envolviéndolos en ella, y tiró de ellos. Bebió hasta llenarse de cuatro de ellos, saciando su lujuria de sangre y la dolorosa hambre que le roía. No fue particularmente amable en ello, y les permitió caer al suelo sin ayuda y mareados. Plantó recuerdos de una pelea, un hombre contra muchos. Todos doloridos y derribados. El amigo de La Rue quedó el último, para Alice. Cuando se alimentó, fue más cuidadoso, asegurándose de que el hombre sentiría la necesidad de agradecérselo a Beau La Rue. Le agradecería el salvarle de los varios golpes que los otros habían recibido. No dio a Alice la oportunidad de protestar. Le ordenó obedecer, y ella estaba pestañeando hacia él con ojos soñolientos antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Vio llegar el conocimiento, el ardiente cocer sin llama que anunciaba su temperamento. Lo empujó lejos.

\- Imbécil. - Una palabra. Debería haberlo aplastado, pero quería reír.

Jasper cogió su cabeza entre las manos y la abrazó con fuerza, con la alegría explotando a través de él. La vida estaba por todas partes alrededor de él. La noche era suya. La alzó y, sujetándola entre sus brazos, se lanzó por el cielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quil casi se desmayó cuando la pareja se materializó en el balcón fuera de su habitación. Deslizando a un lado la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

\- ¿Estáis chiflados? Cualquiera puede veros ahí fuera. Todas las habitaciones miran al patio.

Jasper pasó a su lado y tiró a Alice sin ceremonias sobre la cama. Ella le lanzó golpe sin entusiasmo, después rodó sobre sí misma para mirar como paseaba por la alfombra hacia Quil.

\- Nadie puede vernos cuando no lo deseamos. - Explicó pacientemente, apartando su mirada del perfecto trasero de Alice. - ¿Recuperaste la lista de nombres que necesitamos? ¿Los que están bajo la sospecha de la sociedad?

\- El gerente de aquí me permitió usar su impresora. - Reconoció Quil, alcanzándole a Jasper la lista.

\- Hey, Quil. - Dijo Alice. - ¿Quieres ir a una caza de vampiros?

Jasper se dio la vuelta para fijar en ella su brillante mirada plateada.

_Ni siquiera empieces._

Usó la belleza de su voz como el arma que era, obligando e hipnotizando. Alice parpadeó, después le sonrió dulcemente.

\- En realidad, Quil. Lo vi. en uno de esos tours de los folletos. ¿No es el lugar perfecto para buscar a esos tipos de la sociedad? Deben estar colgados alrededor de esa clase de cosas.

\- ¿Una caza de vampiros? - Repitió Quil incrédulamente. - ¿Una real?

\- Tengo el folleto en casa. - Estudiadamente evitó la furiosa mirada de Jasper.

Tenía esa sonrisita secreta de nuevo, la que siempre le volvía loco, dándole la vuelta, y fundiendo su corazón. Eso no era nada bueno. No tenía dudas de ello.

_Se me ha ocurrido que necesitas unos buenos azotes._

Su sonrisa creció presumida.

_Dije que estaba deseando intentarlo alguna vez, compañero, pero creo que sería mejor que esperáramos hasta estar a solas, ¿no?_

\- ¿Se están quedando conmigo? - Exigió Quil a Jasper. - ¿Hay realmente una caza de vampiros para turistas?

\- Creéme, mortal, si existiera tal cosa, ella lo sabría. - Admitió Jasper. - Me temo que vamos a hablar de algo que lamentaremos.

\- No lo lamentarás. - Dijo Alice rápidamente, sentándose.

Sus ojos azules eran de un vívido violeta, esas misteriosas estrellas plateadas brillaban en sus centros.

\- Podríamos ir mañana por la noche. Apuesto a que sería divertido. Empieza en Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop a las ocho. Ellos proporcionan las estacas y el ajo. Hagámoslo, Jasper. - Sus largas pestañas bajaron para cubrir su expresión, y esa pequeña sonrisa exasperante atrajo su atención a su suave boca. - Podrías tomar algunas notas. Después de todo, esos tipos probablemente son profesionales.

Jasper sintió la risa manando de algún lugar de su alma. Los ojos plateados se caldearon en mercurio fundido.

\- ¿Crees que serían capaces de ayudarme?

Alice asintió solemnemente.

\- Lo dice claro en el folleto, nada de borrachos. Eso significa que saben lo que están haciendo, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Que más dice? - Preguntó Quil, curioso.

Alice sonrió ampliamente hacia él traviesa.

\- En realidad, dice que es pura diversión. Caminas por ahí, y ellos te cuentan historias. Historias mezcladas con mitos y leyendas.

\- Podríamos realmente aprender algo, Jasper. Nunca se sabe.

Había una débil nota de esperanza en su voz que intentaba desesperadamente esconderle. Jasper instantáneamente cruzó la distancia entre ellos y acunó un lado de su cara en la palma de su mano, su pulgar se deslizó en una pequeña caricia a lo largo de su mandíbula.

_¿Por qué estarías alguna vez insegura, Alice? Puedo sentirlo en ti, que imaginas que te consideraré tonta por desear hacer todas esas cosas de turistas._

La risa de Alice fue suave y de algún modo sexy. Puso su mano sobre la de Jasper.

\- Soy tu compañera. - Dijo gentilmente. - Te leo tan fácilmente como tú a mí. Piensas que el noventa por ciento de las cosas que quiero hacer son tontas.

\- Pienso que permitirte hacer todas esas cosas es tonto.

Ella hizo una mueca visible.

\- Necesitamos menos de ese rollo de permitir. Por otro lado, me debes una noche fuera sin problemas.

\- ¿Tuvisteis problemas esta noche? - Preguntó Quil.

\- No hubo problemas. - Jasper estaba claramente confundido.

\- Estás siempre metiéndote en peleas. En cualquier sitio a donde vamos, simplemente no puedes evitarlo. - Le acusó Alice indignada. - Te metiste en una esta noche.

\- ¿Te metiste en una pelea? - Quil esta pasmado.

\- No me metí en una pelea. - Negó Jasper.

\- Unos pocos hombres estaban decididos a asaltarnos, así que les proporcioné una interesante experiencia. No hubo lucha. Si les hubiera golpeado en realidad físicamente, estarían en el hospital. - Sus blancos dientes relucieron, los ojos plateados brillaron con algo más que peligro, con un deje de diversión. - Tal como fue, solo pensaran que deberían ser hospitalizados. No hay nada mal en ninguno de ellos. Fui bastante amable a causa de Alice. Aunque veo que no lo aprecia.

\- Apreciaría que saliéramos y nos comportáramos normalmente.

\- Estaba comportándome de mi forma habitual, chérie. - Le recordó amablemente.

\- Asumo que vamos a la caza de vampiros mañana por la noche. - Dijo Quil, con risa en su voz.

Jasper tomó la lista de nombres de Quil y la miró, fijando el contenido en su memoria antes de devolvérsela. Durante un momento su mirada plateada descansó en la cara de Quil, una fría y yerma reflexión de vacío. Cuando Quil se estremeció, Jasper parpadeó, y la ilusión se desvaneció. Quil se preguntó simplemente cual era la ilusión... la calidez que Jasper mostraba en ocasiones, o el duro y desalmado vacío de sus ojos.

Alice brincó con impaciencia fuera de la cama, enviando una llamarada de ojos profundamente azules, y envolvió su mano en la curva del brazo de Jasper.

\- Nos encontraremos en la tienda de Blacksmith... bueno, en el bar, mañana a las ocho.

\- Yo tengo que volver al trabajo. - Objetó Quil. - Perderé mi empleo.

\- No puedes regresar. - Dijo Jasper amablemente. - El minuto en que dijiste a Masen que ibas a llamar a la policía, el minuto en que objetaste su cambio a tu fórmula, sellaste tu propio destino. Enviará a su gente detrás de ti, y todos ellos estarán controlados por una compulsión a matar. Masen es el maestro vampiro... ahora lo sabemos... y te has cruzado con él.

\- No merezco su atención.

\- El poder lo es todo para el vampiro. - Dijo Alice suavemente. - Irá detrás de ti con todo lo que tiene. Te enconará, le volverá loco que lograras escapar. Y sabe que yo estaba contigo en el pantano. Ahora sabe que Jasper está aquí también. No puede tocarnos, pero sentirá que, si te atrapa a ti, habría sido de algún modo mejor que Jasper.

Jasper asintió, sorprendido de que fuera tan hábil al comprender la situación. Quil estaba en mucho más peligro del que podría nunca concebir.

\- ¿Has hecho alguna llamada desde esta habitación? ¿Has dado tu dirección a alguien, aunque sea a tu familia?

Quil sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, iba a llamar a las aerolíneas y ver si podía usar el mismo billete para el próximo vuelo. Y tengo que llamar a mi jefe mañana. Me despedirán, Jasper, y no quiero que ocurra eso. Aunque termine trabajando para ti tengo una reputación que mantener. - La punta de su zapato se arrastró por una mancha gastada en la alfombra. - Me gusta la investigación. No quiero acabar en un trabajo que odie a causa de todo esto.

Jasper tomó el portátil de Quil y abrió el procesador de textos con habilidad. Alice observó con asombro como sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado. Tecleaban una larga lista de lugares y negocios.

\- Elige, Quil. Me siento afortunado de contar contigo. Entre tanto, te dejaré algo de efectivo. No quiero que te rastreen.

\- No has visto mi currículo. - Objetó Quil. - No busco caridad.

Los ojos plateados brillaron con un breve y duro humor.

\- Tuve tu fórmula dentro de mi cuerpo, Quil. Esa era toda la prueba de tu genio que necesitaba. La sociedad había tenido acceso a esa sangre durante algún tiempo antes que tú, pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de sacar algo que funcionara en nosotros.

\- Genial, consigo ese dudoso placer. Algún día me presentarás a uno de tus amigos y puedes decir "a propósito, este es el que inventó el veneno que está matando a nuestra gente".

Jasper se rió entonces, un sonido bajo y ronco tan puro que era hermoso oír. Trajo una luminosidad al corazón de Quil, dispersó la oscuridad que se había estado reuniendo.

\- Nunca había pensado en eso. Podríamos conseguir algunas reacciones interesantes.

Quil se encontró sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Si, como una fiesta de linchamiento conmigo como invitado de honor.

\- Tendremos un antídoto para nuestra gente pronto. - Le recordó Jasper amablemente. - No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

\- Si tuviera mi equipo, podría tener uno inmediatamente. - Dijo Quil. - Siempre me aseguro que poder revertir cualquier reacción que cree. No será muy difícil encontrar donde pervirtieron la formula. En realidad, quizás todavía tengas algún efecto prolongado en tu riego sanguíneo.

Parecía tan esperanzado que Alice estalló en carcajadas.

\- El científico loco va a rondar alrededor de ti con una aguja hipodérmica, Jasper. - Le fastidió.

Jasper arqueó una ceja, su cara era una máscara impenetrable, los pálidos ojos brillaban con algo más que una amenaza. Los dientes blancos brillaron, desnudando los colmillos.

\- Quizás no. - Concedió Quil. - No es tan buena idea después de todo.

Alice se levantó moviéndose con su sensual gracia para colocarse bajo el hombro de Jasper. Parecía imposiblemente pequeña cerca del gran Cárpato, delicada, incluso frágil. No era tanto el peso de Jasper sino los músculos, el ancho de sus brazos y pecho, y el poder que emanaba de él. Su cara se volvió hacia él, suave curvada por la risa, para nada intimidada por él. El brazo de Jasper se deslizó alrededor de ella y la arrastró hacia él, casi envolviéndola completamente.

\- Piensa que voy a llevarla a esa ridícula caza de vampiros.

\- Tiene razón ¿no? - Quil le sonrió.

\- Desafortunadamente. - Admitió Jasper. - ¿Tienes suficiente comida hasta mañana por la noche? Tendremos un plan de acción para entonces. - Dejó caer varios billetes grandes sobre la mesa de noche, escondiendo sus acciones de Quil mientras lo hacía.

\- ¿Qué plan de acción? ¿Qué puede hacerse? ¿No podemos luchar con toda la sociedad?

\- Estaba pensando que podríamos usarte como cebo y conducirlos a una trampa. - Dijo Jasper, serio.

Los ojos de Quil se abrieron de par en par con alarma.

\- No estoy seguro de que me guste ese plan. Suena un poco arriesgado para mí. - Miró hacia Alice en busca de apoyo.

Jasper encogió sus amplios hombros con un encogimiento casual.

\- No veo el riesgo.

El pequeño puño apretado de Alice le golpeó en el estómago como venganza. Jasper bajó la mirada hacia ella con sorpresa.

\- ¿Es ahora cuando se supone que tengo que decir ay?

Alice y Quil intercambiaron un gemido largo y fúnebre.

\- ¿Por qué quise que tuviera sentido del humor? - Se preguntó ella.

Quil sacudió la cabeza.

\- No me preguntes a mí. Tu creaste al monstruo.

\- Sé que sería incapaz de resistir la presión de los cuerpos humanos en Preservation Hall. - Dijo Jasper súbitamente. - Pero quizás podríamos escuchar la música de la calle. Te sacaría de aquí durante unas pocas horas y, con la severidad de la tormenta, tengo la esperanza de que los turistas se habrán quedado dentro.

Quil saltó ante la oportunidad de salir de su habitación.

\- Hagámoslo.

Alice se detuvo, su mano se apretó firmemente sobre el brazo de Jasper.

\- ¿Es seguro para él?

_No puedo creer que dudes de mi habilidad para protegerte a ti y al mortal._

_¿El mortal? Tiene un nombre._

_A él es fácil matarle, cuando a nosotros no._

Los ojos plateados vagaron por su cara. Su mano llegó para acariciar su mejilla, su pulgar rozó gentilmente de delante hacia atrás.

\- No permitiría que Quil estuviera en ningún peligro real. No puede vivir su vida escondiéndose. Yo debería haber protegido a Peter. Estaría vivo ahora mismo si no fuera por mí. - La voz de Alice fue ronca por la culpa, las lágrimas no vertidas se aferraban a su mente.

_Sólo yo soy culpable de la muerte de Peter, ma petite. Era mi responsabilidad detectar la presencia del vampiro. No había sentido ninguna emoción durante tantos y tan largos siglos, y cuando fui a tu show y te vi., los colores casi me cegaron. Los sentimientos me sobrepasaron. Estaba ordenándolos e intentando ponerme bajo control. En todos los siglos de mi existencia, fue la única vez que fallé al detectar la presencia del no-muerto. La muerte de Peter es algo con lo que tendré que vivir._

Sintió su inmediato rechazo a su valoración de la situación, él rápido salto en su defensa. Y lo caldeó como nada más podía nunca hacer. Mientras salían de la posada y a través de las calles húmedas por la lluvia, mezclándose con la inesperada muchedumbre, pensó en la forma en que ella le hacía sentir. Él estaba siempre controlado... era necesario para alguien con su poder y naturaleza depredadora... aunque ella podría hacerle sentir como si estuviera dando vuelta a su órbita. Jasper miró hacia abajo a la parte alta de su sedosa cabeza y permitió que la emoción lo embargara, a través de él. Solo observarla le proporcionaba un inmenso placer y un diluvio de calidez. Encontró que podía disfrutar de la alegre música, incluso con la locura de los turistas que reían y se apretujaban en las calles y las aceras.

Fundiéndose con ella, pudo sentir que estaba sintiendo ella... la despreocupación, su sentido del humor, el rápido interés que tenía por todo y todos a su alrededor. Hablaba con la gente fácilmente, manteniéndolos en la palma de su mano con la misma facilidad que le sostenía cautivo a él.

Cuando la llevó a casa después de dejar a Quil de vuelta en su habitación, Jasper giró a Alice entre sus brazos.

\- Eres mi mundo. - Susurró suavemente, diciéndolo de corazón.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en su hombro, inhaló su esencia masculina.

\- Gracias por salir esta noche. Sé que es duro para ti estar entre humanos, pero yo he pasado los últimos cinco años viviendo entre ellos. Ha pasado mucho desde que tuve contacto con alguien de nuestra gente.

\- Te he hecho pasar un mal rato. - Admitió. - Quiero darte lo que necesitas, Alice. Es difícil entender la necesidad que tienes de su compañía.

\- Siempre has sido tan solitario, Jasper. - Dijo ella suavemente. - He tenido humanos a mí alrededor desde que dejé mi casa.

Su boca encontró las sienes de ella, después recorrió sus pestañas y bajó a su boca. La alzó mientras sus labios atormentaban los de ella, acunándola entre sus brazos. La llevó escaleras arriba a uno de los dormitorios.

Jasper le hizo el amor suave y tiernamente, increíblemente reverente, mostrándole con su cuerpo lo que nunca había sido capaz de expresar adecuadamente con palabras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Al fin les traigo el cap 16 de esta historia jejeje nos faltan 2 caps para el final, ¿les está gustando? No olviden dejar un lindo comentario para saber si les está gustando la historia y si les gustó el cap n.n**

**Espero que todas estén bien, por favor, manténganse en sus casas :3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lafitte's BlackDrew Shop era oscuro y misterioso, el lugar perfecto para el comienzo de una aventura tan divertida. Alice rió suavemente cuando una pareja de residentes sacudieron las cabezas ante el grupo de turistas locos apiñados en la taberna para unirse a la caza de vampiros. Podía sentir la mueca interior de Jasper, el deseo de disolverse y ser invisible superpuesta en su mente, pero se mantuvo allí severamente. Hacía que se giraran las cabezas con su impresionante estatura, con el poder que se asentaba tan fácilmente sobre sus amplios hombros. Su expresión era estoicamente impasible, sus ojos plateados inquietos, implacables, sin perderse nada. En el interior oscurecido del bar, la peculiar visión nocturna de su especie les daba una ventaja. Quil los flanqueaba, asombrado de cuantos turistas acudían en realidad a estas cazas. Alice le lanzó una mirada.

\- Estamos aquí para divertirnos, Quil. No empieces a actuar conmigo como Jasper. Un gruñón a mi estela es suficiente.

Quil se inclinó más cerca.

\- Si no leyeras los pensamientos de la gente todo el tiempo, curiosa, no podrías tomarme tan desprevenido.

\- No estaba leyendo tus pensamientos. - Objetó Alice con una expresión dolorida, su lujuriosa boca fruncida de una forma francamente sexy. - Está todo escrito en tu cara.

Jasper estaba definitivamente pasando un mal rato. Los hombres de los Cárpatos raramente permitían a otros hombres estar cerca de sus compañeras, ciertamente no a hombres solteros. Odiaba la presión de los cuerpos. Alice atraía a los hombres como abejas a la miel. Las cabezas se giraban, y ardientes miradas seguían su progreso mientras se abrían paso a través de la multitud hacia la habitación de atrás del edificio. Alice exudaba vapor. Incluso en una habitación llena de cuerpos, tantos que no había sitio donde sentarse en ninguna parte, Alice hacía a los hombres sentirse como si fueran los únicos allí. Oscuramente iluminado, con velas fluctuantes, la habitación mantenía un débil rastro de misterio y ella era parte de eso.

Era inevitable que alguien la reconociera; siempre ocurría. Jasper estaba sorprendido de que la prensa no hubiera olido el rastro de que estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad y que en cada punto turístico estuvieran esperando por ella. Soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando la primera oleada de fans les rodeó, presionando cerca de Alice, esperando conseguir acercarse a ella. Jasper instintivamente colocó su sólida forma entre ella y la multitud.

_Vas a empezar un alboroto._

Firmó varios autógrafos, una hazaña bastante difícil con Jasper actuando como su guardaespaldas. Quil la escudó por el otro lado, reconociendo la amenaza que brillaba en los fríos ojos plateados de Jasper.

Alice no prestó atención a ninguno de los dos; de hecho, fue dulce, amistosa y dispuesta a conversar con la gente. Cuando su guía entró, un silencio débil lo siguió. Era impresionante, su larga y espesa trenza, su andar tieso, y su dramática apariencia. Jasper alzó una ceja hacia Alice, pero su fascinada mirada estaba sobre su organizador. Encendió una vela, mantuvo a su audiencia durante un momento en una pausa teatral, después les dio una advertencia sobre la peligrosa jornada a que estaban emprendiendo. Dejó claro que los bebedores no eran bienvenidos y enfatizó que no era recomendable que niños pequeños fueran al tour.

_Es bueno, este tipo,_ susurró Alice suavemente en la mente de Jasper. _Los atrapa a todos enseguida y los mantiene. Un buen showman._

_Es un imitador._

_Eso no significa que no sea real, Jasper_, le riño. _Es divertido. Todos estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato. Si prefieres no ir, puedo encontrarme contigo más tarde. Esto no es realmente peligroso. No vamos a encontrarnos con vampiros de verdad._

_Ni lo sueñes, no nos encontraremos más tarde. Si me apartara de tu lado, cada hombre en esta habitación estaría pululando a tu alrededor._

Jasper supo el momento en que dos miembros de la sociedad entraron el Lafitte's BlackDrew Shop. Sintió la oscura compulsión de la muerte, sabía que estaban buscando un blanco probable. Exploró el oscurecido interior del bar.

El vampiro estaba vivo y bien, y su ejército oscuro se estaba extendiendo para cumplir su voluntad. Nadie podía haber sabido que estaría allí. Suspiró. No había notado hasta ese momento lo importante que una noche fuera para Alice era para él. Una sólo noche sin incidentes.

Siguió al grupo a través de la puerta y dejo caer el dinero en la mano extendida mientras lo hacía. Alice estaba cerca de él, su mano sobre el dorso pequeño de la de ella.

Tres chicos adolescentes estaba coqueteando desaforadamente con ella, y su risa hacía girar cabezas y se ganó la atención súbita de su organizador y los dos miembros de la sociedad. Jasper los observó cambiar de posición, intentando abrirse camino a través de la multitud hacia su lado, pero era imposible. Se concentró en ellos, entorpecido la compulsión, nublando sus pensamientos para que se encontraran entrando en el espíritu de la caza. Alice terminó con una estaca afilada y una mueca conspirada de un compañero showman. Empezaron a caminar a través de las calles a paso rápido, y mientras lo hacían, la muchedumbre se estiró en una larga fila. El guía se detuvo en una casa, rodeado por una vaya, y empezó una dramática historia de amor y asesinato en su interior. Tejió la historia brillantemente, poniendo suficiente verdad mezclada con melodrama para hacerlo creíble. Los ojos azules de Alice estaban brillando. Cuando la multitud se movía hacia adelante para seguir la revuelta capa del organizador de paso rápido, se inclinó para fijar la correa de su zapato. Jasper la sintió deslizarse lejos de él y se volvió para esperarla.

Alice le sonrió, ese sexy y misteriosa sonrisa que endurecía su cuerpo y entorpecía un poco el bombeo de sangre a su cabeza. Se pelo se deslizaba por los hombros y caía en una sedosa cascada. Un vistazo de ella literalmente le hacía perder el aliento. Para cuando se hubo colocado el zapato, los dos miembros de la sociedad estaban justo a su lado.

Alice se enderezó, y esa exasperante sonrisa curvó su suave boca.

\- ¿De dónde son ustedes dos? - Su voz era hermosa y pura, una mezcla de seducción y música. - Soy Alice Cullen ¿No es esto divertido?

Sintieron su impacto inmediatamente, la trampa mezmerizadora. Jasper oyó sus corazones detenerse inesperadamente, y después empezar a correr. Los ojos azules de ella capturaron y mantuvieron sus miradas, atrapándolos en sus centros de estrellas plateadas.

\- Ross Drew. - Respondió el más bajo de los dos ansiosamente. - Me mudé aquí hace varios meses desde Florida. Este es Jonathan Perkins. Es natural de Florida también.

\- ¿Vinieron aquí para el Mardi Gras y se quedaron por la diversión? - Interrogó Alice.

_¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? Mon Dieu, ma femme, eres suficiente como para volverme loco. Lo prohibo._

Alice empezó a caminar entre los dos hombres fácilmente, sus enormes ojos abiertos de interés. Jasper sintió a la bestia alzar la cabeza, rugir buscando alivio. La niebla roja se extendió, y el hambre lo golpeó.

\- Vinimos para ayudar a un amigo nuestro. - Admitió Ross. Empezó a tratarse las sienes súbitamente doloridas. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía como si fuera a estallar.

Alice se inclinó más cerca, sus ojos manteniéndole cautivo. La multitud se había detenido una vez más mientras el organizador empezaba su historia de fantasmas e inexplicables misterios. Su voz lanzaba un hechizo sobre el grupo, añadiendo al atractivo de la historia, la fantasmal ilusión de la noche. Ross se sintió como si estuviera ahogándose en los ojos de ella, como se le hubiera atrapado para siempre en la luz de las iluminadas estrellas. Deseaba darle todo, cualquier cosa. Su cabeza decía no, pero su corazón que latía salvajemente y su rabiosa alma necesitaban confesarle cada pensamiento a ella.

\- Pertenecemos a una sociedad secreta. - Susurro suavemente, su voz tan bajo que sólo los dos Cárpatos pudieron posiblemente oírle.

No deseaba que su compañero supiera que estaba traicionando a los miembros. Había un curioso zumbido en su cabeza, como un enjambre de abejas. Rompió a sudar. Alice le tocó levemente, un roce de dedos cruzando su brazo, curiosamente, le trajo una brisa refrescante con ese toque, que aclaró su cabeza por un momento del opresivo dolor que le embargaba. La sonrisa de ella envió un escalofrío de excitación a través de él, de tal deseo y necesidad que deseaba caer a sus pies.

\- Que excitante. ¿Es peligroso? - Inclinó su cabeza, una inocente seductora que lo atraía más y más cerca.

Ross era consciente de la estrechez de su cintura, la plenitud de sus senos, el balanceo de sus caderas. Nunca había deseado nada más en su vida, y sus enormes ojos estaba enfocados sólo en él, viéndole sólo a él. Tragó con fuerza.

\- Muy peligroso. Cazamos vampiros. Reales, no esta tontería.

La perfecta boca de ella formó una pequeña "O". Tenía unos hermosos labios, suaves como pétalos de rosa, húmedos, llenos, labios para ser besados.

_Alice, detente ahora. Es peligroso, lo creas tú o no._

_Su mente apesta al vampiro. Podría averiguar dónde está Masen._

_He dicho que no_. Jasper extendió una mano y agarró firmemente su muñeca, tirando de ella de donde estaba entre los dos hombres hacia la protección de su cuerpo. _No te utilizaré para encontrar al no-muerto. Puede rastrear el sendero de vuelta a ti. No tengo más opción que destruir a este._

La cara de ella palideció visiblemente, sus largas pestañas descendieron para ocultar sus ojos.

_¿Por qué no le sanas como hiciste con el capitán?_

_No puedo sanar lo que es esencialmente malvado_. Su pulgar rozó gentilmente delante y atrás por el pulso que latía tan fuertemente en el interior de su muñeca. _Es un sirviente del vampiro, y lo sabes, Alice. Lo sabías desde el momento en que tocaste su mente. Puedes encontrar y rastrear, lo mismo que puede el vampiro. Y es más hábil que tú. No puedo permitir tal riesgo para ti._

Ross se apiñó más cerca, envuelto en la sujeción mental de la compulsión. Percibía que la mano sobre la muñeca de Alice era malvada, una serpiente enrollada que la arrastraba lejos de su lugar adecuado a su lado. Jasper se concentró en el compañero, Jonathan Perkins. La mente del hombre era más fuerte que la de Ross Drew. La sujeción del vampiro sobre el era mucho más oscura, como si Perkins hubiera estaba en contacto más cercano y durante un período más largo de tiempo. Estaba mirando a Alice suspicazmente. Jasper podía fácilmente captar la oscura lujuria, los celos porque hubiera escogido a Ross para prestar su atención en vez de a él. Perkins era retorcido por dentro, la compulsión del vampiro trabajaba en su ya de por si depravada mente.

Masen sabía cómo elegir a sus sirvientes. La viciosa y horrible naturaleza de los hombres maliciosos, esos sin amigos o relaciones, hambrientos de violencia y depravación. Les enviaba entre los curiosos, como Quil, gente con mentes rápidas e inteligentes abiertos para lo paranormal. Gente aislada por su gran inteligencia y amplitud de miras. El vampiro era capaz de utilizar a esos hombres inteligentes atrayéndoles con falsas esperanza, falsas promesas, usándoles para la investigación y el trabajo de calle necesario para su legión de auténticos sirvientes.

Jasper suspiró suavemente. Él era lo que era. La culpa no podría ser parte de su existencia. Era responsable de la continuación de su raza y la seguridad de Alice. Se empujó al interior de la mente de Jonathan Perkins, pasó el control de vampiro, y plantó la semilla de la destrucción. Su mano sobre la muñeca de Alice se apretó, y apretó el paso para poner distancia entre los miembros de la sociedad y su compañera. Una vez más su guía los detuvo a todos y tejió una historia de libertinaje y asesinato. La multitud estaba en silencio, cautivada por la interesante historia de la ciudad. Jasper insertó a Alice en la muchedumbre, su gran cuerpo protegiéndola de la inminente violencia. Fuera en la calle, Jonathan Perkins miraba malévolamente hacia Ross Drew.

\- Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo, Drew. Siempre tienes que ser el único que hable con Masen. Yo estoy más cerca de él, pero tú simplemente tienes que probar que eres el más importante.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - Exigió Ross, su mirada buscaba frenéticamente entre la multitud a Alice.

Jasper estaba escudándola, la niebla que creó hacía imposible detectarla en la noche. Ross estiró el cuello, intentando rodear a su compañero, llegando tan lejos como para empujarle fuera de su camino. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, su único pensamiento era encontrar a Alice.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Jasper? - Exigió ella suavemente.

Quil se movió centímetro a centímetro a través de la multitud de turistas hasta que consiguió abrirse camino hasta los Cárpatos. Estaba tan embebido por el narrador como el resto de la multitud. Estudió el edificio con su historia de mala conducta sexual, fuego y asesinado con extasiada atención. Jasper inclinó su oscura cabeza hacia ella.

\- No puedo hacer otra cosa que eliminar la amenaza para ti. El vampiro tiene un camino claro que conduce directamente hasta ti en la mente de este. Es una trampa, ma petite, y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de caer en ella.

\- No quieres decir nosotros. - Dijo ella. - Quieres decir yo.

Perkins empujó a Ross lo bastante fuerte como para causar que el otro hombre cayera en medio de la calle. Ross estalló soltando obscenidades, perturbando al narrador. El organizador hizo una pausa para conseguir un mejor efecto dramático, soltó con esfuerzo un suspiro, y se paseó hacia los dos combatientes. Quil había notado que un coche patrulla de la policía cruzaba a menudo por la zona y vagaba cono si fuera una cortesía al guía turístico. Era posible que incluso tuviera alguna forma de llamarles si había algún problema. Antes de que el guía los alcanzara, Perkins sacó un arma. Todo el mundo se congeló instantáneamente.

\- Traidor. ¡Vas a traicionarnos a todos! - Gritó, su cara era una retorcida máscara de furia y odio.

La oscura compulsión de matar estaba en él, y en Ross, que se desquitó sacando su propia arma. La multitud corrió en todas direcciones, buscando resguardo, ocultándose detrás de los coches aparcados y saltando al otro lado de las vallas. Se elevaron gritos salvajes, y el aire se espesó con miedo. Jasper empujó a Alice y Quil hacia el resguardo de una pared de ladrillos. El permaneció de pie sobre la acera, observando el drama que se desplegaba ante sí.

El guía claramente colgado entre la necesidad de seguridad y la necesidad de proteger a sus turistas, dudó al descubierto. Jasper ondeó una mano erigiendo una barrera entre el hombre y cualquier bala perdida. Los dos miembros de la sociedad estaba rabiando el uno contra el otro, entonces Perkins disparó una ráfaga de balas para responder a la que Ross disparó contra él. Una sombra oscura pasó cruzando el cielo, cubriendo las estrellas, calmando el viento. Ambos hombres cayeron lentamente, con las camisas salpicados de lo que parecía pintura roja. Aterrizaron como muñecos de trapos en medio de la calle, tirados, inmóviles. Sus armas resonaron sobre el pavimento para parecer juguetes inofensivos donde habían caído. La sombra oscura sobrevoló, tan alarmante como la súbita violencia que había explotado. Nadie se movió, nadie habló, nadie hizo ni un sólo ruido. Era como si supieran que la oscura y siniestra sombra que nublaba el cielo era más mortal que las armas tendidas silenciosamente en la calle. La gran mancha se extendió por las estrellas, y después empezó a recogerse amenazadoramente en una nube mucho más pequeña, negra y pesada.

Densa, compacta, se movía lentamente, como si inspeccionara el grupo con un obsceno ojo rojo. En su mismo centro una vena dentada rayaba continuamente.

Alguien gimió. Alguien empezó a rezar en voz baja. Después de unos momentos, unos pocos más se unieron. La sombra se oscureció hasta que cubrió toda luz sobre sus cabezas. La veta relampagueante, dentada y amenazadora, incrementó su actividad. Jasper notó que el vampiro estaba buscándoles. Sabía que su enemigo estaba cerca, pero Jasper había automáticamente ocultado su presencia, algo que había hecho sin pensar. El no-muerto debía ser capaz de detectar la presencia de Alice, habiendo seguido el débil rastro psíquico de su sirviente, pero Alice había estado muy ocupada también. Corriendo tanto por la cabeza de Jasper, había utilizados las lecciones que había aprendido a través de la dura experiencia, a través de prueba y error. Había enmascarado su presencia del todo tan diestramente como Jasper era capaz de hacer.

_No supondrá ninguna diferencia, compañero_. Sus palabras rozaron suavemente la mente de él. _Quiere atacar y destruir a todos lo que están aquí intentando cogernos._

Sintió una oleada de orgullo ante su habilidad de aprender tan rápidamente, evaluando a su enemigo. Jasper caminó alejándose de la agrupada masa de turistas y puso distancia entre él y el guía. Caminó completamente recto, con la cabeza en alto, su largo pelo flotando alrededor. Sus manos estaban sueltas a ambos lados, y su cuerpo relajado, poderoso.

\- Oyeme ahora, antiguo. - Su voz fue suave y musical, llenando el silencio con belleza y pureza.

_Has vivido mucho tiempo en este mundo y estas cansado del vacío. Vengo en respuesta a tu llamada._

\- Jasper. El Oscuro. - La malvada voz siseó y gruñó las palabras en respuesta. La fealdad rasgó las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas como uñas sobre una pizarra. Algunos de los turistas en realidad se cubrieron los oídos. - ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi ciudad e interferir donde no tienes derecho?

\- Soy la justicia. Vengo para liberarte de los lazos que te atan a este lugar. - La voz de Jasper era tan suave e hipnótica que aquellos que la oían salían de sus santuarios.

Llamaba y empujaba, de forma que nadie podía resistir su mismo deseo. La negra forma sobre sus cabezas se enrolló como el caldero de una bruja. Una saeta dentada de relámpago golpeó la tierra directamente hacia el grupo apiñado. Jasper levantó una mano y redirigió la fuerza de la energía lejos de los turistas y Alice. Una sonrisa afiló la expresión cruel de su boca.

\- ¿Te burlas de mi con este despliegue, antiguo? No intentes encolerizar lo que no entiendes. Tú viniste a mí. No te cacé. Buscaste amenazar a mi compañera y a aquellos a los que cuento como mis amigos. No puedo hacer otra cosa que llevarte la justicia de nuestra gente. - La voz de Jasper eran tan razonable, tan perfecta y pura, conducía a la obediencia hasta a los más recalcitrantes criminales.

El guía hizo un ruido, en algún lugar entre el escepticismo y el miedo. Jasper le silenció con un ondeo de su mano, no necesitaba distracciones. Pero el ruido había sido suficiente como para que el antiguo rompiera el hechizo que la voz de Jasper había tejido a su alrededor. La mancha oscura sobre sus cabezas hilando salvajemente, como si estuviera cobrando vida... reuniendo fuerzas antes de lanzar una serie de relámpagos contra los desvalidos mortales del suelo.

Gritos y gemidos acompañaron las oraciones susurradas, pero Jasper permaneció en pie en su sitio, firme. Simplemente redirigió los látigos de energía y luz, enviándoles de vuelta a la negra masa sobre sus cabezas. Un horroroso gruñido, un chillido de desafío y odio, fue la única advertencia antes de que granizara. Enormes bloques de hielo rojo brillante del tamaño de pelotas de golf llovieron hacia ellos. Era densa y horrible de ver, una lluvia de sangre congelada cayendo de los cielos. Pero se detuvo bruscamente como si una fuerza invisible la sostuviera a centímetros de sus cabezas. Jasper permaneció imperturbable, impasible, su cara era una máscara pálida mientras escudaba a los turistas y enviaba el granizo lanzado de vuelta a su atacante. Desde el cementerio a unas pocas manzanas de ellos, un ejército de muertos se alzó. Los lobos aullaron y corrieron junto a los esqueletos mientras se movían para interceptar al cazador Cárpato.

_Alice._ Pronunció su nombre una vez, un suave roce en su mente.

_Lo tengo,_ volvió de vuelta instantáneamente.

Jasper tenía las manos llenas tratando con las abominaciones que el vampiro estaba tirándole; no necesitaba gastar su energía protegiendo al público en general de la aparición. Se puso al descubierto, una pequeña y frágil figura, concentrándose en la amenaza que llegaba. A los que vivían en las casas a lo largo de la manzana y los que conducían sus coches, enmascaró a los lobos como perros que corrían calle abajo. Los esqueletos como palillos, grotescos y extraños, eran simplemente un grupo de gente que se movía rápidamente. Mantuvo la ilusión hasta que estuvieron a pocos metros de Jasper. Dejando caer la ilusión, alimentó con cada onza de su energía y poder a Jasper para que pudiera enfrentar el ataque.

El viento se levantó, arremolinándose hacia la sólida forma de Jasper, azotando su cuerpo, levantando oleadas de pelo negro que se arremolinaban alrededor de su cara. Su expresión era impasible, Los pálidos ojos fríos y sin piedad, sin parpadear, fijados en su presa. El ataque vino de cielo y tierra simultáneamente; afiladas astillas de madera se dispararon a través del aire en el viento salvaje, apuntando directamente a Jasper. Los lobos saltaron sobre él, sus ojos brillaban ardientes en la noche. El ejército de muertos se movía implacablemente hacia adelante, presionando hacia la solitaria figura de Jasper. Sus manos se movieron, un complicado patrón dirigido al ejército que se acercaba; después se volvió, el fluido movimiento del viento hermoso a la vista, tan rápido que fue un borrón. Gruñidos y aullidos acompañaron a los cuerpos que volaron por el aire. Los lobos aterrizaron para quedar inmóviles a sus pies. Su expresión nunca cambió. No había rabia o emoción, ni rastro de miedo, nada rompía su concentración. Simplemente actuaba cuando lo necesidad se presentaba. Los esqueletos se estaban revolviendo por una pared de llamas, una conflagración anaranjada que se elevaba en el cielo nocturno y danzó furiosamente durante un breve momento. El ejército se marchitó en cenizas, dejando solo una pila de polvo ennegrecido que se esparció por la calle en el feroz asalto del viento.

Alice sintió la mueca de dolor de Jasper, el dolor que se deslizó justo antes de él cortara toda sensación. Se volvió para enfrentarle y vio una afilada estaca que sobresalía de su hombro derecho. Incluso mientras lo veía, Jasper tiró para soltarla. La sangre chorreó y salpicó la zona alrededor de él. Tan rápidamente como se detuvo, como si se cortara una corriente. El viendo se elevó a un ritmo estruendoso un vendaval que giraba arrastrando restos sobre sus cabezas como la nube de embudo de un tornado. La nube negra giró más y más rápido, amenazando con engullir todo y a todos a su centro donde el malévolo ojo rojo los miraba con odio. Las turistas gritaron de miedo, e incluso el guía se agarró a una farola para sujetarse firmemente.

Jasper permanecía en pie solo, los vientos le asaltaban, rasgándole, alcanzándole, Mientras la columna que giraba le amenazaba desde arriba, sonando como el rugido de un tren de mercancías, él simplemente dio una palmada con las manos, después las ondeó enviando un golpe de vuelta al interior de la oscura entidad. El vampiro gritó de rabia. La espesa nube negra se engulló a si misma con un sonido audible, sobrevolando en el aire, esperando, observando, en silencio. Perverso. Nadie se movió. Nadie se atrevió a respirar. Súbitamente la negra entidad que se debatía se replegó sobre si misma y se vertió por el cielo nocturno, corriendo lejos del cazador sobre el Barrio Francés hasta el pantano. Jasper se lanzó al aire, cambiando de forma mientras lo hacía, esquivando las saetas de blancas energías ardientes y afiladas estacas que volaban en el turbulento aire.

En el suelo se hizo el silencio, después un colectivo suspiro de alivio. Alguien rió nerviosamente.

\- Hay que ver, tío. ¡Qué actuación!

Alice se aferró a esa reacción, la alimentó rápidamente, construyendo la idea en sus mentes, y suavizando el impacto de lo que habían visto.

\- Grandiosos efectos especiales. - Murmuró un adolescente.

Su padre rió un poco atemorizado.

\- ¿Cómo demonios hicieron eso? El tipo simplemente desapareció en el aire. - Miró hacia los cadáveres tendidos un poco más lejos y maldijo suavemente por lo bajo. - Estos son reales. No pueden ser parte de ningún espectáculo.

\- Esto es una locura. - Uno de los hombres de rodillas junto a los dos hombres tendidos en la calle. El guía estaba comprobando el pulso del otro. - Los dos están muertos. ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?

Alice saltó de nuevo, alimentando con respuestas a la audiencia colectiva, construyendo recuerdos de lo que era real y lo que era ilusión. Los dos turistas de Florida habían discutido, lucharon antes de sacar las armas. Fue en medio de un espectáculo de magia improvisado que el guía había pedido a Alice que realizara para sus clientes. El grupo de perros habían salido de ninguna parte, asustados por el sonido de las armas.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer con tan poco tiempo. La policía ya estaba pululando alrededor de ellos, tomando declaraciones. Tenía que trabajar emborronando los recuerdos que la gente tenía de Jasper. Al mismo tiempo estaba mentalmente pegada a él en un vuelo alto sobre la ciudad y el bayou, dirigiéndose al lugar más peligroso de todos, la guarida del vampiro. Quil permanecía cerca a su lado, preocupado mientras la cara de ella se volvía más pálida por momentos. La tensión de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo se estaba mostrando en ella. El esfuerzo de mantener una detallada ilusión sobre tal número de testigos era tremendo. Pequeñas gotas de transpiración se mostraron en su frente, pero su barbilla estaba alzada, y estaba más regia que nunca. Cautivó al oficial de policía que le tomó declaración. Quil estaba seguro de que había tenido éxito con los turistas. Toda la cosa era demasiado rara para comprenderla, y los recuerdos de Jasper habían sido erradicados, así que el tiroteo y los perros eran su realidad. El guía turístico era el único que miraba hacia el cielo con un débil ceño fruncido y examinaba las marcas de quemaduras a alguna distancia de ellos.

Varias veces Quil lo pilló mirando fijamente a Alice con desconcierto, pero el hombre tenía demasiada experiencia en las calles como para contar una historia tan salvaje cuando nadie más parecía haber visto lo que él. Alice trabajó manteniéndose concentrada en la monumental tarea que tenía entre manos. Su mente estaba ya con Jasper, una parte de su mente fundida profundamente, una sombra fantasmal en una esquina de la mente de él.

Jasper podía sentir su presencia, su preocupación por su herida, por la pérdida de sangre. Le envió tranquilidad incluso mientras se aproximaba al corazón del pantano. Por la descripción de La Rue, reconoció el área. Los insectos pululaban cumpliendo la voluntad del maestro vampiro, formando nubes negras que picaban y mordían todo lo que llegaba entrando en sus límites para perturbarlo. Jasper erigió una barrera de protección y continuó bajando hacia los pantanos y la negra y aceitosa charca. El olor pútrido estaba en sus fosas nasales, la decadencia y la muerte de siglos rezumando insidiosamente en el aire circundando.

No había viento que llevara lejos el hedor. Agujeros apestosos borboteaban y esperaban a que alguien diera un paso equivocado. Parches de vívido césped verde esmeralda llamaban a los imprudentes a su trampa mortal. Fauna y humanos por igual serían atraídos por las manchas de brillante y reafirmante color, atrayéndolos a una muerte lenta mientras se hundían, atrapados en las arenas movedizas que los penachos de verde escondían tan exitosamente. Jasper sobrevoló por el aire sobre la aceitosa piscina. Capas de piedra formaban una cornisa bajo la superficie del agua donde la grotesca bestia acechaba a sus víctimas para que se pudriera la carne. El agua en si misma era espesa por el lodo, completamente diferente a los riachuelos que conducían allí. No había rastro del caimán o el vampiro.

Jasper exploró el área cuidadosa y, cautelosamente. Este vampiro era inteligente y vicioso. Este era su terreno, su guarida. No sería cosa fácil atraparle aquí. Jasper sentía la presencia del mal, sabía que el vampiro estaba cerca. Escogió el terreno más sólido que pudo encontrar tan lejos de las aguas muertas y oscuras como pudo. Usó su poderosa voz. Suave. Insistente. Imposible de ignorar.

\- Debes venir conmigo. Has esperado mucho para enfrentarte a mí, y he venido a por ti. Ven a mí. - Cada palabra era pura y musical, vibrando a través del aire para alcanzar a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en su radio de acción y conduciéndolos fuera.

Cada nota era magnetizadora, hipnótica, el embrujo de un hechicero. Jasper permaneció en pie en una postura casual y perezosa, su sólida forma masculina invencible a pesar de la sangre que manchaba su camisa en lo alto de su hombro. Empezó a murmurar suavemente en la lengua ancestral, repitiendo su orden para que el vampiro se mostrara. Las cañas oscilaron a lo largo del terraplén, después se inclinaron como una ola rodante. No había viento que causara el movimiento.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Jasper podía ver una segunda ola empezando, y desde un tercer punto, otra ola. Venían a él rodeándolo, el enemigo invisible que convergía de todos los lados.

Esperó. Tan paciente como las montañas. Tan inmóvil como granito. Sin piedad. Implacablemente. Jasper. El Oscuro. El cazador.

El asalto llegó desde arriba. El cielo se llenó de tantos pájaros que el aire gimió por la inesperada inmigración. Las garras se extendieron y los picos afilados como navajas estaban preparados, los pájaros llegaron rápido, rastrillando su cara y cuerpo. Jasper se fundió en una niebla, pero las gotas de rojo que estropeaban las cañas verdes daban evidencia de que el vampiro se había anotado un segundo tanto. Jasper no tuvo oportunidad de materializarse para detener la sangre que fluía debilitando su cuerpo.

Hubo un suave siseo de satisfacción, un rechinante y retumbante bramido de desafío. El suelo bajo los pies de Jasper se estaba esponjando, succionando sus zapatos con un ruido ávido. Mientras investigaba las cañas que se movían, el enemigo le atacó por debajo, erupcionando fuera del barro rezumante con las mandíbulas abiertas y dientes afilados. El vicioso chasquido le rozó la pierna mientras saltaba hacia atrás para hundirse hasta las rodillas en el barro. Deslizó un débil bloqueo entre él y el caimán, lo mejor que pudo hacer mientras se retorcía para liberarse. Un pequeño reptil arremetió contra él desde atrás, otro desde la izquierda. El más pequeño rasgó su pierna abriéndola con una viciosa cuchillada de dientes.

Jasper bajaba en el barro rezumante con las pequeñas criaturas apresurándose a alimentarse de su presa. Se las arreglaban para morder y rasgar en el frenesí de la comida. El enjambre de insectos descendió sobre él, mordiendo y picando. Mientras luchaba por salir, hubo un súbito silencio asustadizo. Los insectos se alejaron, y los pequeños caimanes se deslizaron rápidamente hacia el pantano. Jasper se sentó a medias, el barro rezumaba de su ropa, la sangre goteaba firmemente por su pierna, brazo y pecho. Oyó un sólo sonido en el repentino silencio del pantano. Un rugido mientras la enorme criatura se aproximaba a él fue su única advertencia. La bestia se movía velozmente, rápida y eficiente incluso en el barro empapado. La poderosa cola viraba de un lado a otro. Los ojos brillaban de un perverso rojo, malvado y frío. El hocico era una armadura plateada cubierta de algas y piel que chorreaba fango verde. Arremetió contra Jasper, su fétido aliento ardiente con la anticipación de la muerte.

Un rayo de calor blanco y de energía eléctrica, se descargó del cielo y se deslizó a través de las placas óseas y la gruesa piel y chamuscó los órganos internos del animal. La estocada lanzó a la criatura hacia adelante a pesar del golpe sólido del relámpago. Salió humo por las mandíbulas abiertas de par en par, llevando el olor a carne quemada. La bestia se condujo hacia adelante, directamente hacia el pecho de Jasper, decidido a morder y rasgar, su único pensamiento era matar y devorar. Jasper simplemente desapareció. Las poderosas mandíbulas se cerraron en el aire vacío. La bestia, mortalmente herida, rugió y sacudió su enorme cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando desesperadamente a su enemigo.

El vampiro abandonó el humeante cadáver chamuscado, elevándose en el aire con un grito de desafío y odio. Incluso mientras subía, preparándose para volar, dejó el que había sido durante siglos su santuario y corrió por su vida, encontró una barrera. Fue golpeado con fuerza, el golpe le envió del cielo hasta el suelo. El vampiro quedó sin aliento durante un momento, sorprendido de la increíble fuerza de ese golpe. Cautelosamente consiguió ponerse en pie, hundiéndose un poco en el oscuro barro del pantano.

Jasper. El Oscuro. Había sido siempre más que una leyenda, más que un mito. Ahora el vampiro sabía que los susurros, los rumores, eran todas verdades. No había escapatoria del Oscuro. Jasper se había usado a sí mismo como cebo para atraer al vampiro a campo abierto. ¿Qué cazador habría hecho tal cosa? ¿Creía tanto en sí mismo que arriesgaría su vida? El vampiro podía sentir el golpe a través de su cuerpo entero. Lo agitó como nada más podía.

En seguida cambió de tácticas, su áspera frialdad cambió a un reptiliano calor moderado.

\- No deseo luchar contigo, Jasper. Reconozco que eres un gran cazador. No deseo continuar esta batalla. Permíteme dejar este lugar e ir a mi guarida en los Everglades de Florida. Me mantendré oculto durante un siglo... más, si lo deseas. - Su voz fue embaucadora, temerosa.

Jasper se materializó a unos pocos pies de distancia. La sangre goteaba firmemente de varias heridas abiertas. Su cara era impasible, implacable, los pálidos ojos parecían acero.

\- El Príncipe de nuestra gente te ha sentenciado a muerte. No puedo hacer otra cosa que impartirte justicia.

El vampiro sacudió la cabeza, con una austera parodia de sonrisa en su cara.

\- El Príncipe no conoce mi existencia. No tienes que aplicar una sentencia que no ha ordenado. Volveré a la tierra.

Jasper suspiró suavemente.

\- No puede haber discusión, vampiro. Conoces las leyes de nuestra gente. Soy un cazador, un portador de justicia, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que imponerte nuestras leyes. - Sus ojos nunca abandonaron al vampiro, nunca parpadearon.

El viento se estaba alzando, y lanzaba mechones de su pelo negro alrededor de su cara por lo que parecía un guerrero de tiempos ancestrales. Los ojos del vampiro se quedaron apagados y viciosos.

\- Entonces es el comienzo. - Un relámpago zigzagueó en el cielo, saltando de nube en nube.

El viento se arremolinó y rugió.

Jasper se deslizó, un movimiento fluido, gentil, perezoso, nada amenazador. Su cabeza se inclinó, el relámpago se reflejó en sus lustrosos ojos plateados. La sangre goteaba firmemente de sus heridas. El vampiro captó la esencia de la sangre fresca, y su mirada descansó ávidamente en el poderoso y ancestral líquido de vida. Jasper golpeó tan rápido que el vampiro nunca lo vio.

Distraído por la visión del lujurioso festín de la sangre ancestral, el vampiro comprendió que estaba en peligro mortal solo cuando sintió el impacto del tremendo golpe en su pecho. Jasper en realidad ya se había ido, estaba en pie alto e inmóvil a alguna distancia, observando al vampiro con ojos fríos y vacíos. Lentamente extendió el brazo, giró su palma hacia arriba, y abrió el puño.

El vampiro gritó y gritó, el sonido fue agudo y horrendo en la noche. Viajó sobre los riachuelos y canales. El no-muerto lentamente, renuente, miró el objeto pulsante en la palma de la mano del cazador, hacia abajo a su propio pecho. Había un agujero abierto donde su corazón había estado. Herido, dio dos pasos hacia adelante antes de que su cuerpo se encorvara y cayera de cara en el barro y el fango.

La cara de Jasper palideció visiblemente, y se sentó bruscamente. Permitiendo que el venenoso y marchito corazón cayera de la palma de su mano, examinó las quemaduras y ampollas de su piel donde había tocado la sangre corrompida. Se concentró en reunir energías del cielo, enfocando, y enviando una ardiente bola al interior del cuerpo del vampiro. El segundo golpe incineró el corazón contaminado.

Jasper se hundió hacia atrás en el barro y quedó mirando directamente hacia el cielo nocturno. Se empañó y marchitó. Un extraño letargo se extendió sobre él, una pesada y soñolienta sensación. Estaba flotando sobre el mar, desconectado, observando el amanecer que rayaba el oscuro cielo gris. Sus largas pestañas descendieron, y se relajó en el suave barro. Sintió la perturbación en el aire sobre él.

Olió la fresca esencia dispersando el hedor rancio del pantano. Alice. La reconocería en cualquier lugar. Intentó despabilarse, advertirla de que el amanecer estaba aproximándose y era peligroso estar tan lejos del resguardo.

El jadeo de Alice fue audible.

\- Oh, Jasper. - Tocó una de las heridas que rezumaban en su pecho.

Podía ver su cansancio en su debilidad, en el daño de su cuerpo, en que no pudiera encontrar energías para cerrar las heridas. Se fundió con él e intentó obligarle a obedecer del mismo modo que con frecuencia él hacía con ella. Cerraría esas laceraciones, buscaría el sueño sanador de su gente, y le dejaría el resto a ella. Buscó en su mente el sendero mental hasta Quil, buscando entonces a su amigo humano.

_Escúchame, Quil, tenemos problemas. Encuentra a La Rue. Beau La Rue. El capitán de un bote de las excursiones por el bayou. Dile que vaya a la charca del viejo caimán. Debes venir antes de que el sol esté alto y llevarnos a un lugar oscuro. Incluso si parecemos muertos, llévanos allí. Contamos contigo. Eres nuestra única esperanza._

Buscó la zona de extensión de tierra más estable. Trabajando rápidamente y con dificultad, Alice fue capaz de levitar el cuerpo de Jasper hasta el pequeño montón de tierra, pero no había escapatoria del sol. Cuando se inclinó sobre Jasper, notó que no se había inducido a sí mismo un sueño sanador. Su corazón martilleó con fuerza contra su pecho. Su corazón tartamudeó.

Jasper estaba demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre para cumplir su orden, para sanarse a su mismo. Rápidamente selló las heridas ella misma, una vez más utilizando la información de los recuerdos de Jasper. Quitándose de un tirón la chaqueta, se tendió al lado de su compañero, cubriendo las cabezas de ambos con la tela.

Cortando su muñeca, Alice tendió su brazo sobre la boca de Jasper, proveyéndole de vida... dándole sustancia para que fluyera en su cuerpo vacío, acariciando su garganta para instarle a tragar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Solo nos queda un último capítulo. Espero les haya gustado la historia, no olviden dejar un lindo comentario y lavarse las manos c:**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (Saga de Los Carpatianos). Yo solo me divierto un poco (Leer nota al final).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El bote traqueteaba tan lentamente a través del canal que Quil quería gritar. Por centésima vez miró su reloj. El sol estaba subiendo firmemente en el cielo. Nunca había sido tan consciente del calor y la luz que irradiaba del sol. Le llevó un precioso tiempo localizar a Beau La Rue y convencerle de que Alice y Jasper estaban en terribles problemas. Con cada segundo que pasaba, estaba seguro de que el sol los incineraría.

\- ¿No puede esta cosa ir más rápido? - Exigió por décima vez.

Beau sacudió la cabeza.

\- Estamos cerca de la charca del viejo caimán. Estas aguas son traicioneras. Hay troncos por todas partes, rocas afiladas. Es peligroso. Y si nos encontramos al viejo, no sobreviviremos.

\- Jasper le mató. - Dijo Quil friamente, con fe absoluta en el Cárpato.

Estaba seguro de que el hombre no podía fracasar. Fueran cuales fueran las heridas que había sufrido no habría evitado que matara a su oponente.

\- Rezo por que tenga razón. - Dijo el capitán suavemente, sintiéndolo de corazón.

El bote rodeó la esquina en el grueso cauce del canal que conducía a la charca. Quil jadeó cuando vio las cenizas ennegrecidas y los humeantes restos a corta distancia del terraplén.

No podía ser demasiado tarde. No podía haberles fallado.

\- Mueva esta cosa. - Exclamó, apresurándose a la borda del barco, preparado para saltar a las oscuras aguas.

\- Incluso si el viejo está muerto. - Avisó La Rue. - Hay otros caimanes en esta área.

\- Pensaba que había dicho que no había ninguno aquí excepto el grande. - Protestó Quil.

\- Creo que tiene razón. El viejo está muerto. - Los ojos marchitos de La Rue escudriñaron el paisaje. Inhaló con fuerza. - El hedor está marchitándose, y el ritmo regular del bayou está ya restaurándose a sí mismo. ¿Ve la forma en que ese leño tendido se entierra en el barro? Eso no es un leño. Quédese en el bote.

Quil se paseó impacientemente hasta que Beau se las arregló para maniobrar con destreza el bote hasta el borde del pantano, con gruesas mantas en sus brazos, saltó al suelo y se hundió dos centímetros en el fango. La Rue sacudió la cabeza.

\- La tierra es inestable aquí. Si te hundes en el pantano, estás muerto. - Muy cuidadosamente comprobó la tierra y se condujo de trozo en trozo de tierra firme.

Quil espió los dos cuerpos tendidos sobre un montículo de pútrida vegetación. Maldiciendo, sin cuidar de su propia seguridad, cruzó la distancia a la carrera. Una chaqueta cubría sus caras. Ambos parecían muertos. Comprobó sus pulsos. Ninguno tenía. La ropa de Jasper estaba rasgada y sucia. La cantidad de sangre seca que manchaba la tela en tantos lugares espantaba. Antes de que La Rue pudiera verlos claramente, Quil los cubrió de la cabeza a los pies con una gruesa manta.

\- Tenemos que llevarlos a su bote rápidamente. ¿Hay una habitación oscura, una cueva, algún lugar oscuro al que podamos llevarlos? - Preguntó Quil.

Estaba ya alzando a Alice en brazos. La Rue la observó llevarla a su bote.

\- Un hospital sería mejor. - Hizo la sugerencia un tono amable y razonable, como si temiera que Quil hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Quil se aseguró de que cada centímetro de la piel de Alice estuviera oculto bajo la manta antes de apresurarse a volver hacia Jasper.

\- Necesitaré que me ayude con él. No deje que se deslice la manta. Es muy alérgico al sol.

\- ¿Está vivo? - La Rue se inclinó para quitar la manta poder comprobarlo.

Las heridas eran profundas y horribles. Quil lo cogió por la muñeca.

\- Jasper dijo que era usted alguien en quien se podía confiar. Ayúdeme a llevarla al bote, y encuéntrenos un lugar oscuro en el que puedan descansar. Me quedaré con ellos. Soy médico, y he traído todo lo que necesitan. - Cogió a Jasper por los hombros y permaneció en pie esperando que el otro hombre tomara una determinación.

Beau dudó, con la perplejidad pintada en su cara, pero entonces alzó las piernas de Jasper y se esforzaron en silencio con el peso muerto y se movieron poco a poco abriéndose camino por el terreno esponjoso e inestable. Una vez dentro del bote, Quil envolvió a Jasper como una momia en una manta, colocando ambos cuerpos bajo el toldo de la embarcación.

\- Sáquenos de aquí y vayamos a un lugar oscuro rápido. - Ordenó.

Beau sacudió la cabeza, pero arrancó el barco. Le habría gustado examinar la pila de humeantes cenizas, las marcas de quemaduras sobre las cañas y rocas. Algo terrible había tenido lugar allí. Sabía que Quil tenía razón. El viejo caimán estaba muerto. El terror de bayou había sido finalmente reducido a la leyenda que todo el mundo creía que era.

Quil se arrodilló entre los cuerpos, su corazón martilleaba de miedo. No se había tomado tiempo para examinarlos de cerca; no se atrevía al sol o con el capitán observando.

_Por favor Dios que no les haya fallado, que no haya llegado demasiado tarde._

Jasper había perdido demasiada sangre. ¿Qué le ocurriría? ¿Por qué no había hecho a la pareja más preguntas mientras tenía oportunidad? Enterró la cara entre las manos y rezó.

\- ¿Son buenos amigos suyos? - Aventuró Beua compasivamente.

\- Muy buenos amigos. Como familia. Jasper salvó mi vida en más de una ocasión. - Quil contestó cuidadosamente, no queriendo revelar demasiado.

\- Tengo un amigo así. Es como este. Tiene un sitio no demasiado lejos de aquí en el que con frecuencia se queda cuando hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el pantano. No le gusta el sol tampoco. Los llevaré allí. Jasper y Alice le conocen. No creo que a Dimitri le importe.

El bote empezó a ganar velocidad ahora que estaban fuera del canal ahogado de raíces y entraron en aguas claras.

\- Gracias. - Dijo Quil agradecido.

Beau La Rue conocía el bayou como su propio patio trasero. Puso el barco a la máxima velocidad segura y encontró cada atajo que se le ocurrió. Cuando se aproximaron a tierra, era una pequeña isla con una sencilla cabaña de caza en ella. Los cipreses eran espesos, casi impenetrables.

\- La tierra es muy firme aquí, en el centro de la isla. No lo parece, pero hay un sendero de losas de piedra que conducen a través del lodo. Podemos llevarles al lugar secreto de Dimitri. Es el propietario de este trozo de tierra y está siempre tranquilo. Es un hombre con el que uno no bromea.

Tomaron a Jasper primero porque Beau tenía que abrir el camino. Escogió el camino cuidadosamente, cada paso en una piedra redondeada en el fango. Era difícil avanzar con Jasper que era tan grande, su cuerpo era un peso muerto. Beau no podía distinguir como el pecho del hombre subía y bajaba, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Le parecía una locura llevar a alguien tan mortalmente herido a una oscura y húmeda caverna, pero había visto a Dimitri ir a este lugar en más de una ocasión cuando el sol estaba en su punto álgido.

La caverna a la que llegaron era artificial y muy pequeña. No había casi habitación en la que se pudiera permanecer. Tendieron el cuerpo de Jasper totalmente extendido en el suelo sucio en la oscuridad y retrocedieron rápidamente, Quil estaba ansioso por sacar a Alice de la luz. Alzó a Alice en brazos y se enfrentó al capitán.

\- Gracias por su ayuda. Atenderé a estos dos. Deje mi bolsa ahí mismo sobre las piedras. Me ocuparé de Alice y volveré por ellas.

\- ¿Quiere que me quede? - Preguntó Beau, a caballo entre la curiosidad y su inculcada creencia en la privacidad.

Quil sacudió la cabeza, ya moviéndose a través de las piedras. Beau se alejó, encendiendo el motor.

\- Vendré a ver si necesitan algo más tarde, esta noche.

\- Gracias. - Gritó Quil sobre el hombro, apresurándose a sacar el cuerpo de Alice del sol.

Se dejó caer junto a los dos cuerpos inmóviles, respirando con dificultad, preocupado de que pudieran estar realmente muertos. Temía incluso limpiar las terribles heridas de Jasper, sin estar seguro de que daño podía hacer. Pasó el tiempo jugando al solitario, bebiendo de su cantimplora, y dándole vueltas a la cabeza al hecho de si estaban muertos y seguro de que se levantaría cuando cayera el sol.

El cielo de bayou finalmente se volvió de un gris humeante. Quil se arrastró hasta la entrada de la cueva y miró hacia afuera a la creciente noche. No podía ir lo bastante rápido como para satisfacerle. Cuando volvió la cabeza, vio alzarse y caer el pecho de Jasper bajo la manta.

Jasper sintió el hambre primero, luego el dolor. Bloqueó ambos y evaluó el daño hecho a su cuerpo. Había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre, pero Alice la había reemplazado. Le llevó un corto tiempo concentrarse, ir dentro de sí mismo y sanar las heridas abiertas. Incluso con lo que Alice le había dado, estaba desesperado por la necesidad de sangre. Solo después de haber cerrado las laceraciones para que no hubiera más pérdida de sangre, se movió, después se sentó. Podía oír el latido de corazón muy cerca, el flujo y reflujo de una vida que se apresuraba ardientemente, llamándole tanto que sus colmillos empezaron a alargarse ante su necesidad.

Su mente automáticamente alcanzó la de Alice. Ella le había salvado. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre que le llevara de vuelta a tierra firme. No había falta de valor en Alice. La encontró viva... una luz agazapada en una pequeña esquina de su mente. Se había llevado a si misma al borde de la muerte para darle a él la vida.

Maldiciendo, empujó la manta lejos de su cuerpo y se empujó a su lado. La acercó más y examinó cada centímetro de ella. El ruidoso e insistente latido del corazón tan cerca de ellos, tan lleno de vida, distraía su atención. Lentamente Jasper giró la cabeza para ver a Quil observándole desde la entrada de la cueva.

Había sabido que estaría allí, sabía que había sido Quil quien los había llevado desde el pantano y les había encontrado un lugar oscuro y seguro para dormir.

\- Te debo mucho. - Agradeció Jasper al humano suavemente. El hambre roía de nuevo, y pudo sentir sus incisivos afilarse en respuesta. Su compañera necesitaba alimento inmediatamente. - Quédate con ella mientras cazo.

Quil tomó un profundo aliento, después le permitió salir lentamente.

\- Puedes usar mi sangre. Sabía que te despertarías hambriento.

La dura línea de la boca de Jasper se suavizó momentáneamente.

\- No estoy simplemente hambriento, amigo. Estoy necesitado. Alice está necesitada. Puedo ser peligroso en este estado. Nunca arriesgaría tu vida.

\- Confío en ti, Jasper. - Dijo Quil sinceramente, sorprendido de que fuera así.

Jasper le rodeó.

\- Eres un hombre raro, Quil Ateara. Me siento privilegiado de conocerte y contarte entre mis amigos. Por favor cuida de mi compañera mientras cazo.

Jasper estaba ya pasando a Quil, un simple roce y se había ido, pero el contacto envió un escalofrío hacia abajo por la espina dorsal de Quil. Jasper olía salvaje y peligroso, sin piedad, un animal, un depredador.

Quil no sabía cómo notaba la diferencia, pero en ese momento Jasper era más bestia que hombre. Fue sólo después de que Jasper se hubo ido, y cambió de forma antes sus ojos a un pájaro de presa, que Quil notó que las terribles heridas en el cuerpo de Cárpato estaban sanadas. Observó al raptor elevarse en el viento hasta convertirse en un simple punto en el cielo.

Quil recorrió el suelo sucio, inclinándose para evitar rozar con la cabeza el techo. Se sentó junto a Alice y esperó. No pasó mucho antes de que el pájaro volviera. Quil no pudo apartar los ojos de las brillantes e iridiscentes plumas que cambiaban hasta convertirse en la sólida roca de un hombre.

Jasper se deslizó entre los cipreses, alto, dispuesto, saludable. Incluso sus ropas estaban inmaculadas. Su pelo estaba limpio y brillante, atado en la nuca con una tira de cuero. Sus ojos plateados estaban claros y una vez más su cara era una máscara de sensual belleza.

\- Quil. - La voz, como siempre, fue pura y fuerte. - Por favor, dejamos unos momentos.

\- ¿Estará ella bien? - Preguntó Quil temerosamente.

A pesar de sí mismo, le había comprobado el pulso varias veces.

\- Debe estar del todo bien. - Dijo Jasper muy suavemente.

La voz era como terciopelo, pero había algo en ella que envió un escalofrío de aprensión a través de Quil. Si algo le ocurría a Alice, Quil notó que nadie, nada en el mundo, estaría nunca a salvo de nuevo del Cárpato. No lo había considerado antes, y no tenía ni idea de donde había venido el conocimiento, pero lo sabía absolutamente.

Se arrastró del espacio con calambres y se abrió camino a una pequeña distancia de la cueva. Los sonidos de la noche le molestaron, eran extraños y le acobardaban un poco.

Jasper cogió a Alice tiernamente entre sus brazos.

_Ven a mí, mi vida y mi aliento. Despierta y sé conmigo. _Dio la orden, e incluso mientras sentía el corazón de ella aletear, le apretó la boca contra su garganta. _Aliméntate, ma petite. Alimentate y reemplaza lo que desinteresadamente me diste._

Alice volvió la cabeza, su primer aliento un suspiro de calidez contra la garganta de él. Frotó su cara contra él más cerca, soñolienta y débil por la falta de sangre. Su lengua saboreó la piel, acariciando su pulso. El cuerpo de Jasper se tensó alarmantemente mientras los dientes de ella enviaban un placer ardiente que rebanó a través de él. Lentamente la piel de ella se calentó, pasando del blanco ceniciento al saludable sonrosado. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de Jasper, y le abrazó más cerca, su cuerpo pegado al de él, con un inquieto dolor de deseo y hambre. Alice cerró las heridas en el cuello de su compañero, dejó besos hacia arriba por su garganta hasta la mandíbula, después encontró la comisura de su boca.

Jasper cogió su cabeza y la sostuvo inmóvil, su boca dominante, tomando la de ella con una necesidad tan elemental como el viento.

\- Pensé que te perdía. - Susurró ella en su corazón, en su alma. - Pensé que te perdía.

\- ¿Vas a estar sacándome siempre de problemas? - Preguntó él, alguna emoción fuerte e indomable lo estrangulaba, bloqueando su garganta.

Una pequeña sonrisa se arrastró hasta la suave boca de ella.

\- Trayéndote de vuelta, querrás decir.

Él gimió ante su terminología.

\- Je t'aime, Alice. Más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras en ningún idioma. - Sus brazos la apretaron con firmeza, apretándola contra su corazón.

Ella era su mundo, sería siempre su mundo. Era su risa, su luz. Le mostraba como deslizarse fácilmente entre ambos mundos. Le daba una fe en los humanos que no había tenido nunca antes. Como si leyera su mente, ella sonrió alegremente hacia él.

\- Quil realmente vino a por nosotros ¿verdad?

\- Absolutamente, ma petite. Y Baeu LaRue tampoco estuvo mal. No podemos dejar al pobre hombre paseando por el pantano. Pensará que estábamos metidos en algo más que una conversación.

Perversamente Alice movió su cuerpo contra el de él, sus manos se deslizaron provocativamente, incitantemente, encima del rígido abultamiento en los pantalones de él.

\- ¿No lo estamos? - Preguntó con esa sonrisa sexy exasperante que nunca podía resistir.

\- Tenemos mucha limpieza que hacer aquí, Alice. - Le dijo severamente. - Y necesitamos tener unas palabras con nuestra gente, extender la lista de la sociedad entre nuestras filas, advertir a aquellos que están en peligro.

Los dedos de ella estaban trabajando en los botones de su camisa para poner apartar la tela a un lado y examinar su pecho y hombros, donde los de las peores heridas habían estado. Tenía que ver su cuerpo por sí misma, tocarle para asegurarse que estaba completamente sanado.

\- Sugiero que, por ahora, tu mayor trabajo sea crear algo para Quil para que podamos tener algo de privacidad. - Con un simple movimiento, se sacó la camisa por la cabeza para que sus pechos llenos brillaran tentadoramente hacia él.

Jasper hizo un ruido en alguna parte entre un suspiro y un gemido. Sus manos se extendieron para acunar el peso de ella en sus palmas, la sensación de su suave y satinada piel lo alivió después de la ardiente tortura de la sangre corrompida.

Sus pulgares acariciaron las duras crestas hasta convertirlas en duros picos. Inclinó su cabeza lentamente hasta la erótica tentación porque estaba desvalido para hacer nada más. Necesitaba fundir sus cuerpos después de semejante llamada íntima que ella había hecho. Podía sentir la oleada de excitación, el apresuramiento del calor líquido a través de su cuerpo ante la sensación de su boca tirando con fuerza del pecho de ella. Jasper la arrastró más cerca incluso, sus manos vagando sobre ella con una sensación de urgencia. El deseo de ella alimentaba el suyo.

\- Quil. - Susurró ella. - No te olvides de Quil.

Jasper maldijo suavemente, su mano le alzó las caderas para poder despojarla de las ropas que le ofendían sobre su cuerpo. Malgastó en el humano unos pocos segundos de su atención, dirigiéndole lejos de la cueva.

La suave risa de Alice fue burlona, atormentadora.

\- Te lo dije, compañero, estas siempre sacándome la ropa.

\- Entonces deja de llevar estas malditas cosas. - Le respondió gruñonamente, sus manos sobre la diminuta cintura, su boca encontrando su estómago plano. - Algún día mi hijo estará creciendo justo aquí. - Dijo suavemente, besando su barriga. Sus manos alzaron los muslos de ella para poder explorar fácilmente sin interrupción. - Una hermosa niñita con tu aspecto y mi disposición.

Alice rió suavemente, sus brazos acuñaban la cabeza de él amorosamente.

\- Esa sería toda una combinación. ¿Qué hay de malo en mi disposición? - Estaba retorciéndose ante el asalto de sus manos y boca, arqueando su cuerpo para más completas exploraciones.

\- Eres una mujer perversa. - Susurró él. - Tendría que matar a cualquier hombre que tratara a mi hija de la forma en que yo te estoy tratando a ti.

Ella gritó, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de placer.

\- Pues ocurre que adoro la forma en que me tratas, compañero. - Respondió suavemente y gritó de nuevo cuando él fundió sus cuerpos, sus corazones y almas.

El futuro podía ser incierto, con la sociedad tras los pasos de su gente, pero sus fuerzas combinadas eran más que suficientes para verlos llegar. Y juntos, podían enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo para asegurar la continuación de su raza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Hemos llegado al final de esta laaaaaaaaaaaaarga historia jajajaja creo que fue por las actualizaciones… pero se me hizo especialmente larga… y eso que solo tiene 18 caps! En fin… fue interesante trabajar con Jasper/Alice, como dije al inicio… no es mi pareja favorita, pero muchos me la había pedido jajaja y sho me vivo pa' mi público xD saben que las amo.**

**Por cierto… tengo un nuevo proyecto en puerta… pero no es mio mio… digamos que solo me tocará publicarlo… pero no me ocuparé ni de los caps ni de la historia… en fin, ya les contaré cómo estará la dinámica más adelante… Tambien! Hubo alguien que me pidió un Emmett/Rosalie jaja que no crea que se me ha olvidado! Solo que se me atraviesan muchas cosas y por una o por otra no puedo jaja pero esperemos poder sacarle jugo a la cuarentena y poder actualizar y publicar mucho c: ¿estarán pendientes?**

**En fin, no olviden lavarse las manos y dejar un lindo comentario c:**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
